Knights of Zion
by Bubbahotek
Summary: I do not own Kim Possible, Walt Disney Company does. Ron and Bonnie have returned to Israel after becoming engaged and find they are national hero's. Story takes place after STD and ignores the events of Season 4. This is the 4th story in a series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Kim Possible or any other characters associated with the show. They are the property of the Walt Disney Company.**

**This is the fourth installment in my AU Universe. The first three installments in the series are End of Innocence, A Helping Hand and Aliyah. The series takes place after STD but does not incorporate season 4. This series documents Ron Stoppable's rise from buffoon to the most feared killing machine on the planet. **

**The change is gradual and is due to Ron's exposure to the Mystical Monkey Power and his time spent at the secret Yamanuchi Ninja School. As this installment entitled Knights of Zion opens Ron and Bonnie after becoming engaged have fled to Israel after a brutal battle in the Mt. McKinney National Park to free Kim Possible from the clutches of evil.**

**I hope you will enjoy the story. Write a review and receive a reply.**

**Thank You for reading.**

**Bubba  
**

* * *

The investigation was preceding smother than expected. Dr. Rosalyn Cortez sat in her cubical studying the information being gleaned from the full scale battle in the Mt. McKinney National Park between super villain Candell Mann, Global Justice, and a wild card that was totally unexpected a young Israeli Defense Force soldier named Ronald Stoppable.

The information while useful was also quite baffling to the head of the CIA's Middle Eastern desk. The FBI had pulled prints from shell casings found on the scene belonged to a long dead African American man named Frank Yarbourgh not Ronald Stoppable. She shook her head as she compared the information with the findings of the sixteen dead

"_This is damn strange. Both sets of prints from both crime scenes match up but there is nothing definitive that points to the involvement of Ronald Stoppable other than circumstantial evidence and conjecture."_

Dr. Cortez filed the information away and continued to examine the video footage taken by the security cameras inside of Candy Mann's lair. She scrutinized frame after frame of footage, _"Guards and scientists falling down dead for no apparent reason. It's as if some dark plague had been unleashed and they were just hapless victims. However in this case the plague that was unleashed was in the form of 9mm slugs."_

She decided to change her approach and watch footage that contained living people. She watched as the door to what appeared to be a cell open on its own accord and then a man and a woman entered the frame entering the cell.

"_I wonder who those two are and how they fit into this. They are armed but not engaged in any form of combat. The African American girl has no idea how to handle a fire arm…Strange."_

The footage continued to run as Tirza Cohen reappeared from the room to be followed by Monique Jones who was helping an injured Kim Possible out of the cell. Now Rosalyn had a person she recognized, _"Once again we see Kim Possible. I don't think she was physically capable of this level of carnage. Her specialty appears to be whole sale destruction of lairs not of going on a killing spree…It had to be Stoppable it's the only thing that makes sense."_

She leaned back in her chair, took her glasses off and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She could feel the onset of a tension headache approaching. Having the director of the CIA assign her to finding Ronald Stoppable establishing if he was working for a rival spy agency and feeling him out to see if he would be interested in working for the agency was becoming a very difficult assignment.

Rosalyn Cortez ran the details of her assignment thru her mind. Ronald Stoppable had immigrated to Israel. Volunteered for military service in the very elite Golani Brigade, seen combat in Gaza City where he went missing and was believed dead.

He then reappeared less than a month later in Southern Lebanon. Where he met with a unknown Japanese intelligence officer. There he was wounded once again before falling off the radar screen for a few weeks only to resurface in Middleton Colorado.

A decision was then made to have the FBI pick Mr. Stoppable up for questioning. He was tracked to the apartment of a former coworker and her lesbian girlfriend. Eaves dropping devices quickly determined that Ronald Stoppable was engaged in a menage a trios with the two females.

When the FBI broke down the door to the apartment Mr. Stoppable was in a windowless bathroom and somehow managed to disappear into thin air before the FBI could detain him for questioning.

A week later he turned up in Tokyo Japan where a nation wide man hunt was begun only to discover that he was no longer in the country. Ronald Stoppable for all intensive purposes had fallen off the planet.

Two weeks later Mr. Stoppable reappeared in Middleton Colorado stocking up on bullets and supplies for what was speculated by the agency was for the launching of a private war with the super villain known as Candell Mann after it was rumored he was holding Kim Possible hostage.

After a long fire fight that left a trail of bodies throughout the facility, Ronald Stoppable then killed a white slaver known as Sebastian Heath and shortly after that he killed Candell Mann with a weapon of unknown origin.

A weapon that is rumored he used in Gaza City when he rescued a group of elementary school students and a kidnapped soldier from Palestinian terrorists. The weapon on face value could slice thru flesh and bone while at the same time generating enough heat to cauterize the wounds so that dismembered bodies would be discovered that had not lost any blood.

After Candell Mann was dispatched Ronald Stoppable lured Global Justice's top field agent Will Du into an ambush causing multiple injuries and prevented his escape. Will Du was now the guest of the United States Government living in a Federal Prison in Charleston Illinois.

Rosalyn Cortez sat up straight and struck some more keys on her computer to view another camera from within the liar. She saw a pink flash race across the screen, _"What the hell is that thing? The resolutions of these cameras are not very good…Lens aberration? Whatever just crossed the camera lens was small and moving at a very high rate of speed."_

She thought the problem over a bit longer, "One of the guards said he was locked away by a pink freakish thing…Weird."

After striking more keys on the keyboard an image of Ronald Stoppable appeared from a line waiting to board an EL AL airliner to Tel Aviv, _"…and so Mr. Stoppable slips out of the country under the name Charles Darwin."_

She picked up copy of a Global Justice file entitled "The Ron Factor" and began to causally leaf through it, _"It doesn't make any sense. The person that is described in these pages and the person that just annihilated over 80 people are not the same person. Could Betty Director have been so far off the mark concerning Ronald Stoppable?"_

Dr. Cortez dropped the file on top of the pile with the other Ronald Stoppable documents and began to think, _"How does a hapless teenager go from a mild mannered slacker to a ferocious one man killing machine in the three intervening years in which this report was written?"_

The head of the Middle East Desk stood up and paced back and forth inside her cubical and came to one inescapable conclusion. A smile crossed her face at the simple realization, _"Kim Possible would know what brought about this change and she could shed a lot of light on other troubling aspects of this case….I think it's time we picked up Ms. Possible and sweat her for information."_

**

* * *

**

Upon returning to Israel Bonnie and Ron found that in their absence that they had become celebrities. Once word leaked out to the national press that the two had come back from the United States the feeding frenzy began.

They were interviewed over and over again with the most popular question being when they were going to be married. Bonnie quickly assumed the role of spokesperson for the two.

Ron was more than happy to let her assume the role. Fame had lost its appeal to him since most of the questions asked of him involved the wedding and if it was true that he was seen escorting Britney Spears into yet another drug and alcohol rehabilitation clinic and if he was the father of her fourth child.

For a small country that only has around 15 television stations it felt as if they were following them nonstop until the stations would go off the air at midnight. The Stoppable watch as it was called followed Ron and Bonnie continuously.

Speculation ran wild as Ron appeared at Seitzman Jewelers to visit and look for a suitable wedding ring set for he and Bonnie. Ron had made the mistake of leaving the apartment without Bonnie which fueled the rumors that the two had broken up.

"Is it true Bonnie threw you out of the apartment when she heard about Britney?" he heard one reporter shout to him as he exited the store.

"Is it true that you and Britney met in Israel?" One of the many female reporters shouted to him as he left the store.

"How does Bonny feel about you and Britney and will this endanger your December wedding?" Another female reporter yelled to be heard over the screams of young girls who had spotted Ron and rushed up to him for his autograph and to give him advice, telephone numbers or to just steal a quick kiss.

He shook his head as he made his way to where his car was parked through the large crowd of media and onlookers that had gathered. He looked around trying to take it all in, _"Strange country, they'll do anything for peace even give up land to show how much they hate war. But if you kill a bunch of Palestinians then you're a national hero and everyone loves you."_

Ron's last night before heading back into the army was spent with the Oester's eating a large Shabbat meal outside on their deck as a private helicopter flew over head filming the event. Ron shook his head in dismay, "What the hell happened while we were gone?"

Eli Oester smiled, "Well it seems wild rumors about your exploits in Gaza City began to leak out..."

"Did you really kill 3,000 terrorists and rip out Khalhed Abu Meddein's heart with your bare hands?" Sima asked excitedly.

Ron's fork was halfway to his mouth, "HUH...WHO?"

Shari's eyes sparkled with excitement, "He was only the Palestinian Authority's military second in command."

He shook his head clearly not knowing the name as he answered quietly, "I was kind of fighting for my life...No one stopped for introductions."

Wade cleared his throat, "Uh, Ron you and Bonnie have kind of gained cult status while you were gone."

"I know that Wade. I get back to Bonnie's apartment and I have...a zillion letters waiting for me at the post office. I get here and find three large bags of mail..." He finally took a bite as he looked up at the helicopter circling for another pass, "What I wouldn't give for a good surface to air missile."

Sima and Shari quickly turned and waived at the helicopter as it passed overhead. Bonnie patted Ron on the shoulder, "I've hired us an agent."

"What?"

Bonnie laughed, "Ron" She said, "We're getting offers for magazine pieces and television shows. There's even one guy who wants to do a Ron Stoppable comic book complete with dolls."

Wade began chuckling and Ron glared at him, "They are called action figures, not dolls."

Sima began laughing, "Will you autograph my doll? I want you to sign its butt."

"SIMA" her mother scolded before turning her attention to Ron, "I think it may be the best thing for you two to do."

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement, "Kaplan, Shombeck and Howe are the top talent representatives in the country and they think we could make upwards of two and a half million Shekels by the end of the year."

Ron lifted an eyebrow, "Let me guess Kaplan, Shombeck and Howe is Hebrew for Dewey Cheatham and Howe?"

Everyone at the table laughed and looked skyward as the blue and white helicopter made yet another pass overhead. Bonnie leaned over, "The contract is back at the apartment for you to look over and sign before you report for duty tomorrow."

"A comic book, huh?" Ron mused as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So once the sun sets and Shabbat is over what do two plan on doing after you leave here?" Mrs. Oester asked.

Ron shrugged and Bonnie smiled, "We have VIP passes to the TLV club for tonight."

Sima eyes grew large, "That is only the most exclusive club in Tel Aviv...DJ SSJ is on tonight."

Mr. Oester rubbed his chin, "You may want to be very careful. Yarkon Street can be very dangerous."

Ron watched the blue and white helicopter fly over the house again, "Oh considering the crowd of people following us around it should not be very dangerous."

Shari glared at Wade, "I want to go to the TLV."

"I would take you but I have to return to America tomorrow. I have to get up early." Wade explained in Hebrew.

Ron smiled, "I am still not used to hearing you speak in Hebrew."

"I do not want you to leave." Shari suddenly said angrily as she quickly left the table and ran back inside the house.

"Aw baby, come on." Wade called after her in English, "I better go try and fix things." Wade said suddenly as he once again had problems grappling with the language barrier.

Everyone at the table laughed as Wade quickly stood up and pursued his girlfriend inside the house. Ron looked at Sima and asked her, "So did you enjoy your visit to the States?"

"I would have enjoyed them more if you would have spent more time with us." She told him flatly.

Ron winced and nodded his head, "Yes, I am sorry about that...I had a lot of stuff going on. I did not have a good visit either."

Bonnie interrupted his pity fiesta, "You had a better time once I showed up."

Sima grinned, "You need to keep an eye on him. He gets in trouble so easily."

He shook his finger at her, "You get in more trouble than I do."

Mrs. Oester smiled as the two continued to chide each other before interrupting them, "Ron I invited your parents to stay with us when you two get married in December."

Ron shook his head and said, "December is not that far away. Maybe we could put off the wedding till it gets warmer."

"DECEMBER" Bonnie said sternly.

He smiled uneasily, "What Bonnie wants Bonnie gets."

Bonnie chuckled and gave him a sideways glance, "Get used to it."

Sima giggled as she watched Bonnie masterfully handling Ron, "So where is the honeymoon going to be?"

Ron looked once again towards Bonnie who filled everyone in on her plans, "Italy, I want to go to those fashion outlet stores where all the big design houses sell the latest fashions."

Sharon Oester smiled, "That sounds like fun. I bet Ron is looking forward to it?"

"Oh yeah, Italy in December...I can't wait." Ron said without much enthusiasm in his voice.

Bonnie elbowed him and smiled, "Ron is excited and so am I."

The small talk continued as the sunset marking the end of the Shabbat. Ron looked over at Bonnie, "I guess we better be going."

Bonnie nodded and rolled her eyes, "Yes we have our own little motorcade to think about." Ron winced as he thought about the throng of vehicles that had followed them south from Netanya, Bonnie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "We really do need an agent."

"I guess...I hope we get to do a little bit of dancing before we go home." Ron said sadly as he stood and helped the Oester's clean up the table as he helicopter dipped low for one final pass over the Oester's house.

Wade caught Ron's attention as he entered the house and motioned for him to follow him up to the bedroom. Ron looked around and then slipped noiselessly up the staircase, "What's up?"

"It's Shari, I'm trying to you know...separate my self from her since I have to go home tomorrow and she's not dealing well with it." Wade said anxiously.

"_Ah Wade's coming to me for advice. This is a first."_ Ron looked outside the door to the bedroom to make sure either of the girls hadn't followed them upstairs, "So you want to know how to broom her? Man, that's a tough one considering that I'm usually the one getting broomed."

Wade chuckled, "Oh yeah, well Kim's dumped you a few times, what did she do?"

Ron laughed bitterly, "The first time it was that old let's be friend's line. Trust me you don't want to do that her. She'll go nuts."

"Well what do I do then?" Wade said as he was becoming more nervous.

He gave the problem some thought, "Ah, I know...Walk her home tell her how important she's been to you get her email address and phone number and all that good stuff and promise you'll write everyday."

Wade scrunched up his nose, "I can't write to her everyday."

"No, you might write once or twice and then before too long she'll have another boyfriend and you'll be back to being happy and single." Ron told him as he punched him in the arm to accentuate his point.

Wade chuckled and rubbed his arm, "Having second thoughts about Bonnie?"

Ron shook his head, "No not really. I'm just nervous about what kind of circus this is turning into over here. I can't wait to get back in the army and hope it goes away."

Wade nodded, "Yeah, I bet...Oh by the way I've setup a website in Hebrew and English to sell advertising and capitalize on your newly found fame."

Ron blinked, "I better be getting half or I'll sick my agents on you."

"A third"

"A third? A third? It's my name Wade." Ron said in exasperation.

Wade shook his head, "Be reasonable Ron, I have overhead to think about...I'm trying to find a wholesaler in the U.S. to move those Colorado Rocky hockey jerseys you used to like to wear...And I need you and Bonnie to autograph a few photos. Those are really hot right now."

Ron blinked, "How hot?"

Wade looked around cautiously, "I've taken 300 orders for the 8x10's at 15 Shekels a pop."

"I want half." Ron countered.

"A third"

Ron crossed his arms, "Half or Bon Bon don't sign."

Wade narrowed his eyes, "Fine, half, but I want exclusivity for online merchandising rights and the right to buy in on any real estate venture either here or in the states."

"Real Estate? What the hell are you talking about now?"

"Look Ron, your huge over here and there have been a few developers kicking around the idea of building a Disney style theme park around your Gaza City adventure." Wade informed him.

Ron's left eye blinked twice as he tried to take in the information, "Let me guess the rides end in horrific explosions maiming the park attendees?"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and chuckled,_ "Boom Baby Boom"_

He glared at the naked mole rat, "Rufus, not now."

The naked mole rat recognizing Ron's mood quickly disappeared back into his pocket.

Wade held up his hands to try and calm Ron down just as Bonnie walked in, "What is going on up here?"

Ron turned to Bonnie, "THEME PARKS?"

Bonnie looked at him quizzically, "What?"

"Look Ron, you are like a super hero to these people now...Do you know how many Jewish super hero's there are?"

He shook his head, "I'm not a super hero Wade."

Wade shook his head, "There's you, the Atom, and Samson and maybe the Hebrew Hammer."

"I'm not a super hero." Ron reminded him again.

"Want to know what the difference is between all four of those names?" Wade asked.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Sure"

Wade poked him in the chest, "You're real."

"Samson" Bonnie reminded him.

Wade wasn't to be dissuaded, "Prehistoric Bonnie...You guys have been out of the country you are only getting a taste of what's been happening now that your back."

"Wade, I'm not a super hero."

"To these people you are. Everyone had given you up for dead, everyone had given those kids up for dead, and everyone had given that tank crew guy up for dead." Wade reminded him.

Bonnie winced at the memory of when Ron went missing back in February and how awful she felt as she thought that maybe he was dead, "You don't have to remind me Wade...I went through it."

She allowed Ron to wrap his arms around her as she drew comfort from his embrace. Ron kissed her forehead, "Wade I was damn near killed."

"Yeah but you killed like 3,000 terrorists to protect those kids." Wade reminded him.

Ron shook his head, "I never shot that many people. I have no idea how many I really did shoot. I just did what I could."

Wade shrugged, "Well these people over here love you now. So since I have you both here I need some autographs on these pictures."

Ron continued to hold Bonnie as he thought the whole situation out in his mind, _"Well one thing is for certain. This sure beats the hell out of the way I was treated in Middleton."_

**

* * *

**

Bonnie Rockwaller's rented Toyota Camry managed a brisk 20 kph as the car crawled its way along Yarkon Street inching towards the TLV Club. They would have made better time but the car was flanked by four Vespa scooters each with a photographer on the back shooting frame after frame of Ron and Bonnie's trip to the club.

"Damn it" Bonnie screamed as she quickly slammed on the brakes as a scooter cut in front the car.

Ron laid his head against the door pillar post and closed his eyes, "You think this place might have valet parking?"

Bonnie risked a peak into the rear view mirror to see that the TV crews were still behind them, "I doubt it...Maybe once we get an agent all this will calm down."

He opened his eyes just in time to see a camera flash go off leaving him momentarily blinded, "Bonnie...How much money do you think we could make? I mean...I don't know." Ron said sadly as he tried to block the whole spectacle from his mind.

Bonnie drove past the club and then drove even slower looking for a place to park, "I don't know Ron. I'm sure whatever we make will be more than what you'll earn in the army." Bonnie found a spot and on the street and tried to negotiate around a TV van to back into the spot. She rolled down the window, "MOVE IT LOSERS."

Ron chuckled as she finally brought the car to a stop, "We do need to talk about this seriously about my army service after we get back home tonight."

She sighed, "Tonight for sure. Right now I just want to dance."

Ron got out of the car and held up his hand to protect his eyes from the glare of the TV lights and the electronic flashes from the cameras of the print media. He proffered an arm to Bonnie who quickly seized upon it. The two made their way towards the club as journalists peppered them with questions.

"Is it true you two have secretly married other people?"

"What do you think of Ron's love child with Britney?"

"Ron is it true you are meeting with Tom Cruise to finalize a film deal?"

"Is Bonnie Pregnant and what does Britney think?"

The two ignored the questions until they came to a very long line outside the club. Ron looked around and spotted the VIP entrance to the side and pulled Bonnie towards the door. There was a couple in front of them trying to get inside past the large doorman.

"You must believe us. Avner said he would fix things for us." The man implored.

The doorman was having none of it as he grabbed the man by the shirt collar and tossed him out of the way. Ron stepped forward wearily with Bonnie in tow, "Ron Stoppable and Bonnie Rockwaller...VIP's...I think." Ron said nervously as he handed the man his passes.

He examined the passes carefully, "Are you positive your VIP's?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Duh' like if we were not would these people be following us?"

The man now noticing the media pack that was following the two nodded, "You can go in."

Ron pushed past the man dragging Bonnie along with him. He turned to look over his shoulder just in time to see the large man grab a photographer and throw him to the ground, "NO PASSES, NO ENTER."

He smiled, _"Great now we can relax and have fun."_

The music was hypnotic electronic stuff that Ron was completely unfamiliar with the dance floor was packed as he and Bonnie took in the scene. The multicolored lights flashed different colors covering the darkened dance floor in blue, red and orange lights.

Ron and Bonnie pushed their way onto the floor and began to dance when the music abruptly stopped and a familiar voice called out from the speakers, "IT IS MY OLD FRIEND RON STOPPABLE...RON STOPPABLE IS IN THE HOUSE!"

"Oh no, it can't be." Ron said quickly looking for the DJ.

Bonnie looked around as well smiling and waiving to the cheers of the crowd, "Well he sure seems to know you."

Ron spotted the large smiling man waiving to him from the other side of the dance floor. He shook his head as he suddenly remembered what Sima had told him. The famous DJ SSJ was performing tonight, _"Senor Senior Junior...Why does fate vex me so."_

The music started once again and Bonnie whispered into his ear, "He's waving to you."

He had a frozen grin on his face, "I guess it's too late to run."

Bonnie pulled him towards the smiling DJ SSJ. Ron continued getting patted on the shoulder one man grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. Ron was taken aback as the man smiled broadly, "I was going to be called up into the reserves until you rescued those kids...I didn't have to serve in Gaza City...I love you."

"Uhh...OK" Ron said uneasily as they made their way to the raised floor and sound proof booth that Senior Junior was working from.

"Ron Stoppable...You are not with Kim Possible?" Junior asked looking at Bonnie in confusion.

Bonnie held out her hand to show him her ring, "Kim's yesterday's news...I'm Ron's fiance'"

Junior pulled Ron to him and gave him a big bear hug, "So this means my Blue Fox is available."

Ron could barely breathe as the muscular man squeezed him tightly, "Ughhhh...Oh yeah...She's available."

Senior Junior finally let Ron go, "It is so good to see you again...Father says you are very famous here...He is very proud of you for turning to evil and going on your famous killing spree."

"Oh great...That's just the kind of positive validation I've lacked in my life." Ron said sarcastically as he took in the dance floor once again.

Bonnie elbowed Ron in the ribs, "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Ron rolled his eyes and without much enthusiasm quickly introduced the two, "Oh yeah, Super Villain Senor Senior Junior...meet my fiance' Bonnie Rockwaller."

Senor Senior Junior squealed happily, "Oh you two are getting married...I just love going to weddings they always make me cry."

Before Ron could stop her Bonnie was adding him to the invitation list, "Do you have a card so we can send you an invitation?"

"Me, you are going to invite me? You are so thoughtful." Junior said happily as he handed Bonnie his business card.

"Junior, what are you doing here?" Ron finally blurted out unable to contain his curiosity any longer.

"Oh it is my plan to become a world famous DJ. I am very popular in Israel...Plus father is closing on a deal to sell the whole country to Tom Cruise." Junior told him proudly.

"WHAT? The whole country?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Junior held up one finger and blew a whistle into the microphone and quickly changed the tempo of the music as the crowd went wild, "Yes the whole country."

Bonnie shook her head, "I don't understand?"

Junior shrugged, "Neither do I. From what I can gather Father was tired of going to prison so he hit upon the idea of fleecing the very rich and very stupid. He sells them countries and they give us lots of money."

Ron lifted an eyebrow, "You know you can still go to jail for fraud.

"Yes but not for very long, Papa says no one really cares about white collar crime the way they do about taking over the world crime." Junior explained happily.

Bonnie and Ron looked at each other before Bonnie nodded her head, "Yeah that makes sense."

"Would you like to meet him?"

Ron shook his head, "No that's OK, I already met your dad."

Junior roared with laughter, "No silly Ron, Tom Cruise, would you like to meet him?"

Bonnie's eyes grew large, "YES"

"Follow me."

The two followed Junior up a flight of stairs to a party box that over looked the dance floor. As they neared the door Bonnie urgently whispered into Ron's ear, "Did you remember to put in your teeth?"

He rolled his eyes and hissed his reply to her, "Yesssss"

"Ah there you are Tom Cruise, come and meet my friends Ronald Stoppable and Bonnie Ringworm."

Bonnie cringed, "It's Rockwaller Mr. Cruise, and let me tell you what..."

"Hey you're that guy that shoots people." Tom said blatantly ignoring Bonnie as he took Ron's hand.

Ron looked around at the party that was going on inside the room, "Uh...I guess." He said in amazement as a servant brought them two glasses of Champaign.

"I hear you're from the States?" Tom asked as he smiled and winked at Bonnie.

Bonnie cut in between the two men, "Yes, we're from Colorado, Middleton Colorado."

Tom rubbed his chin and leaned forward and spoke very softly to the couple, "Let me guess your both Jewish as well?"

Ron frowned, "That obvious, huh?"

Mr. Cruise held up both hands and began laughing, "I didn't mean to offend you... It's just this country reminds me so much of Hollywood. You can hardly throw a rock without hitting a Jew."

"Uhhhhhhhhhh" Ron said nervously.

"Yep, I'm damn glad I bought the country. The Seniors got me a great deal because of the war and all." Tom replied happily as he put his arm around a beaming Senor Senior Junior.

"Did I not tell you what a great guy Tom Cruise is?" Junior gushed.

Tom patted Junior on the back as he turned his attention back to Ron, "I'm going to order the troop's home tomorrow. After that I will order the Government to order everyone to explore the Church of Scientology."

Bonnie looked nervously towards Ron, "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Honest opinion Ron. How much time do you think it would take to convert the entire country to Scientology?" Tom asked him conspiratorially.

Ron lifted an eyebrow, "With or without an army?"

"Tom you haven't introduced me to your little friends yet." A man in a very nice blue Italian suit said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Gary, this is Gary Weinstein he's my agent and he's a Jew." Tom said happily

Gary frowned, "Tom, what did we discuss earlier?"

He rolled his eyes, "I know that we don't judge people or put them into groups in front of strangers."

Bonnie and Ron looked at one another before turning their attention back to the agent. The man held out his hand, "You must be Ron Stoppable and you must be his plucky fiance' Bonnie Rockwaller."

Bonnie grinned as she realized that someone had finally pronounced her name correctly, "That's me"

"Did Tom pitch his movie idea to you yet?"

Ron shook his head, "Ummm...He's pitched a lot of things so far but no movie ideas."

Tom smiled and shook his head, "Is he not a great Jew or what? Always business with this guy."

"Pitch them the movie." Gary told his client impatiently.

"Alright, alright...I want to develop your story into a major action picture. It will be like Mission Impossible only grittier." Tom explained as he dropped into a defensive crouch to emphasize the action element of the movie.

Ron scratched his chin, "I don't know...I kind of had a bad experience with Jimmy Blamhammer..."

"Blamhammer's a hack...I want John Woo to direct." Tom said firmly.

Bonnie scrunched up her nose, "Who?"

"No Woo." Tom corrected her, "Just think Ron...The final show down with your character defending the school kids against the 3,000 Russian terrorists...A machine gun in each hand blazing away as doves fly around the fire fight." Tom explained his vision of the climatic scene in a far away voice.

"Russian terrorists?" Ron said obviously unimpressed.

Tom stopped talking and stared at Ron incredulously before explaining, "Of course you can't cast them as Arabs terrorists because we might be guilty of a hate crimes...Russians are white and no one cares if you kill Russians."

There was a long uncomfortable silence before Bonnie spoke up, "I like the doves...We're going to have doves fly around the room after we get married."

Ron looked at Bonnie and tried to point out one of the plans most obvious flaws, "The birds will poop all over the place."

"I want doves." Bonnie said firmly.

Gary Weinstein quickly interrupted them, "Tom we have to leave to catch our flight."

Tom slapped his forehead, "Oh yeah, right...We're heading to England next. We're putting in a good word with Madonna for the Senior's...They're going to sell her Uganda."

"Who is representing you two?" The agent asked.

Bonnie quickly blurted out, "Kaplan, Shombeck and Howe"

Mr. Weinstein nodded his head, "We'll be in touch."

Senior Junior motioned for Ron and Bonnie to follow him back to the DJ booth. Bonnie's mind was in turmoil, _"You know I would almost feel sorry for him being swindled by these people...But he's just so damn stupid...I figure he has it coming."_

Junior put on some new music that Ron couldn't distinguish from the last electronic mix that he had just played, "So what did you think of Mr. Cruise?"

Bonnie frowned, "He's an idiot."

"I don't get it? Why didn't his agent clue him in that it was a scam?" Ron said shaking his head in disbelief.

Junior shrugged and looked crestfallen, "Ah, agents just get you the money they don't care what you spend it on as long as they get their cut."

Ron looked at the large man, "Junior how do you know so much about agents?"

"I employed one to get me into that Jimmy Blamhammer film that was being made about Kim Possible...Sadly it didn't work out." Junior said his voice full of regret.

"Yeah, shame they shelved the project." Ron said absently.

Junior wiped a tear from his eye, "You know Ron there is a broken heart for every burned out bulb on Broadway."

Ron was clearly stunned. He knew Junior wanted to be in the aborted film but he just never knew how badly. Soon he felt Bonnie tugging on his arm, "I want to dance."

He nodded to her and patted Junior on the back, "We'll get out of your way so you can go back to being a famous DJ again."

They waived at Junior as they walked down the stairs from the booth. Bonnie leaned over and whispered in Ron's ear, "So what did you think of Tom Cruise?"

"He's an idiot."

"Yeah, but I think he will be better at playing you than that creep Quinn." Bonnie sounding a confident tone before they resumed dancing.

Ron danced as best as he could as various women would cut in front of Bonnie and grope him or shove scraps of paper with their cell phone numbers on them. Bonnie had finally had enough as one blonde headed girl dance over to Ron then proceeded to squat and rub her face suggestively in Ron's crotch. Bonnie reached out and grabbed the woman by the hair and yanked her backwards. The woman lost her balance and landed on her butt. Before the woman could react to Bonnie, she had wrapped Ron up in an embrace, "We are so not going to any more clubs."

Ron leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You think maybe we could invite one back with us for a threesome?"

She grabbed his collar and yanked him closer to her, "Dream on loser."

Ron began laughing, "That's my Bon Bon."

"BONNIE"

Bonnie turned around to see who had called her name. It had been a long night of being invisible as everyone was trying to outdo themselves to meet Ron and finally someone had recognized her. She saw the woman and squealed, "VADA"

They quickly embraced, "What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

The blonde woman smiled, "Me and Dean snuck in earlier this afternoon. It's hard to get in here after sunset."

Bonnie turned to introduce her friend to Ron who was busy accepting a business card from a tall lanky woman in a spandex jump suit. Bonnie growled and yanked Ron away from the woman, "RON...I want you to meet Vada Motsinger. Her and her husband Dean lives in the same building we do."

He shook hands with the woman as another girl tried to hand Ron her telephone number. Ron smiled and shrugged, "I think maybe we better get off the dance floor for a bit."

"Best idea I've heard tonight." Bonnie said as she yanked Ron towards the bar.

Vada's long blonde hair was partially covered by a head scarf that matched her red and white pants suit. She led the way back to the bar where a dark complexion man with black hair was waiting on them. He was wearing a blue sport coat over a white golf shirt and blue jeans a very casual look for the end of the Shabbat, "I told you that was Bonnie." He told his wife as they approached.

"Yeah, yeah" Vada said waiving a hand in the air before turning to look at Ron, "This is my old man Dean."

Ron shook the hand that was offered to him, "You guys are from the U.S.?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, Columbus Ohio."

Vada turned her attention back to Bonnie, "So how have you been?"

Bonnie stuck out her hand, "I got my ring."

Vada and Bonnie both began squealing and jumping up and down from excitement. Dean shook his head as he watched the spectacle, "You sure you really want to do this?" He asked Ron.

Ron chuckled, "Well in the interest of keeping all of my belongings from being piled up outside and set on fire...I'd have to say yes."

Bonnie punched him in the arm, "Ron's just as excited as I am."

Dean shook his head, "I bet"

Vada glared at him, "And what makes you think otherwise?"

"Weddings are like Super Bowls for women...Guys are just the necessary accessory." Dean told her before he downed his drink.

Bonnie smirked, "You mean necessary evil."

"Whatever...You drinking Ron?" Dean asked.

"Southern Comfort and soda if they got it?"

Dean grinned, "A drinker...good...I never trust anyone that doesn't have at least one vice."

"Not too much Ron you have to report for duty tomorrow." Bonnie reminded him.

"You girls drinking?" Dean asked as he waived the bartender over.

"I...I better not... Oh the hell with it. I want a whiskey sour." Bonnie said excitedly.

Vada glared at him, "You know I can't drink."

Dean smiled, "I forget... Don't want the future of the Motsinger empire to be a water head."

Bonnie shook her head not quite understanding, "What?"

Vada smiled, "We're pregnant."

The two girls began jumping up and down squealing again. Dean shook his head in mock disgust, "I knew I shouldn't of let you pry me with alcohol...Woman took advantage of me."

"I didn't you said you wanted kids." Vada protested.

"Lies, all lies...Evil woman..." Dean continued to tease as he tried to sound serious.

Vada elbowed Bonnie and whispered in her ear, "Watch this." Then she turned her attention back to Dean, "I guess that means no more sex until after the baby is born next year."

Dean looked at her and then at Ron, "Yeah, well I guess I helped out on this project a little bit."

Ron took his drink when it came, "So when did you guys make your Aliyah?"

Dean looked up and shrugged, "About two years ago. I tried to run a brick laying company back in Columbus. Naturally being the only Jew owned company we couldn't get many good jobs. So I figured I needed a change. Sold the company after dad died and me and Vada picked up and moved here."

Bonnie pulled on Ron's arm, "Let's go get a table."

"Yea, yea good idea." Ron said as he pointed towards an empty round table near the back of the club, "Let's sit over there."

"Good idea that way Dean won't get so drunk."

"I'm a part time brick layer and full time drunk." Dean informed Ron happily.

They made their way to the table and sat down. Ron made sure to sit where he could see all the doors. Remember the lesson that the ethereal Frank Yarbourgh had taught him a few weeks ago in Boulder.

The Guardians had sent the spirit of Frank Yarbourgh to help Ron and to teach him emotional control. Frank taught him to never sit with his back to a door and how to play poker. The lessons that he was taught were now becoming second nature to him as he eyed the room to make sure they were going to be left alone.

"Of course we know all about you from the news." Dean told him.

Ron rolled his eyes, "From what I've been hearing I don't know how much of it is really...real."

Dean laughed, "I see, so it wasn't the over powering spirit of Zion that made you enlist for three years when you could have been out in eight weeks and in the reserves like me?"

"Uhhh... I got in the wrong line with a crazed Lithuanian who said if we became Golani's we'd get good jobs." Ron said sadly as he remembered the day both he and his friend Sergei enlisted.

He looked away from the table as Dean began laughing hysterically, "You're an idiot." Dean informed him.

Ron finished his drink, "Well I can't argue with that..." He said sadly.

Vada glared at her husband, "Don't let him give you too hard a time. Dean isn't the most brilliant person on the planet either. Would you like to tell him what you did or should I?"

Dean shifted around in his seat, "Yeah well I don't know if it tops being blown up and getting shot at?"

"Tell him."

Dean glared at his wife before explaining, "Well I didn't really look into the way the construction trades work over here. I figured it would be like in the States. Put in bids, get some laborers...Union or otherwise, do the job, get paid and get drunk at the end of the day."

Ron nodded, "That doesn't sound too bad."

"Yeah well there's a dirty little secret over here that isn't well publicized. Most of these construction firms over here are using slave labor." Dean said quietly.

"That's illegal isn't it?" Bonnie asked in a hushed voice.

"It is but it's like the Mexican problem back in the States. Everyone turns a blind eye to it."

"Because it's cheap labor?" Ron guessed.

"Exactly...I come over here and try to setup shop like I had it in Ohio and I start bidding on work." Dean shook his head and looked around to make sure no one was listening in on the conversation, "Come to find out I'm being under bid by thousands of Shekels."

"Mexicans?" Bonnie guessed.

Dean chuckled, "Your marrying her for her brains right?"

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "I was actually going to guess that myself."

"Neither of you really investigated Israel too well before you came did you?" Dean asked trying to not laugh.

"I just...did this...I don't know." Ron said now feeling uneasy about his decision to move away from the familiar confines of Middleton.

Vada elbowed Dean in the ribs, "Tell him the rest of the story."

Dean glanced over at her slightly annoyed, "Well the reason I'm coming in way over on my bids is that I'm not hiring foreign laborers. The other big construction firms are hiring these personnel companies that recruit laborers from Bangladesh, Philippines, Thailand. Anyway these guy's sign these contracts with these companies so they can come over here and get what they think are great jobs."

A sinking feeling overcame Ron as he could guess at what was coming next, "I guess the jobs aren't so great?"

"Well they're construction jobs or whatever needs to be done jobs...These contracts they sign promise outrageous amounts of money to the personnel companies for finding them work. The only problem is the companies that employ them don't pay them enough to pay off the personnel company so these guys are getting just enough money to make payments to the company and barely enough to exist on."

Vada leaned in, "Indentured servants...They can't legally leave the personnel company and they can never pay back the supposed loan...So they're just stuck."

Dean waved a waitress over and ordered another round of drinks. After the waitress left he continued his story, "So I had to sign up with one of these personnel companies to get cheap enough labor to compete for these construction contracts. So now I got all these Bangladesh guys running around that can't speak either Hebrew or English and it's driving me crazy."

Ron narrowed his eyes as he was beginning to understand what Dean was telling him, "But you can compete now?"

"Yeah, I can compete...for now...This isn't what I bargained for so I'm going to sell my business soon if the right situation presents itself...The guy buying it will look all these little Bangladesh guys running around and think he's going to buy their contracts as well as the business. Once it's closed I'm paying off the contracts for these guys and fucking who ever is buying the company over good." He told Ron with a bitter laugh.

Bonnie shook her head, "Why don't they just run off if they have it so bad?"

Dean shrugged, "Most of them don't know any better. They don't speak the language and if they did run off and were caught they would just be put in jail until they could payoff the contract... I guess you can figure out how that would end up."

"They'd never get out of jail." Ron told her quietly.

Vada nodded, "Israel has loads of problems with the UN. Most are just because the UN hates Jews...But this one...is different. Israel refuses to disclose just how many foreign contract workers they have in the country."

Dean nodded, "Israel isn't the only country doing this. Saudi Arabia, Kuwait, Honk Kong...It's a huge global business all to itself."

"I didn't know that?" Ron said quietly.

"Neither did we...Now you know why the Israeli economy is booming and how the night clubs and beach resorts can stay open during a war in which the entire country is mobilized into service..."

"Cheap contract labor." Ron guessed.

Dean slapped Ron on the back, "Yep, now you know my stupid Aliyah story. If I would have known this...I think I still would have emigrated but...I would have chosen another profession."

Ron nodded his head, "I really don't know what I would have done if I didn't enlist in the Golani? I don't really know what I'm going to do if I leave the IDF either?"

Vada laughed, "I know what your going to do...Be famous, Hero of Israel."

Bonnie smiled, "Fame and fortune."

"I don't really know how famous I can be...I mean I'm only famous for shooting people...Not really something I want to be famous for." Ron said glumly.

Dean shrugged, "Being famous has got to pay better than soldiering."

"Got that right." Bonnie added.

Vada looked at her watch, "Well we have to be leaving...Six o'clock comes way too soon."

Bonnie perked up, "Hey do you guys want to trade cars till we get home?"

"Why?" Vada asked.

Ron smiled as he realized what Bonnie's idea was, "So we can ditch our little motorcade of photographers."

Dean and Vada walked up to Bonnie's Toyota Camry and drove away leaving a very bewildered press corp. stranded at the night club. Bonnie and Ron had left earlier in the Motsinger's Fiat giving them their first taste of freedom since they returned to Israel.

It was pure enjoyment for Bonnie being able to drive the speed limit without the worry of running down a scooter carrying a photographer. Ron smiled as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of papers with phone numbers written on them, "Look at all the new friends I made at the club."

Bonnie growled and rolled down the car window before snatching the offending pieces of paper and hurling them out the window, "You got me Ron, you don't need any more...friends."

"Awwwww"

"Seriously Ron, what are you going to do after you leave the army?" Bonnie asked as she wanted to have a serious talk with him before he would leave to report for duty in the morning.

Ron was silent for a long moment before answering, "I really don't know...I mean I can cook. That's always been a possibility...The stuff I learned in the army...Isn't what you would call civilian friendly."

Bonnie smiled, "You could always play poker."

Ron laughed, "Yeah... I could always play poker."

"When do you want to have kids?" Bonnie asked trying to sound calm.

"Ahhhhh Vada got you thinking did she?" Ron asked with a sly smile.

"NO"

"What do you want to do?" Ron asked leaving the decision up to Bonnie.

"I think it would be best to wait a few years." She said after some thought.

"OK"

"So what did you think of Dean and Vada?"

Ron shrugged, "Well he seems like a good guy...I mean he did swap cars with us."

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah...We caught them on a good night...Normally they fight like cats and dogs."

"Stress maybe?"

"With all that stuff going on with his business I could believe that."

Ron nodded his head, "Yeah"

"Now what did you want to talk to me about earlier?" She asked.

Ron began to try and remember what it was he wanted to talk about and then it came to him, "Oh yeah... When we get married I'll lose my status as Chayal Boded...I'll be making less money each month."

Bonnie looked over at him, "They won't consider you a lone soldier anymore? Well won't you get paid more because your married?"

"A little more...I'm not sure."

"So how much do you make a month?" Bonnie asked.

"Now that I'm a Sargeant...around 600 Shekels a month."

She nodded, "So what is that in dollars?"

Ron cleared his throat, "Umm around $200."

"You're damn lucky your going to be famous...We could never live on that." Bonnie said truthfully.

"So tell me about the agent?"

"Morey Buchbaum, he works for Kaplan, Shombeck and Howe...The top talent agency in Tel Aviv." Bonnie explained.

"And what do we know about Morey?"

Bonnie shrugged, "Our neighbor Mrs. Kirkendahl said he was a good boy."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh well if Mrs. Kirkendahl says he's a good boy..."

"Ron"

"Rufus"

The naked mole rat slowly poked his head out Ron's pocket. Ron picked him up and tried to examine him in the darkness of the car, "Haven't heard much out of you today?"

Rufus yawned, _"Jet lag...yuck."_

"You sure you're OK?" Ron asked not quite believing him.

The mole rat nodded again before yawning and slipped back into his pocket, _"I really haven't been around him for very long...Did he always use to sleep this much?"_

"We're back." Bonnie called out.

Ron looked up as they passed the welcome to Netanya sign, "Maybe I'll be posted at Tulkharm and won't have to go back to Lebanon."

Bonnie nodded, "I hope so...That way I can still see you."

"Yeah" Ron said quietly as he looked at his watch to see the time and winced as he realized he had to get up and leave shortly.

She took his hand, "Let's go to bed once we get to the apartment."

"Ah Booyah" Ron said his sexiest voice which caused Bonnie to giggle.

Bonnie pulled to a stop in the apartment complex before turning to face him, "I wish you didn't have to report so soon."

Ron took her hand and kissed it, "I'll be back soon, you'll see."

"You better be...I'm starting to get used to you being around."

He smiled, "Let's go inside."

Bonnie grinned, "I've got a surprise waiting for you."

Ron opened the door, "You know I like surprises."

Once they reached the door to the apartment Bonnie pointed to the bed room, "Get ready for bed and I'll be in shortly."

Ron grinned eagerly as he quickly undressed and put Rufus down for the night in his bed on the dresser. Then he crawled into bed and waited for his surprise. The door opened and in ran Bonnie decked out in her full Middleton High School cheer leading uniform.

He began laughing and clapping as Bonnie did a few of the old cheers. Then she leaped onto the bed and stood over him to let show she wasn't wearing any panties under the skirt before sinking to her knees and straddling his face, "Ummmm show me what you got Mad Dog." Bonnie purred happily as Ron showed her just what he had..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Once again thanks to the folks who have read my story and a special thanks to AtomicFire, Lycox, MoonEasterBunny, Momike, Niklos, Whitem, Airwalker999, as well as my two email reviewers.**

* * *

The Toyota Camry flanked by motor scooters and TV vans slowly crawled down the two lane road heading towards the IDF border post of Tulkharm. Ron had received orders to report as soon as possible while in the United States and now a week later Bonnie was trying to take him to the base so he could report. 

Now that fame had found him on the other side of the planet Bonnie had Ron sign a contract with Kaplan, Shombeck and Howe to represent their interests and help manage their new found fame.

Bonnie was driving at a very slow and steady pace as she tried to keep from hitting the motor scooters that had photographers as passengers. She was also trying to keep up with the Ron's cell phone conversation with their agent Morey Buchbaum.

"Yes I promised my friend Wade Load a half of the internet marketing and merchandising." Ron said once again as he was becoming angry with their new agent.

"_But Ronnie, this Wade guy ain't Kosher."_

Ron grimaced as he was tired of talking about Wade and wanted to move on to other topics, "Look Wade is our guy..."

"_...What's this Wade ever done for you?"_ Morey shot back at Ron unwilling to let the issue go.

"Morey...It's a done deal, let it go." Ron said angrily.

"_Ronnie, I'm just trying to protect you here."_

"PROTECT ME, protect me from what Morey?"

"_I want to protect you from...from...people like me. I'm a shark Ronnie I swim in an ocean that is filled with other sharks."_

Ron listened patiently, _"I wish I had bought my Glocks with me. I'd show him who feeds the sharks."_

"Hey look at this from my point of view. I sign this contract and I don't hear shit about what you're doing for us. All I hear is bitching about Wade Load. What are you...Morey the shark doing for me?"

"_You want specifics, you want specifics Ronnie?"_ Morey asked sounding annoyed.

"Yea Morey I want specifics." Ron told him as he tried to hide his impatience.

"_Well as soon as we get off this conference call I'm going into a meeting with Jacob Levin who is developing a comic book series with the potential for dolls and maybe an animated series."_

"Their called action figures Morey."

"_What?"_

"Not dolls, action figures."

"_Whatever every good little kippah wearing boy is going to want a Ron Stoppable doll."_

"What about me?" Bonnie interrupted.

Ron glanced over at her, "Bonnie wants to know about what you guys are going to do for her?"

"_Ah Bonnie...Perky Bonnie Rockwaller, I'm going to get her an audition as the morning weather girl on channel 6 with an option on a Martha Stewart type half hour show aimed at hip young Jewish women."_

"Perky Bonnie Rockwaller...You want to be a weather girl for channel 6 and the next Jewish Martha Stewart?" Ron asked clearly not sounding impressed.

"Me...Martha Stewart?" Bonnie eyes glazed over and a wide grin crossed her face.

Ron shook his head, "She likes it."

"_Ah look one little thing getting in your way...This whole IDF thing. It's going to cut into your bottom line. Let me talk to this General Tova and see if I can get you the use of a helicopter and the clearance to come home every night."_

"NO, no, no, no...No contact with the IDF. I don't want to be seen as being any different than anyone else." Ron told him urgently.

"_Look you can really get killed in the IDF."_

Ron laughed bitterly in disbelief at what Morey had just said to him, "Sha, tell me about it. I figured that one out on my own thank you."

"_Alright, alright stupid thing to say...Look I'm rewriting your personal Biography. You and Bonnie knew each other in high school but never realized an attraction till you met on I'm working on a deal for you guys to be their spokespersons."_

"Hey Bonnie, we discovered one another on giggled, "I know Morey told me. If he swings this deal it could be some serious Shekels."

Ron blinked, "Fine...Look we're at the post now...Bonnie has the contracts...Anything else I need to know?"

"_Yea kid, don't get killed."_

"Top of my list of things not to do...Ciao Morey." Ron told him as ended the call.

Bonnie smiled, "Are you as excited as I am about this?"

Ron shrugged, "I'll be more excited if I actually see money going into our account."

The crowd outside the base was small but vocal. The cheered when they saw the media convoy following the couple. The guards at the gate motioned Bonnie to enter the base as they were also trying to keep the media and onlookers at bay.. Now she was able to drive faster as the media frenzy was kept outside the base. She pulled the silver Camry to stop at the curb that Ron directed and then the two got out of the car.

Bonnie popped the trunk and Ron pulled his out his duffle bag with his clothes, his red nylon bag that carried his equipment to be used in case of war and his green duffle bag with his everyday needs packed in them.

Ron tapped his leg, "Rufus, I have to leave now."

A very lethargic Rufus appeared out of Ron's thigh pocket and yawned. Ron picked him up and looked him over, "You alright buddy?"

Rufus looked tired but nodded, "Yea, yea...OK."

"I'd take you with me but...you know...I'd be afraid you'd get hurt." Ron said quietly trying to explain to him why he wasn't going with him.

The naked mole rat looked annoyed, "Yea right"

Ron frowned, "I need you to stay behind and take care of Bonnie for me."

Rufus turned to look at the brunette who was clearly not enthused to be having him as a house guest. He sighed, "Yea right"

He kissed the mole rat and put him back inside the car, "I'll see you later buddy." He said as he closed the car door.

Bonnie stepped forward and straightened his uniform collar, "You got your teeth?"

Ron chuckled, "Yea I got my teeth."

She hugged him tightly, "Don't get hurt, OK."

Ron nodded, "Hey...uh...Your dad and I were talking before we left Middleton. Have Morey draw up some papers giving you power of attorney over me...Just in case..."

Bonnie shook her head, "I'm not going to need it."

"I need a living will too...I don't want to be kept alive...unnaturally..."

"Shut up and kiss me Ron." Bonnie said as she tried to fight back her tears.

Ron drew her in a tight embrace and kissed her forcefully. The kiss went on for long moments before Ron finally broke it off, "I love you Bonnie."

Bonnie wiped a tear from her eye, "I love you too...Now go play soldier or something."

He smiled and whispered, "Yes Officer"

They embraced one more time and then Ron picked up his bags and began walking towards the base commander's office to report for duty. He turned in time to see Bonnie leaving the post, _"I wish I had more time to spend with her. No telling what kind of trouble Morey's going to get her in."_

* * *

"Girl you are not going to believe what is going on." Monique said jumping up and down happily.

Kim smiled wistfully as she slid into her and Ron's favorite booth at Bueno Nacho where she agreed to meet Monique and Tirza for lunch, "What?"

"Club Banana is going to open its first store in Israel in September and I'm going over there to manage the store and train the employees."

"That's great Monique." Kim said trying to sound happy for her.

Monique slid into the booth beside Kim and Tirza took the seat that was always frequented by Ron, "Anyway, what do you think of the ring Tirza gave me?" She asked as she held out her hand to show off the new ring.

"Wow, that's gorgeous." She told her as she looked the diamond over, "That's almost as big as the one Ron..." She stopped without finishing the thought.

Monique winced and quickly changed the subject, "Anyway I talked with Tirza's parents and I'm going to be staying with them until we can get an apartment of our own."

Kim smiled, "It's seems so strange you going to move off to another country."

Monique's smile began to fade, "Yea, it's kind of scary."

"Why should it be scary? I will be there with you." Tirza said happily.

She grinned, "That's right baby, you'll be there."

Kim gave a queasy smile, "Yea but that's so far away."

Monique nodded, "Yea, but we been there before...That's where I met Tirza, remember?"

"I know but that was just a visit...Your going to be so far away from your family." Kim said sadly.

"Yes but I'll be living with Tirza's family so I'm actually gaining a family."

Tirza smiled, "Maybe we can start a family of our own."

Monique grinned, "Down boy, I don't think your mama is going to let us fool around in the house."

He laughed, "Then we will just have to find a nice place in Jerusalem."

Monique frowned, "I thought we'd be living in Tel Aviv? The store is in Tel Aviv."

"Tel Aviv is very expensive...We may have to live in one of the out lying villages." Tirza explained.

"We'll figure it out later baby." Monique said as she turned her attention back to Kim, "So you get your paper work done to go to Rutgers yet?"

Kim shifted her weight in the seat, "Not really...I mean New Jersey is the other side of the country..."

"...and Israel is the other side of the world." Monique reminded her.

"I know" Kim said sadly as she crossed her arms on the table and laid her head down, "I was thinking about going one semester to MAC and then deciding on what I want to do."

Monique shook her head in disgust, "Girl you and I both know you are too good for Middleton Area College. You still don't want to leave home is that what this all boils down too?"

Kim sat up and answered defensively, "NO..." Before slumping back in her seat, "Yes"

"Look...No...OK...Say Bonnie never enters the picture with Ron and he doesn't get angry with you about the chair. He goes back to Israel at the end of his leave...Do you go with him or do you stay here?" Monique asked.

Kim bobbed her head, "Well...I...I was trying to get him a job at the Space Center. They were going to let him be a security guard or a housekeeper."

Tirza made a face and shook his head, "I do not think Ronnie wants to be a security guard."

Monique looked pained and nodded her head, "So if everything worked out the way you wanted it to. You would still be living at home?"

"Well it would have taken time to get the money together to find a place of our own and we could have just lived at home till we were ready." Kim said sadly.

"How long do you think that would be?" Monique asked evenly.

Kim shrugged, "I don't know."

"You've been all over the world saving people and now you're afraid to leave home. Why?"

"I always had to be home by 11:00...I don't know. I think I'd just miss my family too much and I don't know anyone in New Jersey and it's so far away..." She slid further down in her seat looking unhappy.

Tirza was uncomfortable seeing Kim so unhappy and even worse Monique was beginning to feel sad too. Tirza made up his mind that it was time to talk about happier things, "Only 27 more days till the Neil Diamond concert."

Kim smiled and then began to giggle. Monique shook her head and smiled, "I'm gong to kill Ron for getting you those tickets."

Ned suddenly appeared at the table, "Hi guys"

Monique smiled, "Hey Ned how's married life treating you."

"Oh pretty good...Tina's finally getting back to her old self." Ned said sheepishly.

Kim made anguished face, "She's still not mad at you about that bachelor party is she?"

"I still hear about when I don't get home soon enough to suite her. Sometimes when you're a manager you just don't have an eight hour day."

Monique pointed at Tirza, "Tirza proposed, we're getting married next year."

Ned smiled, "That's great!" Then he looked at Tirza, "Whatever you do don't let Ron give you a bachelor party."

Tirza laughed, "After what happened to you. I know better now."

Kim frowned as she remembered Ned's failed bachelor party, "Ron...It may not of been entirely his fault."

Ned laughed, "Don't tell Tina that...Or that I don't think I ever had that much fun in my life...Until Tina found out."

"Tina still giving you a hard time?" Monique asked with a knowing smile.

Ned shook his head, "No after the first month she calmed down. She only demands if I get any knew friends that she has to approve them...Says I don't need any more piece of shit Jew friends." Ned quickly realized his gaffe, "No offense"

Tirza smiled nodded his head, "None taken"

"Well if any of you see Ron tell him I'm sorry things didn't work out. Tina's dad is going to help me get the money together to buy this store and the one in Lowerton." Ned said proudly.

Monique nodded, "Well congratulations Mr. Big Time Restauranteer...Ron was disappointed. I think he really wanted to go in with you on the deal."

Ned frowned, "Yea...well, another day I guess."

Kim frowned, "I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"Ron will get over it." Monique told her.

"Yea...I guess. I'm going to head back home. I'm starting to feel a headache coming on." Kim said sadly.

Monique scooted out of the booth to allow Kim to get out, "Your still coming to Israel for the wedding right?"

Kim looked at her funny and then nodded, "Oh yea...Sure"

She narrowed her eyes at Kim, "I was talking about mine you know."

"Yea I know...Just a little confused there for a moment." Kim told her.

"Yea well you better come. I expect you to be my maid of honor."

Kim smiled, "I'll be there. Congratulations on getting that job with Club Banana."

"Thanks, I'll call you later."

She waived at the group as she left, "See you guys later."

When she was out of earshot Ned shook his head, "She didn't even clean up after her self."

Monique frowned, "She's not been her self lately Ned...Don't worry I'll get it."

Ned nodded, "Yea...I didn't think about that. Well I have to get back at it. Congratulations and all."

"Thanks Ned it was good seeing you again."

* * *

Her mind was a jumble as she slid behind the wheel of her car. She leaned back against the headrest and closed her eyes, _"I'm glad something went well for someone."_

Kim started the car and left the parking lot. The journey home would not be a long one, once there she would have to sit down and do some serious thinking about the future, her future without Ron.

At a red light she leaned over and opened the glove compartment looking to see if she had any cigarettes stashed there. She groaned as she realized that she didn't have an smokes, _"Time to run by Qwickie Mart."_

The light turned green and Kim made a left into the convenience store parking lot, _"I think I'll go through the drive thru...I don't really feel like getting out."_

The girl working the drive thru window smiled, "What can I get you today?"

Kim chuckled, "A pack of Marlboro Ultra Light 100's in the soft pack and a new boyfriend."

The girl laughed and disappeared into the store before returning, "That will $5.12...Sorry I can't help you on the boyfriend problem."

"That's OK...Did cigarettes go up? I don't recall them costing over $5 for the last pack I bought?" Kim asked as she handed the girl the money.

"It's the good old Middleton sin tax. You have a vice it's going to be taxed. Be grateful you didn't ask for Twinkies."

Kim flinched, "Ew that bad huh?"

"Oh yea"

Kim took her change and drove away from the window. She opened the glove compartment again and took out her Megadeath baseball cap and put it on backwards. Fired up a cigarette and took a long pull from it, _"Ohhhhhhhhhh That's better."_

She decided she really didn't want to go home so she decided to drive and listen to Bone Thugz CD and unwind. It had been a difficult last couple of weeks after she was captured by Adrenna Lynn and The Candy Mann.

Not long after her rescue by Ron, Monique and Tirza she had to say goodbye once again to Ron as he had to leave to return to Israel. What made the parting so difficult was that he was going with Bonnie and they were now engaged.

She pulled up to another red light near Smarty Mart, _"That dirty bitch caused all this...I just wish I knew how?"_

A black sedan pulled up behind Kim and caught her attention. She glanced to her left and saw another one in the lane next to her. Her mind began to tick off the possibilities, _"Hamilton again?"_

The light was still red but there was no traffic coming so Kim punched the accelerator and sped away from the stop light. The two cars did the same as the tried to keep up with her, _"Can't be Hamilton they're running ads on the radio looking for new security people after Ron mowed most of them down...Global Justice maybe?"_

She made a hard left and turned in front of one of the sedans. She heard his tires screech as the driver locked up the brakes to keep from hitting her in the door. Now Kim was headed in the opposite direction and she could get a look at who the drivers were, _"Nope not Hamilton...Not GJ either...Which is good because Dr. Director and I are still cool...I think?"_

Another black sedan pulled into the intersection forcing Kim to slam on her brakes and turn to the left again to head back in direction she was originally traveling. Kim exhaled cigarette smoke through her nose, _"Maybe I should pull over and see what they want? Nahhhhhh"_ She smiled to her self as she jumped the curb and drove on the sidewalk to avoid another trap."

She turned right down an alley behind a row of restaurants to get away from the cars. Suddenly a black sedan pulled into the exit at the end of the alley. Kim slammed on the brakes and threw the car into reverse and began backing out of the alley at high speed.

One of the original pursuit cars pulled into the alley and began driving towards her. Kim slammed on the brakes and got out of the car. She took a long pull from the cigarette before flicking it at one of the men who was coming closer to her.

She turned to her right and began to run down the passageway between two of the restaurants on the street, _"New plan...RUN!"_

Kim had almost made to daylight and the street where she could have easily escaped before a man in his early thirties in a blue suit wearing a red neck tie stepped in front of her and pulled the trigger on a taser weapon. Before Kim could react the electronic jolt knocked Kim flat on her back in the middle of the passageway unconscious.

The agent perusing Kim from pulled up breathing heavily, "Good job."

Another agent approached from the rear walking with an air of authority, "Get a call into Washington. Inform Dr. Cortez we have Kim Possible in custody."

* * *

Colonel Eli Lazaroff answered the phone as it rang on his desk, "Yes"

"_Sergeant Stoppable is here to report for duty."_

The Colonel smiled. He had not seen Ron Stoppable since February when he left Tulkharm for Camp 80 to go through the necessary classes to become a Corporal. It was necessary to ship the young private off to another camp after he, a red headed girlfriend and two Shen Bet agents crossed over into the West Bank and hunted down and killed a notorious terrorist bomb maker.

The young private from there was caught up in a nation's chain of events that advanced him in rank and propelled him to prominence. Proving that he could stand to the challenge of responsibility that command brings.

Now young Mr. Stoppable had returned home a Sergeant and had also caught the eye of General Moshe Ben Tova. Who was intending to groom the young Sergeant for bigger things.

"Send him in."

The door opened and a blonde headed soldier stepped inside and quickly saluted, "Sergeant Ronald Ben Stoppable reporting for orders."

The Colonel smiled, "Have a seat Sergeant Stoppable it seems like only yesterday you were in this office receiving orders to report to Camp 80 and now look at you."

Ron returned the smile, "Yes Officer"

"So tell me how is Bonnie dealing with your relationship with Lindsey Lohan?"

"Huh?"

Colonel Lazaroff leaned forward, "I am not really interested but it's the wife…You understand?"

"Uh…Yes Officer."

"Ah still I think it would be best if she waited for the tabloids I have the feeling most of those stories are made up." Col. Lazaroff said with a knowing wink.

"Yes Officer" said Ron sounding greatly relieved.

"General Tova would like you to report to him tonight. He is located with the Northern Command Head Quarters just south of Shaqra in Southern Lebanon." The Colonel looked through a folder and pulled out a piece of paper, "I'm assigning you to a supply convoy heading north. You will be in the lead Humvee…I think you will be familiar with the driver."

He shook his head, "Short guy named Sam?"

Colonel Lazaroff smiled, "He has been a pest. He keeps asking when you are reporting for duty….Now go and report to Lieutenant Dayan, you've held up this convoy long enough.

"Thank you officer" Ron said as he saluted. He turned and stepped out into the reception area only to find his bags and equipment missing. Just before he lost his temper Sam Cello came into the room.

Sam was now his self appointed personal driver. The short fifteen year old orphan had joined the IDF at 14 went through four weeks of basic training before being stationed in the motor pool. There he languished doing various menial jobs of vehicle preparation and washing humvee's until by chance he was ordered to chauffer around a Sergeant named Ronald Stoppable. He bonded quickly with Ron after he was recalled to duty during the out break of war in Southern Lebanon and had spent a month of leave with Ron in Middleton driving him and his friends around Middletonn.

"It is about time, you need to hurry. You are holding everyone up."

He pointed at the boy, "You stow my gear away?"

Sam nodded, "I had to before the souvenir hunters began picking through it."

Ron groaned, "Great it was bad enough when I had my hair cut they saved the clippings to sell on Jewbay now they want to root through my stuff."

"We must leave now, Lt. Dayan grows impatient." Sam told him as turned to leave the office.

He followed him out the door and down a long row of buildings till they reached a the staging ground. A long line of trucks to supply the army in the north were being loaded and put into position.

Sam took him to a Humvee in the center of the line. There he saw an officer that was not much older than he was. He saluted, "Sgt. Ronald Ben Stoppable reporting for duty."

The Lieutenant nodded, "You are late."

"Sorry officer, I had to be processed before I could leave."

The Officer was unimpressed, "I will have you know now that I find many of the stories about what you did in Gaza City to be nothing more than fiction. You will be treated the same as any other soldier under my command."

"Yes Officer"

"I will be drawing court martial papers charging you with neglect of post once I return from convoy." Lt. Dayan told him sternly.

Ron closed his eyes and nodded "Yes Officer"

Lt. Dayan pointed towards the front of the column, "You will be in the lead vehicle. Do not become lazy. Once we cross into Lebanon you need to watch for roadside bombs and suicide teams who will most certainly wish to delay this convoy."

"Yes Officer" Ron said as he saluted and turned to leave.

"You are not dismissed yet."

He stopped and turned back towards the Lieutenant. "Officer?"

"Pay attention to the radio inside the vehicle we will be leaving shortly...Now you are dismissed."

Ron saluted once again. He could feel the ice in the man's tone, _"This is going to be a long trip."_

Sam and Ron walked towards the Humvee, "That was not right. He should not court martial you for this? I mean they are not going to put you in jail surely?" Sam whispered under his breath.

He shook his head, "No, they will just pick my wallet of twenty-five Shekels or a months pay."

"Man you got screwed."

Ron jumped as he turned to see the ghost of Frank Yarbourgh shuffling along beside them. He said nothing and continued to walk towards humvee.

Frank Yarbourgh was the ghost of a railroad worker who was killed in an accident twenty years ago. The Guardians saw fit to prevent his passing to the afterlife to use him for whatever purpose they deemed appropriate.

Now the purpose was to act as a mediator of sorts between Ron Stoppable the chosen one that possessed the Mystical Monkey Power and the mysterious White Guardians. At times he could be helpful but mostly of late his appearances were annoying as all he would do is talk continuously about sex and how hot Ron's old girlfriend Monique was. These appearances always happened when Ron was with people and unable to respond further complicating his life.

This was his first appearance outside of the United States and Frank was enjoying his new surroundings, "I was in the army once...Just after the Korean War."

As they reached the vehicle Ron climbed into the passenger's seat as Sam slid behind the wheel and Frank walked through the back of the vehicle to sit behind Ron.

"Yea I was sent to Germany...Used to go into Hamburg to the brothels. They had some fine white girls working backing then." He reminisced happily.

Ron closed his eyes to try and drone out the spirit that sat behind him, "Good seeing you again Sam."

"Good to see you too Ron...Ummm...Have you seen Sima lately?" Sam asked trying to sound casual.

"I saw her yesterday."

"I remember this one Fraulein...That's what the German's call their single ladies..." Frank continued on.

Ron turned and glared into the empty backseat. Sam turned to look at him, "Still thinking about that court martial?"

"Yes" Ron said angrily.

Frank understood and sounding slightly dejected said, "I'll shut up."

He turned back around in his seat, "Bonnie and I ate with Sima and her parents yesterday."

Sam grinned, "I know, I watched it on television."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Great"

"So did Sima say anything about me?" Sam asked trying not to appear overly interested in the answer.

"Ummmmm...No...We didn't really talk that much about army stuff." Ron said as he tried to remember any little detail that Sam could enjoy.

"I knew, I knew it...Wade...That Wade guy is her boyfriend now. If I ever see him again.."

"Whoa man calm down...Wade was seeing Shari her friend." Ron said trying hard not to laugh.

"So Sima still doesn't have a boyfriend?" Sam said trying to act calm.

"Not that I know of."

Sam straightened up, "This is a good thing."

The radio crackled to life, _"Sgt. Stoppable, you may proceed."_

Ron picked up the microphone for the radio, "Yes Officer, we are rolling out now." Then he turned to Sam, "You know where we're going?"

"I could drive it blindfolded. This is my fourth convoy north." Sam said proudly.

The Humvee pulled away and the long snake of vehicles behind it lurched into motion, "Been awhile since I was in a convoy...When we deployed for the Gaza offensive."

"It wasn't that long ago." Sam reminded him.

Ron nodded, _"The good days before I got wounded."_ "Not even six months...Feels longer."

"That must have been pretty exciting? I was going to be left out of the build up for Lebanon because of my age. Until I got lucky and was given the job of being your driver." Sam remembered happily.

Ron smiled, "It was pretty exciting. I returned from a training exercise at Camp 80 where I was training to become a corporal and found the base in chaos. People running every which way and before you knew it I was on top of an Achzarit heading into Gaza...These trips see much action?"

Sam frowned, "No, a herd of goats might enter the roadway but other than that...boring."

A voice from the backseat spoke up, "I wouldn't count on that."

"_Great"_ Ron thought as he could hear Frank chuckling from behind him.

* * *

Kim Possible regained consciousness in what she knew to be a dimly lit cell. She had no idea where she was or how long she had been unconscious. She looked down and saw that her hands and feet were manacled and that she was dressed in a fresh clean prison orange jump suit She struggled to sit up on the cot she was lying on and looked at the darkened room. She could see steel walls and iron bars for a door. She was correct in her thinking that she was in a cell but where and who was it that had captured her.

"_Now I know how Shego feels."_ She thought sadly as she looked at the orange jump suit that she was wearing again.

Bright lights came on illuminating the room. Kim closed her eyes to protect them from the intensity of the light. With her hands restrained she could not use them to cover her eyes, "Hello? Hello?" She said hoping to receive some sort of reassuring answer.

"So we meet again Kim Possible." A female voice spoke to her.

Kim blinked trying to see which super villain had captured her, "Adrena Lynn?"

"No, "I'm Doctor Rosalyn Cortez. I believe we last met at the Wright Patterson Air Force Base back in March."

"Oh..." Kim said suddenly remembering the lady who she met at the Stoppable's. She claimed she worked for the State Department and then when Kim was attempting to mount a rescue mission for Ron when he was missing in Gaza City the plane was forced down in Columbus Ohio There Kim learned that Dr. Cortez in fact was actually working for the CIA, "So why am I here?"

"I ask the questions here Ms. Possible." Rosalyn Cortez's voice was curt and to the point.

Kim could now look around the room with her eyes open. She fought the urge to scream at the woman who was going to be the one asking the questions. Kim tried to stand but quickly realized she was shackled to the bed.

"Do you know why you're here?" Dr. Cortez asked.

Kim shook her head that she didn't.

"I can't hear you. Do you know why you are here?" Dr. Cortez asked once again.

"No" Kim said quietly. Now she that her eyes were adjusting to the light she could clearly see the dark haired woman in an expensive pants suite standing just outside the iron bars of the cell.

Rosalyn Cortez pulled a chair up near the bars. She was a mere three feet away from Kim. She narrowed her brown eyes upon Kim, "We are interested in what happened in the Mt. McKinney National Forest. We know you were involved and we know Ronald Stoppable was involved along with two others that we haven't identified yet."

She swallowed hard as she realized, _"They're after Ron."_

"What was your role in the scheme with Candell Mann?"

Kim kept quiet. She didn't think she could be charged with anything but she also realized that cooperating with Dr. Cortez would be betraying Ron and she did not want to do that either.

A loud bang echoed off the cold steel walls startling her. Rosalyn Cortez had rapped the iron bars with a wooden baton, "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

"I...I want to see a lawyer." Kim said nervously.

The woman's laugh sent chills down Kim's spine, "You really don't get it do you. This is a Homeland Security issue. I can keep you confined for any length of time I see fit. Whether that be days, months or even years."

Kim slumped forward and closed her eyes, _"This is not happening to me. As many times as I saved the world and this is what they do to me."_

"Of course I think I can break you down in a few days...It would be a whole lot easier if you told us what we want to know." Rosalyn said as she softened her voice to sound sympathetic to Kim's plight.

"I...I don't understand? What do you want to know?"

"I want to know how Ron Stoppable was able to infiltrate the United States."

Kim blinked, _"If I tell them about Wade he gets in trouble, if I tell on Ron...he'll never talk to me again."_

"I...I don't know."

"LIAR"

The scream echoed around the cell, "NO...I don't know how...All we did was pick him up at the airport."

"Who is we?"

"There was me and the Stoppable's..." Kim trailed off before she mentioned Monique as to having been at the airport with them when Ron and his friends from Israel arrived in Upperton.

"Why were you at Mt. McKinney?" Dr. Cortez asked as she shifted gears to see if she could catch Kim in a lie.

"I...I was captured by the Hamilton Security Force and transferred to Candy Mann's lair." Kim said truthfully.

"When you and Ron worked for Global Justice, how many people did he kill on an average mission?"

"What? We never really worked for Global Justice and we never killed anyone."

"Why is Ron marrying Bonnie Rockwaller and not you?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask Ron." Kim said bitterly as she was not enjoying the direction the conversation was heading.

"I've been told your relationship didn't work out because of your latent lesbian tendencies." Dr. Cortez prodded her trying to draw a reaction.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Kim screamed giving Rosalyn and hot button issue that she could refer back to often during the coming days of interrogation.

"Well there must be a reason he's not marrying you? I mean after all you two were nearly inseparable."

"You'd have to ask Ron about that not me." Kim answered bluntly.

"Why was Ron in Tokyo Japan less than a month ago?"

Kim blinked, "Ron was in Japan?"

"Did he have a woman on the side that you didn't know about?"

"N...no...Ron wasn't really in Japan was he?" Kim tried to feign surprise. She knew how important keeping Yamanouchi a secret was to Ron.

"I ASK THE QUESTIONS!" Rosalyn screamed once again.

Kim sighed but said nothing, _"If I ever get out of this you are so going to regret this."_

"What do you think turned Ron into a killer?"

"_If I say nothing maybe they'll let me go?"_ Kim thought as she set her jaw firmly in place.

Rosalyn Cortez frowned, "You will answer my questions."

"Who were the other two people with you at Mt. McKinney?"

"_Bite me."_ Kim thought as she continued to remain silent.

"Why did Ron dump you?"

Her questions were now being met by silence. She had obtained about as much information as she expected for one day. Rosalyn looked at her watch and stood up, "This is not over by any stretch of the imagination." She said sternly as she walked out of the room.

Kim let out a sigh of relief once the door closed and she was alone. She examined every square inch of the cell for any weakness that she could exploit if she were to become free. The room was solid and she didn't see any obvious methods in which she could escape. Depression was beginning to set in as Kim hung her head low, _"Maybe I should just tell them everything...I mean...Why should I protect Ron?"_

Rosalyn Cortez walked down the hallway to the security room in the top secret CIA safe house near Go City. She entered the sterile white room that featured a wall of monitors. She crossed her arms and stared at the monitor that was covering Kim Possible's cell.

"I want the room flooded with white noise. I want total sleep deprivation." She told the agent in charge.

The man nodded, "When do you wish to talk to her again?"

"Not till tomorrow." Rosalyn said as she horridly exited the room.

She took the elevator up to the main floor of the safe house and walked outside. She sat down on a patio chair in the late afternoon sun and pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number, "Hello Dr. Powers...I have need of your services."

After she made the arrangements with the Doctor that specialized in the administering of truth drugs Dr. Rosalyn Cortez smiled, _"We'll break her down from lack of sleep and begin using drugs. She'll crack tomorrow for sure...Kim Possible you are so not all that."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Many thanks to AtomicFire for proofreading this chapter. Also special thanks to MoonEasterBunny, Lippy Norwegian, AtomicFire, Whitem, Thurston, Tormax, Lycox, and Yankee Bard for your reviews.**

**Had a slight health crises come up so it took a little time to finish the chapter. Decided to end this chapter with an nice little cliff hanger to be resolved in Chapter 4. **

**Write a review get a reply.**

**Bubba**

* * *

The convoy was ordered to a halt just before the border to Lebanon. Sam instructed Ron to put on his body armor and helmet as a standard safety precaution as they would be traveling on the road north at night. 

The trip north went fairly smoothly. Ron spent most of his time telling Sam that he didn't really know Brittney Spears, Lindsey Lohan or Paris Hilton. This greatly disappointed Sam, "But they had a video of you and Paris having sex." He protested.

Ron lifted an eyebrow, "Did the guy she was with have a body that looked like a road map from scars?"

Sam shook his head, "No...It couldn't of been you then."

He nodded his head as he checked his side arm. He left his small arsenal of weapons back in Middleton and was now at the mercy of the Quarter Masters. The only side arm they had available was a wore out IMI Jerico 941 pistol.

Ron was dubious of the new weapon as he shook the gun from side to side and asked the supply sergeant if there wasn't a better hand gun available. After he was told there was no other choice. He shook the pistol from side to side and the slide fell off.

Now in the field he continued to have his doubts, _"I bet if I try to fire this thing it will blow my hand off." _He thought sadly as he holstered the weapon.

Next he turned his attention the M4A1 carbine. The baby M16 with a collapsible stock was light and easy to fire in cramped spaces such as hallways or tunnels. As Ron found out when he used the rifle to help liberate Kim from the clutches of Candy Mann only a week ago.

He placed the rifle in the front seat and dug through his red nylon war bag looking for anything else he may need. He peered at the contents as best he could in the dark, _"I have three magazines of ammunition, Lotus Blade disguised as a boot knife, two concussion grenades, and 2 fragmentation grenades. I'll leave the grenades in the bag...Probably won't be needing them."_ He thought as he zipped the bag up and threw it into the back seat.

"Do you want to man the gun on top?" Sam asked him.

Ron looked at the thirty caliber belt fed Fabrique National machine gun mounted to the top of the Humvee and shook his head, "No I think I will pass on that offer."

Sam grinned, "Good I need the company to keep me awake."

"You all gonna have a steel shit storm to keep you awake." Frank said idly as walked around the vehicle.

Ron looked at the spirit and then at Sam, "So...do you think there will be anyone waiting on us up there." He aimed the question more at Frank than at Sam.

"No, should be clear road to the depot."

Frank rubbed his chin, "I think you are looking at twelve to eighteen...Not your usual bad guys...They appear to be profiteers probably looking to capture a vehicle or two and do some looting."

"Great...That's great...I wonder if I should ride up top then?"

"Huh?" Sam said as he looked at Ron in bewilderment.

Frank grinned, "Naw, best to keep your fool head inside the jeep."

"_Sgt. Stoppable you may proceed."_ Lt. Dayan's voice crackled over the radio.

Ron reached inside the vehicle, "We are moving out now." Then he turned his attention to Sam, "Mount up."

They drove on at a snails pace. The convoy had to move slowly in order to not lose the big trucks on the two lane road. The 25 mph speed limit was gnawing at Ron's insides. Especially since he knew there was to be an ambush ahead waiting for them somewhere.

The crawled along for another 10 kilometers to a border check point. Ron noted that it was heavily fortified. Not what he was expecting for a check point six weeks after a cease fire. Two Merkava tanks sat with their turrets facing the north and dozens of soldiers stood idly by chatting.

Ron slid the passenger window down as the Humvee entered the border crossing, "Shalom nice night for loitering." Ron said cheerily.

A guard with his face blackened with camouflage makeup poked his head in the window and sized up Ron, "Gaza City Madman." He said excitedly. He then pulled his head out and shouted to the group, "GAZA CITY MADMAN"

Onlookers gathered around the vehicle, "Hey is it true you impregnated Britney Spears? Is it true Bonnie is going to do a spread for Playboy?"

Ron shook his and smiled, "No on one and I do not know on two." He laughed as he signed a few autographs and waived at a few cameras that the soldiers were carrying.

"_What is the hold up Sgt. Stoppable?"_ The radio crackled.

He could hear the anger in the Lieutenants voice, "We have to go now."

"Be on guard, there is insurgent activity in the area tonight." The guard told him just before the two were to drive away.

Ron nodded and waived, "Well Sam it may not be a boring trip after all." Ron said trying to sound surprised.

The guard motioned the Humvee to pass and the convoy was on the move again. Ron picked up the microphone for the radio once again, "My apologies for the delay it was a paper work issue...All is acceptable now."

"_Understood"_ The reply came in return.

Ron let out a sigh of relief, "Keep your eyes open Sam."

"I will believe it when I see it." He said confidently.

The radio crackled to life again, _"Sgt. Stoppable you will increase speed and separate your vehicle from the convoy. We have insurgents in the area. You are to bait them out of hiding."_

"What did you do to piss this man off?" Frank asked from the backseat.

"Great, this is just great." Ron said sadly as Sam increased his speed to 35 mph and pulled away from the convoy.

They drove at the increased speed for a few minutes before Ron turned and looked behind him, "Slow up a little Sam...I don't want to out distance the convoy too much."

Sam slowed the Humvee to a crawl, "Tell me how fast you want me to go."

Ron shook his head, "It is not about speed...I just want to be able to see the headlights behind us."

"They are coming over the hill now."

"I see them. Let them draw closer and then match the speed to theirs. That should keep us well out in front." He told him.

The Humvee finally reached a decent cruising speed as Ron continued to look behind him to make sure they were not in danger of losing the convoy. He finally turned around and asked Sam, "So you drive point on all the convoys?"

"No first time. Last trip I drove a water truck." Sam said proudly.

Ron smiled, "This must be like a sports car then."

"Ha more like driving that brown bomb of your parents." Sam grinned.

The memory of the brown Ford Crown Victoria station wagon of his mother made him smile. Having Sam drive out of the heart of Hamilton in the vehicle while all hell broke loose made the grin even wider, "Hey now that old bomb took a few machine gun hits from those guards and never missed a beat."

Sam chuckled, "Alright tank then."

Ron scratched his chin and smiled, "I guess tank is a better word."

"Can I talk now?" A voice said from the backseat.

In order for Sam not to think Ron was crazy he withheld an answer but slowly nodded his head. Before the spirit in the backseat leaned forward, "Keep a clear eye. Bad guys are out tonight." Frank told him.

He glanced into the back seat, "How far are we now?"

Sam thought about it, "Oh...I would say just about half way."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck. They had been on the road for what seemed like hours. They had pulled out of Tulkharm in daylight and now it was well after 11:00 PM. He began to look at the terrain, the road they were on now was about to pass through the center of two hills.

He looked out the window on Sam's side and could see no obvious places for cover in the advent of an ambush, _"If we do get hit will it be in the hills or just before it or on the other side of the hills?"_

The Humvee entered the valley between the two hills. Ron looked as far up as he could on both sides of the road, "This would be a good spot..."

The sound of squalling tires was deafening as Ron was thrown forward against the dash of the Humvee, "LOOK OUT!" Sam yelled before a deafening explosion rocked the vehicle.

A rocket propelled grenade impacted on the road way in front of the vehicle peppering it with shrapnel. The armor plating and bullet proof glass protected the two. Ron's mind went into overdrive as he grabbed the microphone for the radio, "Back us out of here Sam...Point, point to convoy taking fire, repeat..."

Another RPG round impacted the ground beside the Humvee. As Sam shifted into reverse and floored the accelerator. The concussion blew the vehicle onto two wheels before it settled back on all four tires.

"TAKING FIRE NEED SOME HELP!" Ron screamed into the microphone.

Another loud explosion rocked the vehicle back onto two wheels and instead of coming back to rest on its wheels it continued over onto the driver's side where it slid to a halt. Ron fell across the seat and landed on top of Sam who was now screaming.

Ron quickly scooted around and began kicking at the windshield until it fell out onto the roadway. He fumbled around in the darkness until he could feel his rifle, "Sam, get your weapon and follow me." He whispered urgently as he crawled out of the vehicle.

Bullets began ricocheting off the vehicle as Ron tried to peak around to find out how many gunman they were facing. The spirit of Frank Yarbourgh walked out in front of the vehicle, "HEY, Stop shooting at us."

The gun fire continued. Frank turned to Ron, "Well you're on your own. They won't listen to me."

"_Oh gee thanks."_ Ron thought as he spotted two men working their way across the road as they tried to flank their position. He quickly shouldered his M4A1 and with his thumb moved the selective fire switch to full auto.

The men spotted him and began to open fire. Ron quickly shot them down and then turned his attention back to Sam. He grabbed the boy by the collar as he was trying to wiggle out of the front of the Humvee and pulled him clear.

He pointed to the other side of the road, "Off the road, we need some cover till we can figure out what's going on." Ron whispered breathlessly.

As gunfire continued to rain down on them as they crawled to the side of the road. Ron looked up the road expecting to see help on its way only to see nothing but darkness, "Where the hell is everyone?"

* * *

Kim Possible did her best to block out the annoying noise that was flooding her cell. The constant static being piped in at extreme volume was beginning to get on her nerves. She tried to focus and examine the shackles that held her bound to the cot inside the cell. 

She couldn't reach the shackles to look at them. The noise was deafening and in frustration Kim began to frantically pull on her restraints until she became exhausted and had to stop.

Kim lay panting on the bed. She closed her eye lids trying to focus on the telepathic link with Ron. A siren began blaring startling her. A voice came over the speakers, "No sleeping Ms. Possible."

Tears began run down her cheeks as she looked around the room frantically, _"Why are they doing this to me...I never did anything to deserve this."_

She shook her head and calmed her mind. Then she focused on Ron, she concentrated as intently as she could as far as Kim was concerned this may have become her only hope for escaping this madness.

The bright white light of the room and the horrific noise soon gave way to relative peace and calm of night. The sound of gunfire caught her attention and she looked around. There in front of her was Ron and lying next to him was Sam firing their rifles at men on the other side of the road.

"RON, RON YOU HAVE TO HELP ME...I'M IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Kim pleaded in as loud a voice as she could muster.

Ron was startled and looked around for the owner of the voice urgently. Then he turned to face Kim, "And I'm not?" He said urgently.

An explosion startled Kim and the link was suddenly lost. She was breathing hard. Had she really seen and communicated with Ron or was it all in her mind? Kim licked her lips and focused on the room trying to detect if there had been any change in her surroundings.

"_I had to have been communicating with Ron...He looked as though he had his hands full. He had to have heard me...He has to help me." _Kim thought as she began to relax. An inner calm came over her, "Ron will figure out what to do." She said under her breath.

* * *

The RPG round hit well short of their position impacting on the under carriage of the Humvee flipping it off the road and down the small hill. It settled on its wheels in a cloud of dust. 

"SHIT" Ron said suddenly as he rolled quickly to his right to keep from being crushed under the vehicle as it rolled down the hill close to him.

His temper flared, _"You Bastards...all of my stuff is in there."_

Ron quickly sprang to his feet and shot the man holding the RPG launcher as he was perfectly framed in the moonlight. He quickly ducked down under cover again as more gun fire opened up on his position. Ron gritted his teeth, _"Kim thinks she's in trouble?"_

He peaked up and shot a man as he tried to rush his position, _"I wonder what happened? Damn, stop this, think on it later. I have enough problems of my own."_

"Man at this rate she's going to be calling you to stop by the store on the way home...You gonna have to block that Ho' out until this is over." The long dead Frank Yarbourgh reminded him.

Ron cringed and whispered to the ghost, "It would be nice if you could be useful."

Frank shrugged, "I told you there was going to be an ambush what more do you want?"

The early on set of panic had ran its course as Ron began to examine his situation, "Sam how much ammo do you have?"

Sam and Ron were both crouching in a shallow depression that ran along the side of the road. Sam's eyes were wide and he was shaking, "Where are the others...They should have been here by now." Sam said his as his voice cracked from fear.

"Sam, they are not here...I do not know where they are. We can get through this but I need to know how much ammo you have." He asked him again trying to make his voice sound as calm as he could under the circumstances.

"JEW...JEW are you there?"

Ron peeked over the lip of the road, "I am here." He answered cautiously.

"You have no friends now...You position is hopeless. Surrender now and you will be treated well." The man called to him.

Movement from down the road caught Ron's attention, _"He's trying to keep me occupied so they can swing round and take us from behind."_

"Not a bad idea Mohamed, let's meet in the middle of the road and talk." Ron answered quickly.

Ron leaned towards Sam, "Cover my rear. We have company coming from down that way." He whispered to the boy as he pointed down the road.

He left his rifle behind and pulled his combat knife from the sheath in his boot and quietly made his way down the road. Once out of sight of Sam he whispered, "Blade"

The knife transformed into the Lotus Blade as his eyes began to glow a pale blue as he began to stalk his prey.

"I do not think meeting in the road is such a good thing." The man called out as he watched two of his men work their way towards the pinned down soldiers.

There was no answer as he spotted two blue orbs moving towards his men, _"What is this?"_

He continued to watch the blue lights move to intercept his men. Then without warning a figure appeared to be rising from out of the ground it's self. There was quick movement and a muffled scream. A gun shot and then an object bouncing across the darkened roadway that couldn't be anything else accept a severed human head.

"What has just happened? What was that?" He asked the man next to him.

After a brief silence Ron called back across the road to the men on the other side, "Sorry, I was busy killing those men you sent. Are you sure you would not like to surrender now?"

"I AM NO LONGER WILLING TO BE GENERIOUS." The man called back to Ron trying hard not to sound panicked.

A cold calculating voice called back to him, "By my estimations I have killed half your force. You must of course realize that your position is hopeless."

The man quickly looked around and performed a head county, _"Omar and Waheed from the left side of the roadway, Yassir and Mohamed from the right, Ali on the rocket launcher."_ He looked down at a young boy that had a bad chest wound as he quietly said his prayers. _"He will not be long either."_

He growled, "WE STILL HAVE ENOUGH FOR YOU."

Ron leaned over and whispered into Sam's ear, "Be ready they have tried the left and tried the right. They are going to come right at us now."

Sam smiled as Ron moved further to his left to wait for the attack, "So we are winning then?"

"Sha of course." He whispered to him happily.

"We must rush them. There is only one man. He can not handle all of us." The man explained to his surviving men.

An angry man with a beard held up an RPG, "I will pave the way with this."

"Yes and then we will have our fun with his carcass."

Ron slid down the hill to the destroyed Humvee. He peeled the back door open and found his red war bag. He unzipped it and quickly searched the bag for his grenades. He grabbed two grenades, in the darkness he could not be certain what he was holding.

"_I think I have one of each."_ He thought as he scrambled back up to take his position.

Blood curdling screams echoed through the night as Ron saw the remaining men leave the safety of their cover and begin to charge down the hill. He pulled the pin on what he believed to be a fragmentation grenade and sprang up from his cover At the same time Sam leapt to his feet and began firing..

He hurled the grenade so that it would land in front of the men. The grenade went off and he heard a scream as he began tracking targets and firing his rifle. An explosion knocked him to the ground and he heard Sam start to scream.

The remaining two men from the assault turned and tried to run back up the hill. Ron quickly brought the M4 to his shoulder and dispatched them with two quick shots. Once they were downed he ran towards Sam who was still screaming.

The RPG round had landed well away from the two of them but shrapnel had caught Sam and penetrated his body armor. A chill ran up Ron's spine as he remembered the pain and fear after being wounded him self only months earlier.

Sam was crying, "I don't want to die...Aghhhhhhhh..."

Ron put his and on his chest, "Calm down Sam your not going to die."

His breathing was rapid and shallow, "I tried, I tried...I did shoot the guy with the RPG."

"Yea, you got him good job." Ron said quietly as he examined his wounds. He pulled back the body armor and could see where shrapnel from the RPG round and went through and into abdomen.

"RONNIE..." He shouted.

"I'm right here Sam, I'm right here." He said calmly.

"IT HURTS..." Sam said as he began to cry again.

"I know..." Ron said quietly as he picked the boy up and carried him to the Humvee.

He laid him on the ground by his bags. He found a lighter and ignited it in order to examine Sam's wounds more closely, _"He doesn't look too bad except for the chest wound."_

"I'm cold...So cold..." Sam whimpered.

Ron found a blanket and elevated his feet to try and ward off the shock that was setting in, "Is that better?"

Sam nodded his head and continued to cry, "Ronnie...Why do you think my mother abandoned me?"

"I ...I don't know?" He said as he was taken aback by Sam's question.

"I never knew my mother...I have no family...I am going to die alone..." He began to sob.

Ron firmly gripped his shoulder, "You are not going to die and you are not alone." he reminded him.

Sam squeezed his eyes tightly shut and began to sob, "I want my momma...I want my momma..."

"You don't get that boy some help soon he's gonna to see his momma." Frank said quietly.

He glared at the ghost and then began to search the skies, _"If we don't get him out of here soon...He is not going to die."_ Ron thought defiantly.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TOOK A DIFFERENT ROAD?" General Tova screamed at the young Lieutenant. 

Lt. Dayan was taken aback by the outburst before he began to calmly explain his decision, "It was in my judgment necessary to insure the safety of the convoy."

"SO YOU TAKE IT UPON YOURSELF TO ABANDON TWO MEN?" Tova screamed.

Lt. Dayan took a step back, "Their radio stopped broadcasting and I believed them to be dead."

"GET OUT"

A Major Motark grabbed the Lieutenant and yanked him out the door, "Report to your convoy and wait for instructions."

Before Lt. Dayan could respond the door slammed into his face.

General Tova pointed to the Major, "I want helicopters in the air now. Find those men."

"We have four in the air as we speak General." Major Motark informed the General.

The General pointed at the door and began giving the Major instructions on how Lt. Dayan was to be handled, "When this is over I want that idiot back behind a desk where that jobnik can not do any more harm."

Captain Wiesel entered the room, "General I believe you need to hear this." He said as he motioned towards the communications room.

General Tova followed the Captain into the room where he was presented with a headset. He put them on and listened to the pilot chatter of the rescue mission that had been mounted

"_I see two more just south of his location."_

The General keyed the microphone to talk to the pilots, "This is General Tova...report."

"_We have found them...Little guy is wounded."_

Another voice from another helicopter broke in, _"It's Gaza City all over again."_

"_Chaim stay off the channel while I talk to the General."_

"_10 bodies"_

"_It is more than 10...Looks like quite a battle."_

"_Is that a head in the road?"_

"_It is a head...Ugly one too."_

General Tova grinned, "How is the Sergeant doing?"

"_I would have to say...he is very angry."_

"_Gaza City Madman!"_

"_Quiet Chaim"_

"Fly him back as soon as possible." Tova ordered before handing the headset back to the Captain, "Get Dayan out of here quickly."

"Yes officer"

General Tova could not suppress his grin. There were many different groups operating behind their lines most of them dedicated to simple thievery. This was due in large part to the thriving black market that was created due to the invasion and the navel blockade.

The small groups had been pesky and hard to locate. They would strike a convoy steal a vehicle or two and take the soldiers hostage or simply kill them and then they would melt away into the night.

This marked the first time that the tables had been so completely turned upon them. They ran into something they had not expected. Someone competent and more than capable of fighting back, _"Yes, yes I think it would be best if Lt. Dayan was removed from the area before Sgt. Stoppable brings his bloody work here."_

* * *

Ron continued to scan the night skies hoping that help would arrive soon. Sam called out to him. He had finally calmed down as his strength began to ebb due to the wounds. They had talked about everything Ron could think of to keep him awake and from slipping into shock. 

"You think Sima will see me in the hospital?"

He grinned and nodded his head as he sat down next to him again, _"At least he's not talking about dieing anymore."_

"Oh I am sure she will. She will bring you a big vase full of flowers. You know how women are." He told cheerily.

Sam made a face, "Flowers...Ugh"

Ron laughed, "Yes, women should have enough sense to bring useful items like beer and chips."

The sound of helicopters caught his attention. Sam looked up at the sky, "There is a flare gun in a box under the driver's seat."

He didn't have to be told twice. Ron jumped up and ran to the Humvee and found the flare gun and fired it into the air. The red flare arched into the sky, Ron stood and waited for the results.

Four helicopters appeared over the horizon, "Help is here Sam."

Sam grinned and motioned for Ron to come closer, "I did not mean any of that stuff that I said earlier...I...I..."

Ron laughed, "Oh no you were going to give me your fine porn collection, remember?"

"No...I...mean the other stuff." Sam said as he chuckled softly.

"I know...You can keep your porn collection Bonnie would only throw it away." Ron said trying not to get emotional as relief came over his already churning emotions.

As the helicopters came closer Ron stood in the open and waived them down, _"First fix a certain Lieutenant then try to figure out just what kind of trouble Kim is in."_

"I will be right back Sam."

He walked down the small incline to where the remains of the Humvee rested and began waiving as a Black Hawk Helicopter over flew his position. Another one flew into view and illuminated him in a spot light before turning it off to land near him.

Soldiers quickly leapt out of the helicopter and ran to his position. Ron pointed back towards Sam, "I have a wounded man over there."

"Are you Sgt. Stoppable?" An officer asked.

"Yes Officer"

"You kill these men by yourself?"

Ron pointed towards Sam, "He got one of them."

The two walked back towards where Sam lay on the ground panting. Ron could see the insignias on their uniforms and knew them to be medics. They cut Sam's uniform away and began to treat him.

Ron looked at the officer, "Where did my convoy go?"

The officer frowned, "They took a different route once you two were attacked."

"Hmmmmm…I think I have to have a word with a certain lieutenant after I report." Ron said menacingly.

Sam had passed out as the medics were working on him, "Is he going to be alright?" Ron asked suddenly forgetting about being abandoned by his commanding officer.

"We're going to take him to Laniado Hospital in Netanya. He is going to be fine." One of the medics replied.

"Do you need me to go along?" Ron asked wincing as he watched them pull a chunk of metal from his friend.

The officer behind him answered the question, "No we are to bring you to see General Tova."

"Look over here, two men with severed heads."

Ron looked over towards the voice, "I don't think they need any treatment."

The officer motioned for Ron to follow him, _"Oh great more questions I don't want to answer."_

The soldier was illumined the headless victims. It was the first time Ron was actually able to see who he was fighting. Ron knelt down by one of the dead insurgents and began searching him. He came across a handgun that looked in better shape than his and shoved it into the waist band of his pants. Next he came across two extra magazines and shoved them into his pockets.

"How did these men lose their heads?" The astonished officer asked.

"Happens around me a lot." Ron said evasively.

The Officer glanced at Ron, "Yes but how?"

"I don't know. I was going to shoot them and then their heads just fell off. Might be a virus or something."

They both turned to look as another helicopter touched down. The Officer pointed towards the Black Hawk, "That Owl is to take your friend back to Netanya."

Ron looked puzzled for a moment and then remembered that there was no Hebrew equivalent for Black Hawk so the helicopter was called the Owl. Ron walked over to where the medics were placing Sam on a stretcher.

He could see his eyes were open and this made him feel better, "I'll try and get a hold of Bonnie once I reach the base." Ron said as he walked with the men to load Sam onto the helicopter.

Sam turned his glassy eyes towards Ron and grinned wearily, "You will tell Sima too." He said dreamily.

"Yes and I will tell her to bring you beer and chips." Ron told him trying to sound upbeat.

The small group backed away and Ron watched as the Black Hawk rose into the sky and made the turn south back towards Israel. He felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to see the Officer pointing at another helicopter that was coming in for a landing.

"The General is most anxious to see you."

* * *

The flight to Shaqra was uneventful. Ron dozed onboard the Black Hawk for the twenty five minute ride north. Once the helicopter landed Ron grabbed his things and made his way towards the General's HQ. 

It was good to be back he looked around at the familiar sight of an army at rest. It was a beautiful site in the moonlight. Tanks and armored personnel carriers, Humvees, artillery row after row of tents containing soldiers at rest. It was a good place for him to be he thought.

Away from the maddening chaos of Tel Aviv and Netanya news media that was hounding him and Bonnie everywhere they went. Ron smiled, _"Let Bonnie deal with the press. You know she's got to love the attention."_ He thought happily as he walked into the bombed out two story Head Quarters building.

Captain Wiesel met him at the door, "Sgt. Stoppable good to see you again. The General sends his regrets as he has turned in for the night. I am to show you to your quarters where you can rest until you report to the General in the morning."

"Thank you Officer." Ron replied wearily. The strain of events were now beginning to take their toll on Ron.

He followed Captain Wiesel up an unstable staircase to the second floor of the 1,000 year old building. The Captain pushed what was left of a door aside and motioned for Ron to enter. "This is our penthouse. Please do not move around very much as we are afraid the floor may collapse."

Ron smiled and nodded as he dropped his bags. He thanked the Captain and then walked into the room. The support walls to the building had been destroyed and the roof was non existent. There was a small cot in the corner and Ron sat down heavily on it and began to take off his boots.

"I will make the General aware you are here at 1100 hours. Get some rest." The Captain said as he backed out of the room.

Now that he was alone it was time to find out about Kim. He pulled his duffle bag over and sorted through it until he came across his Ronnunicator. He keyed the button and Wade's image flashed on the screen.

"What's happening Ron?"

"Hey Wade, I think something's happened to Kim." He told him.

"She has been strangely quiet of late. I thought she might not have known that I was back from Israel."

"You still have her chipped?" Ron asked slyly.

"Now Ron you know there is..."

"DO YOU"

Wade nodded his head sheepishly, "I kind of forgot to tell her about it."

Ron nodded, "Can you see where she is?"

"I think so..." Wade began to punch buttons on the keyboard, "She's just outside of Go City."

"Anything else?"

"Ummmmm...It's a 30 acre farm owned by Tangent Inc." Wade said as he punched more buttons. Then he sat upright in his chair and began punching buttons furiously, "It's a CIA support house."

A cold chill ran down Ron's spine, "The CIA has her?"

"That's where she is Ron."

An idea began to brew in Ron's mind. He couldn't rescue her but he knew someone that could turn the heat up on the CIA and hopefully force them to release Kim, "Wade…I have a list of people that I need you to get in contact with for me."

Ron gave Wade the names and locations to make finding them easier. Wade made a face, "Are you sure these guys can help?"

"I think it's our best shot."

Wade followed Ron's instructions and contacted the people he knew could help and outlined his plan. Wade was still dubious of the plan, "You're sure about this?"

"It's the best plan going right now Wade." Ron told him honestly as he ended the conversation with the computer genius.

He looked out of the side of the building at the sun rise. He sighed, "This has got work." Ron lay back on the cot and looked up to see the sky, _"I hope it doesn't rain."_ He thought sadly as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Kind of shy on notes this chapter. It took forever for me to get this chapter done with all that is going on in my life. I hope you enjoy it. I think that I will be back on schedule from here on out.**

**Thanks again for sticking with my story. Write a review receive a reply...eventually...lol**

**Bubba**

* * *

The temporary base that was setup to house the Northern Command of the Israeli army was abuzz with activity when Ron Stoppable finally woke up. It had been along night of convoy duty and fighting for his life in the rough rocky terrain that is Southern Lebanon.

He rubbed his eyes with both hands as he remembered the events of the night before. It was time to place a call on the Ronnunicator to Bonnie and have her check in on Sam. Sam was wounded the night before in an ambush, while they were on their way to meet up with the army.

Ron opened his wallet and followed the instructions Wade had given him for contacting Bonnie. He punched in the numbers and waited for the ring. The first attempt was immediately successful as he soon heard Bonnie's voice, _"Shalom?"_

"Shalom Bonnie, I thought I would call and let you know I made it here safely."

"_What do you mean safely? It's all over the news here that you killed 40 insurgents last night...I thought you were going to try and stay out of combat."_ She scolded.

"Bonnie..."

"_I need you here Ron...I don't need you getting killed or blown up again_." He could hear Bonnie's voice cracking with emotion.

"Is everything OK there?"

He heard her take a deep breath, _"NO...I feel like a prisoner. I can't leave the apartment without all these damn photographers following me. I thought being famous would be fun."_

Ron sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean for what happened to get into the news..."

"_Well it did." _

"Do you remember Sam?" Ron asked trying to change the subject.

"_Little guy that drove me to see you in the hospital?"_

"That's the one. He was wounded with me last night and they flew him to Netanya to the hospital there in town. I was wondering if you could check in on him and make sure he's OK."

Bonnie was quiet for a moment before asking, _"You sure you didn't get hurt?"_

"I'm sure...He wants Sima to visit him...I'll try and reach her and get her to visit." Ron said sadly.

"_You sure you're alright?"_ Bonnie asked again.

Ron quickly looked around the empty room to make sure he was alone, "It kind of bothers me...Sam's an orphan and has no family...No one to visit him in the hospital."

"_Kind of reminds you of yourself?"_ Bonnie offered.

He didn't respond right away as he remembered being on a helicopter after horribly wounded in Gaza City. He tried to keep from becoming choked up but wasn't successful, "Yea...I...I thought I would end up alone. God, I don't know what I would have done without you."

Bonnie was silent again, _"I...I'll go check on Sam. Don't get blown up again, OK."_

"Thanks"

"_You need to have a talk with your rodent."_ Bonnie said as she was trying to lighten the mood.

Ron chuckled, "What's Rufus doing now?"

"_He keeps pooping on the floor in the kitchen."_ A very aggravated sounding Bonnie responded.

He rubbed his chin nervously, "You think he's feeling alright?"

"_Like I would know? I...I don't think he's sleeping very well...He's not his usual annoying self."_ She answered cautiously.

"_I thought something was wrong with him."_ He thought sadly.

"I'll look him over once I get back."

"_Any idea when that will be?"_

Ron sighed, "No...not really."

"_I love you."_ Bonnie said quietly.

"I love you too." Ron said with a grin.

"_I'll talk with you later and don't get hurt!" _

"Number one on my not to do list...I'll be in touch." He told her as he ended the call.

Ron sat on the edge of his cot grinning as he punched the numbers to reach the Oester's, _"Time to try and get Sima to visit Sam in the hospital."_ He thought as he listened to the phone ring.

"_Shalom?"_

"Shalom Sharon, this is Ron. I was just calling to see if Sima was in?"

"_Yes she is here. Are you OK? I heard on the news about the insurgents last night."_

"It was not as bad as they are reporting. It was a minor skirmish at most." Ron told her as he knew she would be talking to his mother and didn't want her to worry about him.

"_I will get Sima."_ She said sounding relieved.

He waited for a minute or two and then heard Sima pick up the phone, _"Shalom?"_

"Hey Sima, this is Ron."

Sima's tone became more excited, _"I heard about the fight last night...Rivers of blood. It must have been awful."_

"Ummm...It wasn't all that bad...I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Ron quickly asked as he didn't feel like holding the same conversation for the third time that afternoon.

"_Sure"_ Sima answered happily.

"Sam was with me last night and he got hit pretty bad. He was kind of hoping you would visit him in the hospital in Netanya." Ron asked nervously.

There was a silence, _"I do not think it would be a good idea. He might think I like him as a boyfriend or something."_

Ron sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I am not asking you to marry him. Just bring him some flowers and make him feel better."

"He is just a little boy." The line was quiet for a bit, "I will think about it. I have to leave now I am meeting Shari at the beach."

The dismissive tone sent Ron's temper into orbit and it was all he could do to keep from yelling at her, _"You just remember Sima it is little boys like Sam and guys like me getting shot at up here so you can play on that beach. The least you can do is take a day off from the goofing around and go and see him."_

With that being said Ron ended the conversation and flipped the Ronnunicator back into his pack. Then buried his head into his hands and resisted the urge to scream. Sam getting wounded had hit him a lot harder than he had expected and he knew he had to get himself together before he walked downstairs to report for duty.

He took his hands away from his head and let out a deep breath and closed his eyes again. Not only was Sam weighing on his mind but Kim's situation. He was still waiting to hear from the Calvary. He knew it wouldn't be any time soon since they were on the other side of the planet.

Ron stood up and looked over the handgun he pulled off one of the insurgents. The gun was not overly impressive the way a Glock was to him but it did resemble the beat up Jericho pistol that he had in his holster. Ron squinted and read the lettering on the gun, _"CZ75...Czech Republic? Better than nothing I guess."_

He shrugged and took the Jericho out of his holster and then shook his head as the slide and barrel and recoil spring fell into the floor, _"Glad I didn't pull this out last night."_ He thought as picked the pieces up off the floor.

Ron held the two guns up side by side and found them to be identical, _"Huh...I can use my Jericho magazines in this gun...Good."_

Now with his side arm squared away it was time to straighten out the uniform he had just slept in, reached into his bag and pulled out his plate and put it in his mouth so he'd feel like he had all of his teeth again.

He grabbed his rifle and helmet before stepping out the door. The buzz of activity from downstairs reached his ears and he began to become excited, _"Good to be back."_

At the bottom of the stairs Ron began to look for a familiar face when he spotted Major Motark. He walked over to the officer and saluted, "Sgt. Stoppable I was told to report to General Tova."

The Major returned the salute and smiled, "Ah Stoppable up from your beauty nap I see. You have been on leave far too long. Follow me and I will take you to the General's office."

He was shown into the make shift office and there sat General Tova behind a desk looking over a map. Ron and the Major entered the room, "Excuse me General you wanted to see Sgt. Stoppable."

The General looked up and looked Ron over with his hawkish eyes, "I was expecting to see you yesterday. You are late."

Major Motark excused himself and left the room. Ron shuffled nervously and tried to explain in Hebrew what had happened, "Yes...General, there was an ambush and..."

"I am aware of that." The General silenced him, and then changed directions in the conversation, "Dayan blames you for what had happened."

"What?" Ron said in sudden surprise before reining him self in, "I...I do not understand. I was following his orders."

The General ran his fingers through his graying hair, "In his court martial filing he claims you pulled too far out in front of the convoy."

"General Private Cello and I were ordered to pull ahead of the convoy to attempt to draw fire. We made sure to keep the lights from the convoy insight at all times." He quickly explained to the General.

"Then how do you explain how you and that boy private were left on your own once you had engaged the enemy." The General asked.

Ron took a deep breath and then bit his tongue, "No explanation, once we were engaged I notified the convoy and then looked behind us and they were not around."

The General shuffled through some papers on his desk and then pulled out the charges that Lt. Dayan had leveled against Ron and read them to himself. Then he looked up at Ron after a long delay, "Dayan changed his story to me about the events leading up to your ambush twice last night."

The General noted Ron's eyes narrowing and his jaw setting. He knew he hit the right buttons on the young sergeant. He then tore the paper up and threw it in the trash, "Dayan is an idiot that is why he is in supply and not a first breecher."

"Yes Officer" Ron responded with a twinge of bitterness in his voice.

The General noted the tone and carried, "I have not seen you since before you were wounded how are you feeling these days?"

"Knee could be better but other than that I am far healthier than I was before the invasion."

"I am sorry we had to hang you and your platoon out as bait." The General began as if sensing a question that had been at the back of Ron's mind since they were pinned down in the shelled out village before he and his friends were wounded. "I needed platoons run by individuals that would not run when things became ugly."

Ron frowned, "Why did you not tell us we were only a diversion?"

The General sighed, "Because it would have affected your performance in the field. When you were pinned down on that second day...What was your instinct on what to do once night came?"

He closed his eyes and tried to remember the events of two months ago. His platoon and three others were ordered to march into the bombed out village of "There wasn't much left of the six platoons that were sent in. I was going to organize what was left at night and try to work our way into the hills to destroy the guns and capture or destroy the 140mm Katyusha rockets."

The General nodded, "So there was never any intention to try and pull back from Aytarun once it became dark?"

Ron squinted as he tried to remember, "No that never really crossed my mind."

General Tova laughed, "That is what I thought. I chose you as one of the platoon leaders because I knew when things became difficult you would not turn and run away."

"Yes Officer" Ron responded in a rather lack luster tone.

"Here are your orders. You are to be my driver and work with my security detail for me while we are in Lebanon. Believe it or not Sergeant Stoppable there are people around here who would like nothing more than to see me dead." The General said in an almost whimsical fashion.

Ron smiled uneasily, "Yes Officer, now if that will be all...I have a certain Lieutenant that I need to...talk to."

The smile disappeared from the General's face, "There will be none of that. You are a Knight of Zion not a common thug. There will be no bloody work done here."

He sighed clearly disappointed, "Yes Officer"

"Now get my vehicle prepped we are to tour the forward artillery units." The General ordered.

"Yes Officer" Ron said quickly as he saluted and walked out of the room.

The General returned the salute and watched the Sergeant leave the room, _"I will have to recommend him for command and staff school He has the makings of a Brigade commander by the time he is thirty I think."_

General Tova stood and looked out thru a hole in the side of a wall at the army of occupation, _"One man like this does not come around often. I think it is best to keep him with me and show him how an army operates in the field."_

The General began to remember his youth and his baptism of fire during the six day war in June of 1967. He remembered fighting to seize the Golan Heights and how afraid he was that they were going to miss the war entirely as Egypt and Jordan had been crushed and their air forces decimated.

The paratroopers had captured all of Jerusalem and the West Bank. The Southern Command had rolled all the way through the Sinai Peninsula and captured the Suez Canal and the Golani brigade had been forced to listen to it all on the radio while Syrian Guns shelled Galilee and neighboring kibbutzim from the Heights.

They had all wanted a shot at fight the Syrians as it was they who had actually instigated the war but once Egypt was Jordan were vanquished they showed little if any interest in actual fighting.

Then with the coming cease fire that had been brokered by the United Nations the word was given to seize the Heights. He remembered the withering artillery and small arms fire that delayed their assault.

He remembered being a young Sergeant and jumping into a trench behind his Lieutenant and moving towards a bunker. He remembered seeing the officer fall to the ground dead as he was shot in the head by a Syrian soldier.

The round that had killed the Lieutenant was the soldier's last round and he remembered the terror in the man's eyes as he threw the rifle on the ground and tried to surrender to him. Young Sergeant Tova shot the soldier in the head and avenged the death of his lieutenant.

It was a tough fight as they cleared bunker after bunker until the Syrian army retreated in chaos for Damascus. The war was so long ago but the memories were still fresh. He knew this was to be his last war

He could see a lot of him self in young Sgt. Stoppable and he knew it was in his countries best interest to groom such men for each time the IDF was to be called out for war the very existence of the nation would be at risk. For those times political soldiers were useless. They needed men of iron, Knights of Zion who could endure the withering fire and lead a nation or quite possibly save it.

Now that the Knesset had decided favorably on letting him participate in the cease fire negotiations He had made his mind up to select the best junior officers he could find and have them participate in order to school them for when they're time would come to sit at the negotiating tables.

The General walked back towards his desk and picked up the paper that was to be submitted to the United Nations detailing the staff that was to participate in the cease fire and eventual withdrawal of his forces. He looked over the names and quickly added one more, Sergeant Ronald Ben Stoppable, _"Now we are ready to hear what the United Nations is ready to offer."_

**

* * *

**

Wade finished alerting the troops for what Ron said needed to be done. Now for the hard part of the job notifying the Possible's that Kim was being held by the CIA and notifying Monique and Tirza to vanish for fear that they may be next on the list.

He dialed the Possible's phone number and waited for an answer, _"I hope Mrs. Possible answers, Kim's dad kind of makes me nervous."_ He thought as the phone rang.

"_Hello"_

Wade breathed a sigh of relief as it was Mrs. Dr. P. that had answered the phone, "Mrs. Possible this is Wade Load."

"_Wade have you heard from Kim. She's been missing for the last couple of days and we're going out of our mind...It was just last week..."_ Mrs. Dr. P. stopped talking to take a deep breath.

"She is being held by the CIA just outside of Go City. Kim was able to reach Ron and he got a hold of me." Wade told her.

"_WHAT! What are they thinking locking up my Kimmie? She hasn't done anything. What's Ron doing to get her out?"_ Mrs. Dr. P. demanded.

"Ron has a plan that I think could work. I need to talk to Jim and Tim are they around?"

"_What's the plan? I...I don't want to lose any more children Wade."_ Mrs. Dr. P. began to become emotional. It was a stressful situation, first Kim was kidnapped by Hamilton Security force the week before and now she had disappeared only to be held captive by their own Government.

Wade filled in Mrs. Dr. P. on the plan to liberate her daughter and after the plan was laid out she laughed bitterly, _"Oh I think we can handle our end of the operation."_

She let Wade talk to the twins who were up for a mission to rescue their sister. The plan was in motion and as soon as Mr. Dr. P. could get home the whole Possible family would be heading towards Go City.

After the call was over Wade breathed a sigh of relief. He had forgotten just how stressful missions could be when they went badly. However in this case it wasn't a mission that went badly but a Government snatch job.

He looked around at all of his computer paraphernalia and shook his head, _"If Kim breaks down and tells them everything...I'm going to have to destroy everything and vanish into the woodwork for a while."_ Wade took another deep breath, _"This has to work. This just has to work."_

**

* * *

**

Monique and Tirza were babysitting Kaley the Stoppables's baby daughter while the two went to a party to see Rabbi Katz and group of vacationers off on a vacation tour of Israel.

Monique had just put the little girl to bed in her crib and returned to her fiancée' Tirza Cohen as he sat on the sofa watching television. She grinned happily as she slid into his lap and began to give him little kisses.

Tirza wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, "Now we have bank account together. Soon we will have a place to ourselves."

She giggled and then leaned in close to him, "Then we can just run around naked all we want."

"I think naked is a good thing." Tirza said happily as Monique buried her face into his neck and began working on yet another hickie.

"Mmmmm...mmmm...hee, hee, hee, Stop that Tirza...No...I...I kind of like that..." Monique said breathlessly as Tirza began to cup her breasts and kiss her neck.

Monique's cell phone rang and she made a face and ignored it, _"It'll go to voice mail."_ She thought as Tirza began to rub her breasts in a circular motion.

The show on the television was all but forgotten as the couple began to make love to one another in a slow sensuous manner. Neither of the two noticed the image of Wade start to take shape on the television screen, "Monique answer your phone."

Monique screamed and jumped up trying to cover herself from the boy on the television, "Damn it Wade..." She screamed as she was trying to pull her shirt and bra down over her breasts.

Wade grinned, "Not interrupting anything I hope?"

"GET OFF THAT TV!" Monique screamed as she frantically searched for the remote control.

The show that was on previously returned and Wade's image left the television. The cell phone rang once again and Monique answered it once again, "What do you want Wade?"

"_Sorry Monique Ron wanted me to call you guys and warn you..."_

Monique sighed impatiently, "Warn us about what Wade?"

"_Kim has been taken into custody by the CIA and Ron's afraid you two might be next. It might be best if I get Tirza back to Israel since he has no passport."_ Wade mused.

"Tirza something is going on and Ron and Wade think it would be best if you returned to Israel so you don't get into any trouble." Monique explained sadly.

"NO...I go nowhere until after August 23rd when I see Neil Diamond." Tirza said stubbornly.

Monique turned her attention back to the phone, "Tirza says he is not going anywhere."

Wade could tell from the tone that Monique was worried. He let out a sight, _"Then you two will have to go low profile. Do nothing to stand out or make your selves be noticed."_

"I...I think we can do that Wade...I just won't let my Tirzabear out of bed anymore." Monique told the computer genius just before she kissed Tirza's nose.

Wade groaned and rolled his eyes, _"Yuck...Alright remember stay low and out of the way."_

Monique hung up the phone and placed it back in her purse. She stroked Tirza's face, "Whatever shall we do Tirza, we're outlaws now." She said in mock concern.

Tirza smiled, "I have a plan...I have been writing off to many game shows that I see on TV for tickets. I have received a reply from the Newlywed Game for us to become contestants."

Her jaw dropped, "Your kidding?"

"No, no we go on TV in two weeks." He told her happily.

"Tirza we are supposed to be hiding out." Monique whined.

"But we could win fabulous prizes..." Tirza offered.

Monique's eyes lit up, "We could? We are so there...No wait...We're not married?"

"Man on the phone says it's not an issue. They are looking for good looking couples." He said proudly.

She squealed loudly again and hugged Tirza tightly, "We are so good looking. You are so clever. First we'll be on TV and then we'll see Neil Diamond."

Tirza's tone turned serious, "One thing you must always remember Monique."

Monique paused unsure of what Tirza was going to say next, "What's that baby?"

Tirza frowned, "Neil has mysterious powers over women...At no point do I want you to be so caught up that you bare your breasts to him."

She smirked and shook her head, "Oh Tirza I don't think you will have anything to worry about."

"That makes me feel much better. I was very worried."

Monique smiled and kissed him again, "Now take me downstairs and make love to me."

Tirza smiled and pulled back from her kiss, "Does this mean I can wear the condom I bought from the truck stop that is supposed to tickle you and make you happy?"

**

* * *

**

Dr. Rosalyn Cortez was driving Dr. Tyler Powers from the Go City Airport to the secret research farm that was in fact actually a CIA secure house on the outskirts of Go City. Tyler Powers a psychologist who had been employed by the agency specializing in the use of psychotropic drugs on individuals in order to help coerce information that could be of use to his employers.

He was highly specialized in the art of chemical interrogation having spent the past four years in and out of the Guantanamo Bay holding facility on the southeast side of the island of Cuba.

Experimenting on prisoners obtained during America's war on terror he had a unique ability to fine tune many mixtures of drugs until he could almost match the proper mix to the prisoner by sex, age and level of resistance.

Dr. Cortez had worked with the man before on a beyond black operation in Iraq where his 'Proper Mix' as he phrased it led to locating and eventual annihilation of Saddam Hussien's murderous sons. Uday and Qusay Hussien met their fate in a shootout with the 101st Airborne and Special Forces elements of the United States Army in a home in the northern Iraq city of Mosul.

Afterwards the good doctor became one of Rosalyn Cortez's favored tools in obtaining information. His work was not bloody, the was generally no screaming from the prisoners he was working with and best of all he was fast.

Speed at the moment was one of the most pressing issues she was facing by holding Kim Possible. She believed that Kim was holding back a lot more information concerning Ronald Stoppable than she was letting on and through the use of sleep deprivation and chemical interrogation she would soon unlock those secrets.

"So how long do you think is going to take?"

Doctor Tyler stretched in the seat next to her. The flight to Colorado from Washington DC had been a lengthy one for the 33 year old psychologist. He glanced at Rosalyn Cortez and smiled, "Depends?"

"On What?" Rosalyn already knew what was coming next.

"On how big of a hurry you are to get back to Washington to pursue Sinclair's job."

Cortez chuckled and shook her head, "You got it wrong shrink. I wouldn't take the Director's job if you paid me."

"But if they begged you?"

"I might just do it." Cortez finished the line for him.

Dr. Powers enjoyed throwing out the old line from General Alexander Haig about running for the white house. The aging republican hawk had once been asked about a campaign for the white house to which the General replied, "If nominated I will not run, if elected I will not serve, but if you beg me...I just might do it."

It was a gag the two had worked out on a long night at the Abu Ghraib Prison just outside of Baghdad after successfully extracting information from a previously obstinate prisoner on the whereabouts of Saddam's naughty sons.

"Have you been keeping her awake?"

"Yes"

"How old is the detainee?"

"20"

"How long has she been awake?"

"Close to 36 hours now."

Doctor Powers nodded, "I think I have the right brew for the job. Should break her down and get what she knows in a few hours."

Rosalyn Cortez smiled, "Good, then I can get back to D.C. write my report on this whole episode and return to doing really important work."

They pulled up to the entrance of the facility and were stopped by a Federal agent who checked their identification badges before returning to his booth to open the large wrought iron gate that blocked the entrance road and sealed the facility from the outside world.

"You're using white noise and sleep depravation, correct?" The Dr. Powers asked.

"Yes and the subject has just been restrained in the manner you requested." Dr. Cortez added.

Dr. Powers nodded his head, "Is the equipment I requested been setup?"

"Yes"

Rosalyn Cortez drove the Doctor around to the back of the facility where they exited the vehicle and proceeded inside the large modern ranch style house. The walked thru the kitchen and into the hallway leading towards the front of the house.

There they stopped outside what appeared to be a coat closet where Rosalyn Cortez slid back a wooden panel that concealed an electronic card reader. She held her badge in front of it, the yellow light turned green and the door slid open to reveal a small elevator.

"After you Doctor." Rosalyn Cortez motioned for the man to enter the elevator.

Dr. Powers entered the elevator followed by Rosalyn Cortez. She pushed the only button on the wall and the door slid closed and the elevator descended 30 feet till it reached the secret holding cells beneath the large house.

The door slid open and they walked into the central guard room. Rosalyn Cortez looked at the Federal agent who was monitoring the video monitors, "How's our guest?"

The agent looked up at the CIA Director of the Middle East desk, "Irritable, had a hell of a time chaining her down for the good Doctor there. He said motioning towards Dr. Powers.

"She hasn't been allowed to sleep, is that correct?" Dr. Powers confirmed.

"No sleep, we've been monitoring her around the clock." The agent confirmed.

Rosalyn Cortez looked at the monitor for Kim's cell. She could see an agent beating the bars with a club. Kim's eyes were moving and blinking but now that she was restrained on a hospital gurney she could now only move her eyes and mouth.

"I think it's time to get started our subject appears to be sufficiently terrified." Dr. Cortez noted as she could see the fear in Kim's eyes as they darted around the room.

Kim lay strapped to the gurney. She was tired but hadn't lost hope of being rescued or of escape. She glanced around the room again and again. The white noise was deafening and the guard beating on the bars of the cell didn't make things any easier.

She had tried to fight back earlier in the morning when six guards came in with the hospital gurney and unshackled her from her bunk to be moved onto the gurney. She lashed out striking one guard on the side of the head before an electrical shock ran through her body.

Kim heard the guard curse as her body convulsed from the shock from an electric cattle prod, "NO...I WANT TO GO HOME!" Kim screamed trying to be heard over the noise that was flooding the cell.

It was of no use. After a brief struggle she was strapped down and immobile, _"I want to go home, I want to go home."_ She repeated over and over again.

Suddenly the noise in the cell ceased the guard left and the lights dimmed and a man and a woman entered the room. Kim kept still waiting to see what was going to happen. The man looked at a chart and then walked over to the where Kim was strapped down.

"Well how are we doing today Ms. Possible?"

Kim blinked, licked her lips and said quietly, "I want to go home."

"Well after we have a talk that might be arraigned." The man said as he unzipped Kim's orange jumpsuit.

Kim began to struggle she didn't like being so exposed to a stranger. Doctor Powers began sticking sensors on her chest, "This is to just to monitor your vital signs for when we talk."

"I...I don't know anything." Kim protested weakly.

Her eyes continued to dart around the room. She was hoping against all hope that this was all some kind of bad dream and the she would wake up safe in her own bed. Kim in her career had faced countless villains but no one had ever wanted to do the things that were being done to her. It crossed her mind briefly that maybe all of those villains weren't so bad after all.

Dr. Powers set up an IV bag with a mild sedative, "This will help you relax." He told Kim as he rubbed the skin of her hand with a cotton ball dipped in alcohol.

Kim began to shake but the only thing she could move was her left foot, "NO...no, don't do this to me." Her eyes grew large as the Dr. Powers felt around on her hand for a vein, "No please...I'M SO SCARED OF NEEDLES." Kim screamed as she tried to move her hand away.

Dr. Powers finished inserting the IV, "There that wasn't so bad was it."

Tears streamed down Kim's face as the sedative began to take effect, "I just want to go home."

"Well maybe you can go home once you've finished answering some questions for us." Dr. Powers said as he produced a syringe and quickly stuck Kim in the arm to inject her with his truth serum.

A child hood phobia that Kim never ever talked about was resurfacing. Her fear of needles began early in her life with having to be vaccinated in order to go to school. She feared and hated needles worse than anything. Now not only was she being held against her will but she was tortured by the one thing she feared most needles, "NO, No, no more needles...please...I hate needles."

Dr. Powers examined her heart rate on the EKG machine and saw that it looked to be normal if only slightly elevated. He looked down and saw that Kim had her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"How do you feel Ms. Possible?"

Kim's breathing began to return to normal, "Woozy"

"How old are you Kim?"

"20"

Dr. Powers made some notes on his chart, "How long have you known Ronald Stoppable?"

Kim sniffled, "Since I was 4."

"Wow that's a long time. In all those years have you ever noticed anything odd or unusual about Ronald?"

Kim chuckled, "It would be easier if you asked me if I ever noticed anything normal about him."

Dr. Powers smiled as he felt the shot he had given Kim was beginning to take effect, "So you two were very close."

"Yea" Kim answered feebly.

"In all that time had you ever noticed him to harbor any psychotic tendencies?"

"NO" Kim said her eyes suddenly opening.

"There were a lot of dead bodies at Mt. McKinney, did Ron kill them?"

Kim made a face and tried with all her might to force out an answer, "No..."

"Did you kill all of those people?"

"No...I...I don't kill people." Kim said her voice shaking.

"Well if you didn't kill all those people, who did?" The doctor asked quietly.

Kim bit her lower lip and twisted her face, "RON HELP MEEEEE!"

Ron Stoppable was on the other side of the planet pacing around his bombed out room anxiously. He needed to be asleep but for some reason he was highly agitated as he began to pace the room. He tried to relax and lay down but every time he closed his eyes he felt as if he were going to die in his sleep.

He tried to relax and closed his eyes and then he heard what sent chills up his spine, a cry for help from Kim. Ron took a deep breath and sat on the floor cross legged and tried to meditate. Now he could clearly he could clearly hear Kim.

"_Kim...I've got people on the way hang in there_." He thought urgently.

Rosalyn Cortez had never seen a interrogation like this one. She walked up to Dr. Powers and whispered, "What's wrong with her?"

Dr. Powers looked worried, "I'm going to increase the IV drip, I think she's hallucinating."

"Ask her about the weapon." She whispered urgently.

"Kim does Ron have access to any kind of secret weapon?"

Ron heard the question and his eyes shot open, _"They want to know about the Lotus Blade!" _Ron focused his mind on answering the question.

Kim's eyes opened half way, _"No...The only weapon Ron has is in his pants...and I can tell you it's more than a mouth full."_ After he transmitted his thought to Kim he began chuckling.

Dr. Powers and Rosalyn Cortez looked at one another, "Did she just say what I thought she said?"

Kim's eyes fluttered open, "Oh Ron you are so dead the next time I see you."

"A...apart from Ron's...penis size, is there any other weapon he likes to use?" Dr. Powers tried again.

"No...Why do you think he wears boxers?" Kim answered in a far away voice before recovering slightly, "Oh you are so dead "

"Does threatening me make you feel better?"

"Not you Ron...but you're on the list too." Kim said vacantly.

Ron was meditating hard and he was beginning to perspire. He felt sick to his stomach. Something was wrong, _"Kim are you alright?"_

Kim's breathing had become shallow and she was perspiring heavily, "I see a white light Ron."

"_Kim don't go to the light stay with me_..." Ron was beginning to cry.

"It's so warm..." Kim said just before her eyes closed.

Dr. Powers quickly brought out a portable defibrillator unit and shocked Kim to restart her heart. The first try was unsuccessful and then on the second try Kim's body jumped before her eyes fluttered open, "I...don't..."

Rosalyn Cortez stood with her arms crossed, "What went wrong?"

"The only thing I can figure is she had allergic reaction to the drug mix." Dr. Powers said as he worked to stabilize Kim.

Kim rolled her head over and blinked she could feel that Ron was still with her, "Who is Mariko?" She whispered.

Ron eyes flew open and then he closed his mind off to hers. He put both of his hands on his head and tried to steady his breathing, There was no use in denying it any longer to himself. He still loved Kim, no matter what she had done he would always love her and now she had almost lost her life trying to protect him and he felt terrible, "I'm sorry Kim, I'm sorry Kim." He said quietly to himself.

"_How did she know about Mariko? She must have been picking around inside my mind...Did she almost die? If she did it would have been my fault...They were trying to find out about me...Damn CIA, I'll never help them."_ Ron's mind ran jumbled thoughts as he tried to make sense out of what had just happened.

A phone hanging on the wall buzzed. Rosalyn Cortez walked over and answered the phone, "Yes?"

"This is the Central Guard Room Dr. Cortez, we have a situation." The voice on the other end of the line told her.

"I'll be right there." Rosalyn walked over to Dr. Powers, "Finish up, I'll check on this and then we can go get some dinner."

Dr. Powers nodded, "I should be just another few minutes."

Rosalyn Cortez let her self out of the holding room where Kim Possible was being kept and headed for the elevator up to the main floor. She sighed and shook her head, _"This whole operation is becoming a bust. So far the only thing we've learned is that Ms. Possible enjoys performing fellatio on her boyfriends."_

The elevator door opened on the main floor. Rosalyn Cortez walked down the hall and was buzzed into the Central Guard Room, "What seems to be the trouble?"

The Federal Agent behind the console pointed at the front video monitors, "We have protesters out front."

**

* * *

**

Wade Load had followed Ron's plans to the letter. He contacted David Willis and Angry Bob who Ron had used to work with at Smarty Mart and outlined the plan to them. The both agreed to the operation and now a thousand protesters from the University of California Berkley had descended upon the little farm outside of Go City Colorado.

Angry Bob had organized a mob of people with signs that read, "CIA NOT IN MY NAME!" and "RELEASE KIM POSSIBLE" Angry Bob held a bullhorn and began ranting as the group approached the guard shack, "FREE KIM POSSIBLE, FREE KIM POSSIBLE."

The guard in the booth picked up his phone, "I think my position is about to be over run, requesting instructions."

Rosalyn Cortez heard the call from inside the Central Guard Room, "Lock the facility down and call the police. Tell the guard in answer to questions that we are merrily a research farm for Monsanto."

With the order given Rosalyn headed back down into the holding facilities to collect Dr. Powers to make their escape. She walked into the cell and noted that Ms. Possible was looking better than when she left, "Doctor we need to leave."

Dr. Powers nodded and flashed a light into Kim's eyes one last time, "Ms. Possible when the drug and the sedative wear off you will have a bit of a headache but you should be fine." With that being said he turned, collected his bag and turned to leave.

The two headed back up the elevator and then outside the farm house to the black SUV they arrived in. Rosalyn Cortez could hear the protesters outside as they continued to shout anti-government rhetoric along with the chant of free Kim Possible.

Rosalyn Cortez then spotted something that set fear in the heart of a person who works in the shadows, television trucks. The media was present in force. The three major networks along with two of the major cable news channels. She swore under her breath and then turned to Dr. Powers, "Be sure to cover your face when we drive out the gate."

Jim and Tim Possible slid underneath a barbed wire fence at the back of the property. They were dressed in camouflage fatigues and were doing there best to remain unseen as they worked their way in and out of grazing cattle. As they approached a secured back gate 100 yards away from the back of the farm house.

The twins lay on the ground and Jim produced a pair of binoculars and began observing the house, "No activity out back. The diversion out front is working." He whispered to his brother.

With no immediate answer Jim turned to look at his brother and saw that his eyes were transfixed on something, "What is it?" Jim whispered impatiently.

Tim pointed towards a large brown object, "Is that not the largest cow turd you have ever seen?"

Jim scrunched up his face, "Ewwww, head in the game Tim."

Tim rolled his eyes, "Suppose it's fake and really a motion sensor?"

"What?"

Tim shook his head, "What if it's a fake turd. How are we going to know the difference?"

Jim licked his lips and shrugged, "Well it looks fresh feel it and see if it's warm."

"I'm not touching it." Tim said as he made a face to show his disgust.

"Well you're the one that wants to know." Jim shot back.

Tim was about ready to punch his brother when he suddenly remembered why they were there in the first place, "Head in the game Jim."

Jim rolled his eyes, "Let's work our way closer to the gate."

The black SUV drove slowly out the gate as protesters began hurling rocks and empty soda cans at the vehicle. The Colorado Highway Patrol and Davis County Sheriffs Deputies had arrived and were now trying to control the unruly mob.

Rosalyn Cortez glanced to her right to see the Possible's doing interviews with the television people, _"Damn that's all we need."_ She thought just before a loud bang turned her attention to the road.

One of the protesters had hurled a large brick at the SUV and managed to bust the windshield. The large circle where the brick had impacted now spider webbed outward to cut her vision down to almost nothing.

Rosalyn Cortez mashed the accelerator and sped away from the protesters as quickly as she could, _"How did they find out where we were_?" She wondered.

Tim Possible pulled out Kim's Kimmunicator and punched the button, "Wade we're here what do we do now?"

Wade Load's face appeared on the screen, "Show me the locking mechanism."

Tim turned the Kimmunicator around to face the badge reader, "See it?"

Wade smiled, "Oh yea, this is going to be easy. Take the small red hand held encryption modulator device from the bag."

Jim pulled the device out, "It looks like a Dust Buster?"

"It used to be one...Until I modified it." Wade said proudly as he admired his handy work on the former hand held vacuum cleaner.

"How do we use it?"

"Just hold it up to the card reader." Wade said as he laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back in his chair, _"Who's the man?"_ He thought happily.

Jim held the device up the reader and the light turned green and then turned red. Suddenly a red light began to blink above them and an alarm claxon sounded just before Wade's device exploded in a shower of sparks.

Tim quickly keyed the Kimmunicator as Jim quickly dropped the short circuiting device, "It exploded Wade what do we do now?"

Wade Load had always been the best in his field. He considered him self to be better than any one Government employee could ever be due to his working in the free market economy where he was expected to produce results.

Failure had never entered his mind as a possibility and if the mission did fail it would not be because his equipment failed to perform. Tim's cry for assistance focused Wade's attention back on the problem at hand.

"What do we do now Wade?" Tim asked urgently.

Wade shook his head sadly, "I...I got nothing."

"WHAT?" Tim exclaimed.

"Guards!" Jim shouted pointing towards two agents emerging from the house.

"RUN" Wade yelled into his microphone.

Jim and Tim didn't have to be told twice as the two turned and ran for the fence they had breached earlier in the day. This time they were concerned about hiding behind cows or stepping in cow poop as they ran head long to the fence. Dived underneath it and ran as fast as they could back towards the protesters in order to escape.

Mean while Wade continued to stare at is monitors to try and figure out what had gone wrong. It was a simple pass card reader nothing fancy, nothing cutting edge yet it had defeated his device. Wade continued to fume over his failure when he noticed a red light blinking to signal to him that he had an incoming communications message. Wade pushed the receive button, "Hey Scooter"

A boy a few years younger than Wade appeared on the screen, "Hey Wade"

Wade sighed, "Look Scooter I'm really busy..."

"Why did you attempt to get around my system?" Scooter asked.

"What?"

"I'm doing security contract work now for the Government and you tried to hack one of my devices." Scooter said in an accusing tone.

Wade blinked at the young boy who he would spend time with trick or treating online in the virtual world only a few years ago had now one upped him in his own field. A field that until moments ago he considered himself as cutting edge and now he was discovering he was now 'Old School'.

"How...how...Why do you think it was me?" Wade asked as he tried to feign innocence.

Scooter a small blonde headed boy smirked and rolled his eyes, "Milliport processor to decrypt your phony IP address from your communication devices...I simply cross referenced your true IP address."

Wade blinked, "Oh"

Scooter smiled and leaned back in his chair, "Whose Kung Fu is best Kung Fu now old one?"

He sat there staring at the boy trying to think of an answer but he was at a loss for words. Wade was numb, he had lost and there was no other way he could look at it. Until Scooter's gloating brought him out of his own thoughts.

"Hey just a heads up there old one, the FBI is on their way over to your house now."

Wade hit a button and disconnected the call and began typing furiously at his keyboard and then punched the enter button. All twelve super computers in his basement sprang to life at once and began deleting all their information. Two thousand terabytes of information being dumped at once with the hard drives wiped so clean that no one would be able to reconstruct anything usable.

The loss of the information troubled Wade very little as he had all of it backed up on servers all over the world. Wade had planned long and hard for such an eventuality. He smirked at the realization of what was happening, _"I always thought I'd have to doomsday all this because of Drakken and Shego...Not the Federal Government."_

Next Wade grabbed his lap top bag and then turned his keyboard over to tear a white number 9 envelop from the bottom that held a driver's license, passport and banking information and stuffed it into his lap top bag.

Wade didn't have time to pack a bag so he ran upstairs, "Mom, I need a lift to the mall."

From the Mall Wade Load would disappear only to be replaced by Lawrence Allen Dirker an honor student on his way to vacation abroad. It was time to flee the country for a while, or at least until he could regain his cutting edge then he would return and show Scooter just who the man was.

**

* * *

**

Rosalyn Cortez sat in front of her laptop and spoke into her encrypted Blackberry device from her Go City hotel room, "I have no idea how the protesters found out about the safe house." She told the CIA Director.

Wellington Sinclair's voice was calm and firm, _"Wrap up your operation and return to Langley. We have found Mr. Stoppable."_

Rosalyn lifted an eyebrow, "Where is he now?"

"_In Southern Lebanon, he's on General Tova's short list of staff that he submitted to the United Nations for troop withdrawal negotiations."_

"So you're gong to need me to head out to the Middle East then?"

"_No, no...I think you've done enough with this investigation. I'm going to turn it over to the guys in the Clandestine Services. You will be in on the operation as well of course."_ The Director told her.

Rosalyn Cortez sighed, "Let me guess. Embedded Journalist?"

She heard the Director chuckle softly, _"It appears young Mr. Stoppable is quite the celebrity in Israel at the moment. Who is going to notice one more reporter running around?"_

Rosalyn Cortez nodded and agreed that this course would be the best one to pursue. After the conversation was over she picked up the phone and called the farm. Once she heard the head of security answer his phone she gave the order, "Dispose of Ms. Possible as soon as practical."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Many thanks to AtomicFire, LycoX, Momike, Mooneasterbunny, Thurston, Poiko, and Lippy Norwegian for leaving reviews. **

**Kim finds solace in the pages of books and appears to find a new boyfriend. Ron is forced to endure an interview, Bonnie and Sima try to cheer Sam up. All and all it was a fun chapter to write.**

**Write a review receive a reply.**

**Bubba**

* * *

Kim Possible awoke behind the wheel of her car in the early morning hours before dawn. Her head rolled from side to side as she became more aware of her surroundings. The place she was parked at was familiar to her but she just couldn't quite place it in her mind.

She lowered the sun visor and opened the small mirror and examined her self. Large black circles and puffy eyes, she looked down at her clothes and realized her blouse was on inside out and her bra wasn't fastened. She fought back the urge to cry at her appearance. In her memory she couldn't ever remember a time looking as disheveled as she did on this morning.

"High School" She whispered as she suddenly recognized where she was at. She and her car were sitting in the middle of the parking lot of Middleton High School. She reached for her keys and found them dangling from the ignition. She turned the keys and the car came to life.

Kim licked her lips, _"Home...I just want to go home."_ She thought sadly as she placed the car in gear and carefully drove it off the lot.

The ride home while only lasting a few minutes felt like hours to her. She finally parked her car in the driveway and opened the door and stepped out of the car. It was only then that she realized she wasn't wearing any shoes.

She climbed the three steps to the front door before it dawned on her that she left her keys in the car. She began pounding on the door and ringing the door bell, "I WANT TO GO HOME!" She screamed until the front door opened and she saw her mother standing before her.

"Mom...They did bad things to me and all I wanted to do was come home." Kim told her as she began crying.

Mrs. Dr. P. hugged her tightly, "It's okay Kimmie, you're home now, you're home."

Kim hugged her mother, "They stuck me with needles and wouldn't let me sleep...They kept asking about Ron...I don't know anything anymore." She blubbered into Mrs. Dr. P.'s shoulder.

"Come on honey let's get you inside and up to bed. You look just awful."

She nodded and made her way to the stairs with Mrs. Dr. P. following her. The twins came out from their bedroom and saw the condition their sister was in, "Kim we tried..." Jim began.

"...to rescue you." Tim finished.

Kim fought back tears as she hugged her brothers before she continued to climb the steps to her room. They watched Kim pass them before looking at their mother who shooed them back to their room and mouthed the word, "Later" to them as she passed.

Mrs. Dr. P. walked with Kim into her room and helped her undress. She looked her daughter over for injuries and could find none. It appeared to her that all of Kim's injuries were psychological and she hoped she would feel better after she slept.

Kim crawled underneath the covers and clutched Panderoo tightly to her chest. Mrs. Dr. P. stroked her hair, "Do you want to talk about it honey?"

"No" Kim said quietly as she shook her head.

Mrs. Dr. P. quietly left the room. She was trying to remain calm but inside she was boiling with anger. The Government had no right to do what it did to her child and what made matters worse was there was nothing that anyone could do about it.

It was the CIA and of course they are allowed to operate freely and unchecked. There would be of course no records of what happened nor would that supposed research farm yield any clues.

After the near riot the day before it was all the Possible's could do to escape before they were arrested by Highway Patrol for trespassing. She thought about the man that had dated Kim while she was still in High School. She couldn't remember his name but seeing him thrown into the back of a squad car screaming "Death to the Man.!" would be something that would stay with her for the rest o her life.

Wade had said they were friends of Ron from when he worked at Smarty Mart. Wade said that Ron knew they could get the job done and now that Kim was home she knew that to be true.

Thanks to David Willis and that Angry Bob character they were able to get enough media in the area to cover the story and force the CIA to unload Kim before she could become too much of a liability.

Now Mrs. Dr. P. could sleep well again knowing her daughter was safe. Now her biggest fear was how Kim was going to react to her ordeal. Would she shake it off and carry on like other setbacks in her life or would this be the final straw for her.

Mrs. Dr. P. sighed sadly as she walked into the bedroom to tell her husband that their daughter was home,_ "Oh Kimmie, I wish you would have stuck to baby sitting."_

No matter how hard she tried Kim could not get comfortable in the bed. She was so tired but yet she couldn't sleep. Her eyes flew open at the sound of the air conditioning turning on. She rolled over again and again but it was no use. She could just not get comfortable.

Kim finally stood up and grabbed her pillow, Panderoo and a blanket and headed for an empty corner of her bedroom. She sat against the wall and propped her self up on the pillow clutching Panderoo. She looked around the room, _"If they try to come back for me they'll find the bed empty. That might just give me the edge."_ Kim thought as her eyes became heavier and heavier until sleep came to the exhausted woman.

* * *

It was a girls day out. Bonnie snuck out the back of the apartment complex and hid in the back of Vada Motsinger's Citroen C3. The little blue car was just barely big enough for a backseat and Bonnie took up most of it.

She held her breath as Vada guided the blue car past the media horde that was camped outside the building trying to catch a glimpse of the now reclusive Bonnie Rockwaller. As they headed down the street Vada turned in her seat, "You can get up now we're past them."

Bonnie sat up in the backseat, "Thanks for lift."

"Not a problem I'm heading to my OBGYN's office outside of Laniado Hospital."

Bonnie grinned and shook her head, "So is Dean getting excited about the baby?"

She could see Vada roll her eyes in the mirror, "Hardly still says it's my fault for raping him while he was drunk...He's demanding a boy though."

"Figures" Bonnie said as she laughed along with Vada.

"So are you going to have 10 babies for Ron?" Vada said with a wink.

Bonnie chuckled, "One...maybe...We might wait and have kids later."

Vada looked at her, "I waited till later. Better have them when your young then they'll be raised and out of your hair before you get old."

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. We still have to get married you know."

"So how's the wedding plans coming along?" Vada asked.

Bonnie sighed, "Well I've narrowed it down to 8 dresses, three venues and doves to be released after the ceremony is over. Now the hard part is getting Ron to wear a tux and not that damn IDF uniform."

Vada glanced over to Bonnie, "He sure seems to like the army."

"I thought for sure he would wash out...I have the feeling I'm going to have to drag him out kicking and screaming before it's all done."

Vada pulled the little blue car into a parking space and she and Bonnie got out of the car, "So who are you meeting again?"

"Sima Oster, she's the daughter of the family that took Ron in when he made his Aliyaa last year."

Vada pointed to a one story brick office building, "That's where I'll be. I should be out around 11 or 11:30."

Bonnie nodded, "I meet Sima at 10:00 so I should be done with visiting with Sam by then."

With that the two women went their separate ways. Bonnie's mind wondered as she waited in front of the hospital for Sima and her mother to arrive. She began to think that maybe she and Ron should have a baby quickly for just the reasons that Vada had mentioned.

"_Once the baby is out of college and on his own Ron and I will still be young."_ She thought idly as she looked at her watch, "Five after ten, they're running a little late."

She chuckled at the thought of Ron trying to handle a baby and then stopped as she remembered what a good job he did of taking care of his baby sister. She saw a yellow Fiat pull up to the front of the hospital and Bonnie recognized Sharon and Sima Oster and waived.

"_Have to talk it over with Ron when he gets home from work."_ She thought as she greeted Sima who was carrying a big vase full of flowers before her mother left to do some shopping, "Shalom Sima...Ready to go see Sam?"

Sima frowned, "I do not want to be here. I do not even like Sam for a boyfriend."

Bonnie frowned, "Well you sure got him a big flower arrangement."

"My mother bought them." She said as they walked in the front doors to the hospital.

Bonnie stepped up the receptionist's desk, "We're looking for Sam Cello room?"

The elderly woman looked at her computer workstation and typed in Sam's name, "He is in room 412."

"How do we get there?" Bonnie asked.

The woman pointed down the hallway, "You head down there past nurses station one. There you will see a bank of elevators to your left. From there you will go to the fourth floor and check n with the nurse's station."

The two walked over towards the elevators. Sima was still not thrilled to be there, "I do not know why I have to come and visit him. He is not my boyfriend. I only like older men."

Bonnie cringed, in Sima's protests she could recognize faint echos of her life previous to when Ron was wounded. A self absorbed child with little or no thought of anyone else, "This is not about you. This is about trying to cheer Sam up."

"They have charities for things like this. I'm running out of time for the beach. School is going to start again soon."

The urge to reach out and slap Sima was strong but Bonnie fought it down as they checked in with the nurse's station on the 4th floor, "We're here to visit Sam Cello."

The nurse on duty pointed down the hall, "He's in room 412...Poor little guy was up crying all night. He got hurt pretty bad."

Bonnie swallowed hard. She remembered the days after Ron was wounded when it was just the two of them together. The tears, sorrow and anger Ron went through as he tried to get better.

She walked with Sima still protesting down the hall until they stopped in front of the door, "Remember you are here to cheer him up."

Bonnie took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door before opening it and peeking inside, "Sam?'

She could see the small boy roll his head to the door. He did not look well pale with large black circles under his eyes. It took him a bit to recognize his visitor before he greeted her in a tired voice, "Shalom Bonnie"

Bonnie stepped into the room followed warily by Sima, "How are you feeling today?"

Sam closed his eyes, "Awful these doctors here are crazy. I felt fine before they cut me open and started moving my intestines around. Now I'm in constant pain."

Sima winced, "Shalom Sam"

He tried to straighten up in his bed before finally giving up, "Shalom Sima...Are those for me?" he asked pointing towards the vase that held a bouquet of yellow flowers.

"No, I just like walking around carrying flowers. Of course they are for you." She said impatiently.

Sam smiled as he watched Sima set the flowers by his bed, "So what have you been doing since we returned from America?"

Sima looked at the ceiling, "Been at the beach mostly..."

"I like the beach...I have only been once or twice...I had fun there." Sam said trying hard to smile.

Bonnie could see that Sam's eyes were glassy and guessed he was on some heavy pain medication, "Well maybe when Ron gets back from work we can go to the beach for a day." Bonnie offered.

"Maybe go to the beach by Sima's house?" Sam said dreamily.

"Oh...No...That would not be a good thing. You really wouldn't fit in well there." Sima said quietly.

Bonnie glared at Sima and once again fought the urge to slap her before Sam began talking, "I was 10 the first time I went to the beach..."

"Oh" Bonnie said trying to calm her self. Either Sam didn't hear Sima or chose to overlook what she said Bonnie couldn't tell.

"We were moving a crop of lemons to the market...My friend Avner and I saw the water and snuck away. We stripped down to our underwear and played in the water..."

"That sounds like fun." Bonnie said motioning for Sima to say something but she turned and walked towards the window to look outside.

"...We got in so much trouble when we got back. Everyone was upset because they did not know what had become of us...We got punished very severely...but it was worth it." Sam said with a weary grin.

"Mom is outside I have to go now...Shalom Bonnie, Shalom Sam." Sima said as she quickly exited the room.

Sam watched her leave and the looked at Bonnie, "I do not think she likes me very much." He said sadly.

Bonnie fought the urge to cry and then composed herself, "May...maybe hospitals make her nervous?" She said trying to sound optimistic.

He looked at the vase of flowers and sighed, "She brought me flowers...I suppose that is something isn't it?"

"Yes Sam...I suppose that is something." Bonnie said as she ruffled his hair.

"All that water...all that water..." Sam mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Bonnie sighed and watched Sam sleep for a bit, "We'll make sure you get to see the beach again Sam." She whispered quietly.

Bonnie walked outside the door and was surprised to see three young nurses greeting her, "Shalom?"

"You are her aren't you?"

She took a step back from the women, "Huh?"

"You are Bonnie Rottweiler."

"Rockwaller" Bonnie corrected out of habit.

"Whatever" Another nurse said.

"What's he like?" asked a young blonde nurse.

Bonnie shook her head, "Well he's sleeping now."

"Not the boy...Ron." The nurse said almost indignantly.

"What?"

Another nurse with long black hair spoke up, "We read in one of the tabloids that the reason he cheats on you with Brittney is because he has a voracious sexual appetite."

"WHAT?"

Another dark haired nurse added her opinion, "I believe that Ron is a sex addict and you should make him seek treatment."

"Uh..."

"Is it true that you often bring other women to bed with you to feed his desires?" The blonde nurse excitedly asked.

"Huh"

"So can you introduce us to him?" The brunette with the long black hair asked.

"I'm bi-curious." The blonde added hoping to sway Bonnie's decision.

"EWWWWWWWW" Bonnie said as she wrinkled her nose.

"Surely there are duties that you ladies could be performing." A doctor asked as he appeared from a room just up the hallway from Sam's.

The women quickly dispersed but not before the blonde nurse winked at Bonnie and mouthed the words, "Call me."

Bonnie turned to the doctor, "Thank You"

"My pleasure, I think it's a shame the way you and your fiancée' are being hounded by our press." He said as he stuck out his hand.

"Being famous is not much fun...Doctor?" Bonnie said sadly.

"Oh forgive me, Dr. Ramon Benneczyk." He said as he shook Bonnie's hand.

"Bonnie Rockwaller"

Dr. Benneczyk nodded, "Could you do us at the hospital a favor and say hello to some of the wounded IDF soldiers we have her...I couldn't help but notice you visiting our youngest patient."

Bonnie nodded her head, "I would be happy too."

The Doctor escorted Bonnie to another room and opened the door there were four beds inside with wounded soldiers. Dr. Benneczyk entered the room first, "I have a surprise for you men...You may recognize this lady she is the fiancée' of the Gaza City Madman."

There were wolf's whistles and applause as Bonnie stepped into the room and waived, "Shalom"

The doctor leaned in towards Bonnie and whispered, "Don't let them give you too hard a time."

Bonnie smirked at the doctor, "Do not worry I can give as good as I get."

The men clapped louder and began laughing. One of the men at the end of the room motioned for Bonnie to come over to him, "I went through basic training with your fiancée'."

Bonnie walked over, "Oh really?"

The man smiled and nodded, "Yes, he was friends with this big Russian fellow and little guy who was training to be a medic. I went to rifle school with him. The man could not miss with a rifle. It was scary to watch him shoot."

She shook the man's hand and he told her his name and that he was Bar Sheba, "Ron never talks much about basic training." She said teasingly.

The man laughed, "He was always getting into trouble for lusting."

Bonnie tilted her head, "What?"

The men all began laughing and the man continued, "There was this lady soldier showing us how to fire the big machine gun and before she could get started the Sergeant slapped Stoppable in the back of the head and yelled 'Quit Lusting.' He was so bad off he was drooling."

Her eyes narrowed, "Oh really?"

The man grinned, "The big Russian man he was friends with always was trying to take him to see prostitutes but he would never go."

Bonnie whose eyes were still narrowed continued to nod his head, "Oh really?"

"The big guy said he was SOP...Scare of..." The man stopped himself and swallowed hard realizing he was probably digging a deep hole for Ron.

"Scared of what?" Bonnie inquired innocently.

"Uh...Scared of Prostitutes." The man said quickly before being quiet.

Bonnie smirked as she remembered Ron ravaging her for over twelve hours when they met after he got out of basic training, _"Well that explains a lot. At least he remembered my name afterwards."_

She continued talking to soldiers and then the doctor took her to another ward. Bonnie noticed that many of the men were missing legs and thought about lucky Ron was to be able to still walk.

"You are Bonnie Rockwaller." A man said grinning.

"Yes that's me." Bonnie confirmed trying to remain cheerful.

"I was at Tulkharm with Ron...He destroyed a pay phone because he thought you were cheating on him. It was very funny." The man said grinning.

Bonnie's smile froze on her face, _"I never heard about this? So Ron can be the jealous type."_ "I'll have to ask Ron about this." Bonnie said nervously.

"Levi shut up she doesn't want to hear about that." A soldier from the bed next to him called out.

Levi shook his head as Bonnie walked over to the other soldier, "So did you know Ron before the war?"

The man smiled and nodded, "I was at Tulkharm when he gave Saghir the bomb maker a hard time. He made the United Nations people very upset. I thought they were going to put him in jail over it."

Bonnie smiled nervously, "Gave them a hard time did he?"

"He had every right to, the U.N. employs these terrorists and then expects them to come and go freely into Israel...I'll never forget the looks on those pompous idiots faces when he made them get out of those white SUVs for a papers check. He looked at their papers and then when he came to Saghir he asked him for his work permit." The man began laughing.

Bonnie wasn't sure what was so funny but smiled and nodded as the man told the story.

"Saghir wanted to kill him. You could see it in his eyes. He handed Ron his work permit and he never looks at just hands it back to him. The U.N. people are going crazy and all he does is tell them they can pass." The man said with a grin.

"So did Ron get into trouble?"

"Uh...Not exactly a few days later these Shin Bet guys pick him up for fire support in case things were to go wrong in the Tulkharm camp. Only Stoppable starts laying into these terrorists and blows the place up. The United Nations go crazy again because he had just killed half of their support personnel and they ship Ron off to Camp 80 for his own good."

"Then he went to Gaza..." Bonnie finished.

"Yes then he went to Gaza and became famous." The man finished.

"Well that is all the time Bonnie has today." Doctor Benneczyk said as he showed Bonnie to the door.

Bonnie turned before she left and waived, "I had a really great time guys. Ron never talks much about what he does at work. So it's fun hearing about it." She told them as she left the room.

Once they were outside Dr. Benneczyk looked at Bonnie, "Work?"

She nodded, "Yes that is what I tell myself all the time. If I think about him being at war it drives me crazy so...He is simply at work and I'm just waiting for him to come home."

The doctor nodded, "Ah I see, well thanks for taking time out to visit the men. I know they really appreciated the company."

Bonnie smiled, _"Yea it was kind of fun visiting them and listening to Ron stories."_ "It was no problem. I am always happy to help. I'll be back later in the week to visit Sam and I'll stop by and say hello again."

Dr. Benneczyk smiled, "He really needed a visit. He's on a heavy sedative until his wounds heal a little more."

"So is he going to be alright? Ron wants to know."

"He should be fine in a few months. He is very lucky the vest took the brunt of the explosion."

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good to hear. I know Ron was awful worried."

* * *

Nearly two weeks had passed since he had heard from either Kim or Wade. He was confident both were alright but the lack of communication with Wade was unsettling. Still he didn't have too much time to dwell on this as he was kept busy with his new duties.

The officer he was now reporting to was Lieutenant Colonel Benjamin Welty who was in charge of General Tova's personal security. He was a no nonsense by the book officer who stressed attention to detail to the point of dressing Ron down one day for failing to have his belt buckle centered properly.

Ron's new assignment was to drive the General to his meetings and various inspections. Once they arrived he would exit the vehicle with his rifle walk in front of the Humvee to the passenger's side, open the door for the General and then walk towards the front of the vehicle once again scanning all the while for threats.

Once the General had exited the vehicle the rest of the security detail would surround him in a pattern that resembled a star. Ron's position was to always be to the left and slightly in front of the General with his weapon ready at all times. His position in the alignment was determined by where he was placed in the vehicle.

The negotiations were slow to start due to the fact that everyone wanted to take part. Hezbollah, the Lebanese Army, France, the U.N., the U.S. all wanted to have their say. So far General Tova was a tough read for the groups as he would agree to certain conditions for the meetings and then turn around and reject the items that he had agreed to the previous day. As he explained to Ron he merely wanted to let them know they were going to dance to his tune.

After two weeks a meeting place was decided upon. It would take place in the Lebanon city of Naqoura that lay on the coast close to the Israeli border. The small city was in firm control of the IDF and offered a way to quickly evacuate back into Israel should things go badly.

Now that the nuts and bolts had been worked out nothing out of the ordinary had happened over the last two weeks, except for a friendly fire incident that occurred when Ron and a group of soldiers snuck out of their makeshift camp to drink and play cards in a bombed out village during the Shabbat.

Two IAF F15's mistook the group for insurgents and began strafing their position until they could contact the base and let them know they were actually attacking IDF soldiers. Fortunately no one was hurt but the card game was ruined while Ron was up two thousand Shekels.

Ron remembered it was just like the movies and it was the coolest thing he had ever seen. With the exception for the fact that the two fighter jets just had to be trying to kill them all.

He grinned as he waited outside the General Tova's office thinking about that day, _"I'm glad they had already dropped their bombs somewhere else."_

"_Sgt. Stoppable get in here."_ General Tova yelled out from behind the door.

Ron's grin disappeared as he walked into the General's office. He thought for sure one of the other card players had turned him in to get even with him for his winnings at the card game the week before.

The General was seated behind his desk holding a paper in his hand. Ron quickly saluted and held it until the General returned it. He shook the paper at him, "Do you know what this is?"

"N...no officer." Ron answered nervously.

"This came from Tel Aviv. It appears your fiancée' is attending a lot of parties with politicians and is trying to get you reassigned closer to home."

Ron closed his eyes and shook his head,"_BONNIE!"_

"They are requesting you to return to Tulkharm and work in Supply...Is this what you wish to do Sergeant?" The General asked firmly.

"No Officer." Ron replied quickly.

The General nodded, "I thought not. I'm going to ignore this request."

"Thank you General."

"Now that brings me to this other piece of paper from Tel Aviv. There is an American reporter named Christopher McCall with the..." The General stopped to read the dispatch once again, "The Christian Science Monitor and he wants to do a story on you...He is of course CIA."

Ron tilted his head, "I...huh?"

The General pulled out another piece of paper, "I received yet another dispatch from Army Intelligence. Christopher McCall is a CIA case officer working in the Clandestine Services department in Langley, VA, USA. It says here that the American's are interested in the MDS that happens wherever you go."

"I...What is MDS?"

General Tova looked up at him, "Mysterious Death Syndrome, Tel Aviv, Washington and Global Justice do not believe that the headless bodies that are found where you have been fighting is due to a virus. I do not either but I am not that inquisitive."

Ron licked his lips, "What...what do I do?"

The General shrugged, "That is up to you. I, myself would shoot him in the back of the head and throw him in a ditch...I hate journalists and I hate spies."

"Yes officer" He replied quietly before turning to leave.

"I am not finished yet...Try and contact your woman and get her under control or you will end up spending the rest of your military career serving under Lt. Dayan...Now you can leave." The General said as he turned his attention back to his paper work.

Ron exited the office and felt sick to his stomach, _"Bonnie what are you trying to do to me?"_

* * *

Christopher McCall a tall fit man in his mid 30's arrived at the camp and began trying to find the elusive Sgt. Stoppable. Nearly everyone knew who he was but wherever they sent him Sgt. Stoppable was not there.

He had received his briefing from Rosalyn Cortez and then waited for the last two weeks while a country to friendly to the United States sent the request from one government bureaucracy to another until it finally reached the office of the Prime Minister who finally agreed to the request that supposedly came from the Christian Science Monitor.

Christopher McCall worked in the CIA's Clandestine Services unit. A former Delta Force operator he had been all over the world and had participated in many dirty jobs that remained far from the public consciousness.

His current assignment was two parts find Ronald Stoppable and find out if he would entertain the possibility of spying on the Israeli military for the CIA. His secondary assignment was to find out if Israel or Ronald Stoppable had access to a weapon of unknown origin.

The CIA agent found yet another soldier who did not look happy coming from out of a large tent. He stopped him and tried to communicate in very broken Hebrew, "Sgt. Stoppable…Have you is he?"

The man looked at him strangely and then answered in heavily accented English, "I know where he is." The man said before turning and pointing towards the tent. "You can't miss him, blonde man sitting behind a large stack of money."

Christopher McCall thanked the man and then pulled back the tent flap and walked inside. There in the center of the tent was a table surrounded by onlookers. He pushed his way in until he could see the players. At the end of the table he could clearly see Ronald Stoppable and he was in fact sitting behind a large pile of money.

"Hey Stoppable we have a new Jerusalem Times….Says here your fiancée is on the move again." A soldier said as he handed Ron a copy of the paper.

Ron took it, "Deal me out of this hand…I want to concentrate on this." He said as held up the paper.

The men at the table groaned as Ron stood up and wadded the money up and shoved it in his pocket. One of the men seated at the table looked up, "Come on Sergeant give us a chance to win our money back."

"Tomorrow" Ron said as he stepped away from the table.

"That's not very friendly Sergeant." Another player called out.

"I'm here to make money not friends." Ron countered as he walked away.

Christopher McCall crossed the tent to intercept his target, "Excuse me, are you Sergeant Ron Stoppable?"

Ron shook his head as he tried to push past the man, "If you are from Division of Family Services for the last time the baby is not mine!"

"No…no Sgt. Stoppable I'm Christopher McCall from the Christian Science Monitor. I was supposed to follow you around and write a story about you." McCall said quickly as Ron pushed past him to exit the tent.

Once they were outside the tent he turned to the man and sized him up, _"Six foot two, angular face, muscular, neatly trimmed brown hair, clean looking…definitely ex-military."_

"I'd rather talk to the DFS." Ron said glumly as he headed back to his quarters.

"If you don't mind I'd like to conduct this interview in English. My Hebrew is not that good."

Ron looked him over, "Suit yourself." He said as he picked up the pace.

McCall matched the pace, "I understand you have become something of a celebrity since you returned from the United States?"

He looked away, "What are you saying?"

The phony journalist stepped behind Ron as he passed in between two parked Humvee's, "Is there anywhere we can stop and talk for a bit?"

"Nearly there." Ron said without breaking stride.

The bombed out building loomed in front of him as he pushed open the remains of the door and took the stairs to the remains of the bombed out room that was his quarters. The man kept pace with him as Ron walked into his room and quickly sat on the cot.

Without looking up he began to read the paper, "Close the door please."

McCall closed the door, "Bad news?"

Ron read the large headline, _"While Ron's Away Bonnie will Play…She's keeping busy, new hairstyle…I'm sure there's a story behind that."_ "Not bad new just news." He said absently.

The man leaned over and read the headline, "So you're concerned that your fiancée is cheating on you while you're in Lebanon?"

"No" Ron said as he flipped the paper onto the stack of other papers that began to collect in the small room.

McCall flipped through the various papers and read the headlines out loud, "Bonnie on the town, Bonnie on the prowl, While Ron's away Bonnie will play…These headlines bother you?"

It had been nearly two weeks since Ron had actually talked to Bonnie. Ever since Wade went missing the Ronnunicator had been useless. The two had traded letters back and forth, but it just wasn't the same.

Ron ignored the question and began counting his winnings from the card game. The soldiers in the card game had begun making sure Ron never missed a Bonnie story. Especially after they realized that he didn't play very well when he was thinking about Bonnie. Once Ron discovered the game they were playing he would just fold and walk away from the game with his winnings.

McCall watched Ron count the money with great interest, "So how much did you win."

"Oh…About 12,000 shekels…give or take a few hundred." Ron said casually as he folded the money up before securing it with a rubber band and placing it in his duffle bag.

"That's a lot of money for an Israeli soldier." McCall prodded.

Ron laughed, "It's taken me almost a month to win all this. In U.S. dollars it's probably around $300 bucks."

"So what made you want to move here from America and serve in the Israeli army?" McCall asked as he pulled out a pad of paper and a pen to go through the motions of doing an interview.

"I got tired of working for Smarty Mart." Ron answered flatly.

"Ah you wore the red vest…interesting…Now that you're over here do you ever have any regrets?"

"_Every time I see my body in the mirror."_He thought before answering, "No"

"You used to be Kim Possible's side kick. Was it purely a professional relationship?"

He paused and thought before he answered, "Yes"

"Did your fiancee' know about your purely professional relationship with Kim Possible?"

"Yes"

"So do you think Bonnie Rockwaller is seeing other men while you are on duty?"

Ron glared at the man, "I think you need to leave my room. I'm headed to bed now, big day in tomorrow."

The man clearly saw he touched a sore spot with Ron and quickly stood and headed for the door. He turned before leaving, "Is there a time tomorrow we can meet up tomorrow and continue the interview?"

"I'll let you know." He told him evenly.

Once the man left the room Ron picked up the paper and began to read the story. He wasn't really concerned about Bonnie cheating on him. He was more concerned about the parties she was attending.

Now that she was on the party scene she was rubbing elbows with the IDF chiefs and their wife's she was working nonstop to have him shipped back home. The only problem was Ron didn't want to leave his posting until the army left Lebanon whenever that would be.

He shook his head as he looked at the photo in the paper, _"The new hairstyle makes her look like Lacey…Weird…"_

* * *

Mrs. Dr. P. opened the door, "Oh thank you for coming Monique."

"No problem Mrs. Possible. Always happy to help." Monique said with a grin.

"Kimmie's been pretty much locked up in her room since she got back from that awful place. I was hoping you could coax her out for some air or shopping or just anything." Mrs. Dr. P. sounded desperate.

Monique looked up the stairs towards Kim's room, "Sure, I'll just go up and see how she's doing."

Kim Possible sat in the corner of her room holding her Pandaroo while reading a romance novel. She hadn't been out of the room very often except to go grocery shopping with her mom.

During the trip she discovered the romance books by the magazines and was captivated by the exquisite covers of beautiful women and very muscular men. She bought six books that caught her fancy. All of the novels were about forbidden love and this appealed to her. It seemed to encapsulate everything between her and Ron now. He loved another but she still burned only for him.

The knock on the door made her jump, "Who's there?" She called out urgently.

"_Hey Kim, it's Monique." _

Kim began scrambling around hiding her romance books. She had always thought of romance books as being for middle aged old women desperate for romance in their lives and now she couldn't get enough of the novels. However just to be on the safe side she didn't want anyone knowing she was reading them. "Just a second."

Once she was sure that the books were hidden she opened the door to let Monique in, "Hey how's it going?" She said excitedly as the two hugged one another.

"Tirza and I are going on the Newlywed Game next week and I wanted to see if you would like to go with me to pick out an outfit to wear on TV."

Kim looked around the room cautiously and started playing with her hair, "No…no…I think I better stay here. I just don't have much luck...outside anymore."

Monique grinned, "Come on we'll go to Plaza Frontenac in Upperton. They'll be lots of fancy upscale shops there."

"You and Tirza are really going to be on television?"

"Yea, we're really going to be on television and we are so going to kick ass."

Kim grinned and bobbed her head back and forth, "OK...Just let me get changed and I'll be down."

"Great, this is going to be so much fun." Monique squealed as she backed out of her room.

Once Monique left the room Kim ran to her window and peaked up the street to see if anything was happening out of the ordinary. Then she looked down the street for anything out of the ordinary, "Looks safe enough…Now what to wear?"

She walked to the closet and opened the door and quickly picked an older outfit that made her feel safe. Khaki Capri pants and a midriff white top with a heart in the center. She quickly changed her clothes and headed down stairs.

Monique saw her coming, "We ready to go?"

"Almost" Kim said as she stopped in front of the living room window and looked up and down the street one more time.

Mrs. Dr. P. came into the living room, "Oh good you two are going shopping. Have a good time."

Monique walked out the door first as Kim followed then she stopped and turned to her mother, "Mom…I love you…You know…just in case."

"I love you too honey, now go have some fun." Mrs. Dr. P. told her as she walked to see her out the door.

Kim nodded her head, "Right…fun…I won't be gone long…OK?"

"Go, go have fun Kimmie." Mrs. Dr. P. said as she stopped by the door to watch Kim get into Monique's car.

Monique backed out of the driveway and glance over to Kim. Her eyes were darting around nervously from side to side, "So…what have you been up to lately?"

Kim frowned, "Not much just trying to…lay low, I guess."

Monique nodded, "Wade warned us to stay out of sight."

Kim sighed, "I haven't talked to Wade in so long."

"I scolded Tirza about signing us up for those TV shows but…I figure they are all taped so no one will see them for a few weeks and by then we'll both be in Israel."

"I'm so happy for you Monique…I wish I could find someone. A real rouge like a really muscular Indian Brave or a Pirate Captain." Kim said whistfully.

Monique chuckled nervously and glanced at her friend, "Still like the bad boys."

Kim smiled, "No…just the misunderstood hotties."

They both began laughing as Monique steered the car into a parking spot at the upscale shopping mall. The two friends walked into the mall and found a shoe store. Kim looked at a pair of bright red shoes that didn't have much of a heel but looked comfortable, "What do you think of these?"

Monique looked at the shoes and made a face, "Girl with your red hair you'll look like Mini Mouse."

Kim flipped the shoe over and saw that it was $85 and quickly put the shoe down, "Yea, I guess you're right."

Monique picked the shoe up again, "Still if it was in black…"

Kim giggled and shook her head and began looking around the shop until she spotted what she believed was a man watching her and she began to sweat. She took a step back behind a display and peeked around it towards where she saw the man.

Monique walked up behind her, "You alright?"

Kim let out a yelp and jumped in the air before turning to face her friend, "Of course I'm not alright. There's a man following me."

"Where?"

She pointed towards a man sitting on a bench outside the store, "On the bench."

Monique peeked around the corner and saw the man reading a magazine. He read the magazine until the man's wife or girlfriend came out of a shop and then the two got up and left. She breathed a sigh of relief, "He was waiting on his wife. He's gone now."

Kim backed away and shook her head, "No…that's just what they want me to think. I'm not going to go back there Monique…I'm not going back." She whimpered as she backed herself into a corner.

"It's alright Kim, no one wants to take you back to that place." Monique said gently as she put a hand out to touch Kim's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kim screamed and then caught herself, "Sorry Mo…They did things to me there…bad things…I'll die before I go back." She told her trying hard not to cry.

Monique nodded he understanding, "Let's get out of this shop. They really don't have much."

"I…I better just go home. I'm afraid I won't be much fun today." Kim said sullenly.

Monique shook her head, "No way, you are going to have a good time and help me pick out a few new outfits if it kills me."

Kim giggled and nodded her head, "OK…Thanks Monique."

"Hey what are friends for Kim?"

The remainder of the shopping trip went without incident. Monique bought a few new outfits and a pair of shoes and Kim bought a new black party dress and a pair of shoes before the called it a day.

Kim waved goodbye to Monique as she backed out of the driveway before turning and heading back into the house. Her father was there to meet her at the door. He smiled when he saw the shopping bags, "I see you went out and had some fun today."

"I'd still rather be here." She said as she raced past him to go to her room.

James Possible watched his daughter disappear up the stairs, _"Getting her back to normal is going to take longer than either of us expected."_

Kim quickly entered the room and sat down on the bed breathing heavily, _"Fooled them for another day." _She turned to her dresser and pulled out her romance book she was reading before Monique had dropped by, _"Savage Peril…Good book so far."_

She grabbed Pandaroo and headed for her corner. Once seated she opened the book to where she her bookmark was so she could continue the story.

"_Evelyn lay back on the soft buckskin rug. She knew her love for the Morning Star was wrong but she didn't care. Even after Morning Star had ordered the annihilation of her wagon train dooming her fiancée' to certain death she could deny this red savage no longer."_

Kim bit on her thumb nail and giggled, "I wonder just who is about to be ravaged here?" She said quietly to Pandaroo.

"_Morning Star eyes drank in Evelyn's nakedness in the dying embers of the fire. There was much pressure from his tribe to marry the chief's daughter Weeping Willow but there was just no fire in his soul for her._

_He desired the woman before him with flaming red hair. As far as Morning Star was concerned he had waited long enough to sample his loves virginity. He slowly pulled off his loin cloth to reveal his throbbing…" _Kim looked up from the book to see who was knocking on her door,"_Oh what is it now? It was just getting good."_

"Yes?"

Mrs. Dr. P.'s voice called out from the other side of the door, _"Honey there's a very handsome young man here to see you."_

Kim tilted her head to one side and blinked, "Really?"

"_I'll tell him you'll be right down."_

She quickly discarded the book and the stuffed animal to survey her looks in the mirror. What she saw she didn't like so she quickly brushed her hair, _"There innocent yet not desperate."_ She thought as she turned to head down to the front door to see who was calling on her.

Kim stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. She wiped her sweaty palms off on her pants put on a gentle smile and opened the door. The man who greeted her was someone she least expect to see. Her shoulders slumped and she made no effort to disguise her disappointment, "Oh it's you."

"Yes it is me Kim Possible, Senor Senior Junior. Are you not happy to see me?" Junior asked innocently.

She quickly composed herself, "Junior…This…is just such a surprise. That's all."

"I saw Ron in Israel and he said it would be alright if I asked you out…So here I am my Blue Fox." Junior said with a grin.

"Ummm yea" Kim replied with a frozen grin on her face.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner tomorrow night. We have many important things to talk about." He said eagerly.

Kim was going to reject him out of hand but she stopped herself, _"Now that I'm no longer fighting crime or trying to save the world…I suppose there wouldn't be any conflict of interest issues if we were to just go out to dinner."_

"Ok sounds great." She said happily.

Junior put his hands together and danced around gleefully, "Oh that makes me so happy I will be here, to say this house where I talk to you now, to pick you up at 6:00 PM tomorrow night. How does that sound?"

Kim giggled and nodded, "Spankin'…Junior just do me one favor though."

"Anything for you Kim Possible."

"Don't ever dance around like that ever again, 'K'."

Junior nodded, "Yes, I understand, no more happy dance."

She winked at him, "See you tomorrow then."

"Yes see you tomorrow then." Junior said as he turned and walked to his car.

Kim smiled to herself as she watched Junior leave, _"Forbidden Love"_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What a chapter without RON? It's the ladies turn for this chapter had a few story lines that needed to get wrapped up before I start tackling what happens in Ron and Wade's life in the next.**

**This chapter features Kim's big date with Junior...Poor Junior and Monique's and Tirza's game show appearance with special guests George and Kathy Lutz from the Amityvill Horror fame.**

**Many thanks to LycoX, AtomicFire, Whitem, MoonEasterBunny, Lippy Norwegian, Poiko, Yankee Bard and my two email reviewers.**

**Write a review receive a reply...Eventually.**

**Bubba**

* * *

Kim Possible looked herself over in the mirror as she prepared for a date with a person she had previously thought would be the last person on the planet she would have ever considered going out with. The black party dress and black high heel shoes were very alluring, _"Glad I went out with Monique. This outfit makes me look so drop dead gorgeous."_

She combed her long red hair over one eye. She lifted an eyebrow as she looked at herself in the mirror, _"Aloof, mysterious, yet fun and flirty, yea I think I have the look down."_

The romance novel on her bed called her name and she picked it up and looked at the cover of the muscular Indian savagely gripping a red headed maiden whose head leaned back in denial of her forbidden love. Kim giggled, _"Who knows if Junior plays his cards right maybe…"_

Kim looked up and made a face in the mirror, _"No there is no way Junior is crawling between these thighs I don't care how long it's been. This is just strictly dinner date, a practice date…Yea."_

She looked up as the door bell sounded, _"Now remember wait for mom to call up to me to come down. Don't run down the stairs, I don't want to look desperate."_ She thought as she sat on the bed wringing her hands nervously.

"_Honey you have a visitor waiting for you downstairs."_

With a deep breath Kim rose from the bed and rubbed her hands over the back of her dress to smooth out the wrinkles before heading downstairs, _"I swear he tries to tongue kiss me I'll bite it off."_ She thought before shaking her head, _"Now stop that, it might be a great date."_

Kim reached the bottom of the stairs and tried not to gasp. Junior was talking to her mother and he looked great in his black shoes, white turtle neck sweater and black blazer. The whole outfit screamed Eurotrash but he pulled the look off well, "Hi Junior, you clean up well."

Junior gave her a strange look and Kim giggled, "I mean you look nice."

"Ah yes, I went with Gorducci, something that just hints at wealth without being pretentious." Junior said happily.

Kim smiled uneasily, "Great…Well we'll try to be back by ten."

James Possible looked at the couple before chiming in with his thoughts, "Nonsense honey your 20 years old now, you just stay out as late as you want…but not past midnight."

"Great, thanks dad." Kim said woodenly as the couple left out the door.

Kim walked with Junior to the passenger's side of his car and waited for him to open the door, "Don't you have anything you'd like to say to me Junior?" Kim asked motioning to her dress.

Junior looked at her quizzically, "Oh yes you look nice too."

She rolled her eyes as she sat down in the car, _"Same old Junior."_

"So where are we headed?"

"Oh I thought we'd dine at Harpo's." Junior said as he backed the car out of the driveway.

Kim smiled and purred, "I've heard of that place, it's pretty fancy."

"Nothing is too fancy for my Kim Possible."

"_God help me."_ Kim thought as she looked out the passenger window.

Junior turned on the car stereo and took a CD out of his pocket, "Special Oh Boyz dance mix released only in Europe." He told her as he inserted the CD.

Kim giggled, _"Only because they are so dead over here."_

"Oh Junior you really know how to impress a girl."

Junior began to sing along with the CD and tried to show his dance moves. Unfortunately the dance moves and driving didn't mix well and Kim at one point had to grab the steering wheel in order to keep the car on the road.

"Good save Kim Possible, I just get so carried away when I hear good music." Junior said excitedly as they pulled up in front of the restaurant.

The valet approached the car as Junior exited the car. He ran around the front of the vehicle and opened the door for Kim. She smiled at the gentlemanly fuss that Junior was performing to impress her.

Kim batted her green eyes at him and smiled coyly, "Why Junior who knew you could be such a gentleman?"

"Father is most insistent on good manners. Now we must head inside we have much to discuss." Junior said as he held the door open for her.

She walked into the restaurant and looked around the elegant establishment with the men wearing suits, the ladies in their finest dresses and she felt as if she belonged with the black dress she had purchased the day before. The smile on her face betrayed an uncomfortable suspicion, _"I wonder what he wants to talk about?"_

The maitre d' had trouble finding Junior's reservations but a fresh new $100 bill aided in finding the reservation and being shown by the man personally. Kim couldn't resist grinning as the man pulled a chair out for her to sit down in, _"This is just too cool. Junior really bribed that guy."_

Once Junior was seated he ordered wine for the two. Kim was beginning to feel flirty as she flipped a lock of hair out of the way that was obscuring her vision, "So Junior, what brings you to Middleton?"

"To see you of course Kim Possible…Should we start off with dinner salads?" Junior asked as he examined the menu.

Kim looked over the selections in that were written in French, "Sounds good to me."

The waiter appeared and made sure their water glasses were full and then poured them each a glass of wine. Junior ordered the two of them salads and turned his attentions back to Kim, "I forgot what we were talking about before the waiter interrupted us."

Kim crossed her legs before placing a napkin in her lap. She was enjoying the attention unbeknownst to Junior she let one of her shoes dangle off her feet. She leered over the table at him as she continued to try and feel fun and flirty, "You wanted to talk about something important with me."

Junior slapped his forehead, "Yes, yes of course. Well I want to follow my dream of becoming a world famous DJ, but my father insists on trying to continue being evil. It's his dream not mine." He told her with a tinge of regret in his voice.

"You should always follow your dreams Junior." Kim said sympathetically as she sat up straight in her chair.

"Yes that is what I think as well. See we are on the same track my blue fox."

Kim rolled her eyes, "I…I don't know about the animology stuff anymore."

The waiter returned with their salads. Junior let the waiter know that he wanted fresh ground pepper on his salad. The waiter complied and then quickly left the couple to continue talking. Junior took a bite of the salad, "Not bad, not bad…Ummm…Let me see…Oh yes, so I tell father my plans and I myself have already gained a measure of fame in Europe so….father listens to my dream."

"That's great Junior." Kim said just before taking a bite of her salad.

Junior nodded, "There is only one problem now. Before I can gain my independence to do what I want he wants me to provide him with an heir…an evil heir…So I think who could I find to bare this child and I think Kim Possible…"

Kim began choking on her salad and waiving her hand in front of her face, "…Wait…no…"

"Yes, Kim Possible you are the first person I thought of."

She took a quick drink of water and tried to regain her composure, _"This is so not happening."_

"Wait…I'm flattered really…"

Junior took a bite of his salad, he looked up at the ceiling as he was deep in thought, "I thought Kim Possible would kow if Shego would bare this child for me if I broke her out of prison?"

Kim's jaw fell open, "Wha…what?"

"Shego has such nice big breeding hips and it's not as if we would expect her to help raise the child. She could feel secure in the knowledge the child would be raised wanting for nothing and to be pure evil." Junior mused.

"Sh…Sh…Shego?" Kim said greatly relieved.

"Yes Shego"

"Shego?" Kim said again as suddenly her blood began to boil with an indefinable jealous rage.

"You do remember Shego? I figured that you would know her mind best on this subject."

"SHEGO?"

Junior tilted his head, "Is all that red hair covering your ears making it hard for you to hear me?"

"You brought me here to talk about SHEGO?" Kim said menacingly.

Junior finally realized that he was in trouble but didn't quite know how to talk his way out of it, "Yes…I think so…yes…" He said nervously.

Kim pursed her lips, her eyes bulged out, she tried to speak but the only sound that came out was a guttural roar as she picked up her salad plate and threw it at Junior striking him in the head. Then she picked up the wine glass and threw it, the water glass was next to be thrown.

Junior covered his head in fear, "Quit throwing things at me Kim Possible."

She lunged across the table taking Junior over in his chair backwards and began trying to choke the life out of him. Her strong hands had trouble encircling Junior's thick muscular neck, "SHEGO, SHEGO…I'm going to kill you. KILL YOU, KILL YOU." Kim screamed as she tried to choke the big man to death.

Two waiters struggled valiantly to pull Kim off of him. After a few moments Kim finally released her grip and threw the waiters off her. She pointed at Junior, "DON'T GET UP I CAN FIND MY OWN WAY HOME."

Junior continued to lie on his back till he was sure Kim had left. Then he raised his hand into the air, "Check please."

**

* * *

**

Mr. and Mrs. Possible sat on the sofa watching television. Mr. Dr. Possible sat on one end of the sofa watching a TV show, as Mrs. Dr. Possible curled up next to him half watching the show and half reading a magazine. They finally had a moment to unwind as neither had to work late or there was no ongoing family crisis that had reared its ugly head since Kim was returned to their doorstep.

The twins were in the garage eagerly working on a top secret rocket project that Mr. Dr. P. only had the briefest of information on what the two were actually doing. Kim was finally out of her room on a date.

She had been hiding in her room ever since she was released by the CIA and that had worried the Possible's. They were all in favor of Kim and her missions when she was in High School. The missions then seemed like harmless fun for her and Ron to go on. Never did they ever imagine any of their missions becoming sinister or actually life threatening until recently.

The fear of permanent psychological damage was very real Kim had been abducted twice in less than a week and the strain on the family had been great. Now that Kim was back she didn't want to leave the house and this was fine with Mr. Dr. Possible who feared the loss of his daughter and would just as soon she stay home.

Mrs. Dr. Possible on the other had knew that Kim wasn't in a good place in her mind and was needing help in order to face the everyday challenges that life would bring. She was going to suggest therapy to her but was afraid of her reaction

So she embarked on a different plan of having her friend Monique take her shopping. This appeared to help Kim as she was able to go outside of the house and have fun. Then that European boy showed up and it was as if her prayers had been answered.

"You think Kim's having a good time?" She asked her husband.

Mr. Dr. Possible scratched his chin, "I think she is but I just wish we knew this boy better."

Before Mrs. Dr. Possible could respond the front door flew open and a barefoot Kim Possible stomped into the house carrying her shoes. She started to march upstairs but then turned and stomped into the family room, "RON WAS RIGHT WE SHOULD JUST KILL THEM ALL!"

Then she turned and stomped out of the room. The Possible's turned to look at one another as the house shook from Kim's heavy foot falls on the stairs and then from the loud bang that was produced from her slamming the door to her room.

Kim walked over to the window and dropped her shoes, _"The nerve of Junior asking me out to talk about Shego. What the hell is wrong with that eunuch…What's wrong with me? Why wouldn't he want me to produce his evil heir? Why do I even care?"_

She reached down and picked up her romance novel and then dropped it back on the bed, "I need a cigarette." She said to herself as she slipped on a pair of flip flops grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

Her parents looked over at the stairs as Kim walked back down and headed for the door, "I need cigarettes. I'll be back later."

Mr. Dr. Possible looked at his wife, "So do you think she had fun?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled, "Oh yea, she had fun…Want to go upstairs and have some fun of our own while the kids are out?"

Mr. Dr. Possible switched off the television and grinned, "I'll race you."

**

* * *

**

The time had finally come for Monique and Tirza to make their appearance on national television on the Newlywed Game. The latest incarnation of the classic game show was to be hosted by over the hill comedian Joey Mantra asking questions to four different couples a series of revealing questions and hope for hilarity at the answers they give.

They had left the previous Friday morning to drive to California as neither of them wanted to take a chance on being picked up and put through the ringer like Kim Possible had been. Low profile and staying at out of the way hotels was the way it was to be until they arrived on the day they were to shoot the program.

Monique pulled up to the studio gate and handed the guard their paper work that they had received in the mail. He directed them to the appropriate parking lot and told what sound stage they needed to be at.

Tirza was taking in the whole Hollywood scene as Monique drove by other sound stages very slowly as they made their way towards the parking lot. Tirza pointed excitedly, "Look they film Agony County there...Look unhappy extras smoking cigarettes." Tirza then took out a digital camera and quickly took a picture.

"Baby the sign at the gate said photography prohibited." Monique reminded him.

"Oh" Tirza said as he quickly put the camera away.

Monique parked the car in a lot just off to the side of the sound stage. She felt stunning in a black spaghetti string top and a matching black skirt that she had bought on a shopping trip into Upperton with Kim. She looked up at the parking lot number to remember where they parked, "This is it. Now we have to wear our wedding rings to look legit...You remember my favorite drink, perfume, flower, TV show..."

"Yes, we have gone over it many times...You of course remember my favorite and least favorite Neil Diamond song?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes baby I remember your favorite and least favorite Neil Diamond song." _"I don't think they'll ask it but you never know."_ She thought as she took his hand and the two made their way down to sound stage 3C.

They walked to the side entrance and showed another guard their pass and they were escorted into a waiting room with many other couples. Tirza leaned over and whispered into Monique's ear, "We surely do not have to play against all these people?"

Monique shrugged, "I don't know?"

They milled about making small talk with other contestants until a balding middle aged man wearing a headset appeared, "Good afternoon Newlyweds I'm Bob the stage manager. I'm just here to let you know we are filming a week's worth of episodes today. So that is why there is so many of you here today."

The expectant Newlyweds began applauding and cheering. The man held up his hands, "Please no cheering you'll get Eddie jealous of me." After he said that he looked at his clip board, "OK, Monday September 21st show is up. I'll need the Dietz's, the Lutz's, the Tanner's and the Cohen's to follow me."

Monique clutched Tirza's hand tightly, "That's us, that's us." Then she ran pulling Tirza along with her.

They were led into a lounge area that had comfortable couches and chairs and green painted walls. Monique whispered into Tirza's ear, "I always wondered why they called it a green room."

The couples split up into different parts of the room eyeing each other nervously. After a short time Joey Mantra made his appearance and the couples applauded him. He was a one time member of the Saturday Night Live cast that had fallen on hard times since leaving the show to pursue a film career and took the job hosting a game show as a way to stay in the public eye.

Joey Mantra had black curly hair and favored 70's leisure suits to give him the look of a lounge lizard. The persona was carefully honed along with obnoxious behavior to draw the maximum number of laughs. His humor was a little too colorful for daytime television so he had to tone the obscenities and try to highlight the contestant's miscues to work them for laughs.

Joey held up his hands and smiled at the couples, "Hey great to see you guys here today. So I've been told that you all have agreed to play for a grand prize of a Caribbean cruise?"

The couples applauded and Joey was in his element, "Hey I'm not much for cruises. Just one word keeps popping into my head...Titanic." He said and the couples laughed and applauded.

Monique whispered into Tirza's ear, "I'm sure he used to be famous for something?"

Tirza noticed the large gold chain and large shiny rings that Joey wore and leaned over to whisper to Monique, "He wears very nice jewelry."

"All right Newlyweds let's go over the rules of the game shall we. In the first round we take the husbands off stage and ask the wives four questions. Then we bring the men back on stage and ask for their responses to the questions. Ten points are awarded for every correct answer and no points if you get the answer wrong. The final of the four questions is worth 25 points."

Eddie gave the couples the evil eye and then continued with their briefing, "In round two it's the wives turn to leave the stage and then we ask the husbands a series of questions then we bring the wives back for their answers and the same point system applies. At the end of the game whoever has the most points wins. Any questions? No, good."

With that the couples followed Eddie up onto the small set. Monique elbowed Tirza, "It looks so much bigger on TV."

Tirza pointed to a box built for two with their name on it, "There is where we sit."

The two quickly followed the other couples in taking their places. Suddenly a curtain was pulled back to reveal a live studio audience and Monique gasped, "I didn't know there as a live audience?"

Tirza shook his head, "I thought they used a tape machine with recorded laughing?"

Bob the stage manager walked out in front of the audience, "Alright folks we start taping in five minutes. We'll introduce Eddie and then you folks cheer as loud as you can to make Eddie feel good and then we start the show."

The audience began to get worked up and began applauding Bob as he walked away to take a seat in booth just off camera. Monique looked around as a stage hand attached small microphones to their clothing.

She had a death grip on Tirza's hand, she glance over to see if he was nervous. It was easy to see he wasn't in the least bit concerned as he eyed the audience and the television cameras and the other couples. It was clear to Monique that he was enjoying himself and that helped her to relax.

The house lights dimmed, the theme music began to play, a man stepped up the microphone and in a deep baritone voice announced, "Here come the Newlyweds." The set was a half circle that stage hands pushed together to make it appear the set was coming together under its own power. While here comes the bride played over the loud speakers, "…and here's the host of our show Eddieeeeeeeeeee Mantraaaaaaa."

Eddie Mantra popped out from behind the curtains and raised both of his fists in the air as he took his place behind a microphone just to the right of the contestants. The contestants and the audience continued applauding the start of the show until Bob the stage manager motioned for them to quiet down.

"Welcome to another edition of the New Newlywed Game a game in which we find out just how well suited our newlywed couples are for each other." Eddie said as he read his lines off of a television set that was located just out of camera range.

"Let's meet the newlyweds. Newlyweds Bob and Sue Dietz from Ann Arbor, Michigan who have been married just 10 months. Tell us a little about yourselves."

Bob clearly the spokes person for the couple cleared his throat, "I'm a systems programmer for Kellogg's." Sue then spoke up, "I work for Holiday Inn Select as a night auditor."

Eddie looked at the teleprompter for the identity of the next couple, "From Amityville, New York we have with us George and Cathy Lutz who have been married for just 10 months. Tell us a little about yourselves."

George Lutz shifted in his seat, "I run a construction company." Cathy patted his arm, "I'm a freelance demonologist."

Eddie's smile was frozen on his face, "Really...that sounds interesting...Lucas and Gina Tanner have been married just 14 months are from St. Louis, Missouri tell us a little about yourselves."

"My name is Lucas Tanner...I'm a teacher in the Kirkwood school district." Gina smiled at the camera, "I work for Smarty Mart in the cosmetics department."

"Great now our final contestants are Tirza and Monique Cohen from Middletown, Colorado married for just four weeks. Tell us a little about yourselves."

Tirza looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, "I...I'm a Plummer." Monique smiled at the camera, "I'm a store manager for Club Banana."

Eddie clapped his hands, "Sounds great so now we will take the husbands off stage and begin round one, Just as soon as we return from these important announcements."

The red light on the camera went off and Tirza slumped in his seat, "I did terrible."

Monique kissed him quickly on the cheek, "You did fine baby, now follow Bob off stage."

Tirza stood up and followed the other men off stage. Monique took a deep breath to steady her nerves, _"This isn't too bad. I just have to focus."_

She watched Eddie take his position behind the microphone once again, the red light appeared on top of the camera and the show continued. Eddie looked into the teleprompter, "First three questions worth ten points each."

Monique's mind wondered as the other contestants answered the same multiple choice question. Then it was her turn. Monique sat up straight and waited for Eddie to ask her the first question.

"Monique, would you say Tirza's favorite personality trait is your, 'A' Adventurism, 'B' Hygiene or 'C' Obedience, or 'D' Demanding?"

She frowned knowing instantly what the answer would be, "Obedience."

The crowd laughed and applauded as she was the only one that answered obedience. Eddie decided to have a little fun with her sensing the crowd's reaction to the question, "The little guys a bit bossy is he?"

Monique rolled her eyes, "He has his moments."

The audience's laughter made her blush, _"I wish I'd have stuck to baby sitting...No wait that's Kim's catch phrase for when things go wrong."_

Monique glanced over at Cathy Lutz to hear her response, "Black Sabbath the Dio years."

"_Oh good a music question."_

"Alright Monique what kind of music would you and Tirza listen too if you wanted to make whoopee?"

She grinned and glanced at Cathy Lutz, _"Dio?"_ "Neil Diamond"

Eddie looked at her, "Neil Diamond? Really?"

Monique nodded, "Oh yea"

She closed her eyes knowing that the cruise was there's. They were just too well prepared and these questions were easy if anything. Monique looked at Gina Tanner as she gave her answer, _"Pathetic wretch doesn't stand a chance."_

"All right Monique here is the third question. What is the one thing you husband forbids you to put on his wiener?"

Now it was Monique's turn to look at the camera like a deer caught in the headlights of an on rushing car, "A...a...condom?"

The audience roared with laughter and Monique blushed and sunk down low in her seat. Eddie roared with laughter along with the audience. Once he had collected himself he decided to have a little more fun at Monique's expense, "And of course you being the obedient one never try to put one on?"

Monique shrugged nervously and wished she was at home or back at the hotel with Tirza.

"We were talking about the food wieners Monique."

She swallowed hard, "Uh...Mustard."

It was time for the bonus question. Eddie read the question but Monique was still too stunned by the last question to pay much attention, _"Momma and daddy are so not going to see this show."_

"All right Monique, bonus question time. This question is worth 25 points. Where was the strangest place you and your husband ever made whoopee?"

Monique blinked and thought about it for a moment, "In the butt but I wouldn't let him. I said you get that thing away from back there..." She stopped answering as the crowd began to howl again.

Eddie was doubled over the podium and then came up again to the microphone, "The question is did he obey?"

Monique wanted to run away and cry but stayed frozen on stage wearing a sick grin.

"We are looking for a location Monique not an orifice."

"Umm...There was this little zoo train...Zoo train." She said firmly and then slumped down in her seat as the audience continued laughing at her.

The show went to commercial, large blue construction paper cards were handed to the women with their answers written on them. Monique felt sick to her stomach. Eddie could see she was upset and walked over to her, "Your doing great, the audience loves you."

Monique smiled uneasily, "Thanks"

The husbands were led back on stage and Monique quickly seized Tirza's hand and held it tightly. She couldn't speak for fear of giving away the answers but Tirza could tell she was upset.

The show continued and now it was time for the husbands to answer the questions that were put to their wives. Tirza listened to the answers to the first question and soon it was his turn to answer.

"All right Tirza do you think Monique says you find her most desirable characteristic to be 'A' Adventurism, 'B' Hygiene 'C' Obedience or 'D' Demanding?"

Tirza smiled happily, "Obedience is very desirable."

The audience laughed and applauded as Monique pulled out the large blue card that had Obedience written on it. Eddie grinned, "So you want for your wife to be obedient?"

Tirza smiled, "I would like that but it never seems to happen very much...Ouch" Monique elbowed him hard in the ribs as the audience clapped approvingly.

Monique grinned as the second question was being read, _"This might not be too bad after all...Think cruise, think cruise..."_

All right Tirza here's the second question. What kind of music would you and Monique listen too if you wanted to make whoopee?"

Tirza smiled, "That is easy...Neil Diamond."

Monique pumped her fist in the air, 'YES" and then produced the blue card with Neil Diamond written on it.

He grinned becoming more relaxed as he answered the first two questions correctly. He turned and winked at Monique and gazed out at the audience as they laughed at the answer the Tanner's gave for question number three.

"Tirza how do you think your wife answered this question? What is the one thing that you forbid your wife to put on your wiener?"

Tirza tilted his head and Monique held her breath. Tirza grinned, "That is easy...A condom...Unless it's the kind that tickles her and makes her happy."

Monique buried her face in her hands from embarrassment as the audience once again roared their approval. Eddie grinned happily, "I see great minds really do think alike. Tirza we're talking about the food product."

"Is it kosher?" Tirza asked shakily as he tried to collect his thoughts as the audience laughed and applauded their approval.

Eddie grinned, "For the sake of argument yes."

"Umm...I am not so big on mustard."

Monique looked up from her hands and grinned and produced the blue card that had mustard written on it. Eddie grinned and pointed to them, "and another ten points to the Cohen's."

"_Think cruise girl, think cruise, we can get through this."_ She squeezed Tirza's hand tightly as the bonus question was being read to the Dietz's. Tirza was not focused at all as he continued to look around the studio grinning stupidly.

He finally regained a measure of concentration for the bonus question. Eddie looked at the Tirza and grinned, "All right Tirza for twenty five points. Where was the strangest place you and your wife ever made whoopee?"

Tirza looked uncomfortable, "Uh...She wanted it in the butt and I said no that's dirty. But she gave me this tube of ointment...OW!" he yelled out as Monique elbowed him hard in the ribs.

The audience laughed and applauded as both Monique and Tirza blushed a deep crimson red. Tirza looked as if he was going to cry but reigned himself in and sat up straight in his seat.

Eddie shook his head, "Location, Tirza not orifice...This is one in tune couple."

"There was this...little zoo train."

Monique squealed and forcefully kissed him on the cheek then produced the card that read zoo train.

The audience applauded and Eddie gave a rundown of the scores, "In first place we have the Cohen's with 55 points, in second is the Lutz's with 45 points, third is the Dietz's with 25 points and in fourth the Tanner's with 20 points. When we return from these important messages it will be the husband's turn to answer these very revealing questions."

Tirza slumped back against his seat, "We're leading?"

Monique smiled wearily, "Yea...hard to believe." She said as she leaned against him.

Bob the stage manager walked over to the two, "Hey cheer up. Most of this will be edited out to fit the half an hour time slot. Now Mrs. Cohen if you'll follow me please."

Tirza and Monique looked at each other and giggled nervously. Monique stood up and was amazed at how shaky her knees were as she followed Bob back stage, _"I so hope they edit all most all of it out. Or my dad is so going to kill Tirza."_

As she wobbled off the stage a few members of the audience hooted at her as she walked past. She focused on the lady in front of her whose name she thought was Tanner but wasn't sure.

Inside the green room she grabbed a bottle of water off a table and sat down heavily in a large cushioned chair. They were in the lead for now but she was nervous about what kind of questions they would ask Tirza. She took a deep breath and exhaled to calm her nerves. She couldn't ever remember a time where she had been so blindsided by questions or a time when she just flat misunderstood the questions.

"_It must be the stress of being in front of people."_ She thought as she closed her eyes and took a drink from the bottle of water

"I never would have pegged you as a freak."

Monique opened her eyes and looked over at Mrs. Dietz, "You just can't handle the fact that my husband can get it up more than once a night."

Gina Tanner snorted, "On a zoo train...Where little children could see you that is so sick."

"You're just pissed because you guys are in last place...and for that matter who hasn't had sex in the back seat of a car?" Monique snapped at the woman.

"Anal sex is the devil's work." Cathy Lutz told her in a dark grim voice.

Monique wrinkled her nose, "This coming from a woman who let her husband screw her in a tiny red room that was used for human sacrifices...PLEASE."

"It gave us great power." Mrs. Lutz said menacingly.

"Oh yea right so that is why when we go back out there we are so going to kick your asses." Monique said angrily as she got up from her seat and walked to the far side of the room.

For the rest of the time in the room no one spoke. Soon Bob the stage manager reappeared, "Ladies we're ready for you to return."

Monique was first out the door and headed directly for the stage. Once the crowd saw her a cacophony of wolf whistles greeted her. She ignored them as she sat down next to Tirza. He could tell just by looking at her that she was not happy. He smiled nervously and gave a little waive that Monique either didn't see or chose to ignore as she stared icily at the other contestants.

Eddie returned to the podium to thunderous applause he smiled because he knew this show was going to make a best of real somewhere and he hoped the Cohen's would continue to make embarrassing gaffes that would virtually assure them of being renewed for another seasons worth of shows.

Monique focused in on the Lutz's. This was the only couple that in her mind had the possibility of actually coming from behind to beat them. She didn't listen to the question as it was read to the Dietz's. They were so far behind the stood no chance of catching up to either them or the Lutz's.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Eddie finally asked the Lutz's the first question of round two, "What Spanish word would you use to describe your wife's chest?"

Cathy Lutz turned and looked at her husband, "Magnifico?"

George Lutz pulled out his blue card with the word Grande written on it.

"Why not magnifico?"

George shrugged, "The voices said Grande."

Eddie laughed, "How about them voices."

Cathy crossed her arms, "So we always listen to the voices?"

"Well no...I ignore them when they tell me to kill."

Eddie shifted his weight nervously, "Well moving right along to the Tanner's."

Monique quickly turned and looked at Tirza. She knew he just learned to speak English so Spanish he wouldn't be that familiar with so odds are he would just copy the others answers and the most popular answer so far was Grande.

"All right Monique for ten points what will be Tirza's response to this question? What Spanish word would you use to describe your wife's chest?"

"Grande" Monique answered in a very shaky voice.

Tirza grinned and held up the card with the word Grande written on it. Monique grabbed him and kissed him hard on the lips. The audience applauded as Eddie decided to milk the moment for all it was worth, "So Tirza you find your wife's chest to be Grande?'

Tirza broke off the kiss for air, "Yes, yes very much so."

Monique giggled, "Keep this up we're going to make whoopee in the green room."

Once the whistles and laughter died away it was time for the second question. Monique continued to stare at the Lutz's. She waited intently for the next question and was floored by the question.

"All right Cathy if had to remarry someone from a circus would you marry 'A' The two headed man 'B' The half man half woman, 'C' The Pin Head or 'D' The Bearded Lady?"

Monique looked over towards Tirza who was slumped low in his seat and looking the other way. She knew he had no idea how to answer the question and she had no idea about how he answered it. She turned back to listen to Cathy's answer.

After much thought Cathy finally answered the question, "The pinhead."

George turned his card over to reveal, "Pinhead"

Monique looked over at the Tanner's and they she noticed they had ten more points than when they broke for commercial, _"They got the last one right…No way they got that one right…They're climbing back into it."_

"Monique I know everyone is interested in your answer for this one. Not saying you would but if had to remarry someone from a circus would you marry 'A' The two headed man 'B' The half man half woman, 'C' The Pin Head or 'D' The Bearded Lady?"

"Ahhhhhhhhh…ummm" She looked towards Tirza, "The…the pinhead?"

Tirza pulled out the card, "Bearded Lady."

The audience laughed and Monique looked shocked, "Why would you say that?"

"You told me about that one time with Kim…"

"SHUT UP TIRZA"

The audience began laughing and Eddie leaned forward on his podium, "Anything you'd care to share with the audience Monique?"

Monique's eyes bulged as the studio audience continued laughing and applauding, "NO"

"All right next question for the wives. How many people have seen you naked as an adult?"

Monique turned and looked at Tirza who quickly looked away, _"What did you say?"_

The other ladies got the question right with all of them answering one. Eddie leered at Monique when it was her turn, "Alright Monique how do you think Tirza answered? How many people have seen you as an adult?"

Monique turned and smiled uneasily at her future husband and answered meekly, "One"

The crowd laughed as Tirza held up a card that read lots and lots.

"WHAT? How could you say that Tirza?" Monique gasped in horror.

"Well I know you went out with Ronnie and then the zoo train and that time in the mall parking lot and…"

"I was never completely naked those times." Monique protested.

Eddie Mantra grinned, "We will be right back with the 25 point bonus round that will determine our grand prize winner."

Bob the stage manager quickly appeared, "All right husbands follow me."

Tirza stood up and quickly scampered from the booth. Monique sat with her arms crossed, "WE ARE GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS LATER TIRZA." She called out after him.

Monique slumped in the seat, _"Great we have 65 points and the Lutz's have 55 points and everyone else has caught up."_

"Alright wives here is the bonus question. What restaurant do you think your husband would enjoy eating at?"

"_Stuckey's"_ Monique thought as a grin appeared on her face.

The other wives gave their answers and Monique gave hers and then the husbands were led back into the studio and taping resumed. Eddie leaned over the podium, "Husbands we asked your wives at what restaurant they thought you would enjoy eating at most? For 25 points what do you think your wife answered the question Bob?"

Bob fidgeted in his seat, "Uh…Shoney's?"

Sue frowned and turned over the card that had Applebee's written on it, "Shoney's…we never eat at Shoney's."

Now it was the Lutz's turn as Joey asked them the bonus question, "All right George for 25 points and the lead. What restaurant would you enjoy eating at?"

George sat expressionless and then answered, "The Sacrificial Lamb."

The audience began to applaud as Cathy held up the blue card that read, The Sacrificial Lamb. Cathy smiled, "Telepathy is the key Joey."

Joey looked stunned, "How did you know I was going to ask….Anyway on to the Tanner's."

Monique blinked, "_Those two really are freaks and now they have the lead."_

"Alright Lucas for 25 points, what restaurant do you think Gina would say you would enjoy eating at most?"

Lucas shifted in his seat, "Hooters"

Gina rolled her eyes and pulled out the blue card, "I figured you'd say Hooters."

Joey grinned at the couple, "Any particular reason you would enjoy Hooters Lucas?"

Lucas glanced at his wife and swallowed, "Whaa…wings…I like the wings."

Joey smiled knowingly, "I bet…Well that brings us to the ever entertaining Cohen's. Tirza for 25 points and the game, what restaurant do you think Monique would say you would enjoy eating at the most?"

Tirza sat up straight and smiled, "Stuckey's"

Joey looked at the couple and he could see that Monique could hardly contain her excitement, "You say Stuckey's and Monique said…" Monique held up her blue card, "Stuckey's it is. The Cohen's are our grand prize winners for today."

Monique squealed and threw the card in the air straddled Tirza and began kissing him passionately while the audience roared. Joey Mantra grinned and shook his head, "I hope this is going to be worth watching."

Joey Mantra's little wisecrack brought Monique back to her senses as she spun off of Tirza's lap and began pointing at the other couples, "LOSER'S…Uh…Huh…You heard me LOSER'S…" Monique began pumping her fist in the air, "WOOF, WOOF, WOOF, Who's the big dogs now Loser's…Yea you just walk your batty asses off stage."

* * *

After meeting with the shows staff and receiving their complementary prizes the couple walked slowly back to Monique's car. She no longer looked happy and Tirza could tell something was wrong, "I guess we have to get a cat now?"

Monique shook her head, "No cats, I hate cats."

Tirza nodded, "OK no cats. Then what are we going to do with a years supply of Kitty Kat cat food?"

She shrugged and without much enthusiasm said, "I don't know give it to someone that has a cat?"

"I think I will enjoy the years supply of Qwickie Pop pop corn." Tirza said trying to sound positive.

Monique unlocked the passenger's side of the car to let Tirza in. He was still perplexed about why she was so down. Tirza got inside the car and waited for Monique to get in, "What is the matter? Did I do something to make you unhappy?"

Monique shook her head, "No...it's just..." She stopped talking as she began to cry.

Tirza by now was very confused, "What is wrong? We won. I thought you would be happy?"

"I...I can't marry you Tirza...I love you to pieces but I don't know if your going to want me after this show airs and everyone thinks I'm some kind of freak." Monique said as she began to cry even harder.

"That is not true. You are not a freak and I do not care what anyone else thinks." Tirza told her as he took her in his arms.

"My mom is going to kill me when this show comes on." Monique whined as she continued to cry into Tirza's shoulder.

Tirza stroked her hair, "It will be fine we will be in Israel when the show airs."

"Tirza I'm scared I won't be able to convert and your family won't like me..." She began crying again.

"You are halfway through with Rabbi Katz's classes, my family will love you and you make a fine obedient wife." He told her with a grin.

Monique began giggling, "I don't know about the whole obedient part."

Tirza laughed, "You will be fine after all, who else will put up with my Neil Diamond music and help me all this free pop corn?"

"You and your Neil Diamond fixation..." She sniffled and wiped her nose, "...I...I don't want to go on anymore game shows." Monique told him quietly.

"We don't have to go anymore if you don't want too." He said gently as he kissed her forehead.

Monique wiped her eyes and grinned, "I want to back to the hotel and rest..."

"I will help you relax by rubbing your Grande sized chest." He said playfully as he pinched one of her breasts.

She slapped him playfully, "You...you stop that till we get back to the hotel. I'm turning over a new leaf no more freaky stuff."

Tirza was crest fallen, "But I like doing freaky stuff with you."

Monique grinned and licked her lips as she looked around the parking lot to see if anyone was watching, "Pull down them pants and I'll show you freaky."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: What a chapter another without RON? I'm following multiple story threads and I want to tie a few loose ones up before I return to Ron.**

**This chapter features Kim becoming closer to her brothers, Wade tracking down new friends, and Sam meeting someone new. ****Many thanks to LycoX, AtomicFire, Whitem, MoonEasterBunny, Lippy Norwegian, Poiko, Yankee Bard and my two email reviewers.**

**Special Thanks to Whitem and Atomic Fire for proof reading my chapters for me.**

**Write a review receive a reply...Eventually.**

**Bubba**

* * *

The Possible's garage was closed off to the prying eyes of both the public and their parents. Jim and Tim Possible were working on their latest experiment, a 1/3 replica of the Saturn 5 rocket that propelled man to the moon. This latest slimmed down version was to have carried one naked mole rat and a reusable space vehicle into orbit and then to return the vehicle back to earth to land safely in nearby Appleton. 

The plan however hit a set back when Ron Stoppable came and took their test pilot back and left for Israel. Now they were working on a remote control guidance system as well as a video telemetry to track and relay information back to their mission control from the reusable space plane.

"So have you figured out...?" Tim began.

"How we're going to hide the launch vehicle from dad?" Jim finished.

"Yea"

"Well I was thinking we could have Kim transport the sections to the launch site and assemble them there."

"You know she's going to ask..."

"Questions...Yea but it's a need to know thing and she don't need to know." Jim finished.

Tim backed off from the small space ship, "I guess the sections are small enough that we could just strap the parts..."

"To the roof of her car for transport." Jim finished.

The two brothers looked at each other. Jim sighed, "You figure out...?"

"...How far we need to be away when we launch?" Tim finished.

"Yea"

Tim pursed his lips, "I was thinking at least 4 miles away… and behind a hill preferably."

"Four miles? I was thinking maybe just a mile."

Tim shook his head, "No… this things going to have enough J240B experimental rocket fuel..."

"...It will look like a nuke went off if it explodes on the pad."

"At a mile away the concussion..."

"Would kill us." Jim said glumly.

They both sat looking at the experimental space plane. Tim shook his head, "I think it's best Rufus went with Ron."

Jim nodded, "Yea if the rocket blows up on the ground he'd be vaporized and I'm not real sure we could have built a reliable life support system for him."

"You think Kim will still...?"

"Be around for when we launch?"

They both sat and thought about it, "I think it's too late for her to go to Rutgers so I think she'll be..." Tim began.

"In her room with her face in those yucky romance books." Jim finished.

"I wish we could find Wade."

"Yea he'd know a way for us to keep in touch with the ship as it orbits the earth."

There was a loud bang on the garage door that caused the brothers to jump. Then they relaxed as they heard Kim's voice on the other side of the door, _"I'm going out for cigarettes you guys want to go along?"_

Both the boys perked up, "Kim never..." Tim said excitedly.

"Asks us to go along." Jim finished as they both hurried outside.

"Hey Kim how...?"

"Was your date?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Total loser...I need a cigarette so bad my teeth hurt."

The twins hurried into the backseat of the car as Kim got in and started the engine, "I think Kwickie Mart takes coupons." Kim said as she fumbled nervously through her purse for the dollar off three packs coupon.

Jim made a face, "Kim why did you...?"

"Ever start smoking?" Tim finished the question equally as perplexed.

Kim put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway, "I...I know it's bad for me...but, there are times I just feel like my head is going to explode and...It helps calm my nerves."

The twins looked at one another and shrugged as they sat back and enjoyed the ride to the convenience store. Tim shifted in his seat, "Kim, you're a girl right?"

She chuckled and looked at Tim in the rearview mirror, "Yea… last I checked."

Jim licked his lips, "Would you be really impressed with a guy..."

"...If he did something cool that got him on the news?" Tim finished.

Kim shook her head, "Not particularly...I mean anyone can get on the news. Lord knows I've been on it enough lately and I wasn't real impressed with the results." She told them sadly.

The black four door car pulled into the parking lot of the Kwickie Mart. She parked the car in front of the store and closed her eyes and took a deep breath, _"God Junior was such an idiot. What was I thinking going out with him? I need a cigarette so bad." _

The three got out of the car and walked into the store. Jim looked up at his older sister, "Kim we're kind of..."

"...Short on funds. Could you spring..."

"...For us a couple of Slushies?"

Kim smiled, "For a couple of guys that tried to save me I could do that for them."

The twins gave each other a high five and ran to the Slushie machine. Kim walked up to the counter, "I need three packs of Marlboro Ultra Light 100's in the soft pack...I have a coupon."

The girl behind the counter looked at the coupon and nodded, "Alright"

"That dress makes you look so hot!"

Kim spun around preparing to punch whoever the voice belonged to and then shook her head as she realized who it was that had said it, "Hey Josh"

"Hey K" Said the man in the yellow mesh t-shirt and extra short bikers shorts topped off by flowery flip flops. The whole ensemble screamed to the whole world 'Yes, I am gay hear me roar'.

"What have you been up to?"

Josh sighed, "Not much… Dad found out about Bruce and threw me out."

"Oh that's too bad." Kim said sympathetically.

"I was ready to go...I tried to explain, but he didn't want to listen and mom thinks it's just a phase... So I hear you're into being captured these days."

Kim bristled at the comment, "So don't want to talk about it Josh."

Josh raised his hands, "I hear ya...We do need however to talk about that dress and why you chose to wear those awful red hoop earrings and bracelet with it."

She put her hand to her ears, "Why...what's wrong with them?"

He rolled his eyes, "It makes you look so like a high school girl playing at being a mature woman. That's why."

"Will that be all?" The woman asked in a very bored voice.

Kim looked at her, "What...Yes...No..." She spotted Jim and Tim and pointed at them, "I paying for their Slushies..." Kim quickly grabbed a Harley Davidson disposable lighter from a display, "I'll need the lighter too."

"Oh my, your brothers are turning into such fine looking young men." Josh said breathlessly as he put his hand over his heart.

She glared and him and growled, "So don't go there Josh."

Josh stammered as Kim quickly paid the woman, "No, no, I'm not some kind of sick perv...I was just wanting to talk about that dress."

Kim waited for her change, "What about the dress Josh?'

"Do you think it would make me look fat?"

The woman behind the counter crossed her arms, "If you don't shave your legs you'll look ridiculous."

"I...I don't know Josh...I need to get out of here and have a smoke." She said as she quickly picked up her things and headed outside with Josh right on her heels.

Kim made it outside and leaned against the front fender of her car. She quickly freed a cigarette from the pack and lit it. She took a deep drag and exhaled the revitalizing smoke out her nose, "Oh God I needed that..."

"You're bloating." Josh said as he continued to examine Kim's dress. "Your getting ready to start your period aren't you?"

"WHAT?"

Josh shook his head, "That dress shows everything...I love it...I just wish I could have babies."

Kim growled and shook her head as she got in the car, "JOSH...I wish you could too."

Jim and Tim smiled at one another and began acting like they were coughing as Kim started the car and put it in reverse, "FAGGOT, FAGGOT, FAGGOT"

"All right that's enough." Kim said angrily as she let the cigarette dangle from her lips.

Jim elbowed Tim, "That was..."

"...Josh freakin' Mankey...?" Tim finished.

Kim sighed, "Yea… that was Josh Mankey."

Jim looked at Tim, "So what happened to him? Did he just go gay after dating you?"

Tim giggled, "Yea maybe that's what happened to Ron. I heard he went gay too."

Kim shook her head sadly, "Ron's definitely not gay."

"Ahhhhhh...She gave him a choice." Tim said as he scratched his chin.

Jim laughed, "Yea… either go gay, or get out of the country."

The twins began howling with laughter in the back seat as Kim pulled up to a stop sign and began to sob. It took the twins a few seconds to realize what was happening, "We're sorry Kim." Tim said quickly.

Kim continued to sob and tried to say something that the twins couldn't understand. Then she repeated it more clearly through the tears, "I...didn't turn Josh gay... He just is... I didn't... drive Ron away..." Then she broke down sobbing again.

Jim leaned forward and put his hand on his sister's shoulder, "We're sorry Kim. We were only kidding."

She tried to take a drag from the cigarette but her hands were shaking so badly she dropped it. She tried to quickly swat the lit cigarette away but it was too late. It burned a small hole in fabric of the dress and Kim began to sob even harder, "My new dress..."

Jim got out of the car and quickly opened the driver's side door, "Scoot over Kim, we'll take you home."

Kim moved over and let her brother take the wheel. Tim looked on from the backseat, "You got your learner's permit on you?"

Jim nodded, "Yea"

"I...I didn't mean to drive Ron away... I didn't…" Kim continued to sob.

Tim leaned forward and put his hand on Kim's shoulder as Jim turned the corner and continued the short drive back to their house, "We didn't mean to hurt your feelings..." Tim said as he squeezed her shoulder.

Kim gasped for air and then began to hiccup, "I… 'hick'...I know...'hick'...They stuck me with needles and I wouldn't talk...'hick'...I didn't... I didn't mean to drive Ron away."

Jim pulled the car into the driveway and Kim slowly got out of the car and headed inside the house. Tim picked up Jim's slushie and handed it to him as they followed her inside the house, "You going to be OK Kim?"

She nodded her head as she slowly started up the stairs, "Yea"

Kim walked into her room and kicked off her flip flops and threw her purse and cigarettes onto the bed. She pulled the new dress over her head and examined the small burn, _"It doesn't look too bad I guess."_ She threw the dress that she would never wear again into the laundry hamper, picked up her Pandaroo, and walked over to her corner of the room and clutched the stuffed animal tightly to her chest, _"I didn't mean to drive Ron away... I didn't..."_

**

* * *

**

Wade Lode and his laptop had finally made the journey from the United States to Lituania. He had visited just about every country in between using various identities just in case the FBI had issued warrants for his arrest. Now after two weeks on the run he was now stepping off an Aeroflot airliner in Vilnius Lithuania. He wore a comfortable set of clothes that had purchased under a different identity while he was in Germany.

The jeans and golf shirt went well with his black socks and sandals to try and blend in while he was in Europe. In Italy he had purchased a ridiculously large pair of sunglasses to help obscure his features.

His mission was two fold. Find Sergei Bunimovich and find a legendary computer hacker from the region known only in the United States as Special K. He purchased a map of Lithuania and a Cheese Danish from the airport gift shop.

He sat down and looked the map over, _"Ron said Sergei lived near __Vilnius__ in a farming community known as...Pabrade...Well this is useless the map is in Russian."_

Wade stopped by an ATM in the airport and looked around to see if anyone was watching and inserted a phony MasterCard. He selected English as the language and selected withdrawal. He studied the message that now appeared on the screen, "Increments of 1,000 Litas only."

Wade blinked and looked around again licked his lips and entered in 30. The machine churned and began to dispense cash and before Wade could think about it he was holding 30,000 Litas, "Wow...This must be like...$30 bucks." He thought sadly as he accessed the machine again for an additional 20,000.

After he finished obtaining money Wade picked up his suitcase as it was brought in from the airplane. He walked very quickly towards the entrance to the airport to where he could find a taxi cab. He approached the first cab he saw, "Take me to Pabrade?"

The driver smiled and nodded, "No problem"

"Great" Wade said as he jumped in the back with his belongings.

"No problem" The taxi driver said as he floored the aging fiat away from the curb.

Wade grinned as the driver swerved into oncoming traffic and cursed at the other drivers in Lithuanian. Wade leaned back in the seat and began to eat his Danish, "I'm sure glad I found a taxi where the guy could speak English."

"No problem" The driver said once again.

"I'm looking for a guy named Sergei Bunimovich, any idea where I can find him?" Wade asked hopefully.

"No Problem"

Wade swallowed hard, _"Uh oh" _"So pick up American's often?"

The driver turned around to face him smiled and nodded his head, "No problem."

Wade frowned and remained silent for the remainder of the mercifully short trip to Pabrade. The taxi screeched to a halt in front of a hotel. The driver turned and smiled at Wade, "Beep, Beep, Hotel...18,000, yes"

"Keep the change." Wade said sadly as he handed the driver twenty 1,000 litas bills.

The driver smiled happily, "No Problem"

He collected his luggage and stepped out of the car. The taxi driver then floored the accelerator and cut the steering wheel hard right to make a U-turn and sped off in a cloud of blue oil smoke towards Vilnius.

Wade sighed and walked inside the hotel. He walked up to the front desk, "English?"

"Yes, how may I help you?" The elegantly dressed man behind the desk asked.

"Well I'm new in town and I'm looking for a friend by the name of Sergei Bunimovich...I think he lives on a farm outside of town." Wade asked hopefully.

The man frowned and shook his head, "The name is not familiar to me. If you would like you may use our telephone to call your friend."

He showed Wade to the courtesy phone and handed him a local directory. Wade breathed a sigh of relief as he realized it wasn't written in Russian. He found only one listing for Bunimovich in the book. Wade took a deep breath and dialed the number. The phone rang three times before a lady answered, "Shalom?"

"Uh...Shalom...I am looking for Sergei Bunimovich"

The reply was said in a language Wade didn't understand and he tried again, "I am a friend of Sergei Bunimovich?"

The phone was silent and then a very tired voice picked up the receiver, "Shalom?"

"I am looking for Sergei Bunimovich?" Wade said again.

"This is?"

Wade felt like jumping for joy, "This is Wade...I'm in town at the hotel."

"WADE...Why are you in town?" Sergei asked nervously.

"Long story, I need a place to stay..."

"I will be right out to pick you up and then you will get me and Bina back to Israel before we both go to jail...Yes?" Sergei asked hopefully.

"No problem." Wade said happily as he imitated the taxi driver.

The phone line went dead but Wade was relieved he had found Sergei and all he had to do was sit in the lobby and wait for him to come. Finally things were beginning to come together. Now he would help Sergei and Bina get back to Israel and Sergei would help him find the man known as Special K.

He sat in the lobby watching the front entrance for nearly a half an hour before an old black 4 door Lada rolled up in a cloud of blue smoke. Wade gathered his things and looked out the window cautiously before seeing the big Lithuanian step out of the car.

"Wade buddy, why are you here?" He asked as Wade opened the back door and placed all his bag and laptop inside.

Wade jumped in the passenger seat, "Had to leave the United States...Legal troubles."

Sergei nodded, "So if you are here the U.S. Secret Police must be after you."

"No...Well, maybe...I'm looking for a computer hacker known as Special K he is supposed to live in Vilnius."

"He is known to me...Bad man, runs a digital underground in the Paslova neighborhood in Vilnuis...Rough character...You will spend night with us and then we go meet this man. Bina will be so happy to hear about how you plan to get us back into Israel." Sergei said happily.

Wade smiled wearily, _"I'd like to know too."_

They drove outside the city and Wade looked out the window and watched as different farms passed by. Soon Sergei was slowing down and making a left onto a gravel road. He could see a modest wood frame home coming up in the distance with a detached garage and a large barn just behind the house.

Sergei looked over Wade nervously, "You will have to excuse my mother she is at times...A little peculiar."

"Okay" Wade said as he got out of the car. Three large dogs charged the car and Wade quickly jumped up on the hood.

Sergei laughed, "You are very quick...Do not worry they are puppies and wouldn't bite anyone."

Wade pointed to one of the dogs that was growling menacingly and baring his fangs, "Sergei...That one is smiling at me."

"Shobakka Go" Sergei yelled at the dog who promptly turned tail and ran for the barn followed by the two other dogs.

"Sergei you lazy oaf."

Sergei nervously looked at Wade, "This is my mother."

A heavyset woman in a blue dress, white apron and matching head scarf approached the newcomer cautiously. Sergei cleared his throat, "Momma, this is Wade Load a friend of mine from the United States."

Momma Bunimovich reached out tentatively and pinched Wade's cheek and then looked at her fingers. She showed Sergei her fingers and said in astonished Lithuanian, "He is a chocolate boy...I must tell Bina about the chocolate boy." She then turned and scurried back towards the house.

Sergei smiled and shrugged, "You must forgive momma, she has never seen a black man before."

Wade blinked trying to comprehend what Sergei had just told him, "Oh"

Sergei waited for Wade to get his things out of the backseat, "So how is Ronnie doing?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't talked to him in two weeks. Last I heard he was on General Tova's staff."

"Ah, good...Maybe if he puts in good word Bina and I will not have to serve much time in a military prison."

"Prison...Why?"

"We were unable to make it home so we have been classified as deserters."

Wade grimaced, "Sorry I didn't know this was going to happen or I would have had you guys out of here sooner."

Bina came from around the back of the house smiling proudly as she shook a dead chicken at Sergei, "Since Wade is here we will eat good tonight."

Momma Bunimovich pointed at Wade, "It's a chocolate boy."

"Yes we have met over the television phone Big Ears had...Sergei you lazy oaf help me pluck this chicken."

Sergei closed his eyes, "Yes mom...I mean Bina."

"You had best be good to this one Sergei or you will spend your miserable life alone." Momma Bunimovich chimed in.

Sergei sighed and grabbed the dead chicken from Bina, "Yes momma"

* * *

Bonnie Rockwaller was making her twice a week visit to Sam in hospital. He was still down in the dumps about being wounded and starting to get cabin fever from being in a room for so long. Sam was sitting up in bed staring out the window when Bonnie walked in, "Hey Sam how you feeling?"

Sam frowned, "I feel fine. I'm ready to go back but they will not release me for duty."

"Maybe it is for the best. I bought you some puzzle books." She said trying to sound cheerful. She looked at the vase of dead flowers next to his bed that Sima had given him when he first arrived, _"Too bad Sima never came back to visit."_

There was a soft knock on the door, "Shalom...may we enter?"

Bonnie looked at Sam who simply shrugged, "Yes, come in." Bonnie replied.

A group of young girls around the same age as Sam came in with an older woman and a bald headed man that Bonnie had seen on television but couldn't quite place. The woman announced who they were, "Forgive us for intruding but we are with Young Hadassha a volunteer women's organization that works to raise the spirits of our brave Knights of Zion who have been wounded in action."

Sam grinned at all the girls as if he had just hit a lottery jackpot, "I...I was wounded in Southern Lebanon."

The girls chuckled and finally a raven hair beauty of around 15 spoke up, "Surely not you are just a child."

Sam's face turned red and he was getting ready to show them all the fine curse words he had picked up from serving in the IDF when Bonnie put a hand on his shoulder, "Sam was wounded serving with my fiancée'...You may have heard of him Ron Stoppable?"

The girls gasped and one of them pointed at Bonnie, "It's you...Your Bonnie Rotella!"

They began clapping and Bonnie held up her hand, _"Why in the hell can't these people remember Rockwaller?"_ She thought as one girl pulled out a digital camera and quickly took a picture of her.

Then she was being peppered with questions, "Why does Ron cheat on you so much? Why do you cheat on Ron so much? Were you afraid of picking up a disease after he was with Brittney?"

"Girls, girls we are here to visit soldiers not engage in idle gossip." The groups Chaperone reminded them.

Sam grinned and sat up straight, "I am here to be entertained."

Bonnie walked around the front of the bed and shook the woman's hand, "Thank you"

The woman nodded, "I am Ida Blumenthal and this is MK Daniel Tropper he is ther representative in the Knesset for this district."

"Of course, I thought I recognized you. You're with the Labor Party." Bonnie said excitedly.

"Ah the perky Bonnie Rottweiler, I would know you anywhere." The middle aged bald headed Member of the Knesset told her.

Bonnie winced at another butchering of her last name but carried on without missing a beat, "Ron was saying before he got called back to the front how much better it would be if Labor ran things. Ron's really more up to speed on politics than I am but he seemed to feel you would make an excellent Prime Minister."

The man was pleased with Bonnie's flattery, "Ron seems like a most intelligent young man, but alas I do not seek the nation's top job." Then he leaned closer to Bonnie, "At least not in public."

Bonnie chuckled as she batted her eyes and continued to act like a simple minded young school girl, "Of course."

"There is to be a reception tonight for the young ladies of Hadassah. The Prime Minister will be there. Would you be interested in attending?"

"Oh I'd be honored." Bonnie said excitedly. _"The Prime Minister, well if I'm going to get Ron back home I might as well go to the top."_

MK Tropper dug out his wallet and handed Bonnie two tickets, "It is at the Sheraton Plaza Hotel here in town.

Bonnie looked at the ticket and read that the event started at 7:30PM, "I will see you then."

The girls began to break up and Bonnie noticed that the one girl that had teased Sam was lingering behind so she walked out in the hall with them, "Thank you for coming around I know Sam really appreciated the company."

Ida smirked at Bonnie, "That is what they volunteered to do."

"Of course" Bonnie said politely.

"Miriam you must join the rest of the group now." Ida said firmly.

Miriam leaned over and whispered to Sam, "I will see if I can sneak back later."

Sam smiled, "Yes...please."

The young girl left quickly and Bonnie walked back into the room, "Make a new friend?"

"Yes her name is Miriam Yael Blumenthal and she is from the United States." He told her happily.

Bonnie looked at the door, _"I thought she wasn't happy with me. Now I don't think she liked her daughter being friendly towards Sam...Interesting."_ Bonnie thought as she turned her attention back towards Sam who was eating one of the cookies the girls had left for him, "So still in a hurry to get out of here?"

Sam shook his head, "Oh no."

Bonnie grinned, "I thought not."

"Bonnie would you do me a favor?"

"Sure Sam"

Sam pointed to the dead flowers on the night stand, "Get rid of those weeds for me."

"Ahhhhhhhhh...Not worrying about Sima anymore?" Bonnie teased.

"Sima...Sima who?"

**

* * *

**

It was early in the morning and Mrs. Dr. Possible knelt down by her sleeping daughter and gently shook her awake, "Honey I made breakfast if you'd like to come down for a bite."

Kim looked around her room still dazed, "Oh I fell asleep in the corner again." She said drowsily as she tried to get to her feet.

"Honey, sit on the bed. I think we need to talk."

She was still clutching Panderoo as she took a seat and yawned, "Sure what's up?"

Mrs. Dr. P. licked her lips and folded her hands in front of her unsure of just what to say. So she decided not to beat around the bush and get right to the issue, "Honey your father and I are worried about the amount of time you've been spending in your room by yourself and we just don't think it's healthy."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Mom I don't spend that much time up here..."

"Kim it's been two weeks since your last date and you only leave the house to buy cigarettes." Mrs. Dr. P. said firmly.

"Noooooooooo" Kim said as her eyes darted around the room.

"Honey I want you to see a Dr. Kincaid at the hospital. She's a very gifted therapist and..."

Kim laughed, "Mom I'm not crazy. I just...like being alone that's all."

Mrs. Dr. P. sighed, "Kim your father and I want you to go to Rutgers and start getting on with your life."

"Mom I missed the deadline to enroll for this semester that's all. I'll apply next month and...and..." Kim's face became expressionless.

Mrs. Dr. P. closed her eyes, "Breakfast is ready downstairs...Honey promise me you'll think about seeing Dr. Kincaid...After all you've been through a lot lately and..."

"I'm fine mom, really."

Mrs. Dr. P. patted her on the shoulder, "We'll be waiting for you downstairs."

Kim watched her mother leave the room and then she frowned, _"I'm not crazy and I'm not getting fat."_ She thought as she tried to adjust her bra strap so it would fit better and be comfortable for her.

There was a soft knock at the door. Kim looked up, "Come in."

Jim and Tim quietly entered the room. Kim smiled, "Guys I'm not mad at you for...a few weeks ago. I just had one of my moods."

Jim smiled, "No Kim, we need your..."

"Help" Tim finished.

Kim narrowed her eyes, "To do what?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Jim asked.

"Why?"

Tim shook his head, "No not till you..."

"Promise" Jim finished.

"Alright I promise."

Jim smiled, "We want you to help us..."

"Launch a rocket into space." Tim finished.

Kim laughed, "Is that all...Sure."

Jim's smile was a little tighter, "No Sis, you don't understand..."

"It's a really big rocket." Tim finished the thought of his twin.

"How big?"

Tim looked around to make sure they were alone, "It's 153 feet from engine to nose mast."

"It's also carrying enough J240B experimental rocket fuel..." Jim began.

"To make Hiroshima look like a firecracker if it goes off on the pad." Tim finished.

Kim blinked, "Wow...Sounds dangerous...I'm in."

Jim and Tim high fived each other, "Hicka bicka boo ... Hooshah!"

"Hey wait...Your not going to launch that thing here are you?"

The twins looked at one another and shook their heads, "No we have a sight picked out in near Appleton...We kind of need you to transport the rocket out there in sections."

"Does Dad know?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"Absolutely not!" They both said at the same time.

Kim laughed, "Cool I'm in...I can't wait to see this thing explode on the pad...I never saw a nuke go off before!"

"Uh Kim..." Jim said uneasily.

"We kind of want to launch it into space." Tim finished the thought.

"Oh yea...Right...Liftup!"

"Off"

"What?"

"Liftoff" Jim finished as he tried not to roll his eyes.

"Oh yea...right...Liftoff." Kim said giggling at her own mistake.

Tim looked at his sister, "So how's things going with your..."

"...admittance to Rutgers?" Jim finished.

Kim threw up her hands, "Not you too...I'm going to do it. I don't know why though, I don't even know anything about New Jersey."

"Shaaa" Tim said condescendingly.

"What?"

"You have a computer don't you?" Jim asked.

"Yea"

"Look it up online." They both said together.

Kim was ready to say no but then changed her mind, "OK...I will." She said as she pulled out the chair to her PC desk.

The twins winked at one another as they stood behind Kim. The home page for the school came up. Tim pointed, "Cool they have athletics, click on that."

Kim giggled, "I'm going there for an education not sports." She said as she clicked the link.

Jim pointed, "Look a link for cheerleader tryouts."

"Yea" Kim said suddenly sounding much more serious.

The brothers gave each other a thumbs up signal behind their sister's back. Kim read the page closely and then turned around. She looked at her brothers with starry eyes, "I could be a cheerleader again...and...and...I could be on the year book committee...and student council and drama club...and...I'd be popular again and...it would just like high school again."

Tim nodded, "Sounds pretty cool."

Kim stood up and headed for the door, "Yea...I'm going to eat breakfast and then start training...I'm going to Rutgers."

Jim and Tim smiled at each other, "Kim's getting a life again."

"Hicka bicka boo ... Hooshah!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Finally a chapter with RON! Monique is still a freak and Kim must come to terms with some two new changes in her life.**

**Many thanks to LycoX, AtomicFire, Whitem, MoonEasterBunny, Lippy Norwegian, Poiko, Yankee Bard and my two email reviewers. I'm sure more would like to review but the stinking FFnet mailbot from hell is down again.**

**Special Thanks to Whitem and Atomic Fire for proof reading my chapters for me.**

**Write a review receive a reply...Eventually...If the system ever comes online again.**

**Bubba**

* * *

Langley, Virginia, August 23rd 10:30 AM. Christopher McCall sat at a conference room table with CIA Director Wellington Sinclair, head of the Middle East Desk Dr. Rosalyn Corte, and the head of the Clandestine Services Desk Colonel Jeffrey Mills USAF, Retired. 

The six foot four inch Colonel Mills was with the Air Force's Special Operations unit during the Persian Gulf War in the early 90's. He had led men deep into the Iraqi desert to set up secret air bases and fuel depots which were to be used as emergency air strips in the event a plane was damaged due to anti aircraft fire. They were also there if the base was to be called into use as a refueling stop for special long-range missions into Kurdish held territories.

After the war was over, he was recruited by the CIA and had been placed in the Clandestine Services branch. Now after 15 years and two marriages, the middle aged Colonel had rose through the ranks until he was finally placed in charge of the unit.

The Clandestine Service is the boots on the ground of the CIA. The Spooks, as they were known, as in popular parlance, had fallen out of favor in the new post cold war era. Tightened controls from unfriendly elected officials had greatly reduced the effectiveness of the human element in the intelligence gathering process. Accordingly, the CIA had to drastically down size the numbers of field operatives and began to rely on satellite and electronic intelligence gathering. Colonel Mills and his charges were considered the modern day dinosaur of the agency. A group of men and women who's time had come and gone.

That is until a certain blonde headed Israeli Sergeant had begun to appear on the radar screen confounding the CIA, as well as other Federal agencies. Somehow this young Sergeant had been able to slice through layer after layer of electronic surveillance and elude all attempts by the United States Government to bring him in for questioning.

The simple ability the young man possessed to come and go as he pleased was disturbing enough, but to further complicate matters, he had been in close contact with a mysterious Japanese Secret Service agent that had so far to date was only known around Langley as Agent X.

The questions began to form within the department heads of the spy agency. How did Ronald Stoppable come to meet Agent X? How was Ronald Stoppable able to infiltrate the borders of the United States, Japan, and Israel without detection? How did Ronald Stoppable leave a trail of bodies over two continents? Who supplied the weaponry? Who financed his operations? Was the Mossad involved in carrying out operations in the United States? What of the mysterious victims that were decapitated with a weapon unknown to anything the United States possessed in its arsenal?

Colonel Mills had picked up McCall when his plane touched down at Dulles Airport in the wee hours of the morning so he could be briefed first. He did not want to go before the Director and worse yet, the ever ambitious Dr. Cortez and be blindsided by information.

He stood to become the next big player in the spy agency after Dr. Cortez's bungled abduction and interrogation of Kim Possible in Colorado which yielded only the exposure of a CIA safe house and intimate details about a failed love affair between Ms. Possible and Mr. Stoppable.

Col. Mills was determined there would be no surprises, and that no information could possibly come back to haunt him later in this briefing. He would make sure to control the flow, and filter the content to insure that he would be the one looking good.

Now after two weeks abroad, Christopher McCall was ready to make his report. Col. Mills took a drink of coffee and then cleared his throat, "Director Sinclair, Rosalyn, I believe you have all met Christopher McCall? He has just returned from a two week mission to gather information about our person of interest."

Director Sinclair nodded, "Well Chris, what did you find out for us?"

Field agent McCall looked at his boss who nodded. McCall was clearly disappointed that the director had side stepped him to go straight to McCall, but he wisely sat in his chair and said nothing of the slight.

Christopher McCall cleared his throat. "As you know on August 7th, I arrived in Southern Lebanon in order to make contact and observe one Ronald Stoppable. After following many dead ends around the IDF encampment I came across Mr. Stoppable playing poker in a tent."

"Was he winning or losing?" Director Sinclair asked.

"Sir?"

"Was he winning or losing at the poker table?" Sinclair asked once again.

McCall understood the question and recovered from the interruption to his briefing, "Uh...Winning at the time. I was there when he was up around 16,000 Shekels."

"What's his technique?" Rosalyn Cortez asked.

"Uh...I've only seen him play a few times, but his game play usually starts out conservative. He's not afraid to throw away a bad hand. If he's on a streak, he has a tendency to become reckless. By that time, everyone is either out of money or scared away from the table."

"So you would say he is a good card player?" Mills asked trying to follow along the others train of thought.

McCall shrugged, "I would say he's competent...The IDF started a Command and Staff School in the field so Sgt. Stoppable wouldn't be able to play cards anymore... It's rumored he won over 43,000 Shekels..."

Director Sinclair nodded his head, "What's his relationship with General Tova, why was he assigned to his personal guard."

"There is no secret around the command that the General is high on Mr. Stoppable. When Stoppable isn't around the General refers to him with great affection as his 'Mean Little Jew.'"

"So why did they start this...Command and Staff School again?" Sinclair asked looking for clarification.

"From what I can gather the non-commissioned officers were not having enough to do and it was becoming a situation where many of them were getting into trouble."

"Was Sgt. Stoppable one of the ones getting into trouble?" Rosalyn asked.

McCall shook his head, "I would have to say it is precisely because he was getting into so much trouble."

"So did he complete the class?" Director Sinclair asked.

"Yes, he finished 8th out of 33. He would have done better but he has a weakness in math. He wasn't very good at calculating trajectories or distances."

"Easy to see he'll never be in the artillery." Mills chimed in.

"No, he's not going to be in the artillery anytime soon." McCall agreed.

"So he passed the class and is a Lieutenant now?" Rosalyn Cortez inquired.

"Yes...After we saw combat during the night patrol he was leading they promoted him immediately."

Director Sinclair rubbed his chin, "So what was the purpose of his leading the patrol again? I didn't see that in the synopsis."

McCall went to his notes, "Normally Staff and Command Courses last for six months at the end of the course each officer candidate leads a patrol and is graded on the effectiveness of his command technique."

"They condensed the course down to a month?" Col. Mills inquired with just a twinge of incredulity in his voice.

"Most of the noncommissioned officers have been in the war and have already covered many of the basic fundamentals of fire and maneuver as well as squad leadership...Most of the lessons covered artillery, tactics, logistics, communications, command and staffing functions." McCall said as he read through his notes.

"So what were your impressions of the night patrol that he led?" Rosalyn Cortez asked.

McCall sat silent for a moment and then answered, "I was beginning to believe that all the talk about his was just that...Talk. However when we went into the field and actually saw combat...I can see why General Tova calls him his 'Mean Little Jew', he's not a man you would want to run across in a fight."

"Just tell us what happened on his night patrol McCall." Mills instructed.

The man took a deep breath before beginning his story, "They split the class into two groups each group would perform a routine night patrol. The group Mr. Stoppable was commanding that evening was to patrol through the hills near the main road that would run in Naqoura."

"That's the city where the peace talks were to be held?" Sinclair asked.

"Yes Sir…I was having a bit of a time keeping up with him as he assembled his patrol…"

"Don't tell me you're going with us?" A rather annoyed Ron Stoppable said as he stared at the journalist.

"Just doing my job I am supposed to go where ever you go." McCall reminded him.

"Well if you must." Ron said as he pushed by him to the waiting truck that was to take them into the field.

McCall climbed in behind them, "How long do you think we'll be out?"

"All night most likely." Ron replied before addressing the other men, "Night discipline, nothing that rattles, squeaks, pops or causes any other noises."

They had all heard it before and a few had even given the same orders during previous night patrols but Ron had to go through the motions anyway. Ron climbed into the back of the truck followed by McCall. The trucks engine rumbled to life and began to take them to their drop off point.

McCall looked at the bored men as the truck bounced along. They were each going to have to perform this patrol to get pass Officer and Staff Class so there was absolutely no air of excitement involved. He looked to Ron and raised his voice so he could be heard over the engine, "So where are we going?"

Ron had his eyes closed and opened one to look at the man. He pointed towards the front of the truck, "That way."

McCall shook his head as the truck hit the road and rumbled along. There was a little chit chat going on but mostly the men tried to rest to get ready for the patrol. After about a half an hour the truck pulled off to the side of the road and stopped.

The men began piling out of the truck and lining up along the side of the road. Ron stayed in the back of the truck and opened his orders and shone a flashlight over them as he looked over a map to confirm where he was to go. Once he was finished familiarizing himself with the map and the orders he climbed out of the truck.

The men looked on with bored expressions as Ron quickly addressed them, "We are going to march towards that line of hills and head northwest for 10 kilometers. From there we will march another 10 kilometers to where we reach the road again to be picked up. Any questions?"

There were none so Ron continued to drone on sounding as bored as the other men felt, "You will maintain a 5 meter separation between yourself and the man in front of you." Ron pulled out a magazine and loaded his M4, "You may load your weapons now."

One of the men raised his hand, "I didn't bring any ammo."

Ron looked at the man in amazement, "What do you mean you didn't bring any ammo?"

The sergeant shrugged, "It's only a training mission."

"We're in Southern Lebanon not the Negev. What are you thinking?" Ron shook his head looking annoyed, "Anyone else not bring any ammunition?"

Three more hands went up. Ron sighed and shook his head, "Alright bring up the rear…Ahziz take point." He said as he motioned towards the Bedouin tracker that was assigned to the patrol.

He watched the tracker move out in the direction that he pointed in and then fell into step at what he estimated to be 5 meters behind him. McCall then fell in next to Ron, "So it's a 25 kilometer march then?"

Ron looked at the man annoyed, "Get 5 meters behind me and no talking."

McCall did as he was told and watched as the two men in front of him made their way to group of hills off in the distance. Once they reached the hills the patrol turned towards the northwest and continued marching. McCall looked at his feet and was glad he wore a comfortable hiking shoe.

The patrol had marched at the foot of the hills for about half an hour before McCall saw Ron's fist spring up as he quickly took a knee. McCall went to kneeling on one knee wondering if this was part of the exercise.

Then he saw them off in the distance a group of heavily armed men coming out of the hills and into the fields clearly highlighted in the moonlight. After the group had emerged from hills and were safely out of earshot Ron scampered to the man behind McCall and whispered something.

Ron came up to McCall, "We're going to trail them and destroy them…Get to the end of the line." He whispered urgently.

The patrol quickly moved off to follow the men. Ron ordered the Bedouin to keep them as tight against the hills as he could without being seen. Ron fell back into his position and began trying to reason just why these men were heading in this direction and then it came to him, _"Roadside bomb…They're going to lay a roadside bomb on the main road heading into Naqoura."_

The men they were following began to slow. They were unaware of the Israeli presence just behind and off to their right and then they stopped. The patrol quickly went to a knee and McCall snuck up as close to Ron as he could get. Ron had ducked under a cover with the Bedouin to look at a map under the flashlight. He could hear them talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly Ron popped out from under the cover and quickly moved back down the line.

"Weapons and ammo only leave your packs here…The guys without ammo will stay here and guard the packs and the reporter." Ron ordered the men as they gathered around to hear the plan.

One of the men raised a hand, "We should call into base."

"We are not calling anyone unless we get into trouble." Ron hissed.

"I think…"

"This is my patrol, I'm in command…" Ron whispered forcefully ending the debate.

He could hear voices off in the distance. Had they been discovered? Then he realized that they were singing, _"Must be Hezbollah the Lebanese army wouldn't be doing this."_

"On the double quick." He ordered as the men moved as quietly as they could behind the Bedouin tracker as he picked a course that would keep them out of sight and get them in front of the insurgents.

Unbeknownst to Ron, the reporter McCall has taken out after them and had taken up the last position in line making sure to stay out of sight of Sgt. Stoppable. McCall could hear laughing from in the valley, _"They really aren't expecting to see any Israeli's tonight." _

The patrol quickly got in front of the insurgents and Ron and Ahziz had spotted two fat hills that they could use to quickly improvise an ambush. They quickly climbed the hills and Ron turned and saw the group of men was once again on the move, _"Looks like 14 or 16 men…Should be easy enough to kill in a good ambush."_

Ron looked over his group, _"Slightly outnumbered thanks to those idiots not bringing along any ammunition, but this is good ground."_

"Anyone got anything useful?" He whispered.

One man raised his hand, "I…I have two land mines."

He blinked, "That is useful…You know how to use them?"

The man smiled and nodded, "Demolitions is where I was assigned."

"Great lets sneak down there and place the charges in between the two hills." Ron said as he motioned for the man to follow him. They made their way down the hill carefully as Ron could still see the men off in the distance heading their way. He gave cover to the sergeant who as he went about the task of preparing the claymore landmines. He was going to direct the blast to where they would inflict the maximum amount of damage.

Once the charges were set the men quickly scrambled back up to a commanding position where they could see the men coming so the sergeant could trigger the blast at the most opportune time. Ron smiled to himself as he watched the men approach the position, _"Boom baby boom."_

Ron spotted McCall at the back of the group as he half the men onto the other hill, "What are you doing here? I ordered you to stay with the packs."

McCall smiled, "The job is to cover you not the packs."

He groaned and then walked off in a crouch to take up a waiting position. He watched the men begin to approach and then turn to march in a different direction. Ron growled, "I didn't get us in this position to have them march away."

Ron threw his helmet, and gun to the ground as he scrambled to his feet. He stood in the open and yelled at the men in his best broken Arabic, "Hey, hey the road is over here."

"Wait your telling me he gave up his location to draw these insurgents in closer?" Mills asked.

McCall nodded, "Yes sir"

Mills shook his head, "Damn that's bold."

"Yes sir...as I was saying..."

The men stopped and turned to look at Ron who was now silhouetted in the moonlight. He could hear them talking and see them pointing at him. Ron waived to the group again and they started to walk slowly towards him.

They still could not see who Ron was as he began to pace back and forth impatiently. Once the men drew closer to the landmines Ron signaled the man with the detonator and he pressed the button. The explosion sent hundreds of little round steel ball bearings into the men tearing through flesh and shattering bone.

The smoke and dust obscured the men as Ron quickly retrieved his helmet and rifle. He could hear screaming of the wounded and sporadic shooting as the men at the bottom of the hill were now trying to kill him.

Soon the comforting sound of his men returning fire filled the night air. Ron lay prone on the ground searching for a target. He quickly spied two men firing at him from behind some scrub bushes. He couldn't get a good shot at them so he pulled out a fragmentation grenade got to his feet and ran down the hill closing the distance to his quarry before hurling the grenade at them.

He fell to the ground as he heard the grenade detonate. He heard screaming and then a massive explosion picked him off the ground as he was trying to stand and hurled him backwards. Ron curled up into a ball as rocks, earth and human remains poured down on him from out of the sky.

On instinct he regained his feet with his rifle at the ready. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned in a daze to see who it was. There was a man, a medic trying to ask him if he was alright. Ron didn't remember his name. He nodded at the man and tried to speak, "Good grenade."

His head began to clear but his ears were still ringing. Ron brought his rifle up to his shoulder and walked to the edge of a large smoldering crater, _"Boo...booyah...That was loud."_

McCall raced to the edge of what he estimated to be a 16 ft. deep crater, "They must have been carrying a large amount of explosives?" he said to no one in particular.

Ron wobbled off to where the landmines were positioned and looked at what remained of the men there. He jumped in surprise as a hand reached out towards him. He saw the mangled remains of a man barely alive begging for release. Ron shouldered his rifle and shot him once in the head to send him on his way.

"So he intentionally shot a prisoner?" Rosalyn Cortez asked McCall.

McCall cleared his throat, "In all fairness I think the man would have died anyway."

"So what happened after that?" Director Sinclair asked McCall to continue his story.

"Well I ran up to Sgt. Stoppable and grabbed him by the arm and turned him to face me." McCall said as he tried to remember all the events of the evening correctly.

"You didn't have to shoot him did you?" McCall asked a still very dazed Ron Stoppable.

Ron shrugged, "If this had been Gaza I would have wanted the same for me." He said distantly as walked towards a group of soldiers.

"You alright Ron?" One of the men asked.

"I can't find my teeth." Ron said absently and then stopped and ran his tongue around his mouth, "They are still in my mouth...I am good."

One of the other sergeants in the patrol looked into his glassy eyes, "What are your orders?"

"Uh...Send three men back to get the others and bring the packs here...Tell Sergei to radio the base and tell them what happened, request extraction." he answered shakily.

One of the sergeants looked at the other, "Who is Sergei?"

After an hour the rest of the men that had been left behind returned with the packs. Ron grabbed his and slipped it back on. Ron looked up at McCall with a grin and pointed towards the bodies of the insurgents, "No virgins for them."

Three large trucks appeared in the distance heading their way. One of the soldiers slapped Ron on the back of his pack, "Here is our ride."

"So you returned to camp after that?" Mills asked.

McCall nodded, "Yes and then it gets very strange from there...I don't really remember much about it."

"What do you mean you don't remember much about it?" Sinclair inquired.

"I...they took him to the infirmary and there was this blonde headed nurse that spoke French and they seemed to know each other...Very well..." McCall said as he strained to remember.

"Oh but Ronnie you are hurt." Babbette Shangra said as pressed her body against Ron's.

Ron grinned and giggled, "No...no...I'm just a little wobbly..."

Babbette pouted, "If you are not hurt you will have to go back to your unit."

"Oh...uh...I guess I could use a good...going over." He said nervously as he looked over towards McCall.

McCall grinned as he watched Babbette begin to message Ron's ears, "I guess she hasn't heard about you and Bonnie."

This brought Ron back to reality, "Oh...yea, right...Babbette...I am engaged now...and...and...Bon...Bonnie would get mad..."

Babbette giggled, "So you are engaged in Israel we are in Lebanon...What she don't know will not hurt her...What happens in Lebanon stays in Lebanon."

Ron began giggling, "Yea...hee, hee, hee, yeaaaaaa..."

"So in your opinion he was having an affair with this nurse?" Rosalyn Cortez interrupted.

McCall rubbed his brow in obvious confusion, "I...I don't know..."

"You have such magnificent ears, I could just eat you all up." Babbette coed as she nipped Ron's ear.

Ron swallowed hard, "Uh...hang on just a moment..." Ron walked over to McCall and waived his left hand in the air while staring at him intently, "You will remember nothing about this. You are tired and just want to go to bed."

McCall looked at Ron strangely, "If there's nothing else going on I'd like to just go back to my tent and go to bed."

"No we're done for the night." Ron said firmly.

Once McCall left the tent, Ron turned to see Babbette taking off her uniform, "Now tell me more about my ears." He said with a grin as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"So you're not sure if there is any kind of relationship between the two of them?" Mills asked again.

McCall shook his head obviously still confused, "It was late and all I wanted to do was to go to bed."

"Is there any evidence that his fiancée' has been seeing other men while he is away?" Director Sinclair asked.

"I think that was a concern early on to him, but then soldiers began coming back from Israel and reporting to their units. They told him about Bonnie visiting wounded soldiers in the hospital and that they saw her on television doing the weather for channel 6." McCall said as he leafed through his notes.

"So he feels that she is faithful to him?" Rosalyn asked trying to get a handle on Ron's mind set.

McCall shook his head, "It's hard to get a read on Ronald Stoppable he is not very forthcoming with information."

"Is he popular amongst his fellow soldiers?" Mill's inquired also trying to get a handle on just who Ronald Stoppable was.

"He is a loner, tends to keep to himself...I don't believe he is well liked even though he is well known, even feared but not well liked."

"Why would you say he is not well liked?" Rosalyn asked.

"His unit is not at the front so he really has no friends nearby so he keeps to himself when he's not playing cards. When he does play cards he wins big and there is a little animosity about his winnings."

McCall paused to look at his notes again and take a drink of water, "The IDF is a very laid back military at times very undisciplined. Ronald Stoppable always salutes and tries to maintain a disciplined appearance while he is on duty and this rubs his fellow soldiers the wrong way."

"So he's seen as a brown noser." Mills interjected.

"His closeness with General Tova and his staff has been viewed by many as butt kissing." McCall confirmed.

"So what was his official role with the General and what part did he play in the troop withdrawal talks?" Sinclair asked trying to steer the conversation to a subject he had in fact seen reports on coming in from the United Nations.

"There was much posturing by both sides before the conference even began but the General appeared to confer with the then Sergeant Stoppable about the structure of the actual proceedings?"

The three people looked at McCall looked on in confusion, "Explain?"

"Well I was never allowed in the staff meetings and when I traveled to Naqoura for the talks I was relegated to a Humvee that carried other staff officers. Sgt. Stoppable was assigned to security detail so he drove the lead Humvee." McCall said as he read from his notes.

The line of six Humvee's rumbled to the outskirts of the bombed out village. Ron looked off to his left to see a line of white APC's with a blue UN painted on the side of them. He saw the large tent where the talks were to take place in the distance.

Lt. Col. Welty pointed towards the tent, "Do stop out front, pull between the posts of the awning and then stop."

Ron looked ahead, "They have potted plants in between the posts."

"Run them over the UN is rich and can buy more." Welty said with a grin.

A grin also crossed Ron's face as he took a hard right off the road and drove over small stones that were to serve as boundaries to separate the makeshift meeting place from the road. Potted plants and broken vases bounced off the bumper of the large vehicle as Ron pulled to stop just feet from the entrance of the tent.

Ron quickly sprang from the driver's seat with his rifle and quickly raced around the front of the Humvee. He threw the keys at a very upset looking French General, "Park it close chief." He said as he brushed past him to open the door for General Tova.

The General stepped out and Ron fell into his preplanned position and cleared the way into the tent. Ron looked at the tables and then to a large contingent of people at long tables across from them.

General Tova walked into the meeting place and put his hands on his hips, "I do not like the color of the table cloths...We are leaving."

A man in a suit looking very apologetic scurried up the General, "We can always change the colors of the table cloths. What color would the General be pleased with?"

General Tova glared at the man and then turned his attention to Ron, "Sgt. Stoppable what color of table cloths would you recommend for these talks?"

The routine was well rehearsed back at head quarters. Ron was to request the most obscure color imaginable and the General would insist upon it. He cleared his throat and in a loud voice said, "Chartreuse"

The man in the suit blinked, "Char...char... Chartreuse?"

"I believe that is what the Sergeant said isn't that right?" Tova reaffirmed with Ron.

"Yes Officer, Chartreuse." Ron said firmly.

"But...but..."

The General pointed at Ron, "He likes Chartreuse and so do I."

"Yes...I see..." The bewildered man said weekly.

"We will return tomorrow and I had better see Chartreuse table cloths." Tova said menacingly.

Ron took up point as the group turned to leave the tent. The French General was still holding the key's to the humvee to dumbfounded to do anything else with them. Ron snatched the keys back and shoved a five Shekel bill in the man's hand, "Don't spend it all in place chief."

Just as quickly as the group arrived it was now leaving. Leaving a stunned group of UN diplomats, military representatives, Lebanese Army official, Hezzbolah dignataries, Iranian and Syrian dignataries all scratching their heads in confusion.

"Chartreuse, your sure this actually happened and not just some story that circulated around the camp?" Mills asked McCall.

Christopher McCall began chuckling, "Oh yes it happened. The next day they showed up Sgt. Stoppable ran over more potted flowers, insulted a female CNN reporter by offering her cash for a ...oral sex and this is before the General exited the Humvee."

The men in the briefing tried to stifle their laughter so as not to offend Dr. Cortez. She made note of the uncomfortable situation amongst her peers, "So did the CNN reporter perform oral sex on Mr. Stoppable for money?"

McCall tried his best to fight down a grin, "Uh...No"

Rosalyn Cortez nodded, _"Judging from the information retrieved from Ms. Possible it would appear Mr. Stoppable enjoys having oral sex performed on him regularly."_

"Then your observation is hardly germain to the briefing is it Mr. McCall or are you just trying to titilate us?"

Col. Mills looked at a very shaken Christopher McCall, "Just continue the briefing McCall."

"Umm...They went inside the tent, the General accused them of not honoring the request for...the chartreuse table cloths because the table cloths were in fact lime green. Sgt. Stoppable confirmed the Generals assertions and then they left."

McCall took another drink of water, "The next day they arrived for the meeting the table cloths were fine but they objected to the Iranian's and the Syrian's being involved in the talks and left."

"Anything unusal happen with Sgt. Stoppable at this meeting?" Mills asked.

The field agent looked over his notes, "Oh yea...The Hezzbolah group added a security force and there was a bearded man with two 9mm. pistols in a cross draw rig on his hips. He and Sgt. Stoppable came close to having a gun fight outside the tent."

"Why?" Director Sinclair asked.

"I'm not sure they just...took an instant dislike to one another...I was hiding behind a Humvee while this was going on."

"Do you know who the man was?" Col. Mills asked.

"Ummm...He would be the late Rafiki Khalil...He was listed as a security officer." McCall said as he looked at his notes.

"Late...as is in dead right?" Director Sinclair asked.

"Yes as in dead." McCall confirmed.

"Allright I'll bite, how did he die?" Rosalyn asked.

"Uh...Sgt. Stoppable put a bullet in his brain but that is coming up in the briefing." McCall said dryly.

"Go on with the briefing McCall." Mills ordered.

McCall sighed and looked at clock in the conference room they had been there nearly two hours and he was becoming fatigued, "Let's see...The fourth day the Lebanese Army walked out objecting to how heavily armed the Israeli security team was. After this day the only weapons that could be carried to the conference were to be side arms."

Director Sinclair held up his hand, "Let's take a break and meet back in here at 1:30."

Everyone stood in the room and stretched. Director Sinclair motioned for Rosalyn to stay behind and talk with him. Once the room was empty except for the two of them Director Sinclair spoke, "Well what do you think so far?"

Rosalyn shook her head, "Not much information on the weapon but there is a lot of other information to sift through."

"You stomped on Mr. McCall pretty hard." Sinclair said in a tone that intimated his displeasure.

"The only information that can be gleaned from that statement was that Mr. Stoppable enjoys oral sex." Cortez defended her self.

Sinclair chuckled, "What man doesn't?" Sinclair suddenly checked himself, "That's off the record of course Rosalyn."

"Yes sir...Off the record."

Director Sinclair nodded, "Mr. Stoppable is beginning to appear as a bit of a cowboy."

"He's still a person of interest." Rosalyn reminded him.

**

* * *

**

"Hey Kim what's up?" Monique asked as she tried to cover her ear so she could hear over the loud Neil Diamond music that Tirza had cranked up on her cars CD player.

Kim could hear the music blaring over the phone, "What's going on with you?"

Monique turned to look at a very excited Tirza, "Getting stoked to see Neil Diamond tonight."

She could hear Kim gasp over the phone, _"That's right today is the 23rd."_

She smiled at Tirza and stepped out of the car that hadn't moved from her families driveway in nearly two hours. Once the door was closed she turned her attention back to the phone, "Girl you have got to help me. This man is obsessed with this concert tonight and he is driving me crazy."

_"Too much Neil?" _

"Too much Neil...Nooooooo...I've just spent two solid hours listening to his CD collection and trying to guess what he will have on the playlist tonight." Monique said forcing a smile as she waived at Tirza inside the car.

_"He's pumped huh?"_

Monique turned her back and frowned, "SAVE ME!"

_"I got some great news. I'm going to be a cheerleader again!"_

Monique lifted an eyebrow, "Really...Where?"

_"Rutgers, but I have to get back into shape. I need you to meet me at Middleton High so I can train on track."_

She turned back towards the car and blew Tirza a kiss, "Girl, I am so there anything's better than this. When do you want me there?"

_"Meet me there in half an hour."_

"Sounds good, I'll see you there." Monique said as she ended the call. She walked around to the drivers side of the car and leaned down as Tirza rolled down the window, "Baby there's a change of plans we need to go help Kim with something OK?"

Tirza frowned, "But that will cut into our time to get psyched up for the show tonight."

Monique continued to force a smile, "Honey the concert isn't for another 12 hours I'm sure we can get just as stoked for it after we help Kim."

Kim arrived at Middleton High's track first she dropped her athletic bag and her purse on a bench beside the track and began stretching. She look longingly at the grandstands and football field where she had performed her cheerleading routines in the past.

She remembered being captain of the cheer squad and she remembered being upset when Bonnie was able to garner enough votes and sell enough candy to oust her from her exhaulted position.

_"Bonnie beat me out of my captaincey and she beat me out of Ron...I'm not finishishing second to anyone ever again."_ She thought bitterly as she began to take a warmup lap around the track.

Kim waived at Monique as she saw her car driving up Dewey Street and pull in the parking lot and park next to her car. She smiled, _"Soon I will be top of the food chain at Rutger's. and I'll have lots of boyfriends and there won't be any stupid missions and..."_

"Hey Monique, thanks for coming."

Monique chuckled, "You just had to drag out that old cheerleading outfit didn't you?"

"Hey now, these aren't that old."

Monique laughed, "Oh yes they are. The school colors are maroon and white now, not purple and gold."

Kim looked around the field to see all freshly painted buildings, "I see...I don't like it."

Monique shrugged, "Times change."

"Well you look great...I see Tirza's excitement is getting to you about the concert tonight."

Monique grinned as she turned and watched her fiancee' take a seat in the grandstands, "Black leather miniskirt, black halter top, big hair, girl I am ho'ing it up for tonight."

Kim laughed, "I see...Well lets get started." She said as the walked out onto the track that surrounded the football field.

"You know I don't think I've been back here since graduation, and before that when Ron ran Cross Country." She said absently as she looked around the sports field.

"Yea hard to believe my brothers are going to be Juniors this year." Kim said sadly.

"They're going to be chasing women now." Monique said with a grin.

Kim shook her head and frowned, "Josh is crushing on them."

"Ewwwwwwww, no way."

She sighed, "Way"

"Sick and wrong girl, sick and wrong." Monique exclaimed.

"Yea" Kim said as she took Monique by the shoulders and began to position her where she wanted her.

"I don't have to do anything hard do I?" She asked nervously.

"No...no, I'm going to do a few cheers and then I'm going to do a double back flip and land just in front of you. All you have to do is spot me...OK?"

She nodded as Kim walked a few feet away and put her hands at her side. Monique lifted an eye brow as she noticed Kim's top was streatched to near the bursting point, _"Oh my God, she's getting tits!"_

Kim raised her arms straight out from her body, "Goooooooooooo Mad Dogs, Go, Go Mad Dogsssssss, Go Mad Dogs!"

Then she turned and began to do her double back flip. Monique planted herself firmly on the ground to await the oncoming Kim. Head, feet, head, feet, were coming straight towards her. Only now did Monique realize that Kim had misjudged the distance between them.

Kim was halfway through her backflip when she colided with Monique sending both girls the ground. Tirza stood up quickly from his seat and then smiled as he realized that both of the girls were alright.

Then he began to chuckle as he realized that they had landed in a classic 69 position with Monique's crotch in Kim's face and Kim's crotch in Monique's face. Tirza liked what he saw, "Are you two alright or would you like to be alone?"

Monique was stunned as was Kim. Monique came to her senses first and realized she was starring right into Kim's panty covered crotch. She shoved her off the top, "Girl, get your kootchie out of my face." She said more embarressed than angry.

Kim was trying to get to her feet, "I...I don't understand it...It used to be so easy when I was 13."

"Kim you are not 13 anymore...You've got parts and things getting in the way now." Monique exclaimed.

"What?"

"Your chest Kim, your bigger now than when you were in high school." Monique explained.

Kim's eyes bulged out as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not getting fat."

Monique laughed, "Not fat Kim, your getting boobs!"

She stepped back as if Monique had punched her in the chest. She glanced around to see if anyone was in earshot, "Well...I don't want boobs." She whispered.

"Well you got em', granted they're not as big as mine...I'd say a 'C' cup at least."

Kim sucked in her cheeks and shook her head vigorously, "NO...no, no..."

Monique rolled her eyes, "Girl drag your ass down to Smarty Mart and get some bra's that fit and then maybe start cheerleader training again."

"Hey Monique, you were both looking so good!" Tirza called out from bleechers.

"Oh yea...Oh yea" Monique said pursing her lips together.

Tirza sat back down quickly realizing that Monique was getting ready to let him have it, "Uh...Yes...I think so?"

"So you liked watching me and Kim putting our kootchies in each other's face. I suppose you want me to invite Kim over after the concert to have sex with us tonight?" Monique shouted.

Kim turned a bright red and looked away, "Monique!"

Tirza misread Monique's mood and suddenly felt emboldend, "If one is good two must be better...No?"

Monique put her hands on her hips, "All right baby, if that works for you then when we get to Israel we can invite Ron and Sergei over to have sex with us then...NO?"

Tirza didn't like the sound of that idea. He went quiet and turned away from the girls. Monique smiled, "He is so cute when he pouts...I'll be back I think I have to stroke someone's ego a little bit."

Kim smiled and walked over to the bench and sat down. She picked up her purse and dug out her cigarettes and proceded to light one up. She closed her eyes and took a deep pull from the cigarette, _"I am not getting boobs...I was doing just fine without boobs...I don't need boobs..."_

The sounds of physical love broke through Kim's thoughts. She turned around to see Tirza with his pants around his ankles and Monique stratling him riding up and down with a big happy grin on her face.

She turned back around and shook her head, _"I wonder why the woman even bothers to wear panties?"_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: After a all too long hiatus I am back into the writing mood for my mega story Knights of Zion. I'm sorry for the long delay between chapters. I enjoyed writing Ronnie Diamond Private Eye and then I became really ill and came close to joining the choir eternal. As I lay on my death bed all I could think about was making sure the kids got what little money I have and what will become of my stories. **

**Fortunatley I am on the mend and back in a writing mood. **

**I'm almost afraid to ask but I need a proof reader. It appears everytime I ask someone they either get distracted, girlfriends or their computers fry...I must be the unluckiest writer in the history of you enjoy the chapter and sorry I took so long to resume my story.**

**Bubba**

* * *

The aging Lada drove down a cobblestone street in the heart of the Paslova neighborhood in Vilnuis. The neighborhood had at one time been a thriving industrial center employing thousands of Lithuanians. Now there remained only a few factories and warehouses in the old district.

Sergei Bunimovich pulled to a stop in front of a rundown textile mill. He eyed the building cautiously before turning to Wade, "The man you seek is in that building."

Wade swallowed hard as he looked over the large gray building, "Are you sure...I mean...its pretty rundown..."

With a mighty yank, Sergei pulled the steering wheel from the column and disconnected two wiring harnesses. He pointed towards the building again, "Yes I am sure...Now let me lock this in the trunk so we will have a car when we come outside again."

The two men stepped outside the car and Sergei secured the steering wheel in the trunk. Wade locked his door and then cautiously followed Sergei across the deserted street. Sergei walked to the side of the building and then up a wrought iron staircase that let to a steel door near the roof of the building.

They stopped outside the door and Sergei quietly told Wade of his plan, "I will go in first and explain to the people inside that you wish to see Ivan Korinski."

Wade nodded and stood back as Sergei opened the door and walked inside. Wade followed him in and then gasped as they were greeted by three of the ugliest goons he had ever seen.

"This man is Wade Load and he would like to Mr. Korinski." Sergei explained in Lithuanian.

"_Man those guys are big...and that one with the scar on his throat...How do you live after getting a scar like that?"_ Wade tried to smile and look confident as the three men turned their attention to him.

One of the men broke off and walked through another metal door leaving Wade, Sergei and the remaining thugs to try and make conversation. Sergei looked at the man with the scar on his throat and nodded, "So been to any good brothels lately?"

"Why would you think that I need to find a whore to service me?" The man answered back menacingly.

Sergei looked away nervously, "No reason...I like brothels..."

The steel door at the other end of the room opened and a thin ghostly white man with greasy shoulder length black hair appeared. He was dressed in jeans and a Boston Bruins hockey jersey. He strode purposely towards Wade in his bare feet and looked him over from his coke bottle thick glasses.

"I have heard of you Wade Load." Then the man turned his attention to Sergei, "You I have not heard of...Igor, Pavel, Jorgen beat this man up and throw him down the stairs."

Sergei's eyes grew large, "What?"

Ivan Korinski put his arm around Wade and led him towards the back, "Come with me, I think you will find what I am working on most interesting."

Wade turned nervously towards Sergei as the three big men closed in on him, "He's with me...He's my ride..."

The man waved off his protests, "He is of no importance, now come with me."

The two disappeared behind the steel door. Wade turned to look back as the heavy door closed with a thud. Wade could barely hear a scream being emitted from the other side of the door. He was beginning to feel ill, _"Poor Sergei..."_

The man walked behind a large cluster of computers that dwarfed anything Wade had ever seen before. He gasped at the sight of all the high technology hardware and momentarily forgot about Sergei.

"So what brings you here to see me?" The man said as he began typing on his keyboard.

Wade blinked and his attention was drawn back towards the room they came from as he heard a loud crash from outside, "Well...I seem to have..."

"Oh my, there are warrants out for your arrest in the United States as well as bulletins issued by INTERPOL and Global Justice...You are a bad man Mr. Load." Korinski said in mock terror.

"Uh...yea...That is kind of why I'm here..." Wade said uneasily as he turned around and looked at the door to the next room again, _"Poor Sergei is getting killed."_

"There all done. That will be three hundred dollars US." Korinski said with a slightly bored tone to his voice.

"What?"

"Warrants, bulletins, shoot on sight orders all gone." A grinning Ivan Korinski told him.

"Oh...great...thanks...but that's not why I'm here?"

Korinski looked over his glasses at him, "Why are you here then?"

Wade took a deep breath and began, "I always believed that I was on the cutting edge of technology. I thought that I was like number two in the ITS field...behind only you of course...Then Scooter gets this gig with the CIA and...and..."

"You believe that you are no longer in the same league as us big guys...No?" Korinski asked quietly. They were both drawn to an extremely loud crash outside the door, "My boys are toying with you friend...They don't get to beat people up much anymore...Good exercise."

"Uh...yea...I mean...I always thought I was the best...Then Kim gets kidnapped and I had this plan to get her out and...and...Scooter..." Wade said sadly.

There was a soft knock on the door and Korinski looked up from his computer screen, "Yes"

The door opened and Sergei poked his head into the room, "I beat up your men...Is there anyone else you would like me to fight?" He asked shyly.

Korinski's jaw fell open, "No...You need a job?"

Sergei shook his head, "No"

Korinski frowned, "Fine then...just wait outside and try not to break anything...else."

Wade grinned happily as he saw that Sergei was unhurt and then turned his attention back to the computer guru, "Uh...anyway...Scooter easily bested a really great portable electronic skeleton key I brewed up and then traced me down with a milliport processor to decrypt my IP address from my communication systems...I never seen it coming...and I should have..."

Korinski rolled his eyes, "Milliport processors...antique garbage."

Wade shrugged, "So I figured that I need to come and learn from the best."

Korinski puffed up his chest proudly at Wade's compliment, "You have come to the right place." He stood up and motioned for Wade to follow him, "Come, I shall show you the future."

Wade followed Korinski through another door into a room that only had a circular table with a bowl of fruit in the center. Korinksi picked up a pineapple and shook it at Wade, "Computers are junk, horse and buggy...Nanotechnology Wade...Nanotechnology."

"Uh...Isn't that...a pineapple?"

Korinski smiled, "Yes, you are correct. You really know your fruit. However this is no ordinary pineapple...Inside there are millions of nanobots with information implanted in them. All a person needs to do is plug in the pineapple like so..." He explained as he took out an electrical cord and jammed it into the pineapple before plugging it into the wall.

Wade lifted an eyebrow as he began to change his opinion of the man standing before him, _"This guy is a loon..."_

"Now that it is plugged in, the nanobots become active and all one has to do in order to access the information they desire is to simply eat the fruit." Korinski explained happily.

The two stared at the electric pineapple. Wade nodded and then quickly pointed out a problem, "What happens if the people wanting the information don't like pineapples?"

Korinski looked at Wade with a stunned expression, "Why wouldn't they like pineapples? Everyone likes pineapples."

There was a loud pop and then the pineapple began to lean towards the left and wilt just before catching fire. Korinski screamed and quickly unplugged the pineapple. He grabbed a towel and began to beat back the flames of his now wrecked experiment, "That is always the problem...The natural moisture of the fruit, shorts out the nanobots."

Wade shrugged, "Why not just use dried fruit then?"

Korinski stopped beating at the flames and blinked, "Do you have a job Wade?"

**

* * *

**

Christopher McCall stepped back into the briefing room with his boss, Colonel Jeffrey Mills, Dr. Rosalyn Cortez and CIA Director Wellington Sinclair. He once again sat his brief case up on the table and pulled out his notes.

Wellington Sinclair leaned back in his chair, "Everyone have a good lunch?"

The rest of the group nodded their heads and murmured that they in fact had. Director Sinclair looked over at Col. Mills, "I had this little cherry Jello with mandarin oranges for desert...I love mandarin oranges. I really wanted the cheese cake but Mrs. Director says I'm getting a little too broad around the waist line."

"I was going to get the rice pudding but a certain Head of the Middle East desk grabbed the last one." Mill's said with a note of merriment in his voice.

Rosalyn opened her own notebook and smiled, "Now Jeffrey if you wanted the rice pudding you should have said something."

Colonel Mills grinned, "I didn't want it that bad."

"Mr. McClain what did you have for lunch we didn't see you in the commissary?" Director Sinclair inquired.

Christopher McClain looked up from his notebook, "Oh I went to the McDonalds on the main floor."

"I quit going there when the got rid of the McRib." Sinclair mused.

"I believe we are ready to begin..." Rosalyn said quietly hoping to steer the conversation away from lunch.

Wellington Sinclair nodded his head, "Quite right Rosalyn..." He looked down at his own notes, "Now let's see where did we leave off?"

Colonel Mills reminded the group, "Mr. McClain was just about to tell us about the late Rafiki Khalil."

"That's a good starting point." Sinclair nodded.

Christopher McClain looked at his notes, "Rafiki Khalil was from a wealthy family that ran a number of clothing stores inside of Lebanon. After his primary education he attended George Washington University majoring in Political Science. Upon graduation he returned to Lebanon and joined Hezbollah where he quickly rose through the ranks till he was selected for the security detail for Hezbollah for the peace talks."

Rosalyn Cortez looked up, "So he was educated in the United States is there any past history between this man and Ronald Stoppable?"

"Other than being rival gunslingers there is none that I can identify."

Wellington Sinclair laughed softly, "Rival gunslingers...This is starting to sound like an old west story."

McClain nodded, "It has all the elements."

"When did the two first actually come into contact with each other?" Rosalyn asked trying to get more background information on the man named Khalil.

The agent looked at his notes once again, "It appears that he showed up on the sixth attempt to start the negotiations. The Israeli security detail was not nearly as heavily armed as what it once was..."

General Tova strode into the large tent and looked at the various dignitaries and nodded before taking a seat along with the rest of the Israeli delegation. Ron Stoppable took up a position behind and off to the left of the General's left hand.

He eyed the crowd across the room for potential threats and settled on a bearded man he had never seen before. The man was already eyeing Ron and had his arms crossed just above his two pistols he had shoved into his pants with the grips pointing in opposite directions.

"_Cross draw rig."_ Ron thought to himself as he casually let his hand come to rest on near the butt of the pistol in his holster.

General Tova opened the talks by offering a complete withdrawal of all Israeli forces back to pre-invasion border lines, a small 20 mile buffer zone to be patrolled by UNIFIL and three hundred million dollars in humanitarian aide.

The other side of the room exploded in outrage and various leaders of the Lebanon's Army, Hezbollah, and other militia groups promptly stood and walked out. This left a very satisfied General Tova sitting at the negotiating table.

He soon rose and with Ron leading the way walked towards the front of the tent. Ron took his rifle from a soldier that had been holding the guns outside for the security team. Ron squinted in the bright sunlight as he made his way towards the General's Humvee.

A rather large group of armed militia men had gathered and were also brandishing their rifles and chanting. Ron couldn't understand what they were upset about so he brought his rifle to his shoulder and glanced behind him to Lt. Col. Welty for orders.

"Keep them covered if anyone points a rifle this way, kill them."

Those were orders Ron could get behind. Things then began to move quickly as the Humvee's began to fill up with personnel Ron continued to keep the small mob in his sites. He heard Welty call out from behind him the General was coming out of the tent.

Ron crossed the front of his Humvee with his rifle at his shoulder. Once the General was in view the noise level tripled. Then he spotted two men lifting their AK-47's upward to open fire on the convoy.

Two quick shots rang out and they both fell to the ground dead, both shot in the head. Ron spied two more men and shot them down. He jumped from surprise as the thirty caliber machine gun on top of the second Humvee in line behind him began to open up.

"Sergeant get in the vehicle and get us out of here." Welty ordered.

Ron quickly threw his gun in the front seat of the vehicle and started the vehicle and put the Humvee in motion. He spotted the bearded man with the two pistols as he stepped out in front of the vehicle.

He noted that he was smiling as he floored the accelerator and pointed the Humvee directly for him. The man held his ground for as long as he could before diving out of the way. Ron cut the wheel hard to the left and sent men scattering. The Humvee bounced up and down as he ran over a few of the people he had just shot.

Ron looked over towards Lt. Col. Welty. The man had a frown on his face, "This does not bode well for the negotiations."

General Tova laughed from the backseat, "They will have to deal with me sooner or later...So Sergeant Stoppable how many men did you shoot back there?"

He thought about it for a second, "I think...four?"

Lt. Col. Welty nodded his head, "It was four all head shots, very good shooting."

"Where were you when all this was taking place?" Rosalyn Cortez asked Christopher McClain.

"I was scrambling as best I could to get into the fourth Humvee...Things were getting rather confusing and there were too many bullets flying around to interest me into getting a closer look."

Colonel Mills looked up, "So how do you know it was four men he shot and how do you know he tried to run over the Khalil man?"

"Numerous independent sources from the vehicles in front of us..."

"Continue on with your story Mr. McClain...it's getting late." Wellington Sinclair ordered.

"Uh yes sir...I'll summarize some of the following events in order to get to the...good stuff." Christopher McClain said nervously.

Rosalyn Cortez rolled her eyes but said nothing as she knew that was what the Director was wanting hear. _"We have more man hours on this investigation than I care to think about and all he wants to hear is about the gunfight and the nurse."_ She thought bitterly.

Ron sat at a table in the mess tent cleaning his rifle. Christopher McClain walked up and sat down on a bench across from him, "Mind if I sit here?"

He looked up at the man, "Well considering you're all ready sitting down...no."

"So it sounded like General Tova was going to give everything back this afternoon?"

Ron nodded his head, "I thought so too. The General however said he knew he could offer them everything they wanted and that they would turn it down."

McClain looked puzzled, "Why?"

"Because they want to go crying before all the television cameras about what awful evil people we are. If they would have taken the offer they couldn't act outraged...So we get to before our people and say, 'Look we offered them everything they wanted and they turned it down.' It makes us look like we're serious about peace and they aren't." Ron said in a matter of fact tone.

McClain nodded, "So how many did you get when the shooting started?"

"Four..." Ron said suddenly looking up at two new arrivals at his table.

"Sergeant Stoppable" Lt. Col. Welty addressed him.

Ron promptly stood up and saluted, "Yes Officer"

The Officer produced two pieces of paper, "Your promotion to 1st lieutenant has been approved. So now we need to get some paper work out of the way."

The men sat down and handed Ron a piece of paper, "This is your honorable discharge from the IDF. Sign here and here." Lt. Col. Welty said pointing to the places Ron needed to sign.

"So I'm a free man now?" He said with a grin.

Lt. Col. Welty grimaced, "Not quite...Now this paper is your acceptance of a commission in the IDF as a 1st Lieutenant...Sign here and here."

Ron signed where he was told. The men shook his hand, "Congratulations Lt. Stoppable."

He stood and saluted as the men walked away from the table. Then he turned his attention back towards Christopher McCall, "This had better double my pay or Bonnie is going to give me hell."

"So you were there when he was made a lieutenant?" Rosalyn Cortez asked.

"Yes I was there in the tent with them...After that another man arrived carrying a message from the Hezbollah side."

Ron took the message from the grinning private and opened it up.

"_To the man driving the Son of a jackal General Tova._

_You killed many innocent men today and then tried to shame me as well._

_I would like the opportunity to meet you man to man in Sephram valley to see who is the best man. I see you fancy carrying your pistol like a cowboy. So consider this the call of a showdown._

_I have studied in the United States and am familiar with the game of quick draw. If this appeals to you let me know of your acceptance to meet me tomorrow afternoon at twelve o'clock._

_If you accept come alone. I will be alone._

_If you do not accept then your mother is nothing more than a whore that sleeps with goats._

_Awaiting your reply._

_Khalil"_

Ron screwed up his face in thought as he digested the note, _"Well wouldn't want my mother sleeping with goats..." _He turned his attention back to the private that brought him the note, "What did the man look like that gave you this message?"

"A large bearded man with two pistols shoved into his pants. He speaks very good English." The private replied happily.

Ron nodded and turned the not over and took out an ink pen.

"_To the large hairy man who wrote this note. _

_I shall be at the place specified at the time specified._

_Lt. Ronald Ben Stoppable_

_Attached to the IDF Northern Command"_

He grinned as he read the note. Then he folded it up and handed it back to the private, "Take this back to the man."

"Are you going to do it?" The private asked eagerly.

Ron nodded, "Yes"

"Very good I shall bet twenty Shekels on you." The private said before turning and scurrying away from the table.

"What was that all about?" McCall asked as Ron returned to cleaning his rifle.

"Oh the big hairy goon from the cease fire conference wants to play quick draw with me tomorrow."

"And you're going to do it?" McCall asked incredulously.

Ron looked up and grinned, "Natch, no ones faster at clearing leather than I am."

McCall chuckled, "You're actually going to go meet this guy?"

"Yea...That's why I joined the IDF...Go to exotic new lands, meet interesting people and then kill them." He said quietly as he let a sly grin cross his face.

"So that is what he told you...He didn't appear nervous at all?" Rosalyn Cortez asked.

Christopher McClain shook his head, "No...He didn't really show much emotion about it one way or another."

Colonel Mills whistled appreciatively, "This one's a cold one."

Director Sinclair nodded, "How did it impact the camp they were at."

McClain laughed, "It was almost like a holiday. Everyone was wagering on the outcome and everyone seemed determined to go and watch the show down."

Rosalyn looked over her glasses at Mr. McClain, "How did his superiors react?"

Ron looked himself over again in the mirror once again to make sure he sewed the black patches with the white stag symbol of the northern command onto his epaulets straight and centered. Next he pinned on the two bronze colored bars with the olive branches stamped on each bar to make sure they were straight and centered as well.

He eyed the sleeves that still had the outlines of thread where his sergeant stripes used to be, _"Have to remember to get new uniform shirts when I get back to Israel."_ He grinned at his image in the mirror, _"Now I look like a staff officer."_

Ron checked his CZ-75 pistol over once again and holstered the weapon. He would soon be using it today. He worked with it for a time the night before to make sure it would function properly when pulled it from his holster.

"_Lt. Stoppable"_

Ron opened the door and walked down the stairs of the headquarters building. He was pretty sure he recognized the voice of the officer calling him and he was right. Lt. Col. Welty was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"It is all over the camp what you are going to do in a few hours."

Ron looked around nervously and saw Christopher McClain standing behind the officer, "I am not sure..."

Lt. Col. Welty held up a hand, "Officially we do not condone what you are about to do...Unofficially...I have twenty-five Shekels on you to kill this guy and not get injured. Do not make me lose any money." He said threateningly.

He grinned happily, "Yes officer"

"The General would like to see you now." He said coldly.

Ron nodded and lifted his eyebrows at McClain as he walked past and into General Tova's office. The General was looking over some papers as he entered the room, "You wanted to see me?" Ron asked quietly.

General Tova looked up from the papers, "It appears you have created quite a stir in camp. I have only one question for you. Are you insane?"

"Insane? No I do not think so." Ron answered carefully speaking in Hebrew.

The General produced a piece of paper, "The odds are running three to one that you are going to kill this man and even money that you will survive but be wounded."

"I really do not see what the big deal is...I am just going to drive out there shoot this guy and come back to camp and catch a quick lunch."

General Tova began laughing, "You are insane, now get out of my office."

Ron saluted and walked out of the General's office. General Tova shook his head, _"This is one mean little Jew that will not adjust well to a peace time military."_

Lt. Col. Welty knocked on the General's door and stuck his head into the office, "Your orders General."

General Tova leaned back in his chair, "Fifty Shekels on Lt. Stoppable, no injuries."

"You can't be serious? His commanding officers were betting on him as well?" Wellington Sinclair asked incredulously.

Christopher McCall nodded, "Yes sir, like I said it was almost like a carnival atmosphere when I arrived at Sephram Valley there were several hundred Israeli Soldiers on one side of the valley and several hundred Hezbollah and Southern Lebanese on the other side."

Ron drove down the center of the valley and looked at all the people that were lining the rim on both sides of the valley. He shook his head and muttered under his breath, "So much for being alone."

"You is about crazy, you know that?"

Ron looked over at the African American ghost that had just materialized in the seat next to him, "Hey Frank"

The ghost of Frank Yarbourgh shook his head, "You really think you can trust those guys?"

"No"

"Then why are you doin' this?" The ghost asked.

Ron pulled the Humvee to a stop thirty yards before the small group of men. He turned to Frank, "Because I'm bored."

"Bored...Why not go back and find that little blonde headed nurse again?"

He grinned, "Might need her after this is over."

The door to the Humvee opened and Ron got out and faced the men. He could hear them chattering away but couldn't make out what they were saying. Finally the group broke up and all but the large bearded man climbed into the back of a large transport truck and drove away.

Ron watched the men leave before he left the cover of the Humvee and walked towards the man. He walked to within twenty five feet and stopped. The bearded man smiled and nodded before speaking in English, "I must say that I did not expect you to show up. I figured you were only fierce when you were around your friends."

The man looked for a reaction from Ron but there was none, "I am Rafiki Khalil." Again there was no reaction from Ron.

There was a long silence the only sounds that could be heard was from a slight breeze blowing through the valley rustling the ground vegetation. Rafiki Khalil tried once again to make conversation with Ron, "I see you are blonde, are you American or European Jew?"

Still no answer came and Rafiki was starting to get nervous as the Israeli soldier across from him refused to speak to him, "I have studied in the United States..."

Ron finally decided to speak, "I went to school in the United States." He said evenly.

"Ah...What university did you attend?"

A smile crossed Ron's face, "I attended Screw U."

Rafiki Khalil realized he was being mocked got down to business, "I have taken it upon myself to punish you for the crimes against my people and myself that you perpetrated yesterday morning."

The man took off his vest to reveal two hand guns and then swallowed nervously as he watched Ron unsnap the small leather strap that held his handgun in his holster. He licked his lips and continued, "On the count of three..."

He never got a chance to finish explaining the rules. The moment Ron heard three he slapped leather drew his CZ-75 from the holster shot Rafiki Khalil in the forehead, twirled his gun twice and re-holstered the weapon all before the big man could crumple to the ground.

Ron could hear cheering from the Israeli side of the valley as he began walking closer to the man he just shot. He heard the ghost of Frank Yarbourgh chuckling next to him, "You are a bad man Ron Stoppable."

He grinned, "What was I supposed to let him count to three? Oh well my bad."

The gleam of the two pistols caught Ron's eye immediately as he bent down and claimed his newest prize, "Two Berretta 9mm pistols...Sweet."

A small cloud of dust kicked up by Ron's feet and then he heard the report of the rifle that had shot at him. Ron leaned over the man, "No virgins for you." Before turning and running back towards his Humvee.

Now the sounds of gunfire echoed all across the valley. Ron quickly jumped into the Humvee and began driving as fast as he could in reverse as bullets ricocheted off the vehicle.

A wide grin crossed his face, "BOOYAHAHAHAHAHA"

"So he was really that fast with a gun?" Colonel Mills inquired.

Christopher McClain nodded his head, "I've never seen anyone that fast from a holster."

Rosalyn Cortez was looking over her reports, "So this is what led to Lt. Stoppable being transferred out of Lebanon?"

"Ultimately...yes." McClain answered.

Christopher McClain took a drink of from his water bottle, "The next day they returned to the peace talks and that was the number one demand before anything else could happen?"

Wellington Sinclair shook his head, "You mean they actually refused to discuss cease fire and withdrawal unless Lt. Stoppable was sent out of the country?"

"So that's when they transferred him back to Israel?" Rosalyn Cortez asked.

"Yes sir...The last time I talked to him was just before he left the country." McClain explained.

Ron was shoving the last of his clothes in his duffle bag as Christopher McClain walked knocked softly at the door, "Mind if I come in?"

He shook his head and the man entered the room, "Tough break...Being singled out in the talks and all..."

"Yea...I mean...I got kicked out...How the hell do you get kicked out of a war?" Ron asked sadly.

"What are you going to do now?"

Ron shrugged, "I don't know...I've got two weeks leave until they figure out what to do with me..." He stopped and thought for a moment, "I suppose I'll find my woman screw the shit out of her for about twelve hours and then go see what Bonnie is up to." Ron said with a sad grin.

McClain laughed, "I hear you're quite the superstar back in Israel now. They are playing the video of your showdown with that man almost nonstop on the television."

"Yea...I think that's why I was singled out...Well I'm off to catch my truck back home." Ron said sadly as he stuck out his hand to Christopher McCall, "Sorry you didn't get much of a story..."

McCall shook the hand, "Oh I got plenty for my story."

"So that's the last time you saw Lt. Stoppable?" Colonel Mills asked.

"Yes sir. I returned home just after that?" McCall said as he stretched away from the table.

Wellington Sinclair nodded his head, "Well thank you for your report Mr. McCall, you did a fine job and you have given us a mountain of information to sift through."

The meeting broke up and Rosalyn Cortez hung back to speak with the CIA Director in private. Once the other men left Director Sinclair looked over towards the Rosalyn, "Well Dr. Cortez what do you think?"

Rosalyn Cortez took a deep breath, "Still a person of interest...I would have to say he sounds like the sort that could walk into a highly guarded lair and leave a trail of bodies in his wake?"

"So you still believe him to be responsible for the Mt. McKinney massacre?"

"Oh yes, I don't think anyone else could have done it."

**

* * *

**

The long awaited moment had arrived. Tirza Cohen's date with destiny, he was finally standing in line outside the Go City Opera House to see the one and only Neil Diamond. Tirza was grinning stupidly and staring at the building's marquee as if in a trance.

Monique would from time to time wave a hand in front of his eyes, "Hey I'm here too."

Tirza nodded and continued smiling, "Yes you are..." He said in a far away voice.

Monique looked around at the crowd that waited in line with them and felt uncomfortable, _"We are the youngest ones here...I hope Neil doesn't suck or Tirza is going to be so disappointed."_

They walked into the lobby of the restored opera house and Tirza looked around and whistled, "This place is fancy."

Monique nodded, "Yea, it is nice."

They walked into the main theater and were shown to their seats. Tirza's eyes lit up as he saw the stage. He elbowed Monique, "In less than an hour Neil will be standing right there...and he will be life size."

Monique chuckled and shook her head, "Want to go tryout the backstage passes?"

Tirza nodded, "Yes"

They walked towards the right side of the stage where a security guard stood. Monique opened her purse and handed Tirza his pass that was attached to a nylon cord to be worn around their necks. Tirza took his pass and Monique pulled her pass over her head.

They walked up to the security guard and Tirza showed him their pass, "We can go back stage...yes?"

The guard nodded, "Try to stay out of the way of the road crew."

The couple walked backstage and Tirza's eyes lit up as he spotted the table that was to be used for catering after the show, "Monique after the show, Neil will eat food just like regular people."

Monique giggled, "How else is he supposed to eat?"

Tirza said nothing as he looked around to see if anyone was looking before swiping a handful of grapes, "Want some of Neil's grapes?" He asked Monique quietly.

"No, no...I'll wait." She said shaking her head in disbelief at how her fiancée' was acting.

They started to walk down a corridor and was stopped, "Band's in the changing rooms, no visitors."

They turned and walked around and then worked their way back towards the stage. They looked out from backstage at all the instruments and amplifiers that were on stage. Tirza smiled and pointed at the large American flag that was to be used as the background for the concert, "I think he is going to do 'America'." He said breathlessly.

Monique grinned, "Oh I bet." She couldn't contain herself. She too was starting to become excited as the show drew nearer.

"Let's go back to our seats the show will be starting soon and I don't want to miss anything." Tirza said happily.

He took Monique by the hand and led her out front. They took their seats and a few other concert goers pointed towards their backstage passes. Tirza leaned back in his chair, "Yes, Neil is a good friend..." He said just loud enough for everyone around them to hear.

Monique elbowed him hard, "What songs do you want him to sing sweetie..."

They made small talk with the people around them. Monique was correct in her assessment that they were the youngest people near them. She looked around at the old restored 1920's opera house, _"This place is really neat."_ She thought as she looked at the ornate wood carvings that surrounded the stage.

After a while the lights dimmed and a taped version of 'America' began playing as the band took their positions on a darkened stage. Monique turned to see Tirza's eyes go wide and glassy and only one word escaped his lips, "Neil..."

The stage lights came on to reveal a large 15 piece band and suddenly the man himself took to the stage. The opera house floor began to shake as everyone lept to their feet at once as the 60+ year old singer took to the stage.

He held his arms out and smiled at the crowd. Monique lifted an eyebrow as she noticed he was wearing a pair of brown boots, blue jeans and a flaming red shirt, _"He looks really good."_

She looked over to Tirza who was now in sensory overload as Neil began to sing 'America'. Monique giggled as Tirza began to mouth the words of the song, _"He's in Neil heaven."_ She thought happily as she watched her fiancée.

The two hour show was a retrospective of Neil's long career. It started out with America and then Solitary Man. Tirza grabbed Monique by the arms and screamed, "He is doing Solitary Man!"

He went on to cover Cherry Cherry, Red Red Wine, I'm a Believer, If You Know What I Mean, Beautiful Noise, Girl, You'll Be a Woman Soon. At which point Monique could contain herself no longer and yanked up her shirt and bra exposing her breasts to the elderly singer who smiled, pointed at her and winked without missing a beat.

Monique screamed and tugged on Tirza's arm and screamed into his ear, "Neil pointed to me, Neil pointed to me..."

Tirza who didn't have any idea that Monique had exposed herself just smiled broadly and nodded, "Neil is good..."

The concert wore on as Neil continued to belt out the hits, Forever in Blue Jeans, Holly Holy, and an audience participation song of Sweet Caroline. Monique grinned and sang along with Tirza. She had heard the song enough over Tirza's visit to where she knew all toe words.

Then Neil shifted gears and did some of his slower songs, September Morn, Yes I Will, Lady Magdelene, Shilo and You Don't Bring Me Flowers, Love on the Rocks, He Ain't Heavy and finally I Am...I Said, that he sung while sitting on a stool before walking off the stage.

Monique didn't blame him for sitting on the stool she was exhausted. She hadn't jumped around and danced so much in longer than she could remember. Tirza sat next to her clutching her hand.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I'm glad I got to see Neil with you."

Monique melted, "Oh baby." She would have taken him right there in front of everyone but Neil appeared back on stage with the band for his encours. The band broke into Skybird, Brother Love, and finally a song Monique had forgotten about Cracklin' Rosie.

She remembered singing that song with Kim as they returned from Israel after she met Tirza for the first time. She grinned at the memory of both of them singing the song on the airplane as they returned home.

Then the concert was over as Neil took his bows and walked off the stage to a reprise of America."

Tirza grabbed a hold of Monique's hand as the auditorium lights came up, "Now we go backstage."

The two eagerly pushed their way through the crowd that was headed in the opposite direction. The security guard saw them coming and motioned them on through. They quickly made their way towards the catering area.

Tirza stopped and gasped, "There he is!"

Neil Diamond was sitting in a chair with a towel wrapped around his neck happily signing autographs and posing for pictures with other fans. Monique didn't have to be told twice she dug into her purse and produced four CD's and handed them to Tirza and then she grabbed her digital camera.

Tirza walked slowly towards his idol and shoved the CD's at him, "I am Tirza Cohen and I am from Israel...and I always wanted to meet you." He gushed.

Neil smiled, "Ah from the old homeland. Good to meet you Tirza he said as he signed the CD's and then posed for a picture with Tirza and then one with both Monique and Tirza after Monique passed the camera off to someone else for the shot.

Monique was grinning and putting away Tirza's treasures in her purse when suddenly Neil tilted his head, "Hey aren't you the girl that showed me her boobs from the third row?"

She froze and then began to blush and giggle as she shrugged. Tirza turned and looked at her in shock before he gasped, "MONIQUE!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Many thanks to Limby, MoonEasterBunny, Whitem, Aedan Cameron, Yankee Bard, Lippy Norwegian, LycoX for reviewing my story. **

**Well it's time for Ron to return home and face fame and fortune, time for more bonding time with Kim and her brothers, time for Wade to once again rise to the occasion and time for Monique to reflect back on her evening with Neil. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Write a review and receive a reply...I hope...lol**

**Bubba**

* * *

At a secret location somewhere on the boundaries of Appleton and the city limits of Middleton. Kim Possible sits in the driver's seat of her car talking on her cell phone with her best friend Monique about the Neil Diamond concert the night before.

"So you had a good time and didn't get bored?"

She heard Monique giggle over the phone, _"The concert was great, the seats were great. Neil even pointed at me when I flashed my boobs at him."_

Kim laughed and shook her head, "I hope you didn't get in too much trouble with Tirza."

"_Oh I got in a little trouble but Neil got a kick out of it so that kind of calmed Tirza down."_

"I bet he got a kick out of it. He's like older than my dad." Kim told her as she continued laughing.

She could hear Monique laughing as well, _"So what are you doing today?"_

Kim looked over at her brothers as they prepared to test fire one of their rocket engines, "Oh, I'm helping my brothers out with one of their little rocket projects."

"_So they're your brothers now. You're not calling them the tweebs anymore?"_

She smiled, "Well, we're getting older now and they aren't that bad. You should see how tall they're getting..."

"_They started chasing girls yet?"_

Kim thought about it, "Not that I know of."

"_Girl, when they start chasing girls. You'll be rethinking the whole sitch."_ Monique said teasingly.

She chuckled as she watched her twin brothers continue to work with a rocket engine on a metal stand, "So what are you and your fiancé doing today?"

Monique laughed, _"God I still can't believe I'm engaged...Oh we're just hanging around the Stoppable's recovering from last nights concert."_

"So did Tirza get a autograph from Neil?"

"_Oh yea, he got a bunch of autographs on CD's and when he ran out of CD's he grabbed an orange from the fruit basket. Then we got our picture taken with him. He's sending the picture back home to his family. They're always getting on him about why they haven't seen any pictures of me."_

Kim grinned evilly, "So you think they'll be able to tell between you and Neil?"

"_Hey now, don't go there...You ever hear from Wade?"_ Monique asked sounding concerned.

"No, no I haven't heard from Wade in ages." Kim said as she made a mental note to find out what had happened to her friend.

"_I'm supposed to go to Israel here at the end of September and we don't have a passport for Tirza so...We really need to get in touch with Wade."_

"When I get home I'll see if I can find out what happened to him." Kim said suddenly becoming very worried.

"_Thanks...It would really suck if I ended up in Israel and Tirza couldn't leave the country."_

"_Yea...So did you really flash Neil?"_ Kim said as she tried to form the mental picture of Monique pulling up her shirt in her mind.

"_Girl that was the firmest set of boobs that man has seen in twenty years..."_

Kim laughed, "I don't believe you."

"Hey, how's your boob sitch?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well...I got me a few pairs of bras that fit now...I guess I'm getting used to them."

"_You need a new mission outfit something really trashy to show off the new you."_

Kim laughed, "Oh no...No more missions."

"_So when you wear something trashy it'll be for your own enjoyment."_

"Yea that's right." Kim said with a grin.

"_How far along are you on your Rutgers paper work?"_

Kim frowned, _"Oh...I'll start on it soon. I just can't get in the mood."_

"_Kim you are too smart to be sitting around the house doing nothing. Get your ass busy on this stuff. Everyone else we went to high school with has moved on...I'm leaving next month. There's no reason for you to stay in Middleton."_

"I know, I know, you're starting to sound like my mother." Kim told her friend coldly.

"_Hey...I'm just trying to be your friend here." _

Kim sighed, "I know, I know...I just have to kick myself in the butt and do it."

"_Now get you a new wardrobe that shows off them boobs go to Rutgers and find you a new boyfriend."_

She smiled at the thought, "You know what...I was looking at myself in the mirror this morning. I'm a lot more stacked now than Bonnie."

"_Kim don't go there. That ship has sailed."_

Kim didn't say anything for a moment, "Yea, I guess your right."

"_You know I am."_

She thought it over for a moment and then she looked up to see Jim motioning to her that they were ready for their test. "Hey Mo, the twins are ready to test fire this rocket so I'm going to have to get off the phone."

"_Call me if you hear anything about Wade."_

"I will..." Kim said as she hung up the phone and stepped out of the car.

Tim handed her a set of earplugs, "It's going to be really loud."

Kim shoved the rubbery earplugs in and nodded, "Cool"

Jim did some last minute tinkering, "How's your readings on the laptop?"

Tim looked over a few screens on his laptop, "I'm all go here." He said in a very serious voice.

Kim stepped back as the two boys put on their earmuffs to protect their ears. Tim tapped her on the arm, "Let's take cover behind the car."

She nodded and followed her brothers back towards her car. The twins walked back carefully to make sure they didn't tangle any of the wires that were running from the rocket engine to the computer or the instrumentation box that Jim had.

Once they were behind the car Tim typed a few entries into the computer and then began to count down for his brother to test fire the engine, "10...9...8...7...6...5...Holding at 5..."

"Everything looks normal." Jim said without taking his eyes off the instrumentation box.

"We have a go for test firing, 4...3..."

"Starting ignition sequence"

There was a loud pop and then another loud pop followed by a loud whine as flames began to fire from exhaust port. The noise was deafening as Kim clapped her hands over her ears.

"2...1..." Tim finished the countdown

"PUSHING TO 60..." Jim screamed.

Kim noticed the steel frame the rocket was attached to begin to vibrate violently. She tried to call out but no one could hear her over the rocket engine, "IS THAT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?"

"I'M GETTING SOME REALLY WEIRD READINGS?" Jim called out.

"THROTTLING UP TO 100..." Tim called out.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Jim screamed but it was too late.

The rocket and the stand began to move and then it took off zig zagging across the ground away from them. All the wires and that connected the rocket to the laptop and the instrument box disconnected. Tim looked up, "I LOST CONTACT..."

The rocket engine broke free of the metal stand and double back towards the three. Kim leaped over the hood of her car and the twins scattered as the engine buzzed past them, "LOOK OUT!"

Then there was silence as the engine tumbled to a stop 300 yards from where they all stood. Jim and Tim looked at one another and then Kim let out a howl as she began jumping up and down pumping her fist in the air, "THAT WAS SO COOL...Let's do it again!"

Jim and Tim were both pale and breathing hard as they looked at one another. Then they watched Kim as she took off running for the rocket engine, "You ever think that our sister..." Jim started.

"...is a total nut job." Finished Tim.

"Yea" They both said in agreement..

**

* * *

**

It was diner time around the Bunimovich household. Wade sat at the table eating his food and listening to Sergei tell his mother and Bina all about the big fight at the warehouse and how he had beat up three men.

Wade couldn't speak the language but he could tell that neither his mother nor Bina seemed to be very impressed by his story. Wade looked between the two women and then back down at his plate of food, _"Wow, tough crowd."_ He thought as he returned to eating his dinner.

"So anyway the third man came at me with a table leg and I grabbed his arm and twisted it until he let go and then I kicked him the chest and smashed his head into the desk knocking him unconscious...It was a very good fight." Sergei said happily.

Sergei's mother looked up from her dinner and shrugged, "Your father beat up five men at Chertle's Tavern..."

Sergei sighed, "Mother they were drunkards and these men were professionals."

"I could have taken them." Bina said as she put forth her opinion.

Mother Bunimovich smiled and patted Bina on the arm, "I bet you could have. You see Sergei even Bina is unimpressed. You will just never measure up to your late father."

Sergei sat in silence for a few minutes as his mother statement ran through his mind. After a time he wiped his mouth off with a napkin and took his plate into the kitchen and walked out the back door.

Wade looked up at the two women that were now staring at him. He smiled and nodded, "The food is very good."

Bina translated his compliment to Mother Bunimovich and she nodded and said something in Lithuanian. Bina chuckled, "She says Chocolate Boy eats too much."

Wade grinned uneasily and then wiped his mouth off with a napkin, stood up and took his plate into the kitchen. Wade looked out the back window of the farm house where he saw Sergei kicking around a soccer ball.

He walked outside to join him and get away from the women. He walked up to a rail fence that ran down from the barn to keep the animals from roaming into the backyard of the house.

Sergei kicked the ball straight up and then began bouncing the ball into the air with his knees. Suddenly he kneed the ball high into the air and bounced it off his head. Before the ball could hit the ground he kicked the ball savagely towards the barn.

The ball flew in a straight line towards the barn where it hit with a loud bang. Wade chuckled softly as he could hear the cows mooing, upset at the sudden loud noise intruding into their world. Sergei pumped his fist into the air as he chased the ball, "Goal by Sergei Bunimovich his third of the game." He called out as he pretended to do the play by play of the shot.

He retrieved the ball and worked his way back towards Wade, "Of course Pavel Bunimovich scored five goals in one game so what does it really matter." Sergei said angrily as he turned and kicked the ball savagely towards the barn once again.

The large man put his hands on hips and walked towards Wade, "I played when I was in secondary school. I was not great but I was a pretty good footballer."

Wade nodded, "You look pretty good to me."

He smiled at the compliment, "I was good but not better than my father...I turned 23 last week."

"Oh...Happy Birthday..." Wade said uneasily not sure where the conversation was headed.

Sergei ran a hand through his brown hair as he walked to fence and leaned on it, "My father died at 46...Congestive heart failure."

"Sorry to hear that." Wade replied nervously.

"I sometimes feel that my life is half over...If I score three goals in a game, he would tell me about scoring five...I beat up three men in a warehouse and my mother tells me about him beating up five men in a bar..." Sergei said sadly.

Wade didn't know what to say. He had just turned 16 and didn't have much in the way of life experiences to fall back on. So he said nothing and turned his head to watch the sunset over the pasture and behind the trees further out on the farm.

"I knew if I stayed around here that I would always be compared to my father...always live in his shadow. So I made my Aliyah hoping to start a new life and accomplish something...Make mother proud of me..." Sergei said quietly, "I do not think I am accomplishing much."

"It's not over...You can still do great things." Wade said trying to sound hopeful.

Sergei shrugged, "I am 23 years old and my mother has never once told me she loves me..." He bit his tongue and then shook his head to shake the thought from his mind, "Wade once you get in good with this Korinski man could you see if you can get Bina and myself back to Israel...I think I am ready to go home."

Wade nodded, "Sure, sure...I'll see if I can get you guys on a plane tomorrow."

There was a very audible sigh of relief that came from Sergei as smiled and closed his eyes, "Thank you...We go to bed now Wade and in the morning I shall teach you how to milk a cow."

"Oh goody..." Wade said trying his best to sound enthused.

Sergei laughed about his lack of enthusiasm. He slapped Wade on the back, "I shall teach you how to grab teats and with your new found knowledge you will never be without a woman again."

**

* * *

**

Ron re-entered Israel in a truck convoy. Once they were across the border he sent his things on ahead to Tulkharm. He had decided to walk and hitch hike the rest of the way back home to Netanaya.

He was traveling light a small pack containing his poker money, his pistols along with a selection of MRE's to eat on the way. He also carried his rifle unloaded across as his back. He wore the brown beret of the Golani Brigade instead of his Kevlar helmet. He figured now that he was in Israel the odds of him getting into a fire fight were relatively slim.

Ron waived as the last truck of the convoy rumbled by him. He turned and waived at the soldiers at the border crossing and then he turned and began walking back towards Netanaya and Bonnie.

It was a trip that would take about two hours by car or about six hours by convoy. Ron figured he could pickup a ride here and there as he made his way south and be home in time for dinner.

He grinned as he thought about surprising Bonnie and then he wondered how quickly he could hustle her into the bedroom. There would be time for catching up and pillow talk after he had relieved his physical need for sex.

Ron walked past row after of crops of the farm lands that were growing in the various Kibbutz's. He was intrigued when he first saw them and now after walking for an hour and a half the novelty had worn off.

He turned and looked back towards the north and shouted, "I'VE BEEN THROWN OUT OF BETTER WARS THAN THIS!"With no answer coming from the north he turned and continued his walk south.

The realization of just how alone Ron truly had begun to set in. To occupy his mind he began to talk to himself, "I bet living on a Kibbutz would be interesting. Communal farm...All for one and one for all...Bonnie would hate it."

Ron grinned and shrugged, "Sam must not have been too impressed either since he ran away to join the IDF when he was 14."

The noise of an approaching car caught his attention and Ron turned around to face the on coming car. The silver Volvo came closer and Ron stuck out his thumb. The people in the car waived and continued driving past him.

Ron returned the wave and smiled, "Yea, I don't think I'd stop and pickup a guy toting an M4 machine gun either."

After another four cars drove past, his mind began to think about sex. He walked down the shoulder and closed his eyes and imagined Bonnie hugging him as he came through the door and then her eyes shimmering with lust as she would help him out of his clothes and begin to love him.

He heard another car coming and turned to face it. A yellow Toyota Camry pulled to a stop and four girls waved for Ron to get in. He grinned and ran towards the car, "Today must be my lucky day."

The car roared away from the shoulder as Ron reached the for door handle. The girls all turned and laughed at him. Ron frowned, "Oh come on. I'm a veteran for crying out loud." He gloomed as he continued his march back home, "I can't believe I put on new socks for this."

He looked back up in time to see the yellow Toyota disappear over a hill in the distance, "Fine see if I ever defend your freedom again." He said sadly under his breath.

Ron realized it was useless to rehash the girls in the yellow Toyota over and over again so he turned his mind back to sex. He grinned as he thought about Babbette Shangra, "I should have gone in for another checkup before I left."

He smiled at the memory of their last encounter, "Man she was so hot after I got rid of that CIA goof...Put that portable bed to good use that night."

Then he remembered how she tugged on his ears as she climaxed, "Man that hurt but it was worth it. Kind of like when I had Kim bent over that..." A noise in the distance caught his attention.

A bus was coming. Ron grinned as he knew it was an Israeli law that buses had to stop and give rides to any IDF soldier in need. Right now Ron was in need of a ride. He quickly stuck his thumb out and the bus slowed to a stop and opened its door.

"Where are you headed?" The driver asked in Hebrew.

"Netanaya" Ron told him.

The driver nodded, "We can get you close."

Ron stepped on board what appeared to be a tour bus, "Close is good." He said as he sat at the top of the stairs next to the driver.

The doors of the bus closed and Ron sighed as he realized the bus was air conditioned, _"Much better, glad to be out of the heat."_ He thought as he lay back on his pack to make himself comfortable.

"Ronald?"

A familiar voice broke Ron out of his thoughts and he looked to the source and gasped, "Rabbi Katz?"

Rabbi Katz smiled, "I thought you looked familiar."

Ron shook the Rabbi's hand, "What are you doing here? What are you doing this close to the Lebanon border?"

The Rabbi chuckled, "I am here with a group from the Temple. We're exploring our Jewish heritage." Rabbi Katz then stood up, "Everyone we have just picked up Ronald Stoppable from Middleton."

He motioned for Ron to stand as people from the Temple began to applaud. One woman called out from the back of the bus, "Ronnie I was at your Bris...I'm good friends with your mother."

Ron grinned, "You'll have to forgive Mrs...?"

"Ida...Ida Startable"

He chuckled as he realized he was related to the woman by marriage, "You'll have to forgive me Mrs. Startable but I was only 8 days old at my circumcision so my memory is not so good."

The rest of the bus laughed and clapped. Ron sat back down on the stair by the driver. Rabbi Katz leaned over, "Come up here Ronald we have room."

Ron stood up and took off his pack, "I'll just leave my pack and rifle up here then."

An older man in the middle of the bus made room for him to sit down. He smiled at Ron, "We saw you shoot that Hezbollah goon down on television a few nights ago."

He blinked in amazement, "It was on TV?"

A woman from across the isle explained further, "Not at first it was on the internet first...Youtube I think...Then it made it to television."

The man next to Ron patted him on the shoulder, "You were really fast drawing your gun."

"It just goes to show Saul that God favors the righteous." A woman's voice called from the back.

Ron forced a weak grin, _"I kind of wish I would have kept walking."_

"So is that the gun you used in the holster?" The man asked.

"Huh...oh yea." Ron absently answered the man.

The woman from across the isle tapped him on the knee, "We're coming back from the Golan Heights." She said with a smile.

Ron nodded, "I was there my first week in Israel."

"Did you kill any Syrians?" The man next to him asked.

"Uh...no...no, not that day." Ron said nervously.

The woman across the isle spoke up again, "I suppose living in Israel is much different than living back in Middleton."

Ron nodded his head, "It's different but in a good way."

"You get into so much trouble if you kill Arabs in Middleton." She mused sadly.

"One would think." Ron said uneasily.

The man next to Ron smiled and offered him some cookies. He shook his head and told him he wasn't hungry. The man nodded and then continued talking to him, "I think it's a shame they threw you out of the war the way they did."

Ron winced, "Yea"

"I mean so you killed a few people its war for crying out loud." The man finished.

Rabbi Katz could see that Ron had become the center of unwanted attention so he called out to him, "Ronald come up here and sit by me."

He excused himself from the group and made his way back towards the front of the bus and sat next to Rabbi Katz. He leaned over and whispered to him, "Thank you"

"Not a problem...Some of our Temple members a little over excited since they have a real celebrity on board."

Ron cringed, "Oh no..."

"So let's talk wedding. I understand Bonnie has set a date?"

He blinked at the newest revelation, "She has?"

Rabbi Katz chuckled, "Yes she has. December 21st and I'm to perform the ceremony."

The color drained out of Ron's face, "Oh...I've been out of touch with Bonnie for a while. I get the occasional letter but...December 21st huh?"

"She is very excited. You two make such a lovely couple." Rabbi Katz said as he patted Ron's leg.

Ron stood up quickly and addressed the bus, "Does anyone have a cell phone I can use to call Bonnie?"

A woman handed Ron a cell phone and he thanked her. He sat back down next to Rabbi Katz and punched in Bonnie's phone number. He heard the phone ring once, twice and then Bonnie answered it, "Shalom?"

"Bonnie..."

He heard a scream and he held the phone away from his ear, _"RON...I've been waiting to hear from you. When are you coming home?"_

"Uh...Right now...Guess who I'm sitting next to?"

"_You need to get home now! There's so much going on because of the little stunt you pulled in Lebanon...I have no idea who you're sitting next to."_

"Rabbi Katz" Ron told her.

There was another loud scream, _"Put him on, put him on."_

Ron rolled his eyes and handed Rabbi Katz the phone, "She wants to talk to you."

Rabbi Katz took the phone from Ron, "Shalom Bonnie"

"_Did you tell Ron the date yet? If you did it's OK, but I was kind of wanting to surprise him."_ Bonnie said excitedly.

The Rabbi looked at Ron and shrugged, "I think I let the cat out of the bag already."

"_Awwww...Put Ron back on."_

He handed Ron back the cell phone, "She wants to talk to you now."

Ron took the phone and shook his head, "Hey...I kind of need a ride home."

"_Where are you headed now?"_

He looked over to Rabbi Katz, "Where are we headed?"

"Mount Carmel National Park...Haifa."

"Ah...We're headed towards Mount Carmel National Park in Haifa."

"_Hey I know where that is. I did the weather from there last week."_

Ron blinked, "Really? I think we're about a half hour out of Haifa now."

"_I'll meet you there."_ She said as she hung up the phone.

He handed the phone back to the woman and thanked her. Then he turned his attention back to Rabbi Katz, "Bonnie's doing the weather now?"

Rabbi Katz smiled, "Yes she's been doing the weather in the mornings on channel 6 since you went back to Lebanon."

"I had heard she was doing the weather but...I'm really out of the loop." Ron said suddenly feeling very sad.

"Bonnie will help you get back up to speed." Rabbi Katz said patiently.

Ron spent the rest of the bus trip looking out the window. He was having trouble wrapping his head around the whole Bonnie on TV concept. Then there was the wedding date.

He was beginning to feel overwhelmed. Much like the day he proposed when he felt he started a large mechanized machine into motion that couldn't be stopped and he was just along for the ride.

Nervousness was now replacing he lustful feelings. He closed his eyes and tried to rest for a bit. He cringed as he thought about the gunfight being on TV. He couldn't put his finger on exactly why it bothered him so much.

He opened his eyes and sighed. Yes, yes he could put a finger on it. It was like being at the Space Center and having Dr. Wong and Kim show him that DVD of his life or death battle in Gaza City. Only this time he was lucky and didn't get wounded or blown up, _"I wonder what I'm going to think when I see the video?"_

The bus pulled into the parking lot of the park. Ron spotted the silver Toyota Camry that Bonnie's dad had rented out for her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then he looked at the car again, _"Did she wreck the car while I was gone?"_

Ron blinked, _"It does look like it's had a lot of body damage...Is that Bonnie?"_ He thought as looked at the woman behind the wheel. He had yet to see her with her new hairstyle.

The bus rumbled to a stop and the driver opened the door. Ron swallowed hard and realized his legs were shaking. He turned to the driver, "Thanks for the ride." Then he walked down the stairs to parking lot.

Bonnie saw the bus pull into the parking lot. She got out of the car and walked towards it. Then she saw Ron stand up behind the darkened windows and she found herself running towards the bus. The door to the bus opened and she threw herself into Ron's arms momentarily knocking him back into the bus.

Ron held her tightly and began kissing her and then he pulled away and looked at her, "You look great...New hairstyle?"

She chuckled nervously and nodded, "They did a focus study and found that my old hairstyle made me look cruel and sadistic."

He grinned and nodded, "You look great."

Bonnie frowned, "You're supposed to say that my old hairstyle didn't make me look cruel and sadistic."

Ron began laughing, "No comment."

She playfully slapped his chest and then pulled him out of the way so the other passengers could get off the bus. She pulled him to her once again and began kissing him. She pulled away, "You don't know how much I've missed you."

He grinned and began to blush, "Really?"

Bonnie smiled, "Yea"

The rest of the passengers filed off the bus and then Ron and Bonnie posed for pictures. Several of the older ladies wanted to know if they were invited to the wedding. Ron just grinned and looked as though he were a lost child. Bonnie however told them they were all invited.

Finally the tour group went on its way and Bonnie pulled Ron towards the car. She opened the trunk and Ron dropped his pack and his rifle inside and closed the trunk. Bonnie looked him over, "You alright?"

Ron took a deep breath, "I think so...It's just...It feels like everything's changes so much since I left...I mean you got a whole new look." He said motioning towards Bonnie's hair.

Bonnie giggled, "It's only the hairstyle."

Ron climbed into the passenger's seat and waited for Bonnie to get in, "So what happened to the car?"

"Stupid Jerusalem Post...They printed a story shortly after you left saying I was cheating on you and the next thing I know a bunch of wives and girlfriends of soldiers serving in Lebanon vandalized my car." Bonnie slapped the steering wheel angrily as she remembered coming outside and finding the car.

"Wow...Did they run a retraction or anything."

"Oh yea, but what good does that do me now?" Bonnie said bitterly.

Ron nodded his head, "I'm on leave for two weeks."

"You have no idea how much I missed you being around." Bonnie said trying to fight back a tear.

Ron put a hand on her shoulder, "Well I'm back now."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "Oh yea after that gunfight stunt that everyone is showing on TV. Morey is going nuts, said you should have held out for pay per view."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh Morey says...Is he really doing anything for us?"

"You've got some checks waiting on you when you get home."

Ron blinked, "Really...for what?"

Bonnie growled slightly exasperated at how out of touch Ron really was, "For that stupid gunfight...Ever since that tape started airing on TV, Sgt. Ron Stoppable dolls and comic books have been flying off the shelves."

"Their action figures not dolls...I have a comic book?" Ron blinked and shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes, Sgt. Stoppable's Commando Death Force." Bonnie said trying hard not to laugh.

Ron grinned and looked out the window of the car, "Is it any good?"

Bonnie smiled, "I thought issue number 1 was pretty good. You were trapped in Southern Lebanon and you had to kill a whole bunch of Hezbollah insurgents in order to make it home for my surprise birthday party."

She watched as Ron sat a little bit taller in the seat, "Did I make it in time?" Ron asked trying his best to stifle a grin.

"Naturally, and then you proposed by giving me a ring that you fashioned out of an artillery shell or something." Bonnie began laughing and soon Ron began laughing too.

Ron shook his head as the laughter finally subsided, "How's Sam?"

Bonnie grinned, "Ahhhhhh Sam's in love..."

"Not Sima still?"

"Oh no Sima is yesterday's news. He's got a new girl friend a girl named Miriam Blumenthal, she's a Young Hadassha volunteer at the hospital."

Ron grinned, "That sly dog."

Bonnie nodded, "I think he's well enough to go back to duty but he's finding all kinds of reasons to stay in the hospital and talk to Miriam."

"Hmmmmm...I want to visit Private Cello tomorrow and give him a hard time."

The Toyota Camry turned into the parking lot of their apartment building. Bonnie parked the car and turned off the engine, "Right now I want to inside and have you give me a hard time."

Ron grinned, "Open the trunk so I can get my stuff and I'll race you."

Bonnie opened the trunk and grabbed Ron's pack. Ron grabbed his rifle. Bonnie slung the bag over her shoulder, "This thing weighs a ton. How do you carry it all the time?"

He grinned, "Ah it's only about 70 pounds. If you want I'll carry the pack and you can carry the rifle."

"I'm not touching that gun." Bonnie said firmly.

Ron smiled and began to head towards the elevator of the apartment building, "Let's go inside...I've got other things I want you to handle."

Bonnie tried to follow him and then gave up as she dropped his pack on the ground. Ron chuckled softly and walked back to her and slung the pack over his shoulder, "You get used to it."

They rode the elevator up to the apartment giggling at what they knew was coming next. Bonnie opened the door to the apartment and Ron walked inside. Once inside Bonnie closed the door and held up a hand before Ron could take her in his arms, "Shower...You stink."

Ron rolled his head back on his shoulders, "Aughhhhhhhh...It's been like forever." Then he began unbuttoning his uniform and pulling off his clothes.

Bonnie stood and watched appreciatively, "I see you got a promotion."

"Oh yea...I'm a 1st lieutenant now."

Bonnie lifted an eyebrow, "More money?"

Ron shrugged, "Yea...I think, not sure."

She pointed towards the bathroom and he marched away, "Yes Officer." He said with a grin, _"Good to be home again."_

He got the water running and waited for the shower to get hot before stepping in. He smiled as the water flowed over his body. Soon the shower door opened and Bonnie stepped into the shower with naked, "I figured you'd need to have your back washed."

Ron wrapped Bonnie up in his arms and pulled her to him, "I missed you too."

**

* * *

**

They had made love in the shower, they made love in the hallway leading to the bedroom, and then they finally made it into the bedroom and onto the bed. Ron aggressively pursuing Bonnie, Bonnie aggressively pursuing Ron and then in the bedroom Bonnie pulled out her secret weapon. This new weapon would insure Ron's fidelity and loyalty for all eternity.

Ron took Bonnie to the bed hard and began passionately kissing the nape of her neck. Bonnie groaned as she rubbed the back of his head with one hand and his back with the other. Just as Ron had entered her for their third round of rough sex Bonnie wrapped her legs around Ron's hips and let herself go limp.

"Oh God Ronnie, you own me now. There's no way I can ever deny you...no way I can ever deny your needs...Do anything you want to me Ronnie." She said breathlessly.

Ron's nostrils flared upon hearing this and his hips went into overdrive. Bonnie held on for dear life urging him on, "I'm a slave to your needs...Oh God don't stop, don't ever stop."

Ron was grunting and groaning as he saw the eyes roll back in Bonnie's head just before she began to claw his back as they both came to a climax at the same time. Ron collapsed on top of her breathing hard. He then propped himself up on his elbows and smiled down at Bonnie before giving her a gentile kiss on the lips.

He tried to roll off of her but Bonnie wouldn't let him. She wrapped her legs around his hips and held him tight. A huge smile crossed her face, "You liked submissive Bonnie didn't you."

With his face a bright crimson red from the exertion, sweat was dripping off his forehead and onto Bonnie's chest. Ron tried to answer but he was too out of breath. Finally he grinned and nodded, "Oh...yea."

Bonnie wiggled her hips back and forth and giggled playfully, "I'll have to keep that in mind for future use."

Finally she let Ron roll off of her. Ron flopped onto the other side of the bed and stared at the ceiling, "Oh...yea...oh...yea."

She snuggled with him and kissed him playfully until his breathing returned to normal. She crawled up onto his chest crossed her arms and lay her head down facing him. It was time to become serious, "We need to talk."

Ron nodded recognizing the new tone to Bonnie's voice, "Yea...I hear there is a date for the wedding now?"

"December 21st, during Chanukah...it will be our second one together." She reminded him.

"Yea...Not a bad date, just kind of took me by surprise."

"I wrote you a letter to tell you."

He shrugged, "Mail delivery to the north is a bit...spotty."

Bonnie looked over at the clock radio on the nightstand, "It's almost 10:30...We'll talk for a bit and then I have to get some sleep. I have to get up at five to go to work."

"What do you want to talk about?" Ron said with a yawn as he closed his eyes and began to think about sleep.

"When I was visiting Sam in the hospital I met some wounded soldiers that knew you." Bonnie said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Ron's right eye opened up, "Oh yea?"

"Yea"

"Uh oh"

"Yea...Now what is this I hear about you being slapped by a sergeant in basic training for lusting?"

He began laughing and pulled Bonnie's pillow over his face before throwing it back over to her side of the bed, "Which time."

Bonnie shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Oh so it happened more than once."

"Well...You have to remember I was pretty active before coming over here. So I went from having sex regularly to nothing...Hell the wind blew the wrong way and I was hard."

She laughed, "You must have really been kicking it up with Kim before you left home."

Ron smiled and nodded, "Oh yea...Kim's mom threw water on us one time to break us apart."

Bonnie covered her mouth and began laughing, "Oh my God...That is so funny."

"That goes no further...I thought Mr. Dr. P. was fierce...man..." Ron chuckled as he relived the memory.

"Oh, read you the riot act did she?" Bonnie teased him playfully.

Ron nodded, "Yea...I found out Kim wasn't on the pill and was trying to get pregnant to keep me in Middleton and Mrs. Dr. P. started talking abortion and I flipped out...It was a mess."

Bonnie cringed as she noted the change in Ron's mood, "Ouch...So Kim...had a..."

"NO, no...It never...I mean she wasn't pregnant." Ron said sadly.

"Wow"

"Yea...So anyway...I get over here and I went right into basic training and I didn't even see a girl for damn near three months and...it showed." Ron said with a grin.

"I see...I also talked to one soldier that saw you destroy a pay phone because you thought I was cheating on you..." Bonnie let the sentence hang to see what Ron's reaction would be.

He lifted his head, "I didn't think anyone saw that?"

"He says he did..."

"Damn...yea...I called you up and a guy answered and told me you were in the shower...and I kind of let my imagination run away with itself..." He said sadly.

"If I remember that was when I was trying to get you a job in Haifa to get you out of the army..."

"And if I remember right it was right after a certain person showed me a picture of Kim kissing a certain Danny Baldwin and then having a certain person tell me that she was engaged..." Ron reminded her of that fact.

Bonnie heard the chill in Ron's voice and buried her head into his chest, "Oh yea...Sorry..."

"My head wasn't in a real good place then." Ron said sadly.

She decided that she wasn't going to go any further with what had happened in the past as she could feel a deep sadness coming over Ron and she didn't want to depress him, "I came to a decision if it's alright with you.'

"What's that?" Ron asked as he shifted his body around in the bed.

"After we're married...I want a baby."

Both of Ron's eyes shot open and he lifted his head up, "Really?"

"Yea...I was talking with Vada and she said the trick was to have the baby early so that way we'll still be young and good looking when they're grown."

Ron made a face, "Booyah, works for me...I really want kids."

Bonnie kissed his chest, "I know you do."

He smiled and decided to broach an issue of his own, "I'd really like a lot of kids..."

She narrowed her eyes at him "One and then we'll see how it goes."

Ron laughed, "OK"

"Now onto business...There are a few checks with your name on them that need to be signed so I can put them in the bank."

"Oh yea...from who?"

Bonnie sighed, "Well let's see, the one from the comic book company, the toy company, and the publisher that wants you to write your Gaza story...Once I get them signed and in the bank we'll have about twelve million Shekels..."

Ron began to scramble out of bed, "WHAT? When...where did all this money come from again?"

She giggled as she followed her naked fiancée' into the kitchen, "We have an agent remember?" She laughed as Ron began looking for the checks, "They're on the fridge."

He spotted them immediately, "1.2 million, 325,000, 2.5 million...I wonder what this is in dollars?"

Bonnie chuckled as Ron collapsed into a kitchen chair, "Well I think all totaled with the other money in the bank it would be around $2,000,000 at the going rate of exchange..."

"I have around 26,000 Shekels in my bag from playing poker in Lebanon..." He said vacantly.

"Well I know I'm going shopping tomorrow." Bonnie said excitedly.

"Let me get this straight I have a comic book and an action figure...book? What else is there that I don't know about?"

Bonnie sat in his lap and kissed him gently, "We'll get with Morey tomorrow and get you up to speed...Also do you think you can get a job in the IDF where you won't be doing stupid things like getting into televised gunfights?"

"Uh...I guess so." Ron said absently, still in shock over his new found fame and fortune.

"Let's go to bed, I have to get up and do the weather and then I start a cooking show tomorrow." She told him as she slid off his lap.

"Cooking? You?" Ron said incredulously.

Bonnie laughed, "Yea, me...I've been taking lessons and I'm not bad."

Ron stood up and walked past her, "This I got to see."

She swatted his butt as he passed by, "Smart ass."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I bet you all thought I forgot about this story. I actually started writing this chapter in the middle of June and it kind of grew and grew and grew until I had about 3 chapters worth. I will post the first part now and the others to follow soon. These next few chapters deal with Ron and Bonnie's fame in their new country. The good, the bad and the ugly.**

**Many thanks to MoonEasterBunny, Whitem, Lippy Norwegian, LycoX, AtomicFire, and Aedan Cameron for reviewing my story.**

**Special thanks to my new beta reader Joe Stoppinghem. The seventh one I've had if you keep track of such things. **

**1. AtomicFire who met a nice gal and picked up a load of hours at work...The only beta reader to have a happy ending in this whole sordid affair.**

**2. ZeroEye his computer burst into flames shortly after taking on the assignment(I kid you not.).**

**This is when I noticed that things were getting weird and began to suspect that 'The Man' was trying to keep me down.**

**3. Zerox1031 abducted by aliens. My last email from him contained the words: "Gort, Klaatu Barada Nickto." Which translated I believe says "Help I'm being eaten by aliens that look like octopusses."**

**4. PrinceAlbertnacan, we don't speak of him anymore! Nuf said.**

**5.Whitem, woke up with a naked mole rat head on the pillow next to him. 'The Man' is evil.**

**6. Creeping Spleen went on a mission with SG-1 as a expendible team member. I believe the mission was arranged once again by 'The Man".**

**So thanks again to Joe for taking on the most dangerous job in Fan Fiction. My only advice is keep changing locations where you check your emails and beware 'The Man".**

**Thanks to all for following my stories. Write a review, receive a reply. Unless of course 'The Man' finds me first.**

**Bubba**

**"BEWARE THE MAN!"**

* * *

The alarm went off at 5:00 AM and Ron's eyes flew open, "Rufus...Where's Rufus?" 

Bonnie lifted her head off the pillow, "He's been sleeping in the kitchen. He doesn't get out much..." She said groggily as she crawled out of bed, "I get the shower first..."

Ron nodded as he watched Bonnie stagger off down the hallway rubbing sleep from her eyes. He rolled over to the side of the bed, "Do you have coffee?" He listened and then he heard Bonnie talking but couldn't quite understand what she was saying. So he assumed that she did.

The walk to the kitchen was short, he turned on the light and looked for Rufus. He saw a card board box that he assumed was being used as his new home, looked inside, "Hey Buddy long time no see."

Rufus looked up at him, blinked and then smiled weakly in recognition of his human. He scooted around and stood up, "Hey"

Ron reached into the box and picked up his pet, "You've lost so much weight...Are you feeling alright?"

Rufus shrugged but didn't say anything.

He continued to look him over, "So how've you been doing? I bet Bonnie isn't much fun to live with?"

The pink formerly pudgy naked mole rat nodded in agreement, "Boring"

Ron stroked his back, _"He doesn't feel feverish or have any unusual lumps. Maybe he's just lonely?"_

"So, you want to hang around with me today?"

Rufus stood up on his hind legs and nodded vigorously, "Uh huh, Uh huh"

"Great, now let me make some coffee before Bonnie gets out of the shower..." He walked over to the coffee maker and discovered it was already brewing the coffee, _"Wow, she's actually got this thing on a timer."_

Then an evil thought crossed his mind, _"Sneak attack in the shower time."_

Suddenly the door burst open and Bonnie ran out in bathrobe with a towel around her head, "No time for fooling around, get your shower in so we can take off for Tel Aviv." She ordered him as she rushed into the bedroom.

Ron was slightly disappointed he was hoping for a quickie in the shower, "Yes Officer"

Bonnie hurriedly dressed and began to work on her hair as Ron came out of the shower, "Put on a clean uniform. You'll probably be on TV for a quick shot today."

"Do you need me to fix breakfast or anything?" He asked as he began digging through his bag for a fresh uniform.

"No, no I usually only eat a granola bar and grab some coffee to go...TV shows off every ounce so I don't want to look bloated first thing in the morning." Bonnie explained as she continued to style her hair.

Ron quickly jumped into the shower. It took him a moment to figure out where everything was but once he was familiar with the different soaps he wasn't in there long. He quickly brushed his teeth and looked at himself in the mirror, _"I should have soaked my plate over night. Oh well, I won't worry about wearing it. No one is going to notice."_

Once he was dressed he followed Bonnie into the kitchen. She flipped him a granola bar, "Eat up" She said and then she looked at him closely, "Where's your back teeth at?"

"Oh I left them in the pack since the plates not real clean." He told her as he unwrapped his breakfast.

"Get them, bring some Efferdent, you can soak them in the dressing room." Bonnie ordered.

"I'm not going to be on TV for very long, nobody is going to notice if the plate is in or not." Ron argued.

"We have three photo shoots today after the cooking show. The camera sees everything. So do as I say."

Ron blinked and snapped a quick parade ground salute, "Yes Officer" Then he turned and walked back into the bedroom.

"WE GOT FIVE MINUTES AND THEN WE'RE ON THE ROAD!" She called out to him.

"WHAT'S THE HURRY?" Ron called out from the bedroom.

"TRAFFIC!" She called out just before Ron reappeared with his stuff "We need to beat the rush."

Bonnie took two travel mugs out of the cabinet and quickly poured the coffee into them. She handed Ron one that had an Uzi screen printed on it. Ron held it up and read the message in Hebrew on the side, "Guns and Moses...cute."

Bonnie chuckled, "I thought you'd like it. Now read mine" She said with an evil grin on her face.

It was one word written in Hebrew, _"LOSER" _with an arrow pointing towards him. Ron shook his head, "Cute, very cute."

"We have to leave." Bonnie said excitedly as she looked at her watch.

Ron quickly raced over to Rufus's box, _"No wonder he's so thin. Bonnie is always in such a hurry I bet she forgets to feed him most days."_

"Come on buddy, bye bye time." Ron said patting his right leg pocket on his IDF uniform pants.

Rufus scampered up his leg and disappeared into the pocket. Ron smiled, "Just like old times."

Bonnie put her hands on her hips, "You aren't bringing him are you?"

Ron nodded, "Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Fine I'll stay here, go back to bed and get up when it's time to watch you do weather. What do you think about that Rufus?"

Rufus popped out of the pocket and stuck out his tongue, "Blppppppppppph"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Fine, we have to go now."

Ron grinned, "Thought you'd see it my way."

The couple quickly gathered their things and headed for the car. Ron had no sooner got situated in the car than Bonnie had it in gear and racing towards Tel Aviv. He quickly buckled up as Bonnie began knifing her way through traffic.

"Do we really need to be in such a hurry?"

Bonnie glanced over to him, "Ask me in ten minutes."

They raced down the two lane blacktop highway towards Tel Aviv. Ron began noticing the traffic getting heavier and then before he knew it they were at a crawl. Bonnie began honking her horn at the cars in front of her. Finally she rolled down her window and leaned out, "MOVE IT LOSERS."

Ron rubbed his face and looked out the window at the businesses they were beginning to drive by, _"Oh that'll help."_

"So what happened to our army of media that was always following us?" Ron asked as he suddenly realized they were able to come and go freely from the apartment without being chased by motor scooters or TV trucks.

"Oh they disappeared the minute I started doing weather for Channel 6…They don't want to give the competition any free publicity.

Bonnie reached over and turned on the radio and soon terrible easy listening music sung by a man with a calming voice in Hebrew came over the radio. Soon Bonnie began singing the song in English, _"I want to walk with you in the rain of life…"_

"Uh Bonnie I do speak Hebrew." Ron reminded her.

She frowned, "Shut up, I do this every morning…its radio Galgalatz."

"And?"

"It's run by the IDF it has the best traffic reports…It tells me where the traffic jams are."

Ron grinned and shook his head. Bonnie was listening to the soothing music with a grimace across her face and a death grip on the steering wheel. He rubbed his face and looked away, "I know where the traffic jams are….right here."

"Shut up"

The song changed to a man singing what was a familiar song to Ron but he couldn't place it until Bonnie started singing it in English, _"Have you ever been mellow."_

He quickly covered his ears, "Aughhhhhhhhhhhhh It burns, it burns, make it stop."

Bonnie let out an evil laugh and pulled the car onto the shoulder of the road and gunned the Toyota towards an oncoming exit ramp. Ron looked at her quizzically before she explained, "King Saul Boulevard to Dizengoff Street and we're there…See I know what I'm doing."

Ron shrugged, "You're the boss."

"Got that right."

He smiled and shook his head as Bonnie continued to work her way through traffic. Finally Ron could see a large antenna and a small concrete block building off in the distance. He pointed towards it, "Channel 6?"

"That's the transmitter. We're headed to the building behind it." Bonnie told him.

Bonnie parked the car in front of a modern looking single story office building that sported the Channel 6 logo on the front. Ron read the caption underneath, "Israel's news leader…"

"We're number one in the Tel Aviv market." Bonnie added.

"Great..." Ron said trying to sound impressed as the simple two story office building didn't seem very impressive to him.

He followed Bonnie in through the entrance. She waived at the secretary, "Shalom Muri, any messages for me?"

"Shalom Ms. Rockwaller, I have your messages in the makeup room." The secretary said as Bonnie breezed past her.

Ron turned quickly as he followed Bonnie thru the door, "Shalom...'

"This way Ron." Bonnie instructed.

She sat down in her makeup chair and handed him a glass, "Teeth soak" She told him as she turned towards the mirror, "Since I'm not one of the main anchors I have to do my own makeup." She said as she began applying makeup to her face.

"Oh" Ron said looking around for a drinking fountain and trying to sound interested.

Bonnie looked on as Ron found a pitcher of water and filled the cup. Then she began to work on her eyes, "Have a seat and I'll do your makeup when I finish mine."

"Huh?"

"Yes, your makeup, you're going to be on The Talk Back show at 9:30." She told him.

Panic began to set in for Ron, "Talk back, what do I have to talk back about? Why didn't you tell me about this first?"

"Ron quit being a baby. This is my way of telling you. Now just relax, be yourself and you won't have anything to worry about." Bonnie said confidently as she continued applying her makeup.

Bonnie finished applying her makeup, stood up and pointed toward the chair that faced a large mirror that was illuminated by four large round light bulbs. Ron looked sick as he took his seat.

"There now, this isn't so bad is it?" Bonnie said soothingly as she started to apply his makeup.

Ron didn't comment at first until she began to work under his eyes, "Hey this stuff covered up my little scar."

Bonnie grinned, "Yea, no more little scar under your left eye. How did you get that anyway?"

He closed his eyes as Bonnie began putting eyeliner on him, "Kim kicked me in the face."

"You two liked rough sex, huh?"

Ron giggled, "I'll show you how rough I can be tonight."

"Promises, promises" Bonnie teased quietly.

"Hey I don't look half bad now." Ron said as he admired his face in the mirror.

Bonnie grinned, "See I know what I'm doing...and you have no idea how much this is turning me on."

Ron perked up, "Really?"

She smiled, "Your done, now let me look at my messages." She flipped through the yellow post it notes, "Oh, we have a banquet to go to tonight...Prime Minister is going to be there."

"Do they have an open bar?" Ron inquired.

Bonnie shrugged, "I don't know. Considering it'll probably be just politicians and journalists...I'd say yes."

There was a loud bang on the door, _"Rotella you're on in five."_

"What is so hard about saying Rockwaller?" Bonnie growled as she left the room.

Ron chuckled as he once again gave chase as they entered the television studio. One of the studio assistants tugged Ron by his sleeve and motioned for him to sit off camera. Ron sat where he was told, _"Booyah, gonna see Bonnie at work."_

He watched Bonnie have a microphone attached to her as she stood in front of a green screen. He turned his head to see a monitor of the camera that was trained on her as a map appeared behind her, _"How do they do that?"_

"_That brings us to quarter past the hour and that means it is time for the weather with the perky Bonnie Rockwaller...Shalom Bonnie"_ Ron watched the camera switch over to Bonnie, _"Shalom Eyal"_

"Before I begin my weather forcast I would like to say welcome home to my fiancé' Lt. Ronald Stoppable who has just returned from Southern Lebanon." Bonnie motioned towards Ron.

A group of lights went on above Ron's head as he smiled weakly and waived at a camera that had turned to face him.

"Ron is in the studio today to appear on our Talk Back Live show right here on Israel's News Leader Channel 6 at 9:30 AM. The national weather map is once again clear today..." Bonnie began pointing at different points on the large map of Israel on the monitor.

Ron blinked as he watched her move around in front of the large green screen background, _"How's she do that?"_

"_Warm day for those living in the Golan Heights area, you can expect a low of around 26 to 28, with a high expected to reach 40."_

He nodded his head, _"Celsius I'll never get used to, 40 is what...100 degrees? Yea, that's warm. Glad I'm home."_

"_Here in Tel Aviv we can expect lows in the mid 20's with a high today of 31 as we continue to enjoy that fresh breeze blowing in from the Mediterranean."_

Ron grinned, _"This is so cool, I know what the weather girl looks like naked."_ Ron thought happily to himself.

Bonnie finished her weather report and walked over to where Ron sat, "Well what did you think?"

Ron chuckled softly, "You're great, how do you know where to stand and point and stuff?"

"I had to rehearse in front of the green screen for a week before going live." She said quietly.

"So what now?"

"Follow me." Bonnie motioned and they walked out of the studio and down the hallway to another room. Bonnie walked into another room that featured a small set with bleachers for a studio audience and a kitchen.

Bonnie sat on a stool in front of a camera as a very bored looking man in shorts and a t-shirt aimed a camera at her, "Hebrew version, 3, 2, 1..."

"Shalom. Join me, Bonnie Rockwaller, for Cooking and Crafts at 11:00 AM only on Israel's News Leader Channel 6." Bonnie read her lines off a teleprompter that was positioned just under the camera.

Ron grinned and shook his head, _"Oh man, Bonnie cooking this ought to be good."_

"Very good, now one more time for the English language version...3...2...1" The man behind the camera called out.

"Hi, join me, Bonnie Rockwaller for Cooking and Crafts at 11:00 AM only on Israel's News Leader Channel 6."

"Audio only for radio spots."

Bonnie read the same message over and over again. Once she was finished with her promo's she walked over to Ron, "I've got 10 minutes till the next weather report. So what do you think so far?"

Ron giggled, "This is the most badical job on the planet." He said as he reached out for her.

She held up her hands to ward him away from her, "Uh, uh, uh, can't mess up our make up."

"Oh...I forgot." Ron said as he did his best to hide his disappointment.

"_Bonnie, phone call." _A disembodied voice said from nowhere.

Ron looked around, "They know where you are?"

"Take a message, please, I'm working here." Bonnie said impatiently.

"_It's Morey, reminding you of your 1:30 appointment with him."_ The voice called out.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh yea, we have to meet with Morey to get you in line for the personal appearances."

Ron blinked, "Oh...Do I get money for these?"

Bonnie shook her head, "No, mostly it'll be promoting the dolls and the comic books."

"Action figures." Ron corrected her quickly.

"Whatever now follow me." Bonnie said as she left the room and made her way back to the studio.

Ron watched Bonnie do her remaining weather forecasts and now it was his turn. They led him into a darkened studio with two comfortable leather chairs facing each other. They put a microphone on him and sat him down

Soon the stage crew brought in a third chair and a Hasidic Rabbi dressed in black entered the room. Ron stood up and shook the man's hand, "Lt. Ronald Ben Stoppable."

"Ah, everyone knows who you are, you are a mensch Ronnie. I am Rabbi Ehud Ben Orbach

The man who had been reading the news walked into the small studio, "Shalom, I'm Eyal Fedderman. Good to see you Rabbi, Lt. Stoppable, Bonnie tells me so much about you."

Ron shook the man's hand, "She lies...umm...I have never done anything like this before."

The Rabbi grinned and slapped Ron on the back, "There is nothing to it. Just listen to the question and answer it as best you can."

Eyal took his seat in one of the chairs as a stage hand attached a microphone to the news man. He looked up to see that Ron was nervously looking around, "Relax Lt. Stoppable this should be easy for you compared to Gaza City."

Ron chuckled nervously, "One would think."

"_We go live in 3...2...1..."_

Eyal sat up straight in his chair, "Good Morning Tel Aviv and welcome to Talk Back Live. I'm your host, Eyal Fedderman. Joining me in the studio today is Rabbi Ehud Ben Orbach, who will discuss the record number of American citizens making their Aliyah to Israel and the dangers they pose. We also have with us Lt. Ronald Ben Stoppable, a recent arrival to our country who has just returned from Southern Lebanon."

The newsman turned to face Ron, "Lt. Stoppable I already feel that I know you since you are engaged to Bonnie Rockwaller who does our Good Morning Israel weather for us."

Ron smiled, "Today is the first day I have seen her do the weather. She is very good."

The newsman smiled, "Since this is your first full day home could you tell us about your memories of Southern Lebanon? They must be very fresh in your mind. How would you say the moral of the IDF is at this time?"

"From what I could tell with the cease fire talks underway and the limited amount of fighting taking place the morale was generally very good." Ron said nervously.

"I would like you to look at a monitor and describe what is taking place in this video?" Eyal Fedderman asked as he pointed to a monitor just off camera.

Ron leaned forward and watched the tape of his gunfight with Rafiki Khalil. The camera was shaky and the two combatants were at such a distance that Ron could barely tell it was him in frame. Suddenly the man on the right drew his pistol and shot the man on the left in the head knocking him backwards where he landed spread eagle on the ground.

"What is your response to this tape?"

"This is the first time I ever saw the tape. I would have to say that I am very fast with a pistol." Ron said appreciatively as he scratched his chin.

"Do you feel that it was right for them to single you out amongst all IDF personnel for expulsion from Southern Lebanon?"

Ron shrugged, "I have no real opinion about being reassigned. I go where the IDF sends me."

"Why did you feel you had to shoot this man?"

"Well he said he did not like the Channel 6 weather girl." Ron said letting an evil grin cross his face.

There was suppressed laughter from off camera before Ron began to tell his story, "The previous day we met for formal cease fire talks with the other side. There was an assassination attempt on General Tova, I shot four Hezbollah security officers as they began to open fire on our convoy."

"Was this man one of the members that began firing on General Tova's convoy?"

Ron nodded his head, "He was in charge of their security."

"So he gave the order for his men to open fire?"

"He would have the responsibility, yes." Ron said.

The journalist looked at his notes again, "So how was this whole gunfight arraigned."

"I received a note inviting me out for a showdown and I accepted the challenge." Ron answered the question coolly now that he was feeling more confident.

"Do you have any remorse about shooting this man?"

Ron thought about it for a moment, "No, no remorse. He could have killed me just as easily."

"An eye for an eye." Rabbi Ehud Ben Orbach interrupted.

He shrugged, "The man should not have brought what he could not afford to lose."

Eyal Fedderman turned his attention to the Rabbi, "Ronald Stoppable made his aliyah last year from the United States. At this time there appears to be a record number of olims coming home from the United States. I see you have gone on record for denying automatic citizenship to those that are not Orthodox or Ultra Orthodox in their beliefs."

Rabbi Orbach nodded his head, "There is a growing number of Jews who are Jews in name only who are immigrating to our country only for the purpose of participating in our growing economy. These are Reformed Jews or Liberal Jews, they claim to be Jews but they are not. Israel is the Jewish homeland, a homeland for the Jews, not for those that kind that like some points of the Torah but not others."

"Lt. Stoppable as one of the Americans that has recently made your aliyah what is your position on this issue?"

"_Oh no, don't ask me that..."_ Ron squirmed in his seat, "Uh...I...I am a Orthodox Jew but...uhh...I feel that a Jew is a Jew and any attempt to try to divide us into groups is just a...a...an attempt to create a second class Jew. Now we create a test to see just how Jewish a person is? So now we should discriminate against ourselves? This to me is not what Judaism or Israel is all about."

Rabbi Orbach shook his head, "You have only been in the country for a little over a year. You have no idea what Sabra's face..."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh so since I wasn't born in Israel then I am less of a Jew even though I am an Orthodox Jew? I wish I would have known this before I got blown up defending this country." Ron said bitterly.

"You Diaspora Jews should not come here expecting things..." Rabbi Orbach's thought was cut off as Ron continued on his tangent.

"I do not think this is so much about which sect of Judaism is practiced as it is about creating an underclass of Jews..." Rabbi Orbach tried once again to control the debate.

"No you misunderstand what..."

"So Rabbi Sabra how many months in the Negev did you spend marching around with a rifle?"

"I am exempt..."

"So Sabra's should be exempt from military service as well as have special advantages."

Eyal Fedderman saw the signal for a commercial, "We will return for an exiting story about tree planting in the Golan after a few words from our sponsors."

The news caster turned to his two guests as they continued to argue, "That was great. You two really know how to put on a good show."

"You are a hard headed Diaspora and the reason you have blonde hair is because your grandmother was raped by COSSACKS in the old country."

"Oh, well we have names for people like you in English they are called ASSHOLES." Ron shouted as he stood up an yanked the microphone off of his uniform.

He stormed off the set and into the hallway where Bonnie met up with him, "Ron I told you to be yourself but God Damn..."

Ron put his hands on his hips, it was clear to see he was still upset, "There are times I really wish I'd have stayed in Middleton."

Bonnie nodded her head, "...and where do you think you'd be now?"

Ron took a deep breath, "Working for Smarty Mart and attending Middleton Area College."

"See this is much more rewarding." Bonnie said as she took his hand.

He sighed and nodded his head, _"Yea but I wouldn't be covered in scars."_ He thought sadly.

They walked into the room that housed Bonnie's cooking show. There were a bunch of children with their parents seated around the set. Bonnie waved at the stage manager, "So who is our audience today?"

The man pulled off his headset, "Gretz Elementary School"

Bonnie waved for Ron to join her. She then handed him a stack of comic books and a blue Sharpie pen, "Here pass out some of your comic books to the kids."

Ron's eyes lit up, "WOW, Sgt. Ronald Stoppable's Commando Death Squad issue number 1...Cool." He said excitedly as he walked off flipping thru the issue.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked away, "Kids"

The book was written in Hebrew and featured a very large muscular Ronald Stoppable and his elite commando team defending Israel against the evil Iranians and Syrians. Ron smiled as he looked at his muscular long hair and bearded counter part in the book, _"I think it's a good likeness."_ He thought happily.

"Your Ronald Stoppable." One of the boys from the school said as he pointed at Ron.

"The one and only." Ron said as he held up his comic book, "Who wants a free comic book?"

There were about twenty children and their parents in attendance since the studio was too small to hold anymore. The kids cheered and made their way down to Ron. He handed out books and signed a few for the kids that wanted his autograph, "So what class is this?"

One of the mothers stepped forward, "We are with the Gretz Elementary School dance club."

"Dancing is stupid, it's just for girls." Said one little boy angrily.

"Hush Raffi..."

Ron smiled as the boys mother scolded him, "I beg to differ, I took both ballet and tap when I was little."

"You did?" Another child gasped.

"Hey how come you are so much smaller than the guy in the comic book?" Another kid asked.

Ron grinned already anticipating the question, "When I came back from Southern Lebanon I quit eating my vegetables. When I report back for duty they will make me eat them again. So be sure to eat your vegetables." He said as he tried to keep a straight face.

One of the mothers in the back raised a hand and Ron looked at her in amusement, "Are we in school? Yes?"

"When are you and Bonnie getting married?"

"Ah ha, ha, yea, well Bonnie told me to show up on December 22nd in a tux." Ron said with a grin.

Bonnie walked up and tugged on Ron's sleeve, "We go on in 5 minutes."

Ron nodded, "The show is about to start so I have to follow Bonnie."

There was a chuckle from another woman in the audience, "Bonnie is training you already."

Ron frowned, "I think Bonnie has been training me for a while now."

He took his place behind Bonnie on the stage as the lights came up and the red light on top of the camera came on signaling the show was starting. Bonnie smiled at the camera and began reading the text from the teleprompter.

"Shalom, I am Bonnie Rockwaller welcoming you to our first Cooking and Crafts show. Joining me today is my fiancée' Lt. Ronald Stoppable who is home on leave from the army."

Ron waved, "Shalom"

The audience applauded politely as one of the stage hands held up a sign that told them to clap their hands.

She paused for a beat to let the applause die down as she found her place on the teleprompter, "Today we are going to prepare one of Ron's favorite dishes Apricot Chicken."

Bonnie turned and walked back to a refrigerator and took out a chicken, "First we need to cut the chicken into serving pieces."

She grabbed one of the large knives from out of a butchers block and began sawing on bird. Ron saw this and grimaced, _"She's going to end up amputating a limb at this rate."_

Ron walked up next to her and took the knife from her, "Here let me prepare the chicken you get the other ingredients together." Ron dropped the knife in the prop kitchen sink and pulled a smaller pairing knife out of the butchers block.

Bonnie stammered for a moment and then carried on, "Well we will need, 1 tablespoon prepared mustard, either brown or Dijon, it is really up to you."

"I prefer brown." Ron said as he continued cutting up the chicken.

Bonnie frowned at him, "Do you mind." She scolded him playfully, "We will also need 2 teaspoons of soy sauce, 1 clove of garlic, crushed."

"Get to crushing woman, I am almost finished here." Ron said with a grin.

She wrinkled her nose at him as he began putting the chicken in a roasting pan. Then she began to crush the garlic. Ron looked up at the teleprompter, "Put the chicken in the roasting pan and begin mixing the ingredients...While Bonnie is crushing that garlic, I should tell you that...you will also need a 1/4 a cup of brown sugar, 2 tablespoon lemon juice, 1/2 a cup of apricot or peach preserves and a 1 pound of canned apricots or peaches), drained and cut in half ..."

Bonnie quickly gathered up the ingredients that he read off and the two began working together to mix them up. Bonnie shook her head, "I could have cut up the chicken just fine."

"I was afraid you were going to amputate a limb." He said softly chuckling.

Bonnie looked up at the audience, "Do you see what I have to put up with at home."

The audience especially the kids laughed.

Ron smiled, "You love it and you know it...Next we pour the ingredients over the chicken all except for the canned fruit, pepper to taste...I like a lot of pepper..."

"Well I don't." Bonnie said turning her nose up to him.

"Bonnie doesn't want pepper, we don't add pepper." Ron said as he put the pepper shaker down.

"That is correct"

Ron grinned, "What Bonnie wants Bonnie gets."

Bonnie beamed at him, "Bake for 1 hour at 350 degrees or until chicken is done. Shortly before the chicken is ready place fruit around chicken and return to oven until it is ready to serve."

He held up a finger, "Be sure to turn the oven off before placing the dish inside."

"We will return after a brief message from the good folks at Schaumberg's grocers one of our fine sponsors who supply us with our ingredients." Bonnie said with a forced smile.

The red light went off as the audience began to applaud. Bonnie elbowed Ron hard in the ribs, "You jerk the least you could have done was warn me you were going to ham up my show."

The director of the show approached the two, "You two were great, we're getting calls people love the show...They also think it is a 50/50 split that Ron is a jerk from the Talk Back show."

Ron shrugged, "I'd rather do this show."

The director quickly stepped away again, "We are going back live in a minute."

Bonnie shrugged, "People like us?"

"I guess so."

The red light went back on and the show continued. Bonnie smiled, "Shalom and we are back once again." She put on an oven mitt, "It is time to check our dish in the oven and see what it should look like."

Bonnie pulled an identical roasting pot from the oven with the dish already prepared. She sat the plate on the countertop of the stage kitchen. Ron reached his hand out to sample a piece, "This looks great."

She slapped the hand away, "Later"

"Awww" Then Ron became serious, "...and as always remember before you eat to bless your food and he began to pray." "Baruch atoh adonoy elohaynu melech ho-olam, she-hakol n'hiyoh bidvoro."

Bonnie's smile was frozen, "Yes...remember bless the food."

Ron glanced at the teleprompter, "Well that looks like all the time we have for today's show."

Bonnie hip checked Ron off camera so she could finish the show by herself, "So join me Bonnie Rockwaller, tomorrow as we shall have a special guest who will be teaching us to crochet doilies."

The theme music began playing as the audience began to clap. Ron walked up next to Bonnie and put his arm around her. Once the red light went off she turned to him, "What was that bless the food crap?"

Ron shrugged, "I think I pissed a lot of Ultra Orthodox Jews off this morning so I'm trying to get in their good graces again."

"Oh...What was the blessing again so I'm not taken by surprise for the English language show?" Bonnie said as she began to message the bridge of her nose.

"About the only blessing I know by heart. Blessed are you, our God, King of the Universe, by whose word everything comes to be."

Bonnie let out a deep breath, "Oh...that one."

The stage director walked up to them, "The calls are coming in. They just love you guys...English language version starts in 5 minutes."

**

* * *

**

Lunch couldn't have come at a better time. Ron was starving as was his now wide awake pet naked mole rat. The three sat outside on a picnic table in the shade of a tree. Ron handed Rufus a cheese blintz. Rufus was eating as if he hadn't seen food in days. Bonnie continued to talk on her cell phone and was rapidly beginning to get on Ron's nerves as she wasn't able to pay much attention to him.

Ron took a bite out of his turkey sandwich and stared at Bonnie as she went over the details of a photo shoot they were scheduled to have at 2:30. Bonnie finally hung up the phone, "That was Anna Morgenstern, she is like the most famous photographer in all of Israel. Only the A-List get to have they're photos taken by her."

"Uh huh" Ron mumbled unimpressed before expelling a large belch that made Rufus fall over laughing.

Bonnie smirked, "...and try not to do that while we're getting our pictures taken."

Ron nodded, "How's Rufus been eating since I've been gone?"

She turned her attention to a very nervous looking naked mole rat, "Honestly, I've been gone so much that he usually just gets fed in the mornings before I leave and then if I can remember at nights when I get home."

"Uh huh...I thought he looked kind of thin. What have you been feeding him?"

"Purina something or another for gerbils, I found it at the pet store on Liberty street in Netanya." Bonnie answered as she tried to remember what the food was called.

"Rufus isn't a gerbil." Ron said evenly.

"Well you didn't exactly leave me with a laundry list of instructions on how to take care of him did you." Bonnie answered as a twinge of anger entered her voice.

Ron looked down at Rufus, "No, no I didn't."

Bonnie finished the last of her juice box before continuing, "I did the best I could considering I know nothing about animals."

He nodded and looked at Rufus, "Sorry buddy. I should have been a little more proactive about what you were fed."

"Let's head down to Morey's office. We've got a 1:30 meeting with him, then the photo shoot, then you're signing comic books at ComicKazzie from 4:30 to 5:30..."

Ron's eyes bulged, "Wait, do we have any free time together?"

Bonnie sighed, "I know it's a lot to take in but...I'll let Morey explain what's going on."

He handed Rufus his bag of chips, "Eat up buddy I don't know when we're going to eat again."

Rufus sighed and then disappeared inside the bag of chips. Ron chuckled as he watched the bag shake as Rufus made quick work of the potato chips inside. He watched Rufus tail wag happily as he backed his way out of the bag.

"Pig" Ron said teasingly.

Rufus gave him a raspberry, "Blllllllppppppppppppp" before licking the salt off of his paws from the potato chips.

Bonnie was in no mood to waste time. She went straight to her car, started it up and turned on the A/C, "Come on Ron." She called out to him.

Ron grabbed Rufus and quickly stuffed him into his pocket. "Sorry buddy...Looks like we're on a tight schedule."

Once Ron sat down in the car Bonnie had it in gear and they were off. Ron chuckled nervously as Bonnie wheeled into traffic from the TV stations parking lot. The Toyota's engine screamed as Bonnie floored the accelerator. The car rocket down towards King Saul Boulevard where she made a hard left at a stop light that was in the process of turning red.

"Uh...Bonnie...Do we need to go so fast?" Ron asked nervously.

Bonnie glanced at him, "Ron, the people over her can't drive worth a damn. You either drive like a ruthless bitch or you get run over."

Ron grinned as he fought off the urge to tell her she had driving like a ruthless bitch covered. "So..."

The Toyota made a hard right into the parking lot of a large office building, "We're here."

He looked out the window, "The offices of Kaplan, Shombeck and Howe."

"That's where Morey works." Bonnie said as she took off her seatbelt.

The couple walked in the front door and met with the receptionist. Bonnie smiled sweetly, "Bonnie Rockwaller and Ron Stoppable, we have a 1:30 with Morey Buchbaum."

The receptionist looked over her appointment book, "You are in conference room 3C down the hall. I will call Mr. Buchbaum and let him know you've arrived."

Ron and Bonnie were halfway down the hallway when a door opened up and a portly man rushed out to greet them, "Bonnie Rockwaller, Ron Stoppable, I'd recognize you two kids anywhere."

Ron blinked, "Uh...and you are?"

Bonnie glared at him and turned her attention to the man, "Ron this is Morey Buchbaum, our agent."

Morey shook Ron's hand, "Good to finally meet the Gaza City Madman."

Ron smiled and gripped the man's hand, "Nice meeting you." Ron looked the short man over, _"Nice looking suit, balding...toupee'...maybe, manicured finger nails, gold bracelet, I wonder if we paid for it."_

"Follow me, follow me, we have much to do but little time to do it in." Morey said as he led them into the conference room, "I have a few things to take care of then I'll be right in. Make yourselves at home, have some fruit or bottle water...Look over your merchandise...I'll be right back." He said as he quickly ran out of the room.

Ron took Rufus from his pocket and pointed at the fruit tray, "Sick em'."

Rufus's eyes lit up as he ran for the platter. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she watched the naked mole rat gorge on fruit. She turned away from the sight and took in the conference room. It wasn't overly large but it had a oval table with leather chairs positioned around it.

She watched Ron take a seat before she spotted their dolls, "Ron look they have our dolls finished."

"Action figures." Ron corrected her as he quickly picked up the Ron Stoppable and Bonnie Rockwaller figures. He quickly put his doll in between the thighs of the Bonnie Stoppable doll and sat it down on top of the table, "That's what we're going to be doing tonight."

Bonnie yanked her doll away from Ron, "Stop violating my doll." She said trying hard to not act amused at Ron's antics.

Ron held up his blonde headed fully bearded military action figure, "Aw, come on cut the poor IDF guy a break."

She smirked at him as she decided to play along. She held her doll up, "Not unless you buy me dinner first."

He began laughing and shook his head, "Women..." He said as he began picking through the various accessories that were with his action figure. "M-16, knife, army helmet, awwwwww man...A Humvee." Ron said excitedly as he spotted the large plastic vehicle on another table.

Bonnie shook her head, "Your going to spend a lot of time playing with these aren't you?"

Ron grinned and nodded his head, "Oh yea."

The door opened and Morey entered the room, "Sorry, sorry for keeping you waiting." Morey handed Bonnie a stack of items. "Let's begin shall we."

Morey stepped to a podium, pressed a few buttons as a screen lowered from the ceiling, "You guys are so hot right now you're on fire."

Bonnie clapped her hands excitedly, "That's what I want to hear."

Morey grinned as he pointed to bar graph on the screen, "This is the ratings from this morning's show. Bonnie, you positive numbers are way up after you introduced Ron as your fiancée'. Ron you stepped on a lot of toes and offended a lot of ultra orthodox people with your appearance on Talk Back Live."

Ron looked up from the toys, "Fuck em'."

"Er...well, it's not all bad."

Bonnie glared at him, "RON."

"Now when you appeared with Bonnie on her new cooking show, uh...Let's look at the next chart." Morey said as he switched images in his power point slides, "Here we go only half the people who thought you were a jerk still considered you a jerk."

"Fuck the other half of those people then." Ron said with a grin.

Morey shook his head, "Now, now Ron, we need to keep people's opinions about you positive. So you will not be asked to be on any more news programs."

Ron leaned back, "Booyah, Ron's so not about the news shows."

Morey nodded his head, "Now Bonnie, the numbers from your cooking and craft show was also very good. Having Ron come on and help you cook was a stroke of genius. People loved it. People loved it so much that the station is going to change the name of the show to "The RonBon show."

Bonnie shook her head, "No, no, how about the BonRon show? I mean 'B' before 'R' and all."

Ron grinned, "The RonBon show...I like it."

"You would." Bonnie said under her breath.

"Moving right along, sales of Sgt. Stoppable's Commando Death Squad comic books are moving at a brisk pace. Ron once you start making a few promotional visits to the comic book shops the book should really jump then."

"Who's doing the book?"

He looked at the comic book, "Malcom Brenin is the writer and the artist is Tia Lester...I think the folks at Panami would be able to answer those particulars."

Ron nodded, "Ah, I love the toys too."

Morey grinned, "Just wait till you see the promotional commercial."

"Whoa, let's see it." Ron said eagerly as he sat up straight in his leather chair.

"Let me get that started..." Morey said as he punched a few buttons on the podium.

A projector lowered from the ceiling and projected a video on the screen. A series of numbers counted down the beginning of the commercial. A group of kids wearing kippa's could be seen playing on the ground with Ron's action figures.

A brown haired boy spoke the opening lines, _"Oh no, terrorists have seized the power plant. What are we going to do?"_

A deep announcer's voice could now be heard, _"Terrorism is not a problem for Sgt. Ron Stoppable's Commando Death Squad. Hero of Israel Ron Stoppable leads a team of elite fighters to keep Israel safe from all enemies."_

Ron nodded, "Right on."

"_Scar an ill tempered hard fighting man with no friends except Sgt. Ron Stoppable."_

Bonnie shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Oh brother."

Ron leaned over and whispered, "He doesn't really like me, he only tolerates me."

"Shhhhhh" Bonnie said trying not to laugh.

"_Wings, the aviation expert. Who is not afraid to fly the team into any hotspot on the planet."_

Ron nodded his head, "He could come in handy."

"_Gadget, a computer and communications expert. Who keeps the team in touch with home from any place around the world." _

Ron frowned, _"I wonder what happened to Wade?"_

"_Boom Boom, the weapons specialist who makes sure the team is never short of weapons or ammo."_

"Yea, weapons and ammo definitely come in handy." Ron chuckled.

The kids began playing with the action figures in a make believe fight, _"Blam, blam, blam die terrorists die..."_ The terrorist's action figures were soon dealt with and all was well with the world.

A little girl ran up holding a Bonnie Rockwaller doll and began scolding the other boys, _"Momma says it's time to come in for dinner."_

The boy holding the Sgt. Ron Stoppable action figure bent the figure over and shook the figures head, _"Bonnie never lets me have any fun."_

Ron began laughing and applauding as the spot ended, "Bonnie never lets me have any fun. Art imitates life."

Bonnie shook her head, "Keep it up and you won't be having any fun tonight."

Morey grinned, "This is actually a presales spot. It's for vendors who want to carry the Sgt. Stoppable toy line."

"How are the sales?" Bonnie asked.

"The figures haven't actually hit the market yet but the presales to the stores are very good." Morey told her.

Bonnie nodded, "Do you have anything for me?"

"I've got something for you but it's in my pants." Ron whispered to her.

Bonnie suppressed a grin and slapped his arm, "Cut it out."

Morey nodded his head, "Bonnie Rockwaller's fall fashion tips for the Jerusalem Post and a photo shoot and story for Jewish Bride in the coming weeks.

"Fashion tips." Bonnie's eyes lit up.

"Bonnie I have a few checks for you. Mr. Stoppable you should be expecting an advance on the toy and merchandising sales soon." Morey said happily.

Ron grinned, "Aw yea baby, Ron's all about the big money!"

Morey smiled in return, "So am I that way I get my cut...Now I'll let you two get going I know you have a 2:30 with Anna Morgenstern."

The couple shook hands with Morey. Bonnie collected an envelope from the receptionist on the way out the door. It was time to head to the bank and then to Israel's most famous photographer for a photo shoot. The two made it into the parking lot where Bonnie turned on Ron and pulled him to her for a deep French kiss.

"God I love being famous."

Ron was still wearing his grin from inside the building. He was beginning to enjoy fame also, "If I keep getting kissed like that I think I like it too."

"God I'm horny, let's go to the bank." Bonnie said eagerly as she ran for the car.

The two quickly made it to the vehicle and Bonnie started the car and got the air conditioning going so they wouldn't begin to start sweating in the summer heat. She quickly opened the envelope, "Straus Publications, 18,500 shekels, Kraus Publications 12,500 shekels, Genova Group, 15,000 shekels...DO ME HERE RON!"

Bonnie kicked off her shoes and began to take down her pantyhose. Ron looked over at her and knew she was serious, "You want to get in the back seat?"

"No right here, pull your pants down." Bonnie said urgently.

Ron wasted no time as Bonnie reached over and began to stroke his penis to erection. Then she leaned over and took him into her mouth. Ron gasped as Bonnie ordinarily didn't like to give head.

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and very angrily let him know he didn't like how he was woke up, "HEY!"

Ron had a hold of Bonnie's hair and he tried to speak but all he could manage was a grunt.

Bonnie ran her tongue up the length of Ron's pole, "Drop the seat back."

He felt along side of the seat until he felt the lever to lower the seat back and pulled it. The seat flopped back till Ron was reclining. Bonnie scooted on top of him and impaled herself on his erection. Her eyes were wild with lust as she looked at him, "Don't stop, don't stop...I love you soooooooo, ohhhhhhh, muchhhhhhhh."

Ron held her tight to his body and pumped her until he came, "I love you too, I love you too, ohhhhhhh..."

Bonnie rolled off of him, "We have to get to the bank and then to Anna Morgenstern's studio...Ohhhhh God that was intense." She gasped.

"Tell me about it." Ron said happily as he pulled his pants and underwear up.

Rufus was now standing on the dashboard shaking his paw at him, "hnk' dirty bas..."

"RUFUS" Ron and Bonnie both said at the same time

Ron quickly snatched the naked mole rat from the dash, "Sorry buddy...Daddy just had some business that just couldn't wait."

"How does my hose look?"

He looked her over, "OK but your hair and makeup looks like you just came from a mid afternoon tussle inside a car."

"God that was great...OK, time to go to the bank." Bonnie giggled,

"_Man I hope we get a lot of these checks. I may have to look into getting us an RV."_ Ron thought happily as he basked in the afterglow.

Bonnie sighed, "Top of the food chain..."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am back into writing action adventure again. Many thanks to those that have hung in there with me and to Joe Stoppinghem for proof reading most of this chapter. **

**The next few chapters should be quite eventful as I have some excellent action stuff floating around inside my head. No Kim or company this chapter but they should be returning in the next chapter.**

**Write a review receive a reply.**

**Bubba**

**"BEWARE THE MAN!"**

* * *

"You're an animal Bonnie, now let me hear you growl." Anna Morgenstern directed Bonnie as she and Ron lay on a couch. Bonnie lay on top of Ron as he held her with one arm and his hand reaching just below her butt.

Bonnie growled and took Ron's gold Golani Brigade insignia between her teeth. Ron was red from embarrassment and giggled softly as Bonnie thrashed on top of him, "I could get used to this."

The two were finishing up a photo shoot for Anna Morgenstern the leading advertising and fashion photographer in Israel. Ron had posed for several shots doing various things alone. Then Bonnie posed in a variety of different outfits, depending on which publication was receiving the photos.

Now the two were finishing up being photographed together for Channel 6 and the entertainment section of the Jerusalem Post. Anna looked at her call sheet and nodded her head, "Last set is for Ron, Bonnie take off your tops."

Bonnie sighed and pulled her leopard skin halter off. She turned and saw that Ron had made no effort to take off his long sleeve uniform shirt, "Come on Ron."

Ron looked away from her and shook his head, "I...I can't..."

Then Bonnie realized what the problem was. His right arm had been badly scared when he was wounded in Gaza City. She wrapped her arms around, "It'll be okay, she just needs a few shots and then you can put it back on."

He said nothing for a moment and then shook his head again, "I...I don't want people...staring at my arm." He said quietly.

Bonnie spoke softly to him, "They're not going to be staring at your arm. They'll airbrush the scars away so your arm looks..." She knew she had to choose her words carefully, "...looks...fine."

"What's the hold up?" Anna asked as she made a few adjustments to her Hasselblad medium format camera.

"Oh...Ron's a bit shy...He was wounded in Gaza City and his arm has a few scars." Bonnie told her as she turned her attention back to Ron, "I've seen the arm it isn't too bad."

"Yes it is, it's awful, I don't even like looking at it." Ron said painfully.

"Ron we'll be airbrushing the scars out if that's any help." Anna added.

Ron took a deep breath and nodded, "I...I just don't want everyone looking at my arm." He said as he unbuttoned his uniform shirt.

"I've seen the arm Ron it's not bad." Bonnie said again trying to make him feel more comfortable.

"Well that's different. You were there when they brought me in. You're used to it." He said quietly as he took the shirt off, quickly crossing his arms so that Anna couldn't see it right away.

Anna turned and looked at him and then the arm, "I've seen worse. Now Bonnie come and stand here in front of this black background. Ron you come up behind her here like so." She positioned Ron directly behind Bonnie.

She took a step back from the topless couple, "Now Ron wrap your arms around Bonnie's waist with your right arm coming across her breasts hiding her nipples."

Ron did as he was directed, "Like this?"

"Yes, now Bonnie place your arms on top of his and lean your head back with your mouth open as if you're gasping, over come with passion."

Bonnie did as she instructed, the studio strobes flashed, "Great one now hold that pose. Ron lean down and kiss Bonnie on the nape of the neck." Another picture was snapped, "Excellent, now hold your head up and give me the smallest most wistful smile you can..."

Another flash from the strobes signaled another photograph had been taken, "Excellent..."

They worked for another half an hour getting just the right lighting and look for the pictures. Once the session was over Ron was putting on his uniform shirt and grinning at Bonnie, "I kind of liked that."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocked, "Bleeeeeccccccckkkkkkkk"

Bonnie frowned at the naked mole rat, "...and just who asked you?"

Ron's eyes lit up, "Hey you got time for a couple of shots of me and Rufus?"

Anna Morgenstern turned and eyed the small pink rodent contemptuously, "I do not do pets." She said as she turned to continue breaking down her equipment.

"BITCH"

All eyes turned to Ron as Rufus quickly ducked back into his pocket. Ron pointed to his pocket helplessly and shrugged, "It was him...really..."

**

* * *

**

Bonnie pulled up outside the comic book store. Comickazzie the largest comic book store in Israel the next stop on Ron's long list of public appearances. Bonnie turned to him, "I'll be back in an hour after I get done with Jewish Bride alright?"

Ron nodded as he looked at the large display window that was promoting Spiderman 5. He smiled, "Ahhhhhh geek heaven." He leaned across the front seat and kissed Bonnie, "See you in two, love you." He told her as he slid out of the car.

"Love you too." Bonnie had just got out before the door closed.

He turned and waved as the car pulled away, _"Signing comic books, my comic books this is too cool."_ He thought happily as opened the door of the shop and walked inside.

Ron's eyes lit up as he saw the large display featuring the Sgt. Ron Stoappable's Commando Death Squad comic book setup beside a table that had a poster hanging from it. He read the poster quietly, "Today, meet Lt. Ron Stoppable inspiration behind Panami's newest graphic novel...Booyah, I'm a graphic novel."

"Here he is Lt. Ron Stoppable..." A voice called out from near the front of the shop.

Applause greeted Ron as he smiled and waved at the long line that he now realized was crisscrossing the store. A man with a name tag took Ron by the arm and led him to the table, "Great to see you Mr. Stoppable, ever since you were on Talk Back Live this morning, our phone was ringing off the hook."

"Uh...Yes, I lost my temper..." Ron said sheepishly recalling his appearance on the news show. He turned and waved to the crowd, "Shalom"

People continued to cheer as he approached a six foot long table with two other people that were waiting on him. The man with the badge hanging around his neck that said Raffie introduced him to the other two guests at the table, "This is Malcom Brenin, he writes the book along with his girl friend Tia Lester who does the art."

"Shalom" Ron said sheepishly as he met the two people who were creating his comic book.

"Pleased to finally meet you." Malcom said as he vigorously shook Ron's hand.

"The legend himself..." Tia offered as she shook his hand next.

Ron laughed, "I...I don't know if I'd go all that far."

They took their seats behind the table. Malcom leaned over, "So what do you think of the book?"

"Oh it's great. I especially like the part where I tear the top of the hand grenade off with my teeth." Ron said excitedly.

"That was me." Tia explained happily, "I was going for the whole Iron Man meets Punisher thing."

Ron smiled, "Yea that was cool..."

The first book slid underneath Ron's nose. He smiled at the boy who handed it to him and signed his name with an arrow to the large muscular man on the cover.

The boy looked at the cover, "Why are you so much smaller than the comic book guy?"

Ron grinned, "I let myself go after Gaza City."

The group continued to sign autographs and answer fan questions. Ron began to feel an overwhelming sense of dread that he could not put his finger on as he scanned the crowd. Finally he spotted the source of his dread, a man in a long coat standing outside the shop window.

He frowned and signed the next book, _"Why is he wearing a coat in 90 degree weather?"_

"You a big comic book fan?" Ron asked as he continued to glance towards the front window.

"I follow the Spider Man books mostly but I really like your book." The kid answered.

"Great, that's great..." Ron said absently as he turned to look at the line.

"Man you better shoot that guy or he's going to blow up all these kids."

Ron recognized the voice at once as belonging to Frank Yarbourgh the ghost that the Guardians had sent to aide him. He quickly stood up, drew his TZ-75 and fired three shots through the plate glass window at the front of the store.

Screams and mayhem broke out as kids and customers dived for cover. Ron walked around the table still holding his pistol at the ready as he approached the front door. He could hear sirens in the distance as he looked out the shattered window at the man laying dead on the sidewalk outside.

He walked out the front door and stood over the man. He was an Arab, a Palestinian and Ron could see quite clearly the outline of a suicide belt through the heavy cloths the man was wearing.

A shiver ran up Ron's spine as the words of the Guardians rang in his ears. He could never have a normal life. He would place the ones he loved in constant danger because of who he was.

Ron was becoming known and this man just wasn't walking around looking for a crowded market or a restaurant to blow up. The man's target had been Ron and the crowd of children at the comic book shop If Ron wouldn't have been at the shop the man wouldn't have been here.

"Good job dropping the splodydope..."

Ron was startled out of his thoughts by the Tel Aviv police officer, "Oh yes...I was fortunate..." he said in halting Hebrew.

"How did you know he was wearing a belt?" The officer asked.

"Uhhhhh...The coat..." Ron said absently as he stared at an elder woman who walked up to the body and dabbed her handkerchief in the man's blood. She turned and smiled at Ron before walking away.

"Souvenir hunter..." The officer said.

"What?"

The officer shrugged as he directed the crime scene unit to tape off the entrance, "It's not everyday the Gaza City Madman guns down a suicide bomber in your neighborhood."

"Oh" Ron said feeling sick to his stomach as he turned to go back in the shop. He noticed a group of kids wrestling on the floor for the shell casings that fell from his gun.

Tia ran forward and hugged Ron tightly, "I thought the whole Ron Stoppable story was total fantasy but you're for real." She said excitedly.

Malcom approached wearing a large smile, "Man that was great...That guy is really dead right? I mean this wasn't some sort of put on that Morey cooked up right."

Ron stared at the man in disbelief until the man turned his eyes away from him, "I guess it was real then." He said quietly.

"Yes, yes there is a dead man outside my shop now!" The man with the badge said in excitedly. Then he stopped and reached out to shake Ron's hand, "I never introduced myself I'm Stuart Franklin, I own Comickazzie..." He held the cell phone up, "Calling my insurance people."

Ron walked back over to the table and sat down heavily in the folding chair. He looked up to see Frank Yarbourgh looking at him from the other side of the table, "It wasn't because of you. If you hadn't of been here he would have just found another crowded business to blow himself up."

"Yea" Ron said quietly as he took a book from a boy and signed it.

**

* * *

**

Bonnie parked a few blocks away from where she had dropped Ron off. She shook her head as she got out of her car, _"What has he done now?"_ She thought as she made her way through the crowd that had gathered outside the comic book shop.

She spotted the body under a blue tarp, _"Oh no...no..."_ She then noted the man's shoes were not IDF infantry boots and breathed a sigh of relief. The body wasn't Ron's. She pushed forward more intently than before.

"Move please I need to get into the shop."

No one moved but she did get jostled forward a bit until she recognized a Channel 6 cameraman, "Allon...What is happening here?"

The camera man turned, "Ah Bonnie, not much now. Your fiancé' just shot a splodydope."

Bonnie shook her head, "What?"

"He shot a suicide bomber. I am just getting some background shots for the news later."

"Oh...Can you get me inside the store?" Bonnie asked hopefully.

"Sure, come this way." He motioned towards the yellow crime scene tape.

At the corner where the tape was tied off to a light pole there were very few people around. Allon pulled the tape up high enough for Bonnie to sneak under. She walked determinedly the few feet towards the front door before being detained by a uniformed Tel Aviv Police Officer.

"You can not come any closer."

Bonnie put her hands on her hips, narrowed her eyes before explaining to the officer just who she was, "For your information that man inside there is my fiancée' and we have to be going so we can attend a function this evening with the Prime Minister."

The officer blinked, "Ah, yes of course the famous Bonnie Rockwell. Step right this way."

"Rockwaller, is that such a hard name? Why can't they ever get my name right?" Bonnie muttered under her breath as she was escorted inside the store.

"Watch the glass Miss. It is still a bit of a mess." The officer cautioned.

Bonnie spotted Ron still sitting at the autograph table talking to three uniformed police officers and one older white haired detective in plain clothes. She approached the group cautiously trying to hear what was going on before she interrupted them.

"So you have no idea who the man is?" The plain clothes officer asked.

Ron shook his head, "No, no idea..."

"So you make it a habit to shoot people you don't know?" The officer followed up.

"NO...He just looked suspicious...So I kept an eye on him." Ron answered as he squirmed in his seat. He was obviously becoming tired from the nonstop questioning.

"Excuse me." Bonnie said as she forced her way past the two uniformed officers.

"Bonnie, am I glad to see you." Ron said. He was happy to see friendly face.

Bonnie looked around the table he was seated at, "I thought the autograph session was over?"

Ron threw up his hands, "Ended a while ago, ran out of books."

"Who are you?" The plain clothes officer demanded.

"Bonnie Rockwaller, fiancée' now if you don't mind we'll be leaving. We have an engagement this evening with the Prime Minister." She told him smugly.

"You do not tell me when it is over, I tell you." The officer informed her.

A queasy look came over Ron's face, "Oh man, you have done it now."

Bonnie's eyes opened wide, "OH NO, YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND. WE unlike you have a demanding schedule of public appearances that have to be made. You need to talk to him any more you contact us through our agent. Got that?"

Ron stood up, "Well I guess that makes things very clear."

"We are not done here." The officer protested.

"Oh, Christ on a stick, I shot the guy. You have me on a video camera shooting the guy three times. You know he is a suicide bomber. What more do you need from me?" Ron said angrily.

The plain clothes officer frowned and nodded, "We have your contact information."

"Yes, yes you have my contact information. I'm in the IDF stationed for the moment at Tulkharm." Ron said wearily.

Bonnie took him by the hand, "Come on we're finished here."

Ron let her lead the way out of the comic book shop, "Thanks for the rescue. I never thought he'd run out of questions."

She frowned, "I just can't leave you alone for a second without you having to shoot someone."

"It wasn't my idea..." Ron said defensively as he opened the door for Bonnie.

A loud cheer erupted as they exited the store. Ron grinned, "Wow you must be a very popular weather girl."

The frown never left Bonnie's face, "I don't think they are cheering me."

"Where's the next stop?" Ron said quietly.

"Home, so we can change for the banquet." Bonnie answered sounding equally as tired.

Ron nodded as they were allowed through the police barricade. Ron signed a few more autographs as they reached the car. Bonnie used her keyless entry to unlock the doors. Ron waved at the crowd who were still cheering.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll try to come by next week and shoot someone else." Ron said trying to sound upbeat.

Once in the car he let out a deep breath, "I want to see Sam."

Bonnie shook her head as she pulled away from the curb, "No time for that now."

Ron frowned, "I either see Sam or I stay home tonight."

She glared at him, "Don't do this Ron. I mean it. I've worked too hard on this."

"I want to see Sam." Ron said firmly.

Bonnie saw the look in his eye and knew he wasn't kidding around. He wanted to see Sam and he wanted to see him now. She exhaled in frustration, "Fine, fine we'll stop by Laniado Hospital on the way back to the apartment."

"Thanks Bonnie"

She nodded as she pulled up to a red light. She turned to look at him, "Did you really have to shoot that man?"

Ron had his eyes closed with his head against the headrest of the seat, "Yes"

The light turned green and Bonnie drove away from the area, "OK...OK..."

He reached over and put a hand on her shoulder, "Love you."

Bonnie smiled a tired little smile, "Love you too...Now stop shooting people for a few days...OK!"

**

* * *

**

Avner Tobin left the crime scene and drove the mile and a half to the Institute for Intelligence and Special Operations known otherwise to the rest of the world as Mossad. He had just had a lengthy interview with Lt. Ronald Stoppable after his shooting of the suicide bomber at the comic book store. He was impressed at how well the young man was able to carry himself in the aftermath of a very traumatic situation.

The Mossad had been keeping close tabs on Ronald Stoppable ever since he and his fiancee' had arrived in Israel from the United States. The information that Mossad was able to gleen from their contacts inside the CIA was intreaguing. The CIA approached Mossad through official channels to gain information on just how the young man was trained and if he was trained to use any sort of new mystery weapon that the Israeli's had not informed them of.

Mossad had the very same questions as well after Ronald Stoppable went missing in Gaza City and a corpse of a Russian mercenary turned up without a head and no loss of blood from the body.

Ronald Stoppable had been interviewed inside the hospital after he regained conciousness from his wounds. He denied knowing anything about what had happened to the Russian mercenary.

From the sources inside the American CIA it appears that Ronald Stoppable had been in a large scale battle inside the United States near his former home in Middleton, Colorado. The exact nature of the engagement was still listed as beyond black and unavailable to the source who delivered the information.

Then there was the whole other issue of how Ronald Stoppable was able to exit the United States and wind up in Japan, then back in the United States and then materialize in Israel without the knowledge of three governments or their security agencies.

It was with great reluctance that Mossad authorized the CIA to send a field agent over to interview the young man. Mossad kept close tabs on the field agent and were comfortable that nothing of importence took place during his encounters with Lt. Stoppable.

There were so many outstanding qualities the young man possed but at the same time so many disturbing mysteries that surrounded the man's life. The old man sighed heavily, _"I am glad that I am old and almost out of this buisness."_ He thought as he approached his destination.

The old Mossad agent pulled his BMW 525i into the nondescript parking garage that was attatched to a nondescript concrete office building. He was nearing 60 years old. A dinorsaur in the spy buisness. He had long ago surrendered any hope of having a family or normal life when he was selected to enter into the service of Israel as a young man in his twenties.

He served in the IDF in the late 1950's as a youth where he was recruited into the Mossad because of his European features and his ability to speak English and French fluently. He eargerly accepted the invitation to join in his twenties working in Europe and North Africa gathering intelligence on the enemies of the state.

Now nearing retirement his primary job was that of an archivist with the occassional assignment to investigate potiential young recruits to the organization. The recruiting of young prospects was now of fundimental importance to the Mossad now that the Government had secretly reauthorized the targeted assassination of key enemies of the state.

The old man parked his car and took his briefcase and overcoat from the backseat of the car. He walked towards the secure elevator and punched the button for the sixth floor. The time would soon come to begin recruiting agents for the coming quite war. He hoped it would be the last secret war he would see in his lifetime.

Israel was about to once again embark on a new war a quiet war that would be fought in the streets of Europe and other Middle Eastern countries that chose to back the Islamic factions to target the Jewish state. Now with a new secret war looming a new mandate was issued. Find the best young twenty somethings of European descent or who could pass for European and begin their three year training program to become katsas or case workers.

Once the new katsas were chosen a select few would be chosen for the Kidon program. Hebrew for bayonet, Kidon agents would literally be the tip of the sword for Israel. There would only be two, four member Kidon teams in operation at anyone time.

The team would consist of one primary lead assassin, a backup assissin, a driver, and a target surveylence expert that would maintain contact with the intended target until the team had carried out the assignment.

A Kidon team would only be called into a theater of operation once a target had been selected. Once on the ground the team would have to carry out its operation within 36 hours time frame. The short time a team would be operating in a foreign country would make detection by enemy agents or local authorities much more difficult.

A list of Jews who fit the profile that was required had been compiled. Not surprisingly the top candidate for one of the Kidon teams happened to be none other than Ronald Stoppable.

Avner Tobin had been called in to office of Special Operations by director Ilya Lefkovitz and the 'Memune', the Hebrew word meaning 'First amongst equals'. The head of Institute for Intelligence and Special Operations Isser Hofi sat in on the meeting.

The older man greeted the directors as he dropped his breifcase to the floor, took off his suit coat and tie and dropped them onto a nearby chair, "Shalom, it is good to be back here the necktie was killing me."

Isser Hofi a balding man in his early 40's smiled. He understood Avner's aversion to wearing ties. Mossad mirrored the Israeli society outside, with a total disdain for formality. Isser himself was only wearing a pair of Levi's Dockers pants a short sleeve shirt an a pair of Addias running shoes.

"Avner you are too old to not be seen without a tie."

The old man waved a hand at the Director, "Ahhhhhh"

Ilya Lefkovitz a rather fit looking man with salt and pepper hair,dressed as casually as the Director Hofi was smiled, "I see good things about our person of interst on the television."

Avner nodded as he sat heavily into a chair facing the two men, "I not only got to do back ground information on him but I was able to actually speak to him today."

Director Hofi chuckled, "You mean you were able to get speak to him without going through his agent."

The three men chuckled before Avner shrugged, "I have my ways of getting around that."

Head of Special Operations Lefkovitz slapped his forehead in mock disapproval, "Avner were you impersonating a Tel Aviv Police Officer again?"

Avener shrugged and the three men laughed again. Director Hofi shook his head, "Christ on a stick the Chief of the Tel Aviv police will be calling later to chew on my ass."

Ilya Lefkovitz smiled and asked, "What will you tell him this time."

"Same thing I told him last time. Eat shit and die."

The three men continued laughing before Director Hofi took charge of the meeting, "So Avner what did you think of our young Mr. Stoppable?"

The old man shrugged, "A nice young man, very pleasant to converse with. His fiancee' however is...very bossy."

Ilya chuckled, "Show me a Jewish woman that is not bossy and dominering."

Isser Hofi grinned, "Other than he is pleasan what else were you able to dig up on him?"

Avner picked up his briefcase, opened it and drew a large manilla folder from inside of it. He laid the folder open on the desk for the other men to look at as he read from his notes.

_"Ronald Ben Stoppable born August 29th, 1989 in Middleton, Colorado, USA. He has one sister Kayle Brianna who was born in a year ago this month. His mother was born Muriel Alice Probable until she married Walter Norman Stoppable on June 18, 1987. _

_There is some record of marital discord. Family instability continued until after the birth of their first child Ronald. Their marital problems continued until the boy was well into his teens. He is neither especially close to either his mother or his father. _

_He attended Temple Shalom in Middleton, Colorado, USA. He attended Middleton City Public Schools and graduated from Middleton High School in June of 2007. An average student at best. He participated in the sport of Cross Country running his senior year with modest success. _

_In June 2007 he made his Aliyah where he lived with the Oster family until he enlisted in the IDF, he went through basic training in Bezeq and was later stationed in Tulkharm. _

_He is engaged to Bonnie Gene Rockwaller also of Middleton, Colorado, USA. They plan to married on December 22nd of this year..." _

Director Hofi held up a hand, "I can learn this on my own from the folder. What I want to know is how he became so...interesting."

Avner took a deep breath, "During his teenage years he used to assist a self styled vigalante by the name of Kimberly Ann Possible. She would later become a high school sweetheart to him.

I have no information on why they broke up. Perhaps it was due to his Aliyah or because he met Bonnie Rockwaller?"

Ilya Lefkovitz nodded his head, "Was this self styled vigilante Jewish?"

"I do not believe so...no"

Director Hofi nodded his head, "That would explain his engagement to Bonnie Rockwaller. All good Jewish boys want to marry a nice Jewish girl and vice versa."

Avner shrugged, "That is as good as reason as any." He said as he looked over his notes.

_"He achieved distinction with his marksmanship in basic training. He is highly proficient with a rifle. It was stated that in front of witnesses he fired a M-16 with a magazine of thirty rounds full auto at a torso target at 1,000 meters totally obliterating the targets head."_

Director Hofi whistled appreciatively, "That is good shooting."

Avner nodded and contined reading.

_"He was recommended for Sniper School or for field training classes. He was ordered to field training classes at Camp 80 before the Gaza Strip invasion. _

_Once the invasion was underway he brevetted to the rank of sergeant and placed in command of a platoon. He served with that platoon with distinction until he was seperated from them in Gaza City."_

Ilya Lefkovitz rolled his eyes, "We know this part. Bonnie Rockwaller and Channel 6 are bombarding us with it nearly every day."

"Tell us things about him personally." Director Hofi said impatiently.

Once again Avner nodded, "He has a pet naked mole rat that he calls Rufus. The animal appears to possess a high degree of intelligence for such a creature. He invented a fast food confectionary called a Naco."

"What is a nacho?" Director Hofi asked.

"Naco, not nacho, it appears to be a combination of a taco with nacho chips or some other such thing. He was issued a royalty check for 99 million dollars which he promptly squandered and finally had stolen by a criminal named Drew Lipsky." Avner explained.

Ilya Lefkovitz shook his head in amazement, "How do you loose 99 million dollars."

Avner cleared his throat, "He was 16 years old and very careless."

"Grande, Millious, Foreman and Chase, LLC are the current owners of the fast food chain known as Bueno Nacho. They have set up a blind trust to keep this from happening to him again. When Ronald Stoppable turns thirty years old the contents of the trust will be turned over to him."

"How much is in the trust?" Director Hofi asked.

Avner swallowed hard, "At last estimate it was around $326 million dollars."

Ilya Lefkovitz through up his arms and exclaimed loudly, "We are in the wrong line of work."

Director Hofi let out a deep breath, "How do they achieve these figures?"

"Apparently he is paid 5 American cents for each naco that is sold. It would appear that Bueno Nacho sells a lot of nacos. There are two resturants in Israel as well as 30,000 locations world wide." Avner explained.

"He has no knowledge of this trust?" Director Hofi followed up.

"No"

Ilya Lefkovitz leaned over the table, "Have you ever tried one of these nacos?"

Avner nodded, "I must confess that I have...it gave me gas."

The men chuckled nervously. They were learning that there was far more to Ronald Stoppable than they were led to believe at first. Director Hofi frowned, "These are all of the good points. Now you must tell us of his potential drawbacks."

"Yes of course. His drawbacks are many." Avner turned to the back of his notebook and began to read.

_"His Rabbi from Temple Shalom, a...Eugene Katz says that he considered Ronald to be a very insecure and troubled child. Oweing this to his families on going maritial instability. He is a loner by nature with few close friends. He was rather surprised that he chose to make Aliyah, after haveng expressed no desire to do so before. Surprised again when he joined the IDF and even more surprised when he excelled in the service. _

_He was treated for a mild form of depression in his senior year. During which time he disappeared for a month, a month in which most people close to him feared he had committed suicide. _

_He would turn up a month later with no explanation of where he was or what had happened to him." _

"Have you asked him about his mysterious disappearance?" Director Hofi asked.

Avner shook his head, "I did not have a very involved interview with him. It was mostly covering the man he shot."

Ilya Lefkovitz stroked his chin, "Does he strike you as being a psychotic? Setting the people he shoots up in order for him to kill them? Does he appear to derive pleasure from killing?"

The old man flipped his notebook closed and sighed wearily, "He does not strike me as being a psychotic. Although it does appear that since he landed in Israel that an awful lot of people end up dead around him."

Director Hofi picked up the manella folder and leafed through it until he found a page estimating the death toll around Ronald Stoppable, "If he is not a psychotic then he is a very murderous young man. A death toll of 480 men killed that we know of. No telling how many he killed in the United States. Oh yes plus the one man from the comic book store this afternoon."

Avner through up his hands, "The people he has killed either needed to die or came from combat in service to the nation. I do not believe he would kill indiscrimantley."

Ilya Lefkovitz looked at a piece of paper from the file, "General Tova speaks very highly of him."

"Yes, yes, he feels he is a future General for the Northern Command. A good fighter..."

Director Hofi interupted the elderly agent, "General Tova looks for murderous young men to groom for leadership. I am not surprised he is favorable to Stoppable."

Avner agreed, "That much is true..." before he fell quiet.

Ilya Lefkovitz rubbed the bridge of his nose, "So Avner...What is your gut feeling towards Mr. Stoppable."

Now it was time to commit one way or another. Ronald Stoppable's potential recruitment Avner took a deep breath, "The young man possess many qualities and skills we prize. He has Kidon written all over him. I feel he has the potential to be the greatest field assest we have ever had."

Director Hofi let out a deep breath and stared at the black and white photograph of Ronald Stoppable. He picked up a red marker to reject him then placed the marker back on the table, "Only 20 years old. I wish he was a few years older. Perhaps with a few years of seasoning." He said patiently before picking the marker up and making a tiny red 'X' in the upper left hand corner.

Ilya Lefkovitz nodded his head in agreement, "So we should revisit his case in a few years perhaps?"

"No, no I want Avner to continue investigating him. Find out what happened to him during that month he was missing. Guide his military career to suit our needs. Arrange for him to undergo Paratrooper training. That should make him or break him." Director Hofi said as he continued to look at the photograph.

Avner nodded his head, "I will continue my work then."

Director Hofi nodded and turned to Ilya Lefkovitz, "Now who else do we have to look at."

The director of Special Operation took out another folder and slid a bundle of pictures out onto the table, "These Jews all made Aliyah within the last year or so. All would be fine canidates for work inside Europe or the United States."

The director took the bundle of photographs and turned them over to read the names written with an ink pen on the back, "Sergei Bunimovitch, Lithuanian...He is the age I'm looking for."

"He is currently AWOL from the IDF. He is trapped in Lithuania, passport issues." Avner said quickly.

Director Hofi nodded, "Sounds interesting." He continued to look at the other photographs and put them on the table reading the names out loud as he did so.

"Henry Meeci, France...Peter Norton, South Africa...Babbette Shangra, France...She is very pretty...Allen Meyers, United States..."

Avner leaned back in his chair and thought of Ronald Stoppable, _"If we are going to survive as a nation we will need to bring in the most single minded ruthless people we can find. Mr. Stoppable you are going to be placed at the forefront of every IDF military engagement until I get permission to approach you." _

**

* * *

**

Bonnie pulled to a stop in the parking lot of Laniado Hospital. She was not at all happy about the unplanned side trip and had been giving Ron an earful about all the way from their apartment to the Hospital. Now that they had arrived it was time to set a time frame to stick to, "We can only spend at most 15 minutes with Sam then we have to go."

Ron smirked, "We will spend as much time with him as I want."

"RON"

Bonnie began to protest before Ron turned on her and said in a low no nonsense voice, "Now you listen to me. The last time I saw Sam was in the middle of nowhere, he had a chest wound and was crying for his mother. I will spend as much time with him as I want."

Ron turned and began to walk towards the hospital. Bonnie stood stunned by Ron's tone for a few seconds before racing to catch up to him, "Wait for me. You don't even know what room he's in."

She could tell Ron was agitated but she didn't think it was necessarily with her. He had not seen Sam since he was wounded. So Bonnie thought he must be nervous about what he's going to find or if Sam will even want to see him again.

The two stepped silently onto the elevator, "Sam's on the 6th floor." Bonnie said softly as she pushed the button.

Ron nodded his head absently. Then a thought occurred to Bonnie. She had better tell him what was going on with Sam, "He should have went back to his unit a few weeks ago but he met this girl from the states and she's a volunteer."

The door to the elevator opened up and they stepped out of the car. Ron smiled, "Now that sounds like Sam."

She could feel the tension ebb out of Ron's body and this made Bonnie feel a lot more relaxed, "His room is down this way."

Ron followed Bonnie down the hallway. She stopped outside the door and knocked quietly. Ron grinned when he heard a familiar voice answer, "Come in."

Bonnie opened the door and Ron followed her into the room. He fought the urge to grin as he saw Sam sitting up in bed. Instead he decided to play with him a little, "So this is where they send the lazy penis soldiers."

Sam's eyes grew big as he saw Ron enter the room, "Ronnie...I mean Lieutenant."

Ron didn't break character, "We are in a war and you are playing sick her so you can talk to a girl?"

He became defensive, "She is not any girl. Her name is Miriam Blumenthal and she has helped me to learn English and I am going to go back to school."

Bonnie grinned and shook her head, "...and her mother hates you."

Ron turned to Bonnie, "Why does her mother hate him?"

She looked knowingly at Ron, "Because she spends too much time with a no good IDF soldier that is beneath her."

He grinned knowingly, "Ohhhhhh one of those mothers."

Sam broke into the conversation, "It is only because her mother does not know me."

Ron grinned, "Maybe she does know you that is why she hates you."

"Bullshit" Sam said happily.

Bonnie looked a little taken aback, "Excuse me!?!"

"Awwww, I see Bina's English lessons did not go to waste." Ron said happily remembering Bina trying teaching Sima and Sam as many obscenities in English that she would think of while they were visiting Ron's parents back in Middleton.

Sam grinned and spoke in halting English, "No...Thanks to Miriam I know how to use goodly swear words."

Ron turned serious, "You doing OK? You need me to do anything while I'm in town." He asked in English.

He took a moment to answer as he worked to comprehend the words, "No, I am OK...Miriam hides away and helps me learn. She is coming soon."

Bonnie smiled, "Sam, tell Ron how you met Miriam."

Sam thought about it and then began to speak in Hebrew once again, "She is a volunteer with the Young Hadassha a women's organization. They volunteer in the hospitals to cheer up wounded IDF soldiers."

"So she obviously cheered you up." Ron said with a grin.

"Yes, very much so." Sam said happily.

The door to the room opened suddenly and a skinny girl with long black hair darted into the room, "I have brought candy and..." She saw Ron and Bonnie standing by Sam's bed. She pointed at Ron and let out a scream, "You're Ron Stoppable, you're Ron Stoppable." Before she quickly covered her mouth and began to blush.

Ron held a finger to his lips, "Shhhhhhhh"

"I...I am sorry. Sam said you and he were friends. I...I've met Bonnie but...I thought Sam may have stretched the story some." Miriam said as she cast a quick glance toward Sam.

Ron grinned, "Well I couldn't pass up a chance to see the guy that saved my life in Southern Lebanon. Without Sam I probably wouldn't be alive to marry Bonnie."

Sam lay back in bed happily, "You see I no lie. Ronnie is good friend."

Bonnie pointed towards her watch, "Well I think we'll leave you two alone."

Ron nodded his head, "Right yes, we are going to eat with the Prime Minister now."

Miriam's eyes grew large, "Really?"

"Oh yea, they really wanted Sam but he's here so we had to fill in." Ron informed her with a straight face.

Sam was eyeing the package that Miriam had brought for him and waved at Ron, "Tell the Prime Minister I said Shalom."

Ron grinned walked over and hugged Sam. Sam didn't know what to think until he heard him whisper in his ear, "Do not blow this you lazy penis soldier."

"Yes, I will be back on duty soon...As soon as Miriam has to go home." Sam said happily.

Bonnie took Ron by the arm and escorted him to the door, "Let's leave these two alone shall we."

Ron nodded as they walked out of the room. He peered over his shoulder to make sure the door had shut behind them, "Now that is a reason to stay in the hospital. She is very pretty. Hope Sam can handle her."

**

* * *

**

Sam smiled happily at Miriam, "You see I really do know Ronnie."

Miriam opened the bag and handed him a Hershey bar, "I believe you. You know you never did tell me how you got wounded."

He shrugged, "Not much to tell really." He said as he picked up a puzzle book that Miriam had brought him.

"He said you saved his life." Miriam proded him hoping he would tell her the story as she pulled up a chair.

Sam's smile vanished, "Well I do not like to brag. I am a very humble soldier."

"Oh come on tell me how you saved the great Ron Stoppable's life."

He looked towards the windows at the setting sun. Sam didn't like thinking about that night on a lonely stretch of road in Southern Lebanon and he sure didn't like talking about getting wounded. Still Miriam wanted a story so he decided he would give her one.

"Not much to tell. We were the lead car in a convoy headed North. We were ordered to travel well in front of the convoy in order to draw fire. We were attacked and the Humvee was blown off the road. An RPG I think."

Miriam leaned over closer to hear the story, "That must have been scary?"

Sam bristled, "No, we are well trained for such things. Ron's door jammed and I got out with my rifle and fought off the insurgents until help arrived. Only I was wounded before help arrived. End of story."

"Is that really what happened?" Miriam asked softly.

"No…no…" Sam said quietly, "We were the lead car in the convoy. There was a roadside bomb or a…an RPG…I was never sure. It knocked the Humvee over on its side."

Miriam squinted her eyes wondering if now she was about to get the truth but Sam paid no attention to her.

"Ronnie kicked out the windshield and we scrambled out into a ravine for cover. There were so much shooting going on and I was so scared. Ron went back to the Humvee for weapons until another RPG hit and we had to run from where we were to keep from getting hit by the Humvee as it rolled down the ravine."

Sam clenched his jaw tight as he replayed the events in his mind.

"Ronnie fought them pretty well. We were well outnumbered….They called out and taunted us and tried to scare us into surrendering. They only thought it was just Ronnie, they didn't know I was there with him…So after a little more fighting Ronnie hands me the rifle and told me they were going to rush us."

He looked down at his candy bar and threw it onto the bed, "So they attack and I jump up and start shooting. I heard a loud bang and I was thrown backwards. I had a bad pain in my chest. I felt…I felt around as best I could and I could feel it was wet around my stomach…I was so scared. I thought I was going to die. Ronnie called for help and told me I killed the guy with the RPG before he got me."

Sam shook his head, "I'm not so sure. It all happened so fast." Sam began to cry, "It all happened so fast."

Miriam moved from her chair to the side of the bed and hugged Sam, "It's alright, you're not there anymore. We'll talk about happy things from now on."

"Yes happy things." Sam said wiping the tears from his eyes clearly embarrassed that he had broken down in front of a girl.

Miriam took his face in both hands and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away Sam grinned, "Or we could just not talk at all."

**

* * *

**

"You will need to check your gun here sir." The security officer told Ron as he and Bonnie stepped up to entrance of Sheriton Tel Aviv.

Ron blinked, "Well how am I supposed to shoot people if I do not have my gun?"

Bonnie let out a growl, "Give the man your gun."

He frowned at Bonnie and unholstered his weapon. He took a quick glance around as he watched other unarmed guests arriving for the banquet. Ron handed the security officer his gun, "Her name is Susie and she will tell me is she isn't treated right."

The guard rolled his eyes, tagged the gun before handing Ron a claim check, "We close at 11:30."

"Fine" Bonnie said wearily as she pulled Ron away from the weapons checkpoint.

Ron frowned as he followed Bonnie towards the banquet rooms, "What is this banquet for anyway?"

"It's a fund raiser for disabled IDF veterans." She said as she smiled a waved a matronly woman who was wearing a fur coat.

"Ah at last a worthy cause….Now where is the open bar?" Ron inquired as he looked around the large ballroom.

Before Bonnie could answer he had spotted the bar and was off in pursuit of a drink. _"Oh no you don't."_ she thought as she took off after him.

"Ron not too much we still have a show to do in the morning." Bonnie reminded him as he waited in line for a cocktail.

"What will you have Lt. Stoppable?" The attractive blonde bartender asked.

Ron grinned before glancing to his side to see that Bonnie had moved off to socialize, "What do you have in mind?"

"To drink sir?" The woman answered dryly.

He straightened up, "Ah yes, I would like a whisky and coke…" Ron stopped as he felt a tug on his sleeve. The tug had came from Rufus who was very curious to see what his owner was up to. "Oh yes and a teeny, tiny…Shirley Temple for my friend here." He said motioning towards Rufus.

Ron took the drinks and headed for where Bonnie was standing. She was waiving for him to come over to her. Ron sat the drinks down on the table and Rufus leaped from his pocket.

Bonnie smirked, "You just had to bring him didn't you."

"Oh yea, Rufus is all about the cheese platters." Ron said happily as he looked around the room for one.

A waiter walked by holding a tray filled with little squares of cheese. Ron waived him over to the table and relieved him of the tray, "Thanks that'll be all now."

The waiter looked shocked as Ron sat the whole tray down on the table, "Check it out Rufus, free booze and cheese is this not a great party?"

Bonnie growled, "RON, let's go mingle for a bit."

Ron smiled at her, "I think we better. I'm going to be way to drunk later."

"That's what you think." Bonnie hissed between her clinched teeth as she pulled him towards a group of older men.

A balding man in his 50's turned to greet Ron, "Lt. Stoppable, how nice to finally meet you." The man said as he held out his hand.

Ron's smile froze on his face as he realized he had no clue who this man was. He glanced at Bonnie as he took the man's hand. Bonnie didn't miss a beat, "Oh Prime Minister Harel, Ron has been dying to meet you all day."

"Yes, yes, I was just saying hey…this guy looks like a Prime Minister…or something." Ron said nervously.

Prime Minister Harel chuckled, "I hear you were a little busy this afternoon?"

Ron thought for a second and then realized he was refering to the suicide bomber he had shot earlier, "Oh yea…No big…Happens to me all the time…"

"Let me introduce to you your boss." The Prime Minister motioned towards a thin man with a pencil mustache, "Defense Minister Yuri Admoni…"

Ron's smile was now forced and Bonnie could see a slight darkening of Ron's mood as he shook the man's hand, "Pleasure…a real pleasure…yea…"

Ron's smile stayed frozen in place, _"So you're the dirty little bastard that ordered us into Gaza City with no clear plan of action."_

"It is truly an honor to meet a Hero of Israel. Your service to your new country is to be commended." Defense Minister Admoni said diplomaticly.

"Great…thanks…Thank you…great." Ron said woodenly as he continued to bore holes in the man with his eyes. _"You dirty sack of shit do you know how many days of pain I suffered because of you?" _

Bonnie tugged Ron's arm, "It was nice meeting you both. Ron would you show me where I can get a drink."

She managed to get through to Ron, "Oh yea, I think I could use a drink too."

Bonnie took Ron by the arm after they left the group of men. She whispered urgently into his ear, "What is your problem?"

Ron frowned and whispered back, "That son of a bitch is why I have to wear long sleeves and pants for the rest of my life."

"Oh" Bonnie said nervously. Ron took her back over to the open bar. Bonnie whispered to him again, "Don't drink too much, we do have to get up early."

"Whiskey and coke, and the lady will have?" Ron said as he glanced at Bonnie.

"Champaign"

"Oh la di da…" Ron said with a grin.

"I like the finer things, better get used to it." She said as she shot him a wicked grin.

They walked back over to their table with their drinks. Ron froze in his tracks, "Oh no…"

"Oh good grief the mole rats drunk." Bonnie said bitterly as she looked at Rufus laying on top of a large pile of cheese spread eagle on his back.

"You just had to drink daddies drink didn't you." Ron said wearily as Rufus laughed and rolled off of the cheese. Ron quickly downed his drink, "Well looks like I've got some catching up to do."

**

* * *

**

Bonnie pulled the Toyota Camry to a stop in the parking lot of the apartment complex. It had been a long and disasterous night. She reached across the car and punched Ron in the arm, "Wake up you drunken lush."

"Uhhhh…whaaaaaa…OK…I'm OK." Ron mumbled without looking up.

"GET OUT OF MY CAR NOW!" Bonnie screamed.

Ron jerked awake, "Oh we're home already?"

"I have never been so embarrassed in all my life." Bonnie growled as she got out of the car.

"Oh I've been embarrassed lots of times…You get over it…trust me." Ron stammered as he looked around the parking lot.

"I don't understand why you felt you had to drink so much." Bonnie said as she stepped over to the passenger side of the car and pulled Ron to his feet.

Ron reached down to his holster, "Gun…where's my gun?"

"In the trunk. You don't think I was going to let you have it after you kept talking about shooting the Defense Minister in the knees do you?" Bonnie growled angrily.

"Dirty bastard, abandoned me in Gaza City. I should have just broke his skinny pencil neck." Ron gloomed.

Rufus made his best effort to climb out of Ron's pocket, "Yaaa…neck…"

"I can't believe you let Rufus drink." Bonnie continued on angrily as she pulled Ron towards the apartment building entrance.

Ron giggled, "Whisky and cheese the little guy can sure pack it away."

"There are people in the lobby don't say a word." Bonnie warned him quietly.

"OK"

The couple walked into the lobby of the building. Bonnie nodded to the man working the security desk, "Hi Cedric"

The man glanced up from his newspaper, "Good evening Ms. Rockwaller…" He glance at Ron who was grinning like an idiot and leaning on Bonnie to stay upright, "Good evening Mr. Stoppable."

"That's Lieutenant Stoppable to you." Ron grunted as Bonnie drug him past the guard station.

"Oh Hi Bonnie…"

Bonnie looked towards the voice, "Hi Lauren, how are you."

A brunette in her late twenties approached the couple. Ron grinned at her as he realized that she too had just come in from a night at the clubs. The woman was dressed in a tight black evening dress that showed every curve and neuance of her body.

"Hey Lauren…"

Lauren was a bit tipsy herself, "You must be Ron. Bonnie talks so much about you."

Ron smiled, "Yea"

Bonnie pulled on Ron's arm to make him move towards the elevator, "Come on Ron we have an early call tomorrow."

"I bet I know what you two are really going to do." Lauren called after them.

Ron turned back to her, "Got that right. Bonnie's insatiable." He then reached down and grabbed his crotch just as the elevator door opened, "She can't get enough of the ol' Ron dog…"

Bonnie yanked Ron inside the elevator, "You think you are so damn funny. You're dreaming if you think you're getting anything tonight."

He frowned and nodded his head, "I should have killed Admoni…Thank God for General Tova."

"We're almost to the door. Let's just get out of these clothes and go to bed." Bonnie said wearily.

Ron perked up a bit, "Did I really tell the Prime Minister his wife was a good looking MILF?"

Bonnie closed her eyes as she unlocked the door, "It wasn't it his wife but his daughter."

"Oh my bad…" Ron said absently as he walked into the apartment.

"You're just lucky he didn't know what MILF meant." Bonnie said as she closed the door behind her.

"I can't see anything."

Bonnie switched on the light, "Better?"

"Yea" He said as he staggered into the kitchen. He pulled a very green looking naked mole rat from his pocket and sat him in the sink.

Rufus looked up at him, grinned before vomiting into the drain of the sink.

Ron made a face, "Oh, thanks for waiting till we got home."

"You are so cleaning up the mess in the morning." Bonnie said as she screwed up her face in disgust.

"I was a whole man before Admoni ordered us into Gaza…" Ron said as he picked up the unconcious mole rat and sat placed him in his box. He then rinsed Rufus's mess down the drain.

Bonnie could hear the sadness in his voice, and she knew just how to cheer him up. She wrapped her arms around him, "Come to bed, I'm horny for you."

Ron's stood up straight, "Cool…horny works for me."

She took Ron into the bedroom and undressed him. Once he was in bed he quickly fell asleep. Bonnie frowned and tugged on his ear, "I have got to get you under control or we are going to loose everything."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: More RonBon charity work, a new threat and the dark side of fame for this chapter. Kim and the rest of the gang should rejoin the story in the next chapter. **

**Many thanks to Atomic Fire, Aedan Cameron, MoonEasterBunny, Whitem, LycoX, Yankee Bard, MoMike for their reviews.**

**Write a review receive a reply.**

**Bubba**

* * *

The week had been a busy one. Ron was whisked from photo shoot to photo shoot with Bonnie. Personal appearances at various charitable organizations, Ron and Bonnie both sponsored an orphaned girl from the Rubin Zeffren Children's Home in Netanaya.

The visit to the children's home moved Ron the most. Bonnie was too wrapped up in schedules and dates to take much notice of where they were. So the full emotional impact was lost on her.

Ron was taken on a tour around the large concrete two story building by one of the counselors. Her name was Naomi an attractive woman who was just a bit older than Ron and Bonnie was the one conducting the tour.

The attractive raven haired woman told him her story as she led him around the building. "I came to live here in when I was eight. My father used to scream and beat me when I was little. Finally my mother divorced him and soon discovered that she could not take care of me properly. So she sent me here to live temporarily and I lived her temporarily until I was eighteen."

Ron waived to a group of girls in a classroom and they waived back before being admonished not to do so by their teacher, "Looks as if I got someone in trouble."

Naomi laughed, "Maybe just a little."

"So what are they learning in this classroom?"

"In this classroom they are learning to become seamstresses." Naomi pointed down the hall and motioned for Ron to follow her, "Here is where I spent a lot of time. I learned nursing here and then went to work in the hospital where I met my husband Moshe." She told him proudly.

"Well that is good to know." Ron said absently as he looked inside of a classroom.

Naomi's voice became very serious, "If it would not have been for the children's home I do not know where I would be now."

Bonnie finally caught up to the two. Her eyes were still hid behind the large round white sunglasses that went with her white dress, "There you are...Come on out front we have to tape our spot."

Ron nodded his head, "Well it was nice meeting you Naomi."

Then he followed Bonnie down the stairs, "They do a lot of good things here."

"Yea, I'm sure they do." Bonnie said absently as she pulled him outside the area to a shaded spot just outside the building.

Ron stood still as Bonnie pinned a microphone on his uniform collar. He gave her a goofy grin but she seemed not to notice, _"Being famous sucks. Ever since I got home it's been one thing after another. I haven't got anytime to just relax...Then after shooting that suicide bomber that only made things worse."_

Bonnie pinned her microphone on and turned to the camera. Raffi pointed at the two as Gilad held the large cue cards they were to read. Raffi held up three fingers, then two and finally one and then the red light lit up on top of the camera signaling they were taping.

"Shalom, I am Bonnie Rockwaller with my fiancé Lt. Ronald Stoppable here at the Rubin Zeffren Children's Home in Netanaya."

Now it was Ron's turn to speak, "The Rubin Zeffren Children's Home provides many essential services that go well beyond that of the Israel Children's Welfare Agency."

Bonnie stepped in after Ron finished his card: "Thanks to you and your contributions the Rubin Zeffren Children's Home is able to bring hope to those that have would ordinarily have one."

He listened as Bonnie finished her card and began on the next, "So we ask you to please join Bonnie and me in sponsoring a daughter of Israel that is in need."

Bonnie pointed to a girl just off camera. The little girl was adorable to Ron's eyes she couldn't have been more than 7 or 8 years old. She was dressed in a simple white dress that highlighted her dark features and black hair. She walked towards Bonnie and stood in front of her as Bonnie put her hands on her shoulders, "This is Talia, she is 7 years old and is a living orphan. Here parents were unable to care for her properly so they brought her here for her own good."

"So please join Bonnie and myself by sponsoring a child. There are many sponsorship levels available."

Ron held his grin as Bonnie read off the phone numbers and the red light went off on top of the camera. They both relaxed and took off their microphones. Bonnie turned to Ron, "We have a half hour meet and greet, then we can get out of here."

He winced at Bonnie's choice of words. Then he turned his attention to Talia, "Shalom pretty girl, how long have you been here at the school?"

The girl giggled, "Not long, maybe a month."

"What is your favorite class?"

Talia giggled and put her hands over her face before answering, "Recess"

Ron laughed, "I always enjoyed recess too...Those were good days."

"Come on Ron, we haven't got all day." Bonnie barked as she turned and walked away from them.

He stuck out his tongue at Bonnie and the little girl laughed, "Come on we need to see what Bonnie has planned next."

A heavy set lady approached Ron and took his hand, "We are so grateful that you and Bonnie took such an interest in our school."

Ron smiled he didn't have the heart to tell her it was a calculated move by his agent Morey and Bonnie to keep them on everyone's television sets So he smiled and nodded, "Just out of curiosity what was our level of sponsorship?"

The woman looked momentarily at the sky as she tried to remember, "I believe Bonnie signed you up for the 250 Shekel to feed Talia for a month."

He blinked at the woman, _"That's it?"_

"Umm...Just out of curiosity what is the top plan that you offer?"

The woman quickly answered realizing that Ron was about to up the couple's sponsorship, "The 18,000 Shekel plan would feed, house, and educate Talia for a year."

Ron nodded, "Put us down for that plan."

The woman smiled happily, "Of course, thank you Mr. Stoppable."

He motioned towards the little girl, "Talia needs to eat for more than a month."

Ron took a seat next to Bonnie at a picnic table as girls began to emerge from the building. The video cameras began to roll as they autographed the doll boxes and posed for pictures.

Bonnie became a bit miffed as a number of the older teenage girls wanted to get their pictures taken sitting on Ron's lap and kissing his cheek. Ron was blushing bright red as he glanced over at Bonnie and shrugged, "Ron is all about the ladies."

"Tell me about it." Bonnie said under her breath.

Soon the half hour was up and Bonnie was ready to leave for the next assignment. The lady with the school was handing Ron a thick packet of information on Talia and explaining all the things that Talia could now participate in at the school. Bonnie was growing more and more impatient, _"This is starting to happen at every appearance. Ron is being too friendly. We're supposed to just put in our time and leave."_

"Come on Ron, or we'll be late for the next appointment."

Ron smiled and waved goodbye to everyone. Then he joined Bonnie in the car where she was going to read him the riot act. Once Ron got settled she pulled away from the school and into traffic, "Ron, you are going to have to start taking this seriously. We need to make these appointments and photo shoots on time if we're going to stay on top of the food chain."

He nodded his head sadly, "Yes Officer."

Bonnie looked over at the packet in his lap, "What do you have there?"

"Oh, this is a packet for Taliya...I increased our package with the school."

"YOU WHAT?"

Ron winced but decided to stand his ground on something he felt was important, "Bonnie, 250 Shekels for a month's worth of food is nothing. Taliya's a cute little girl so I increased our package."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and glared at him, "To what?"

He did not like the look he was getting, but it was important to him, "I increased it to the top package."

"And that is?"

Ron swallowed hard, _"Here we go."_

"Uh...18,000 Shekels for the year."

Bonnie's face turned red, "Ron, do you know how much free publicity we just gave them today? Just having our names attached to the school will keep donations coming in all year. This is coming out of your comic book money, because I'm not paying for you having such a soft heart."

"Fine, take it out of my money. Did you even pay attention back there to all the things they do for those girls. Do you remember the little girl's name that you held for the camera or was she just a prop. I think it's important. I'm going to donate so deal with it."

She shook her head, "Fine...I swear for a guy that has no problems with killing people. You sure do have a soft heart."

Ron sighed. Being famous was not as much fun as he imagined it was going to be. Nonstop work, meeting people, attending breakfasts, luncheons and banquets at night was beginning to wear thin with him. He looked out the car window, _"I can't wait till leave is over."_ He thought sadly as the constant grind of their schedule took its toll.

"Where we headed now?" He asked Bonnie wearily.

Bonnie handed him the itinerary, "Look at number 18."

"OH SHIT..." Ron threw the itinerary back on top of the dash board.

"What?"

"Popsicles for Serderot..." Ron said nervously.

"Yea, so?"

"I've been to Serderot before."

"Oh...is it nice?" Bonnie asked hopefully.

Ron wiped his face and realized he was sweating, "Wasn't when I was there."

"When was that?"

"We were sent there just before we were deployed to Gaza City." Ron said soberly.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence as Ron watched familiar land marks come into view. He took a deep breath as they reached the outskirts of Serderot. Bonnie turned and kept an eye on him, "You OK?"

Ron chuckled sadly, "I was a whole man when I was here last...No scars."

"You're still a whole man Ron." Bonnie reminded gently.

They pulled up near a large street festival. A man came over to greet them, "Ahhhh It's Bonnie Ronkwell and her Fiancée' Ronald Stoppable." The man said happily as he shook their hands.

He motioned for them to follow him to a truck. Ron ducked back inside the car and retrieved his brown beret from the glove box. He then rushed to catch up to Bonnie and the man as they approached a battered old ice cream truck that had seen better days. Ron's spirits perked up as he saw there were a lot of IDF soldiers milling about.

Bonnie smirked as she watched a group of girl soldiers come rushing up to Ron and embrace him. Ron grinned, "Ladies, ladies, there is enough of The Ron to go around."

A news van from Channel 6 pulled up and began filming the couple. Bonnie motioned for Ron to join her by the truck. He reluctantly said goodbye to the girl soldiers who were sad to see him go. He walked up and stood next to Bonnie, "You just loved that didn't you?"

"Girls in berets always cheer me up." Ron grinned happily.

The camera team produced another set of cards for them to read, did a quick countdown and the red light came on signaling they were recording, "Shalom, Lt. Ron Stoppable and I are here in Sederot to help give out popsicles to returning citizens who were driven out by the terrorists missile attacks of the spring."

Ron read his card: "We'd like to thank the founder of this important project, Meir Lanske for inviting us to visit."

Meir Lanske stepped forward and Bonnie looked at him, "So Meir, tell us how you got started with this project."

Mr. Lanske smiled and waved at the camera, "Yes, well we started three weeks ago on a day that was particularly hot..."

Ron tuned him out as he began looking around at the familiar multifamily homes, _"I wonder if that old lady is still in that apartment?"_ He closed his eyes and remembered her and her cat answering the door when they were going from house to house searching for insurgents, _"What was that cats name...Mr. Booboo?"_

Bonnie elbowed Ron in the ribs when it was his turn to speak, "That is wonderful Mr. Lanske, and especially the cell phone battery recharging station you set up for the soldiers. My cell phone saved my life in Gaza City, when I was able to call Bonnie. I would have loved to have been able to recharge it."

"That's true, Mr. Lanske's work has been very important to the moral of the IDF personnel as well as the returning residents."

The light on the camera blinked off and Bonnie spun to face Ron, "Don't ever adlib on me ever again."

"The card was lame, 'Oh thank you Mr. Lanske for doing God's work.' I told the truth, I told everyone how important cell phones are to the soldiers." Ron said his piece and then quickly walked away from her towards a small band playing folk tunes.

People began shaking his hand and one man gave him an orange Popsicle. Ron looked around at the buildings, _"No, it was on the other side of the town."_

"What is a Golani doing this far south?" A soldier asked.

Ron grinned, "I have to find someone new to fight since they asked me to leave Lebanon."

The Soldier stuck out his hand, "Sergeant Ira Belshouk"

Ron took the hand and shook it firmly, "Lt. Ronald Stoppable."

"First time here?" The sergeant asked.

Ron shook his head, "No I was a corporal earlier in the year and was deployed here before moving into Gaza City."

"Ah I was wondering how a Golani managed to get himself in trouble in Gaza. Where were you deployed?"

He pointed towards the other side of town, "Western edge of the town."

The sergeant nodded, "Oh you saw some action then."

Ron nodded his head and answered quietly, "Yes"

"RON"

He exhaled sharply and smiled at the sergeant, "My officer calls for me."

Sgt. Belshouk laughed, "I should have such an officer."

Ron turned and whispered, "Careful what you wish for, she is a mean one."

Bonnie waited for Ron to walk over to here, "Swapping war stories?"

"Yea, something like that..."

"It's getting late and this is our last stop of the day. So let's just head on home."

He grinned, "No banquet tonight?"

She smiled and shook her head, "No, I just want to go home and take a nice long hot bath."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, I need you to take me to the other side of town before we leave."

"Why?"

"I want to see where I was at...Just look around." Ron said softly.

They walked slowly back to the car. Bonnie led the way as Ron had his eyes closed listening to the music. She could see he was not really with her anymore but back in the army doing whatever it was he was doing back then.

She drove where Ron directed her to go. They came upon an IDF road block where Ron got out. Bonnie joined him, "This is where we deployed."

He waved at the troops standing guard, "You wish you were Golani."

They laughed and told him to get lost. Ron walked up to one of the soldiers resting on a pile of sandbags, "I was wondering if it would be alright to wonder around and show my fiancée where I was at earlier in the year."

The soldier nodded, "You were here?"

"Long story."

"Yuri, Gaza City Madman was here!"

"You are pissing me?"

"No, he wants to look around with Bonnie Rotland."

Bonnie winced at yet another butchering of her name, _"What is so hard about Rockwaller?"_

The man stood up and picked up his rifle, "We had better give our important visitors a military escort then."

Ron took Bonnie by the hand and led her into a field. He could still see Achzarit tracks on the ground, "We camped here before we pulled out." He told her.

Two Nahal Haredi soldiers walked up to them, "Lieutenant, I'm Sgt. Keinon and this is Private Honig we have been told to escort you where ever you would like to go here."

Ron smiled and pointed at Bonnie, "See V.I.P. treatment for the weather girl."

Bonnie grinned. Sgt. Keinon looked confused, "Sorry Officer, I did not realize that Ms. Ringold would be accompanying us." The man smiled, "I am only joking of course."

"It was a good one too." Ron said with a grin as he strolled off before Bonnie could retaliate.

Ron looked at the two men, "Forgive me but I am not very familiar with the Nahal Haredi. I didn't think the Haredi were able to serve in the IDF?"

"We are part of the Neztah Yehuda Battalion. We were formed in 1999 to allow the Haredi that were interested in military service to serve, while still adhering to our high religious standards."

"That is most interesting. I seen the beards, but I only thought you were deployed here awhile." Ron said with a grin.

The two men laughed, "We Haredi have developed a saying, 'Those who do not study must fight." He turned to look at Ron, "I wanted to do things before I take up my studies."

Ron nodded, _"I kind of resented the ultra orthodox for being exempt from the IDF. The best way of helping Israel is to study the Torah just didn't seem right to me. I'm glad to see them volunteering anyway."_ Ron thought as they walked towards a row of four unit apartments.

He pointed to the left side of the street, "My platoon searched this side of the street and Lt. Glick's searched the other side. We went house to house. It was all deserted then."

Bonnie nodded but said nothing. She watched Ron rub the back of his neck nervously, _"I guess this is something he feels he has to do."_

"See that house, we found a huge stash of weapons in there. We had to guard it all night before it could be removed. There was a rocket attack the next morning and we ran as far away from that building as we could in case it was hit." Ron said chuckling as he remembered bounding down the stairs with the rest of the platoon.

Ron put both of his hands on top of his head, "It's hard to believe it was just...Not even six months ago."

They made small talk with the two soldiers as Ron walked them back towards the empty farm land and woods that bordered the town. He froze in his tracks and whispered to the two Haredi soldiers, "You guys have a patrol over there?"

"No, nothing..." Sgt. Keinon told him.

"Everyone on the ground now." Ron said quietly.

Bonnie looked at him incredulously, "I'm wearing white."

Ron tugged her down, "I don't want you buried in white, get down."

"How many do you think there are?" The private asked.

"You have any field glasses?" Ron asked.

"Yes" Sgt. Keinon said as he began digging into his pack. He handed the binoculars to Ron, "You are ranking officer."

Ron took the glasses and peered through them, "There is two separate groups, one here and one just over that ridge there." He said pointing to the hillside just past the trees. He turned and looked at the sergeant, "Can you call for a patrol?"

"We are kind of thin here, but I can call for air support." He said as he pulled out a cell phone.

The private whispered to Ron, "Are you going to attack them?"

Bonnie heard the question, "NO, he is not going to attack them. We have too many appointments tomorrow."

Ron chuckled, "My officer has spoken."

She crawled up next to Ron, "Are we in danger?"

"No, they haven't seen us and they're heading the other way." He told her as he continued to watch through the binoculars.

Sergeant Keinon ended the cell phone call, "Two gun ships will be here shortly."

Ron nodded and continued to observe until something caught his eye, "Look, look, look, see that man he's pacing the distance off between the woods and the town. It is a mortar team."

A shot rang out and the man fell. Then the remaining members opened up on one of the buildings, "One of the townspeople dropped him."

The sergeant leaned in, "They have been sneaking in from the frontier and shelling the town at night. So the IDF moved in a couple of gun ships to give us some fire support."

The cell phone rang just as Ron could hear the rhythmic thump, thump, thump of rotor blades in the distance. The sergeant leaned over, "They want a visual marker so they will not fire on us."

Ron looked over towards Bonnie, "Roll over on your back, spread your legs and hold out your arms." She did as he asked.

"Tell them we are with a woman in a white dress."

Two Apache helicopters flew past them no more than a hundred feet off the ground and then they were headed to the tree line. The ground shook as hellfire missiles began impacting the positions.

Ron watched the melee through the binoculars. He could see the group on the hill running back over the hill with an Apache right on top of them, _"Long day for those guys." _He thought as he watched a body fly into the air.

Bonnie hit him on the side, "Can I roll over now?"

"No, because after this is over I'm going to roll over and screw the shit out of you." Ron said with a grin.

She rolled over and punched his arm, "Promises, promises"

"I think the helicopters have calmed things down a bit. Would you like to go back now or would you like to go see if there are any survivors."

Bonnie looked at the burning tree line and shook her head at Ron. He nodded his understanding, "Brothers I am on leave now. I think I am ready to go home."

They nodded their heads and the group headed back towards the road block. Ron took Bonnie by the hand and squeezed it. He leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "You were very brave."

Bonnie grinned, "I was wasn't I? Now let's get out of here."

They made it back to the road block and Bonnie watched as Ron hugged the men that went with them. She heard the word Achi spoken over and over again. She smiled knowing they were calling each other brother.

The drive home Ron tried to pretend he was sleeping but he couldn't as Bonnie kept peppering him with one question after another about what had happened to them today.

"So if I wasn't along would you have gone after them?"

"I don't know, probably not. Unless it was night he said as he reached over and began to feel her thigh.

She slapped his hand away, "Stop that."

Ron smiled as they entered their apartment complex, "Seeing you in the outdoors all natural has made me powerful horny."

**

* * *

**

Katrina Sakorov narrowed her brown eyes to thin slits as she watched the video of Ron shooting the suicide bomber for the tenth time. She examined Ron's eye movements, she could clearly see the moment he detected the man. She saw him look away and then to an elderly black man before spring to his feet and firing three shots. The shots were clearly audible on the tape even if the picture quality wasn't very good.

The woman taping her son standing in line to meet the famous Ronald Stoppable had grabbed her son and fell to floor when the shooting started. The camera lay at an angle as it continued to record people screaming and running about the store.

Katrina Sakorov was the undisputed head of the Yurchenko/Sakorov crime family operating in the Middle East. Her organization smuggled narcotics, guns and explosives into Israel and the neighboring Gaza Strip and West Bank.

She had run across the name of Ron Stoppable before earlier in the year. The young man had gone missing in Gaza City and instead of doing the smart thing of hiding and waiting for the Israeli army to find him and rescue him or Hamas to capture or kill him. He had decided to take things into his own hands and fight his own private war.

He had blown an ammo dump up full of illegal arms and ammunition that Yurchenko/Sakorov crime family had smuggled into the country. It would not have been such a loss to lose the weapons had they been paid for first. Since the weapons were unpaid that meant that Katrina Sakorov had lost a great deal of money.

So when the local Palestinian Authority Police approached her and her organization for help in finding the rouge IDF soldier she was only too happy to agree. She sent four of her best men out to find him and then kill him.

The small group was headed by Ivan Totsky a former GRU commando. The group was never seen alive again. It was rumored they found the missing soldier only to have him kill the entire squad.

Katrina rewound the tape once again before turning her attention to her new top lieutenant, "Yuri, find out who that black man is standing in front of this Ronald Stoppable." She ordered as she pointed towards the ghost of Frank Yarbourgh.

Yuri Stepanovich an ex-KGB officer and current right hand man to Katrina Sakorov squinted at the television set and then back towards his boss. He eyed thin elegant woman with long black hair, wearily. Though he considered her attractive he would never admit it to her. He knew if he did that he could possibly see Katrina's ugly side.

He knew enough to remain profession at all times lest he see the temper that made her a legend around the various crime families in Moscow. Yuri looked at the screen and to Katrina. He licked his lips nervously before he carefully answered his boss, "I...I see no black man."

"He is there, right there." Katrina said as she pointed to the screen.

"I see no one." Yuri nervously said again.

Katrina eyed the frightened lackey before nodding her head, "I see. That is all Yuri you man leave now." She said absently as she watched the video play through again.

She watched the man hurriedly leave the room before turning her attention back towards the TV, _"So the Guardians have sent you an invisible helper. Ronald Stoppable is the chosen one for sure."_

The tea in her cup had long since grown tepid as Katrina picked up the cup and saucer from her desk. She swirled the brew around in the cup a few times as she watched the video yet again. She took a sip of the beverage and made a face, "Cold" She said as she placed the offending drink back on the desk.

She watched Ron stand and shoot the suicide bomber yet again, "So you killed Candelle." She muttered to herself.

The reports coming out of the United States stated that a paramilitary group had stormed Candelle Mann's fortress. All of Mann's personnel mercenaries, scientists and Mann himself had been killed. Katrina watched the video again, _"It was no paramilitary group, it was him."_

Katrina had only met Candelle Mann once in her life. It was at a party in Moscow that he had thrown to raise money for an operation to be based in South America. The operation was designed to bring the decadent west to its knees through mind control candy.

She smirked at the memory. She remembered she thought the man a middle aged fool. She chuckled as she thought about the man in his purple suit and top hat, _"How could the man expect to master the world when he couldn't even master his own tastes in fashion?_ _It is no wonder father would give him no money." _she thought.

The plan went to pieces after a two person crime fighting team had infiltrated Mann's lair in South America. Katrina narrowed her eyes as she tried to remember the name of the group, _"It was not Global Justice, it was...team...Team Portable."_ She screwed up her face at the name, _"Strange name for crime fighters_..."

Her father refused the man politely she remembered. While the scheme was ridiculous they would still hear the man out. After all he was a member of the Legion. He too had sold his soul for power and eternal life just as they all did

Katrina turned and eyed her sword in the umbrella stand by the door. If Candelle had indeed been killed then it could have only been one weapon that could have done the job. The blade of the ancients, the blade of the Gods, the Lotus Blade, the name did not matter. It was still the one and only weapon that could kill a member of the Legion.

After Candelle was dispatched there was an inquiry in Tunisia to discuss what had to be done to protect the Legion from the coming tide of war. In Tunisia she listened as nervous men in dark sunglasses spouted theory after theory about who the blade would come for next.

She smiled at the memory of how frightened they had all been. Frightened of a memory or a shadow, Katrina did not buy into what she considered to be hysteria, _"All those theories about vast Government conspiracies and the Catholic church being involved. Now I know the truth."_

"_So the blade does exist and is not the stuff of myth."_ She thought as the tape of Ron Stoppable shooting the suicide bomber continued to play once again.

Katrina leaned back in her leather office chair secure in her knowledge that she knew the truth. There was no vast conspiracy no grand plan, only a young man and a sword of legend, _"So this boy wields the blade. I thought he would be...taller." _She mused as she turned off the television with the remote as she pressed the call button on her intercom.

"_Yes, Ms__ Sakorov__?"_

"I need you in here, we have much to discuss." She said into the intercom as she turned the television back on.

She leaned back in her chair again as she watched Ron rise and fire at his opponent three times, _"Enjoy your fame while it lasts Mr. Stoppable for tomorrow you shall die by my hand."_

**

* * *

**

Bonnie closed her eyes and sighed happily as she slid into the hot bath water. Her and Ron had been busy almost nonstop since his return from Lebanon and she for one was ready for a nice quiet night at home.

She opened an eye and glanced at the door as she heard the floor creek. Ron had been pacing back and forth around the apartment for the better part of a half hour. Bonnie sighed, "Ron do you need to use the bathroom."

"_No...I'm just bored..."_

"I suppose you want sexy time again?" Bonnie offered a smile creeping over her face as she had just finished being ravaged by Ron the minute they walked in the door.

She heard Ron chuckle from the other side of the door, _"Not a bad idea...Actually I just want to go out and do something fun."_

The pacing started again. Bonnie frowned, _"Having Ron home is turning out to be more problimatic than what I thought. It's like having a caged tiger wondering around the apartment."_

Her attention was now caught by a knock at the door, "See who that is?" She called out to him.

"_OK"_ There was a brief pause, _"Hey Dean..."_

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. She liked Vada. Vada was her friend but she did not like Dean. He was verbally abusive and from time to time physically abusive depending on the amount of liquor he had consumed.

Vada on the other hand could dish it right back to him. She wasn't above throwing a cordless phone at Dean from time to time. Still this was one man she wanted to have limited exposure to Ron. The last thing she needed was Ron emulating what he saw Dean doing.

"_Hey Bonnie, I'm going to head out to a club called the Ostrich Farm for a few beers."_

She froze, _"What should I do? I know Ron wants to go out but I really don't like Dean..."_

"Do you really need to go out? We have to get up early."

She heard Ron grumble then a few muffled words from Dean that sounded suspiciously close to 'Time to show her who's boss.' Then Ron's voice came through the door, _"We should just be a few hours."_

"_You are so whipped..."_ She heard Dean scold him.

Bonnie leaned back in the tub, _"If I don't let him go he's going to be whinning about it all night."_

"Be back at one." She called out to him.

"_YESSSSSSSSS'_

She leaned back in the tub, _"I just know I'm going to regret this."_

**

* * *

**

Dean turned into a parking lot down the street from the club. The black Toyota 4Runner pulled to a stop and Ron climbed out of the car, "So this club is the shit?" He said parroting Dean's assessment of the club.

"Man this club is the shit of shits. If I can't get laid here I can't get laid anywhere." He said with a grin as he pointed towards the club.

Ron gave him a strange look, "Vada OK with this?"

Dean shrugged, "Who cares she's fat now. I mean she was hot before she got pregnant...now..."

"Ah..." Ron said evenly doing his best not to show he wasn't wild about what Dean was going to do.

"I show up with you, Hero of Israel and all that...man we'll be knee deep in women." He said happily as they walked around the large line of young people wanting to party to get to the door.

The doorman held up a hand, "Club's full..."

Dean pointed to Ron, "Ron Stoppable, Hero of Israel...on TV all the time..."

The doorman looked at the angry looking crowd that was behind the two, "Side door..." He mumbled as he motioned towards the door with his head.

Ron shook his head as they walked around to the side door, "I was wondering why you dropped by."

"Look Ron, I could waste my time trying to get in here by myself or I can pick you up and get in without any problems...Face it your famous, time to put that fame to use." Dean said unapologetically as they walked in through the side door.

Ron was getting an education about people who wanted to be his friend not because they liked him but because of what he could do for them. He frowned, "Fame sucks."

They walked into dark club the hypnotic dance music was blaring. Everyone appeared to be having a good time. He tried to smile as he autographed a napkin for a girl.

"_I thought being famous would be cool. It just sucks, nonstop work, no time to do anything I want. I wish I could have found time to see Mr. Sietzman at the jewelry store or visited the Oester's at least I got to see Sam."_

"Are you Ron Stoppable?" A young blonde asked.

Ron grinned half heartedly, "That's me."

"You want to...dance." The girl asked as she licked her lips enticingly.

"Maybe later..." Ron said as he saw Dean heading back to him holding a drink.

"OK, my name is Shasta..." The girl continued.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Dean asked leering at the girl.

Ron took his drink and downed half of it, "...Yea, uh...Shasta, this is Dean..." Ron said half heartedly.

"So you're a friend of Ron's?" The blonde asked.

Dean grinned, "Oh yea, we go way back You want to dance?' He asked her.

"Sure"

He watched the two make their way through the crowd to the dance floor. Ron drained the rest of his drink. He made a face as the liquor burned his throat on the way down, _"At least they don't water the drinks down here." _He thought as he went to the bar for another drink.

The rhythmic pounding of the music continued as Ron took a sip from his drink, _"Still the money's good, Bonnie's happy...I just wish I was famous for something other than shooting people."_ He thought sadly.

Ron looked at himself in the mirror behind the bar. He was dressed in street clothes. A very trendy outfit that Bonnie had him buy when they in Boulder to see the specialist about his wounded knee. The beige Levi's Dockers went well with the loose fitting white long sleeved shirt he wore, _"Feel naked without my gun. Well, at least I still have the Lotus blade on me."_ He thought as he watched a drunken man approach from just to the left of him in the mirror.

"You Ron...Stoppable?" The man slurred drunkenly.

He was not much of a threat to him. So Ron ignored him until the man put a hand on his shoulder, "I said are you Ron Stoppable?"

"FUCK OFF!" Ron sneered sounding more aggressive than he intended to be.

A large Arab bouncer appeared from nowhere, "You will come with me. You have had enough."

The red faced man tried to throw a punch at Ron before the bouncer put him in a hammer lock and walked him towards the door. The man didn't leave quietly. He screamed and cursed at Ron as he was led away.

Ron sighed, "No wonder Kim took up smoking..." He muttered to himself as he motioned for another drink.

Dean came back to the bar with a grin on his face, "Shasta's wild, she gave me a blow job for your phone number."

"You didn't..." Ron said suddenly in a panic as the vision of Bonnie getting a phone call from a drunken blonde raced into his imagination.

"Fuck no. I just gave her my work cell phone number. You never know when I'll want another blow job." Dean said with a grin.

Ron took his drink from the bartender, "Shit..." He said relieved that he wouldn't have to explain this to Bonnie later.

Dean looked around the bar, "Shasta gave me some shit, follow me."

He finished his drink and followed Dean towards the restroom. Dean motioned towards the empty handicapped stall and pulled out a bag with four large hand rolled joints. He held up the bag, "This is the good shit. Thai stick, fuck you up for a week." He whispered.

Ron eyed the bag and licked his lips. He had only smoked marijuana one time back in Middleton. Tina Liberman and her girl friend Shelly passed a joint around before Ron watched them make love to one another until he joined the two. The memory made him smile, "Good shit?"

Dean lit the joint and inhaled deeply, "Oh yea...good shit...I had to give her your address for it."

He took the joint away from Dean, took a drag off of it. He felt the smoke enter his lungs, almost instantly he felt all of his muscles relax and his face grow numb before he exhaled, "Oh yea, this is good shit."

"You take that one. I'll light one for myself." Dean said happily as he pulled another one from the bag.

Ron didn't argue as he took another drag from the joint and leaned his head back against the cold metal partition of the handicapped stall. The two giggled and laughed as a man tried to open the door. Ron exhaled, "Get lost."

The man cursed and left them alone as he picked a stall next to them.

Dean grinned, "Good shit...So, you like being famous now?"

He didn't answer right away as he had a lung full of smoke. He exhaled it, "Fuck no...Fame sucks, but this is definitely good shit." Ron said appreciatively as he held the fat joint up for inspection.

"Fame is good, laying brick sucks. Still, this is good shit." Dean said seriously before taking another long drag from the joint.

Once they finished in the men's room the two returned to the bar. Glassy eyed Ron ordered two more drinks and knocked them down in succession. He watched a rather attractive brunette approach him. She looked familiar but he just couldn't place her.

"Hi Ron want to dance?" She asked.

Suddenly her name popped into Ron's head. It was Lauren the girl he met earlier in the week in the lobby of Bonnie's apartment building. Ron smiled at her, "Sure Lauren..."

Lauren gasped, "You remembered my name."

Ron smiled, "Oh yea...I remember you." He said as he eyed her shimmering black top that exposed an ample amount of cleavage. From there he looked down to her mini skirt that stopped just below her crotch. Ron was drunk, high and aroused.

The two headed for the dance floor. Ron couldn't be sure how long they had danced the only thing he could remember for sure was that he was really sweaty when Lauren pulled him from the floor towards a dark corner behind a large fake plant.

She made sure no one followed them or was watching. Once she was confident they were not being observed she took Ron's hands and began to suck on his fingers before breaking off long enough to whisper in his ear, "I see you on TV all the time and I like what I see."

Ron giggled and said quietly, "I'm glad you like what you see."

Lauren took Ron's hands and ran them up her shirt and then down beneath her mini skirt. Ron moaned as he realized that Lauren wasn't wearing any underwear. She pulled his hands away, "Later...I have to show the Hero of Israel my appreciation for his service first." She whispered before falling to her knees and unzipping Ron's fly.

He looked around and giggled nervously, "Oh yea, Ron's all about being shown appreciation."

Ron gasped as Lauren pulled his erect penis out of his pants. He urged her on as he watched her take it into her mouth, "Get it, get that Ron Dog girl." He hissed.

The music continued to beat at a deafening pace as Ron leaned his head back thrusting his hips into Lauren's face in time with the music, "Boyahahaha, Fame is goooooood!"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Poor Ron, poor, poor Ron, Kim makes a friend, the return of Wade, and Evil is now on Ron's trail.**

**Many thanks to MoonEasterBunny, MoMike, Whitem, Aedan Cameron, LycoX, AtomiFire, Solarstone, Hope Master and Lippy Norwegian for their reveiws.**

**Hope you all enjoy the latest installment.**

**Bubba**

* * *

Kim and Monique had gone shopping at the very trendy Deer Run Mall in Upperton. Kim was helping Monique get ready for her eventual move to Tel Aviv where she would be a manager training employee's for Club Banana. The two were dressed in the latest fall fashions. Kim wearing a pair of black slacks a silver monochromatic art deco inspired top by Scoop, a pair of black slip on pumps with a Dolce and Gabbana black handbag. Monique wore a pair of black denim Blims jeans with a black Lacoste shirt, a pair of black high heels and a Prada handbag. 

Both ensembles were to give the look of two very fashionable and confident young women out on the prowl. At least that is how she explained it to Kim in order for her to get her away from the Possible household for a few hours.

Shortly after they arrived at the mall, Kim's behavior began to swing towards the bizarre. Staggering and slurring her words as she tried to make her way from store to store was getting on Monique's last nerve. Finally she pulled Kim into the Midtown Sports Bar to grab some lunch and to find out just what Kim's problem was. The two took a booth near the back of the restaurant, "Kim what is going on with you?"

"Ron's not so focused today." She slurred as she looked around the eatery.

"So?' Monique asked.

Kim grinned at her, "He's very drunk and very, very high."

Monique was unsure if she was serious or not, "Are you sure?"

She rolled her head and around her shoulders before turning her attention back to Monique, "Oh...yea."

"Hi welcome to the Midtown Sports Bar, can I get you anything to drink before you order?"

Kim grinned, "Yes, I'd like a really large glass of Scotch."

"No, she wants a diet coke and so do I." Monique said firmly.

The waitress looked towards Kim, she grinned but said nothing. The waitress nodded and looked towards Monique, "Some coffee perhaps?"

Monique looked at Kim, "Well, if you think it will help?"

"Two diet cokes and a large black coffee." The waitress muttered as she left the table.

Kim giggled and leaned forward. Monique leaned forward as well. Kim looked around conspiratorially and whispered to her, "I need a man."

Monique grinned, "Tell me about it."

"I was wondering if I could use Tirza?" Kim asked grinning impishly.

"WHAT?" Monique said a little louder than what she intended.

"Come on Monique, we're friends right?" Kim grinned mischievously.

Monique shook her head, "Not that good of friends."

Kim licked her lips suggestively, "You could join in, I'm not afraid of a little girl, girl action."

"OH HELL NO!" Monique shouted and then looked around.

"Monique, stop being a baby..." Kim playfully scolded.

"Girl, you are so out of your tree." Monique hissed.

Kim stuck out her lower lip. She was now giving Monique the most powerfully persuasive weapon in her arsenal, the puppy dog pout. "Please!"

Monique shook her head, "Puppy dog pout ain't going to work this time. Look I'm going to go to ladies room, and when I come back. You better have your act together."

Kim looked thoroughly dejected.

"_Hey, you're kind of hot." _

Kim looked up at a dark haired man that appeared to be a few years older than her. She smiled suggestively and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her blouse, "I'm burning up..."

The man swallowed hard, "Uh...yea...that...that is what...I mean...can I...I was wondering ...You know if..."

"If?" Kim grinned enjoying the man's discomfort.

"Uh...if I could get your phone number...maybe go out for drinks or something." He said nervously.

Kim narrowed her eyes and licked her lips, "I...I think I'd like that...What did you say your name was again?"

The man swallowed hard once again, "Oh...oh...I'm Mike Gardner...I...uh..."

"Yes...Mike?" Kim said in a husky voice.

"I'm on lunch now...I work...I install cable TV." He said as he began to sweat.

Kim slid out of the booth, wrapped her arms around the man and whispered in a low sexy voice in his ear, "I really, really like cable TV."

"Well...I'm glad." Mike said a grin now permanently frozen on his face. "So, you wouldn't mind going out sometime?"

Mike jumped as Kim giggled, grabbed him by the crotch and lead him to the exit, "Mike, this is your lucky day."

**

* * *

**

Bonnie couldn't sleep. She tried but sleep wouldn't come. Midnight passed and no word from Ron. Soon it was 1:30 AM and Bonnie was becoming angrier by the moment. Finally at 3:30 AM, she heard a commotion outside of the apartment.

She struggled out of bed and raced to the front door. Someone was knocking. Bonnie gritted her teeth fearing the worst. She opened the door and there stood Dean Motsinger holding a very wasted Ron Stoppable.

Ron lifted his head up. It took a few moments to recognize Bonnie before he smiled, "Hi Bon Bon..." He slurred before his head fell forward again.

A low growl came from somewhere deep inside Bonnie Rockwaller. She glared at Dean and hissed, "You bastard! How could you let him get so drunk?"

Dean, who wasn't far off from being in the same condition as Ron, Shrugged as he let go of him, Ron fell face first into the apartment. Dean staggered back a few feet, "Ain't my fault he can't handle his liquor."

Bonnie looked down at Ron and then back up to see Dean staggering down the hallway towards the elevator. She slammed the door shut and yelled at Ron, "HOW COULD YOU GET SO DRUNK? WE HAVE A SHOW TO DO IN A FEW HOURS!"

Ron giggled and rolled over onto his back, "I...I'll be alright...Show...show..." His voice trailed off.

The sound of teeth gnashing was the only thing that could be heard in the apartment. Bonnie pulled back her leg and prepared to kick Ron in the ribs and thought better of it. She pursed her lips, _"Why should I brake my foot on his dumb ass..."_

"RON, I'M GOING TO PUT MY SHOES ON AND WHEN I COME BACK..." Bonnie lowered her voice as she realized she was still screaming, "...When I come back if your not off that floor. I am going to kick the shit out of you." With that being said Bonnie spun and walked from the room.

He rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling and noticed it was spinning. Round and round it turned. He closed his eyes. The spinning was making him sick. Ron giggled and opened them again. He struggled to push himself up onto his hands and knees, _"Have to get onto the couch...Or Bonnie is going to kick the shit out of me..."_

Ron looked up and saw the couch. It looked so far away. He crawled toward it slowly, until he reached it. The soft brown pillow backed cushions made a good hand hold as he pulled himself up onto it. He was breathing heavily but he was now off the floor.

Bonnie returned to the room, saw him on the couch and shook her head. She kicked the hiking boots off, "You are so damn lucky you got to that couch." She grumbled as she picked up Ron's left leg and started to untie his shoe.

An odd odor reached Bonnie nose, she sniffed. Then it hit her what the aroma was, _"Weed?!"_

"Ron, have you been smoking marijuana?"

He looked up and grinned, "Only a little..." He said playfully.

"SHIT, its bad enough you're becoming a drunk do you have to add addict to the mix as well?" She said angrily.

Ron lost his smile, "I...I didn't used to be like this..." He said sadly.

Bonnie finished pulling off his shoes and socks, "Don't blame this on Gaza...Lots of people get wounded and they don't become drunks..." Bonnie said bitterly.

"They don't become fucking Hero's of Israel either." Ron spat back equally as bitter.

She cursed quietly as she worked on taking off his pants, "You are going into the shower and then I'm force feeding you coffee. We are both going to be on that cooking show in eight hours."

"I am Golani, I'm trained to fight...drunk and high...I'll be ready..." Ron said in a far away voice as he continued to stare up at the ceiling, "Its stucco you know."

"What?"

"The ceiling...I never noticed that before." Ron observed with a smile.

Bonnie shook her head and pitched his pants towards the bedroom door. She reached down grabbing the elastic band of Ron's boxers and pulled them off next. She looked away for a moment and then back again. She froze and her heart began to break.

Ron looked up noticing that Bonnie was quiet, "What?"

Her blood began to boil as a jealous rage over took her mind, "Ron...How the hell did you get lipstick on your dick?" She said quietly as a jealous fury began to build within her.

"What?" Ron said nervously as his addled mind tried to comprehend what Bonnie had just asked him.

"WHO WAS SHE, RON!" Bonnie screamed.

Ron scrambled to his feet, "Uh...uh...Nobody?" He said dumbly backing away from Bonnie.

Bonnie closed the gap on him, "DID YOU FUCK HER? DID YOU FUCK HER, RON?"

"Uh...uh...No..." Ron stammered meekly as he moved away from Bonnie.

Ron stared, unable to think of what to do or what to say. He knew Bonnie was angry, angrier than he had ever seen her before. He gasped as Bonnie grabbed a small marble statue of Ben Hur in the chariot race and hurled it at him. He ducked out of the way just in time to hear it shatter against the wall behind him.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?" Bonnie screamed as she reached for the next heavy looking object she could find to throw at him.

"Bonnie..." Ron said before ducking as a digital camera sailed past his head and busted against the wall. He dodged a large beer stein, a vase full of artificial flowers, the cordless phone, a picture of him in his uniform, and a large wooden plaque he had received earlier in the week at a ceremony.

"Stop Bonnie, come on..." Ron said as Bonnie grabbed a letter opener and tried to stab him.

He grabbed her arm and turned it behind her back till she let go of the letter opener turned dagger. Bonnie wasn't finished. She quickly spun on him and tried to rake her nails across his face. Ron stepped back and quickly took to his heels as Bonnie continued screaming at him.

"YOU BASTARD! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT THAN BRICK FLAG!"

Bonnie sank to her knees and began to sob, "You son of a bitch, I trusted you...Do you know how many men hit on me while you were gone and I stayed loyal to you...For what? FOR WHAT?" She screamed at him.

"I...I...I..." Ron stammered.

Bonnie let out an anguished cry, wrapping her arms around her stomach she doubled forward, "I trusted you...I TRUSTED YOU, RON...Your nothing but a LOSER..." She continued to sob.

Her anger was finally spent. Ron realizing he was still naked from the waist down moved carefully towards Bonnie and knelt down, "Bonnie...I..."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Bonnie screamed hoarsely.

Ron jumped back, "Bonnie..."

The alcohol and weed induced euphoria had now worn off. His head was still a big foggy but Ron knew he was in trouble now, big trouble. He wiped the sweat from his face as he tried to think of something to say to her. He had never made anyone this upset with him before in his life and he didn't know what to do. He tried to talk to her again, "Bonnie...I..."

Bonnie stood up and looked around the apartment, "I have to get ready for work. Clean this place up." She said in sad, tired voice as she walked slowly towards the bedroom.

Ron looked around at all the broken debris lying around on the floor, _"Oh man, I did it now. I didn't want to hurt Bonnie. Damn it, I shouldn't have gotten so drunk."_ He cursed bitterly to himself as he bent over to start picking up the broken pieces of what were once decorations.

He continued to clean the apartment till Bonnie came out of the bedroom dressed. Her eyes were red as she pointed at the bedroom door, "Get cleaned up. We have a full schedule today." She said in a cold emotionless voice.

"Bonnie...I...I..."

"Ron, I don't want to hear it. Just get cleaned up. I have to figure out what I'm going to do now." She said sadly.

Ron walked slowly past Bonnie shaking his head, "Bonnie, I'm so sorry."

"Don't talk to me." She said quietly turning away to head into the kitchen.

Tears ran down her face as she waited for the coffee maker to finish, _"He is a train wreck waiting to happen. Do I stay on the train or get off. He can't control himself, he can't control his drinking...God damn him."_

Bonnie spotted Rufus peeking over the top of his box, "You don't talk to me either."

Rufus ducked his head quickly out of sight as Bonnie poured a cup of coffee, "Damn it." She said quietly. _"What was he thinking? I shouldn't have trusted him. No wonder Kim couldn't handle him, the shit head's beyond anything she's ever dealt with. I always blamed her...God dam, fucking Ron Stoppable."_

A short time later, Ron appeared in a fresh uniform. He was spotlessly clean and looking as fresh as if he had been sleeping all night. Bonnie looked rough and she knew it. She had dark circles under her eyes and now they were red and puffy from crying. She frowned, "How the hell can you look so...damn normal?" She spat.

Ron shrugged nervously, "I'm Golani, I am trained to without sleep for days."

Bonnie sighed, "Fine, you're driving."

"So...we're good then?" Ron said trying hard to smile.

"ARE YOU DRUNK, OR ARE YOU STUPID. HELL NO, WE'RE NOT GOOD!" Bonnie screamed before calming herself down, "I don't know what to do, I don't know what to think...God damn Ron, I trusted you." She said again as she handed him her keys.

Ron took the keys. He felt sick as they left the apartment. Bonnie wasn't talking. Ron asked for directions from time to time just to hear her speak. He stopped as he heard her doze off.

At the studio Bonnie was cold and distant as she got ready for her weather broadcast. The time finally arrived for her to go on the air. She turned to him on the way out the door, "Try not to fuck anybody while I'm gone."

"_Oh man...I'm in so much trouble."_ Ron thought sadly as he turned his head from the door after she left.

**

* * *

**

Monique returned to the table a short time later only to find that Kim had gone. She shook her head, "Girl's gone loopy again." She thought as she picked up her purse.

"Here's your check." The waitress said.

She frowned as she looked at it, dropped it onto the table followed by a five dollar bill. Monique looked at the waitress, "You wouldn't have happened to notice which direction my friend went would you?"

Waitress grinned, "Oh yea, she left with Mike Gardner."

Monique gave the waitress a puzzled look.

"Cable TV installer, he thinks he's Gods gift to women. He hits on every girl that comes in here." The waitress explained.

"I think he just hit the jackpot. I got to go." Monique said urgently, as she quickly exited the restaurant.

Monique searched the mall over. She went through every shop including the book, toy, and pets stores. She went onto the ground level, first level, and second level. No sign of Kim She put a hand to her head, _"Now where the hell did that crazy white girl go?"_

Then it hit her, "_Cable TV installer, she's outside in his truck or something."_

Monique doubled back to the Midtown Sports Bar heading out the exit door closest to the restaurant. She walked quickly into the parking lot and scanned the vehicles until she saw the most likely one. She grinned, _"Rocky Mountain Cable Vision."_

The panel van was parked near the back of the lot. Monique chuckled as she noticed the rhythmic rocking of the van. She closed distance on the van, _"Kim's getting her freak on."_

She could hear voices coming from the inside of the van. The voices were in the throes of passion. Monique had definitely picked the right van.

"_HARDER MEAT!"_

"_Oh God I'm close..."_

"_The hell you are, I'm not ready yet."_

Monique looked around to make sure no one was around. This was something she had never seen before, Kim getting laid. While Kim had seen her on numerous occasions in the backseats of cars with Ron and Tirza, Monique had never seen Kim in similar circumstances.

This was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Monique stood on her tip toes to peek in the large vans windshield. She gasped at the sight. Kim was bouncing up and down on top of a very nice looking man. She was however forcibly holding him to the floorboard while he had her way with him.

"Damn!" Monique gasped as she watched Kim manhandle the guy.

"DON'T YOU CUM YET!" Kim screamed.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, too late..." The man grunted.

Kim arched her back, and then sat upright. Monique could see something was wrong. There were a few minutes of silence before Kim freaked out.

"EWWWWWW, Ewwwwwwww, Who are you...Ewwwwwwwww." Kim said disgustedly as she scrambled off the man grabbing for her clothes.

"What's wrong, what's wrong, Kim?" The man asked urgently.

Monique grinned, _"Looks like Ron passed out."_

"Ewwwwwwww...Did I say my name was Kim...It's not...It's Bonnie or something...Where's my shoes?" Kim's voice was filled with fear and disgust as she tried to dress quickly.

"You gave me your number Kim. I...I think I love you...I never had any girl do the things you did to me..." The man pleaded.

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake...really Mark..." Kim apologized as she opened the door and tumbled to the pavement.

"Mike...I'll call you Kim." The man said before Kim stood up and slid the door closed.

"Where's my purse." She said in a panicked voice looking around on the ground.

"Right here." Monique said as she handed the bag to her.

Kim, startled by Monique's sudden appearance jumped nearly six feet in the air, "We have to leave. Right now..." She said urgently running away barefoot holding her shoes.

Monique ran after her laughing, "Ron pass out or something."

She reached the car and ducked down so the Mike the cable guy couldn't see where she was, "So not funny Monique." Kim said nearly in tears.

"So how was the cable TV boyfriend?" Monique asked as she opened the door to her car.

Kim slid into the car and ducked down low in the seat, "He's not my boyfriend." She said as she looked around.

Monique started the car as she continued to tease Kim, "Just a flavor of the moment?"

"I so can't believe I just did this." Kim said with a disgusted face.

"Don't be too hard on yourself...You had an urge and had to satisfy it." Monique said as she tried to make Kim feel better.

"I never been with anyone other than Ron...I mean...I don't even know him. DAMN YOU RON STOPPABLE!" Kim screamed.

Monique drove out of the parking lot towards the interstate, "So...so you've been with someone else, big deal."

Kim looked at her disgustedly, "BIG DEAL!"

"Yea, big deal...Did you really think you were going to go through life as a nun pinning away for Ron? So you got a little on the side. Enjoy it."

"Oh this coming from a girl who likes to screw in public..." Kim said angrily.

"Hey now watch yourself girl. It's not like I'm the one running around screwing strange men in cable TV vans." Monique reminded her.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid...I can't believe I did that." Kim said angrily.

"So what the hell just happened back there?' Monique asked.

Kim shook her head not understanding at just what point Monique wanted here to start, "What do you mean?"

Monique chuckled, "Back in the van. I mean one minute you're She Bitch Queen of the Amazon, and the next minute you're trying to pull on your pants and run for your life."

"It...I...Ron was drunk and high...I think he was having sex or something. I was feeling pretty good and then there was a moment of terror and it was like Ron threw the off switch. I couldn't sense him anymore." Kim said sadly.

"Huh, I bet Bonnie caught him..." Monique quipped.

Kim nodded her head, "Yea that would account for the terror...God Damn Ron Stoppable..." She said bitterly.

Monique's tone softened as she realized Kim was on the verge of breaking down, "So you got your freak on a bit. No big..."

"Yes big...I'm not on the pill or anything..." Kim gasped, "Get to a Quickie Mart so I can get cleaned up. I am so not getting pregnant before I go to Rutgers."

Kim's cell phone rang and the two girls looked at each other. Kim looked at the caller ID. It was an unknown number, "Oh NOOOOOOOOO..."

"Don't answer..." Monique advised.

"I...I better...I mean it wouldn't be right..." Kim said sadly, "Hello?"

"_Is this Kim Possible?"_

Kim hit the mute button, "Oh God he knows my last name. What if he's a stalker?"

Monique narrowed her eyes, "Girl, remember who you are."

"Oh, yea, right...I'd just kick his ass." Kim chuckled as she took the phone off of mute, "Look Mike...about...what just happened..."

"_Was it good for you too? God, I never had a girl do those things to me..."_

"MIKE...let's talk about something else alright." Kim said as she began to blush.

Monique could overhear what Mike was saying. She grinned and whispered, "Just what did you do to him?"

Kim made a face, "None of your business." She whispered sternly.

"_Right, right...I was wondering, uhhhhh, you know...When we could get together again." _

She looked desperately to Monique, "He wants to go out again..."

"So go out with him. You seemed to like him when you were riding the cock horse." Monique told her as she tried to suppress a laugh.

Kim bugged her eyes at her before turning her attention back to the call, "Look Mike...It was fun and everything but...It's kind of complicated."

Monique whispered to her, "Tell him you're married."

She grinned and nodded, "Mike...I'm married and I don't want to hurt my husband..."

"_Oh God...Kim...You didn't marry that Drakken guy did you?"_

Kim turned beat red as her eyes bulged from their sockets, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed into the phone before hanging up.

Monique pulled over to the side of the road roaring with laughter. Kim crossed her arms and fumed, "It's not funny."

**

* * *

**

"_Are you ready to leave now?"_ A woman's voice called out from downstairs.

Sergei Bunimovich grinned, "Yes momma, we are almost ready."

Sergei was happier than he could ever remember being for a long time. It was finally time to head back to Israel. He had been escorting Wade Load back and forth to the secret lair of a mad computer genius known only as 'Special K'.

With each visit the man who's real name was Ivan Korinski would have a new series of obstacles for Sergei to overcome. Sergei had beaten his three best security personnel, then he beat his three best security personnel and two more thugs recruited from a local crime family.

Finally on his last visit there were five men and a Thai kick boxer. Sergei had a difficult time with the kick boxer. His moves were unfamiliar to him but Sergei understood the proper use of makeshift weapons. He grabbed the leg of a shattered end table, and struck the kick boxer over the head with it repeatedly until the man was unconscious.

This visit was especially emotional for him as he had bested his father's record of beating up five men in a bar. Sergei happily picked up Ivan Korinski in a bear hug tearfully thanking him for the chance to beat his father's record.

Ivan Korinski decided he had had enough of Sergei Bunimovich beating up his men so he and Wade decided it was time for them to go their separate ways. Wade had successfully helped him develop his nanofruit and under Ivan Korinski's tutelage Wade now felt his computer mojo had returned in full force.

Now back on Momma Bunimovich's farm it was time for Wade, Sergei and Bina to prepare to leave. Sergei was whistling as he took Bina's luggage down to the old Lada that served as the family car.

"Wade hurry up. I am ready to go home." He called happily up the stairs.

Wade sat on his bed zipping up his laptop up for the trip, "I'm coming, I'm coming..."

He grabbed the bag of clothes and his laptop and looked around the room. It had been a very educational two weeks. Not only did he learn about how a farm works but he also got to hear Sergei and Bina giving the mattress in their room an almost nightly workout.

Wade chuckled as he thought about it, _"Man those two can make a racket."_

Bina popped her head into Wade's room, "Hurry Chocolate Man we need to leave now."

"Don't call me Chocolate Man, my name is Wade." He said wearily, "Never mind..." The overweight teenage computer genius turned and walked out of the bedroom.

Momma Bunimovich, Sergei and Bina were all waiting for him at the foot of the stairs. Sergei grinning excitedly, "So how are we getting home?"

Wade grinned, "It's a little out of the way but, we're traveling by rail."

"Rail?" Bina said suspiciously.

"Yea, rail." Wade reiterated.

"So we need to head to the station in Vilnius?"

"You got it." Wade said confidently.

Bina cocked her head, "Why not fly?"

Wade grinned, "Well, we could fly if I didn't have to worry about staying under the radar. I'm not quite ready to let everyone know where I am just yet."

Sergei frowned, "I thought that Korinski man cleared up your warrants?"

"He did...Look let's just head to Vilnius." Wade said impatiently.

Sergei's cousin Vicente drove the Lada to the train depot for them. They conversed in Lithuanian so Wade was effectively cut out of the conversation. Wade didn't mind. He was excited. He couldn't wait to get back to Israel, let his parents know he was OK and then open up a bag of computer freak on the world that would make him the stuff of legend.

Bina sat next to Wade in the back seat of the old Lada. She eyed him curiously, "So Chocolate Man, how are we to get home?"

Wade was beginning to get tired of being referred to as the 'Chocolate Man', and decided this was his chance to turn the tables, "I 'm not going to tell you, unless you use my name."

"I know your name...You are friend of Big Ears." Bina said confidently.

"...So my name is?" Wade prompted.

Bina nodded her head, "Your name is Friend of Big Ears."

Wade blinked and tried hard not to laugh, "That's right. We're going to leave for Israel by pigeon."

Sergei fought back a grin as he turned in his seat, "We are near the station."

"Drive around back, look for warehouse 29, door B." Wade said confidently.

Wade closed his eyes. Soon he would be back in Israel, back to civilization. Sima's friend Shari would once again be rubbing his temples and cooing in his ear about how brilliant he was as he downloaded more pirated music for her to listen to.

A grin crossed his face and evil glint entered his eye as he thought about his old double crossing friend back at Langley. Scooter had thwarted Wade's plan to rescue Kim Possible when she was abducted by the CIA. It was also Scooter who had turned Wade's identity over to the Federal Government, turning Wade into a criminal on the run.

"_Oh Scooter, when I'm up an running in Bat Yam you are so going to piss your pants when you figure out what's coming."_ Wade thought happily as they approached the warehouse 29.

**

* * *

**

Katrina Sakorov looked over the itinerary for Ron Stoppable's personal appearances, "He is a very busy man." She commented dryly.

Yuri Stepanovich, Katrina's right hand man nodded his head, "He is on the move constantly. I have two men following them at all times."

Katrina looked up at the television. The Ron/Bon show was on and Israel's favorite couple was showing how to cook something. To Katrina it appeared to be some sort of fish. She noted that the couple seemed tenser today than on past shows. She laced her fingers together and leaned back in her chair, "Who do you have following them?" She asked.

The balding man in his 50's wiped his brow nervously. He did not like being this close to someone as mentally unstable as Katrina Sakorov. Admittedly she hadn't been as bad as he thought she was going to be but he could still sense how dangerous she could be if displeased.

"Uh...Pavel Tschannon and Viktor Kastner. They are very capable men."

Katrina nodded as she motioned towards the Ron/Bon cooking show on the television set, "Who cooks anymore? Just go out to eat, it is far easier." She said with a note of amusement to her voice.

"Yes, Ms. Sakorov..." Yuri said nervously.

Katrina let out a laugh, "She accidentally dug a fork into his hand. He should have beaten her for that."

Yuri chuckled, "Look at the way he's jumping around holding his hand. He will be no trouble at all to kill."

"Does he keep to his schedule?" Katrina asked her mind once again turning to the mission.

"Yes, they never deviate and are most punctual."

She nodded her head and looked over the itinerary that was posted on Ron and Bonnie's website. A popup window kept appearing with Bonnie's smiling face on it. The ad was promoting their appearance at the Tel Aviv Sheraton Tower Hotel to raise money for disabled IDF soldiers. Katrina clicked the close button, "Annoying woman...Kill her too..." She snapped at Yuri.

Yuri nodded, "Should be no problem."

Katrina looked over the schedule, "They will be doing their television work until after 1:00 PM, Photo shoots until 2:30 PM, Ahhhhh Mr. Stoppable is to throw out the first pitch at a baseball game between the Netanya Tigers and the Tel Aviv Lightning."

"Viktor could easily kill him with a silenced rifle." Yuri suggested.

"NO, that is not the way. If he is to be killed it will be hand to hand." Katrina said sternly.

The window popped up again and Katrina growled, "Kill this woman slowly...Wait..."

An idea was taking shape in her mind. She knew this hotel. She knew the party was going to be held on the top floor of the hotels circular restaurant. She pointed at the popup window, "Yuri, how familiar are you with the Sheraton Tower?"

Yuri rolled his eyes upward as he thought it over, "It is near the business and entertainment district. It is an older hotel, circular restaurant and lounge that over looks the Mediterranean."

Katrina clicked the popup box and was taken to a description of the party, "A fund raiser sponsored by the American Friends of the IDF. A charming group, I'm sure." She said absently. "The function is to take place in the Kum Kum dining room."

"What would you have us do?" He asked.

"Make your men seen..." Katrina mused said quietly as she paused to think over her plan a little more thoroughly, "...He is more competent than he appears on television. He will take his woman and attempt to evade you."

"She will slow him down greatly." Yuri added.

"Yes" Katrina said evenly, "You will allow him to move towards the elevators. You will have a man stationed at the security desk to bribe the guard to halt the elevator on the 25th floor."

Yuri screwed up his face as he tried to think of the attraction that was on the 25th floor of the Sheraton Tower, "Towers Lounge?"

Katrina nodded, "Yes, the Towers Lounge, do not allow him inside the lounge. Heard him towards the large restroom, there will be nowhere for him to go. He and the girl should be easy to kill in there."

"I only have four men at the moment, perhaps I should gather a few more for the job." Yuri suggested nervously.

"Four men should be sufficient." Katrina said evenly.

"Yes, four should be plenty for the job."

She nodded her and motioned for the door, "Leave now and scout the area. You will need to plot an entrance and exit strategy."

Yuri nodded again and backed out of the room.

She watched the man leave, _"You four do not stand a chance. He will kill you quickly and efficiently. You will however tire him out. He will be upset at the death of his dear fiancée. I will see him to an elevator where he can not maneuver and I will draw my sword..."_ Katrina's eyes glowed red for a brief moment, _"...He will have to call for the ancient blade. Then I shall kill him and take it from him."_ She thought happily as a wide grin crossed her face.

The woman turned her attention back to the television. The audience was guffawing as Ron Stoppable now had a red sauce splattered all over his IDF uniform, courtesy of his none too adoring fiancée'.

Katrina smirked, "_She did that on purpose and he did not discipline her. He is weak."_

She glanced at the computer again. The same popup window had reappeared. She smiled at Bonnie's large smiling face, _"This Bonnie Ronkler, really serves no purpose. After all how hard can it be to predict the weather in a country where it never changes?"_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I started writing and didn't know when to quit so I broke this chapter into two. So the big fight scene will be coming in the next chapter. I'm recovering from surgery right now so I hope to have more time on my hands to catch up with my stories. **

**Many thanks to MoonEasterBunny, MoMike, Whitem, Aedan Cameron, LycoX, YankeeBard, AtomiFire, Solarstone, Hope Master and Lippy Norwegian, trekkifulron, Zaratan for their reveiws.**

**Hope you all enjoy the latest installment.**

**Bubba**

* * *

They had waited until after their father had left for the store. The work on the rocket had gone slowly. Having to hide parts and components from their father had been a major undertaking. They had parts and gizmos hidden all over the house, garage, and in the old tree house. 

Now it was time to get everything together and transport it to an assembly point in a barn near the launch site. Jim and Tim had met a kid in school whose father had a small farm in Appleton. The father agreed to let them store the components after he was told that it was part of a science class experiment.

Kim was now transporting the parts to Appleton. When she wasn't talking on her cell phone to her new just a friend, Tim elbowed Jim motioning with his head towards Kim. She stood near the door playing with her hair as she talked on the phone.

_"No, I didn't know that..."_

Jim leaned over and whispered, "Good to see her happy again."

Tim nodded as he placed more delicate components in a box.

_"I...I don't know. I mean, I guess I could..."_

Jim leaned in, "So who is this guy?"

Tim shrugged, "Some guy named Jerry, she met in Upperton."

_"No, I can't get away now. I'm helping my brothers with something..."_

The two turned to Kim as she giggled and chewed on her thumb nail, "I...could do that. Tomorrow night sounds good."

"Get it, Kim!" Tim said excitedly as Jim let loose with a wolfs whistle.

She frowned at them before sticking her tongue out playfully as she stepped outside the garage. Her twin brothers smiled and took their latest shipment of boxes to Kim's car. The placed the boxes in the trunk with the rest of the equipment. Tim motioned towards the door, "Let her know we're ready."

Jim nodded, "Hope I can get a word in between her and that cell phone."

He poked his head out the door and let her know they were ready to go. Kim held up a finger, "Right, right, well I like you too...Sort of...I mean, I wish we could have met...you know...normally." She giggled, "No I didn't...Hey, I've got to take my brothers someplace. Call me later 'K'."

She ended the call, "You guys ready."

Jim nodded, "Yep, all loaded up."

Kim ran through the numbers on her cell phone and called Monique as she walked inside the garage to her car. The phone rang three times before she answered, _"So?"_

Kim giggled as she slid behind the wheel, "So he called again."

_"And?"_

"I talked to him." Kim said coyly.

_"Girl, you're driving me crazy."_

She looked at her brothers in the rearview mirror. They were looking at her rather impatiently. Kim nodded her head, "Monique, let me put in my bluetooth. My brothers are in a hurry to get going."

_"You're just stalling, get to the good stuff."_

Kim pulled down the sun visor and the Bluetooth earpiece fell into her lap, "There you are..." She said to herself as she placed the device in her ear and fiddled with the phone.

"Can you hear me now?" Kim asked as she started the car.

_"Loud and clear, so what did he say?"_

For once it was Kim who had Monique dangling on the hook. She was enjoying her friend's insatiable curiosity. It was a long time since anything really interesting had happened to her so she was going to make the most of it. She grinned and changed the subject, "So how's Tirza doing?"

A loud growl came from the earpiece and then a soft chuckle,_"He's out a guy named Joe from the temple. He's a plumber or a pipe fitter or something. I guess he's in training or something. Now, tell me about Mike?"_

Kim laughed, "Well he seems nice, he's a bit older than me..."

_"Girl, stop talking like your mother. What's he like?"_

She glanced up in the rearview mirror and saw that the twins were eagerly awaiting her answer. With a mischievous giggle she told Monique, "Well he's 26..."

"26!" Tim cried from the backseat.

"YES!" Kim said turning at a stop sign to glare at her brother.

"Do mom and dad know?" Jim asked.

Kim turned around, "No, it's none of their business."

_"Girl, I'm on the phone here."_

"Oh yea, sorry, Anyway he's from Lowerton originally and has his own place in downtown Middleton." Kim said as she pulled away from the stop sign.

_"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, he has his own little love nest already..."_

Kim blushed, "Monique..."

_"So you've been talking to him. Are you guy's going to go out or something?"_

"Or something..." Kim said noncommittally.

Monique growled, _"KIM!"_

She giggled, "We're going out tomorrow. Have a few drinks at the Odessey."

_"Thursday night ritual?"_

"Uh huh..." Kim said as she remembered the good and not so good times she had had at the night club when she was in high school.

_"Hey remember that night when I was still going out with Ron and we had to take you home plastered?" _Monique chuckled from the other end of the phone.

Kim winced, "I'd rather not remember that, if you don't mind."

_"So you think he's good enough to make you forget Ron?"_

She thought it over. Since meeting and raping Mike in his work van it seemed like ages since Kim had thought of Ron sexually. She smiled as she answered, "Ron, who?"

There was an explosion of laughter from the other end of the phone, _"You got that right, you go, girl."_

Kim turned onto the highway headed west towards Appleton, "Hey listen, can I call you later. I'm on the highway now heading to Appleton."

_" Appleton, what the hell is in Appleton?"_

She giggled, "Just helping my brothers out with a project."

_"Yea, I bet. You just want to ditch me in case Mike calls."_

Kim laughed, "Yea, that too."

_"Alright, I'll let you go. Tirza will home soon. The Stoppable's are out for the night with Kaley...sooooo...its shower and message time."_

She smiled, "All right, talk to you soon."

Jim waited for Kim to end the call. He had his arms folded in the backseat as did Tim, "Dad finds out your seeing a 26 year old man, he's going to flip."

Kim frowned, "Jim, I'm 20 years old. It's none of dad's business who I see."

Tim spoke up next, "What do you see in a 26 year old guy anyway."

She didn't answer right away. She didn't want to tell her brothers that she had practically carried the man to his van and raped him. She didn't want to tell them that his persistent calls had made her feel wanted, less lonely, like she was desirable again.

"Kim?"

"He's really nice and treats me like I'm special. So if you got a problem with that, then you just have a problem. Now where am I headed again?" Kim asked clearly letting her brothers know that the subject of Mike was now closed.

* * *

The trip by rail had so far gone smoothly. That is if you ignore the fact that Wade, Sergei and Bina hadn't eaten in sixteen hours. Other than the lack of food, it had been an uneventful journey to Odessa in the Ukraine. From there they would be stowing away or booking passage on a ship that was in route to the port of Haifa.

"Bina stop trying to catch the rats." Sergei scolded her as she stalked a plump rat that she had estimated to be cooking size.

"I am hungry." She shot back.

Sergei sighed, "We are all hungry."

Wade frowned as Sergei turned his attention to him, "We'll get something just as soon as the train stops in Odessa."

They had passed unnoticed through Lithuania, Belarus, and now almost all the way through the Ukraine. During the stops along the way when their box car had been inspected, Wade would switch on a holographic generator he had constructed and operated from one of his old Kimmunicators. The device worked well allowing them to remain hidden during the entire trip.

The train pulled to a stop and Wade chanced a look out of the box car door. He gasped. Odessa was a very beautiful old city, the largest on the Black Sea. They were near the port of Odessa in a rail yard. There was no one around that he could see. Wade motioned to the other two, "Let's go find a restaurant."

The three picked up their bags and snuck out of the box car onto a street, Wade making sure to keep a death grip on his laptop. No one seemed to notice them coming from the rail yard in the late afternoon sun. The only person who received a second glance was Wade, black men being an odd site in the Ukraine. They turned right onto Primorskaya Street and headed towards what appeared to be the most likely place to find food.

A right on Primorsky Blvd. offered a number of choices. The most pleasing or at least the restaurant that smelled the most appetizing was a café called Bulvar. The restaurant had two jugglers and a clown out front to lure patrons inside. Bina was sold.

"This place is good, we eat here." She said as she crossed the street.

Sergei wasn't so sure, "I don't know…"

"Looks good to me." Wade said as he quickly crossed the street with her.

Sergei shook his head and mumbled something under his breath in Russian that neither understood. Bina held up three fingers to the greeter. They were shown to a table near the street but in the shade.

Bina looked to Sergei and spoke in Hebrew. Wade didn't understand but Sergei nodded and said something in Russian to the greeter who bowed and pointed towards the inside of the building. Sergei nodded and stood up with Bina. He looked to Wade, restroom is inside.

Sergei stood outside the men's room door waiting for the man inside to finish up. He leaned over to Wade, "Let me do the talking. This place has a casino and street performers. They will try to cheat us."

Wade nodded, "OK"

Bina came out of the women's room, "I will order for us."

Sergei glared at her, "No, you will go to the table and be quiet."

"I…" Bina went silent as she saw a very serious look on Sergei's face.

Wade dropped his bag and slipped past Sergei while he and Bina were engaged in a test of wills. He wrinkled his nose as the restroom had no ventilation so the place reeked of its previous tenant. Wade shook his head, _"I don't know why Sergei's so worried, I have a phony Master Card so it doesn't matter how much they try to jerk us around."_

He finished up and washed his hands. Sergei was waiting when he came out. He gave him a strange look, "Good job, you really stunk the place up." He said grumpily as he pushed by.

"It…it wasn't me…" Wade tried to explain.

Bina punched him in the arm, "We will wait for Mr. Bitchy at the table."

The two walked back outside and sat at the round table, the shade having progressed out to the street. Wade picked up a menu, "Sergei isn't too happy with this place is he?"

"He is like an old woman. He told me not to talk to strangers." Bina said angrily.

Sergei looked up and down the busy street as he returned to the table. He spoke to no one as he looked over the menu. Their waiter approached and spoke to them in Russian. Sergei snarled at the man pointed to the menu and ordered for the group.

Wade couldn't tell what he was saying but he was arguing about weights, or at least he thought he could make out the word grams. He shooed the waiter away, and spoke quietly, "A normal portion is 200 grams but the prices in the menu is for 100 gram portions. They think we are stupid foreigners, I show them differently."

Bina blinked, "I haven't eaten in nearly a day. How do you know I wouldn't have wanted 200 gram servings?"

"Shut up woman." Sergei snarled.

A blonde woman who had seen too many summers on Primorsky Blvd approached the table and wrapped her arms around Wade. Sergei quickly stood and barked in Russian, "Away with you whore."

The woman cursed him as she left. Wade grinned nervously, "Sergei, have you been here before."

Before Sergei could answer another voice broke in on the conversation.

"Yes, Mr. Brunimovich has been here before." A man from the next table informed them.

Sergei's jaw tightened as he spoke in Russian, "I did not see you sitting there."

"You were not meant to see me sitting here." The man at a table just behind the group said in heavily accented English.

"I prefer we speak in Russian." Sergie told the man.

"It would be rude to your…little friends to keep them out of this conversation." He responded in English.

"Fine" Sergie said bitterly.

"How is your father?"

"Dead" Sergie replied flatly.

"A pity, he was a good man."

Sergei said nothing as he turned in his seat to glare at the man. The man was older, grey hair, cold steel blue eyes. He wore a very expensive looking western business suit. A picture of what a distinguished gentleman should look like.

"Well I will let you and your friends enjoy your meal. Then you can come a see me. I have work for you to do." He told Sergei as he rose from his seat.

"I am not interested in working for you." Sergei said bitterly.

"Oh, you will be." The man said with a smile as he handed Sergei a business card.

Sergei took the card. He came close to throwing it away before he realized that there was Russian writing on the back. He looked the card over, _"Your friends lives depend on it."_

He cursed as he put the card in his wallet. Bina and Wade said nothing. They could see a black mood descending over him. He had hated the Ukraine since he was a teenager. Sergei and his father would travel to the seaside town of Odessa to do work for a man named Vasilev.

His father had of course neglected to tell him and his mother that the work was on the shady side. The money however spent just as well as anyone else's money so little was said between father and son. During one of their errands they were performing for Mr. Vasilev things had gone horribly wrong. He and his father had to fight their way out of the Ukraine.

Soon after they returned home Sergei's father passed away from a massive coronary. The stress of the jobs they had taken along with their flight from the Ukraine drained him of his life. It was decided between he and his mother that he would leave and head to Israel where he would setup a new life for them in their Jewish homeland.

Now here he was back in the Ukraine, in the company of one Boris Vasilev the local crime boss. There was only one word he could think of to voice his displeasure at the recent turn of events.

"Fuck" He muttered under his breath.

"So are we ever going to eat?" Bina said as she scanned the eatery for their waiter.

Sergei narrowed his eyes and snarled at her, "Shut the fuck up woman, I am thinking."

Bina glared at him but didn't respond. She had never heard him use those words before, nor take that tone with her. Sergei fumed as he thought to himself, _"We had not been in Odessa very long. We must have been spotted at the rail yard, on Primorsky Blvd, or even as they crossed the street to the restaurant. He knew right where to find us."_

"Fuck"

* * *

He could hear the alarm go off from the bedroom. It had been two days since Ron's night out. Bonnie only talked to him sparingly. After his night on the town with Dean Motsinger he was now banished to the couch. He threw the cover off and tried to get up. Pain shot through his lower back.

Ron closed his eyes tightly to fight off the pain. He cursed quietly to himself as he rolled off the couch to the floor. He tried to stand very carefully. Once to his feet he realized quickly he could not stand up straight.

The bedroom door opened, Bonnie emerged with a towel around her head, "Get ready."

"My back is killing me. I think I'll have to sit this one out." Ron said half hoping she would agree and he could spend the day free of stress.

Bonnie shook her head, "Oh no, we have a full day on schedule. Get on your knees so I can pop your back."

Ron shuddered, "I...I don't think that's such a good idea."

"RON, KNEES!"

He winced and did as he was told. Bonnie stepped behind him, "Hold your arms out." Once his arms were out Bonnie knelt down, wrapping her arms around him from behind just under the armpits. Once she established a firm hold on she stood quickly until she heard a loud pop.

Ron let out a yelp. Bonnie stepped back, "There now your back is straight, get ready."

Getting to his feet he walked into the bathroom. He glanced at the glass where his plate sat soaking, _"Man I wish I had my teeth back."_

He brushed the remaining teeth he had looking himself over in the mirror, _"I report for duty on Tuesday. Man, that's four days away and I have to make it through the Shabbat. How are we going to do this if she won't even talk to me?"_

He shaved and showered before putting the plate with his false teeth in his mouth. He walked into the bedroom in the nude to get dressed. A clean uniform shirt hit him in the face.

_"I did the laundry last night while you were passed out."_ A voice said from the doorway.

"Thanks." Ron said as he slipped the shirt on and buttoned it. He reached for the drawer for a new pair of underwear. A pair of pants hit him in the back of the head.

"Clean pants..."

The rest of the morning was much the same. The ride to the studio was again quiet and tense. Ron saw an IDF convoy headed north and watched it longingly. Bonnie saw the look, "Tough luck loser, you're going to be riding a desk in Tel Aviv. I saw to that."

"WHAT?" Ron yelled now in a panic. Bonnie said nothing as she kept driving. Ron looked out the window and then back to her, "What did you do?"

Bonnie glanced over at him, "You are too valuable to the country to risk in active service. So Morey and I arraigned for you to have a desk assignment at Camp 80."

"Ohhhhhh Bonnie, noooo..." Ron protested.

"Oh yea, I got to keep you healthy until after we're married. Then we can get you volunteered to be a land mine tester or something. You did change your IDF insurance policies to my name, right?" She asked bitterly.

There was no immediate answer. Bonnie glanced over at him, Ron was glaring at her. She swallowed hard as the realization hit home that Ron getting killed was a very real possibility in his line of work. She turned her eyes back to the road, "OK, that was a bit harsh but I am still so angry at you."

Ron winced, "I said I was sorry. I didn't go out looking for this to happen. It just happened."

Bonnie's face turned a deep shade of red, "That's the way it always happens. Brick used that line all the time. She came onto me, it wasn't my fault..."

"I was drunk and high, I didn't..."

"That's another thing we're going to have to talk about later. Brick may have drunk a few beers, but he never, NEVER did drugs. How long have you been doing drugs? Did Kim drive you to use drugs?" Bonnie said angrily jabbing her finger at him for effect.

"Bonnie"

"No, no I don't want to talk about this now, all it does is get me pissed off...God knows if I was stuck being around her all the time, I'd probably be a crack whore by now." She said bitterly as she threw up her hands.

For a person not wanting to continue the conversation Bonnie did a whole lot of talking, scolding and brow beating. Ron breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the studio. Soon he would be blissfully away from her while she did her weather forecasts and other assignments before their show.

The two exited the car with Bonnie still in full bitch mode, "You didn't even know her name did you? You're having another HIV test done..."

"I never..."

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it." She snapped as they entered the studio.

Once inside the door Bonnie reverted to her public persona, smiling and greeting everyone she met on the way into makeup. Ron followed behind her smiling weakly and hoping against hope that today would be better than the previous two. Bonnie turned to him quickly before she walked through the makeup room door and pointed down the hallway, "Go to the kitchen set and make sure everything is ready. We don't have time for screwing around. Got that, no fucking anyone..."

"Bonnie..." Ron said wearily a pained expression coming over his face.

"I don't want to talk about it. Be ready, we have a heavy schedule." She said as the door closed behind her.

Ron let out a deep breath and walked down the hall. He began muttering to himself as he opened the door to the small kitchen studio. He tapped his pants pocket, "It's safe to come out now."

Rufus popped his head out and looked around before scurrying onto the countertop. He started sniffing for food. Food had been scarce of late. Bonnie didn't give Ron enough time during the day to eat much and poor Rufus was stuck eating Ron's leftovers, which wasn't much.

Ron opened the refrigerator, "I know, I know, you're hunger, I'm hungry. We're in a kitchen so let's just cook something."

Rufus followed Ron over to the refrigerator. He opened the door and peered inside, "We have some of the left over chicken and broccoli recipe from Tuesday?"

"Cheese?" Rufus asked hopefully.

Ron pulled a large bag of shredded cheddar out, "We can always improvise."

"Shit"

"What? Hang on, let me get this warmed up and then we need to talk." He told the naked mole rat as he pulled a skillet out of the cabinet.

He opened the sealed container and scooped the rest of the dish into the skillet, turning towards the sets sink he flipped the empty container into it to be cleaned later. Next he opened the cheese to cover the broccoli with. Ron then turned his attention back to Rufus, "So what's the deal with the potty mouth?" Rufus tilted his head trying to understand what Ron was talking about. Ron frowned and narrowed his eyes, "You know the curse words, shit, bitch..."

Rufus shrugged, "Bitch no?"

Ron tried hard not to smile as he turned up the heat on the stove, "Rufus, I don't know where you've been hearing those words but there are times and places for them to be used." Ron paused to stir the cheese into the broccoli, "Every other word out of your mouth isn't one of those times."

The door to the set burst open and Bonnie stormed in talking on her cell phone, "FUCK CONNIE, I want doves to fly around the wedding. Pigeons are not doves. Pigeons are nothing more than flying turds with feathers."

Ron listened to Bonnie talk on the phone and then looked over at Rufus. The little naked mole rat was giving Bonnie his full attention as he stood smiling taking in every curse word that spewed from Bonnie's mouth.

"No, no, the wedding is still in December..." She glared at Ron, "AND IT WILL BE MEANINGFULL AND ROMANTIC. YOU GOT THAT ASSHOLE! No not you mother, I was talking to Ron."

Rufus started laughing, "Asshole, asshole, asshole..."

"Oh man..." Ron muttered as Bonnie continued on her tirade.

"What did Lonnie say? No, it's not a 'has to marriage.' What does that cunt know about anything anyway? I know they're my sisters but they're still cunts."

"Cunt, cunt, cunt..." Rufus squealed rolling onto his back with laughter.

Ron looked at the skillet and quickly stirred the dish as he realized it was starting to burn, _"Well now I know where he's learning his new vocabulary."_ He thought sadly.

Bonnie clicked her cell phone closed and pointed at Ron, "Don't think you can weasel out of getting married now. The invitations are in the mail. We've mailed out over 500 to my side of the family alone."

"Oh" Was all Ron could think of to say. Then he held up the skillet, "Something to eat?" He asked hoping to try and get Bonnie calmed down.

"Are you crazy, on TV you can see every pound. Now get this mess cleaned up before I get back." She said over her shoulder as she walked out of the studio.

Ron sighed, "Yes officer."

The rest of the day had passed much the same as the previous two days. With Ron avoiding flying food, kitchen utensils and physical violence care of Bonnie. The photo shoot afterwards was tense. Once again no pictures of the two embracing were shot, not many pictures of Ron were shot at all. This didn't bother Ron in the least. He spent most of his time calculating the exact days, hours, minutes and seconds for when he would have to report back for duty.

After the photo shoot, the trip to the Sportek for the Tel Aviv Lightening and the Netanaya Tigers baseball game was a difficult one. Bonnie became lost and had to call Morey their agent for directions.

"I'm on Route 4...We need to be going south." Bonnie said quizzically to Ron.

"Back the other way."

"You sure?"

Ron nodded, "Oh yea. The little route 4 sign says north on it"

Bonnie frowned, "Smart ass..." She quickly turned around in a small shopping center, "I'm headed south now."

_"Very good, now stay on the right side and after about 4.5 kilometers cloverleaf onto Ayalon South."_

"I see Avalon South, I see Avalon South, where do I go now?"

Ron rolled his eyes as he could see the stadium out of his window, "Maybe that way." He said sarcastically as he pointed towards the stadium.

"Be quiet, I'm getting directions."

He shook his head, "Women..."

_"Yes, fine, now take the Ayalon exit at the Rokach interchange and turn first left and then right n order to get onto Rokach Boulevard."_

"What?"

Ron pointed towards the stadium, "Make a right and then a left..."

"I'm not listening to you." Bonnie snapped.

_"Stay in the left lane and go over the flyover until the next intersection."_

"Flyover, what's a flyover?" Bonnie asked a note of panic creeping into her voice.

"Overpass, go over the overpass." Ron said in exasperation.

"Overpass, I knew he meant overpass." Bonnie said sheepishly.

Ron groaned, "Woman, I swear..."

_"Make a U-turn and pull into the parking lot on the right hand side."_

"OK, OK, we're here, now who do we ask for again?" Bonnie asked as she was directed to a parking spot by the lot attendants.

_"Marty Appel, he's in charge of public relations."_

"Great, thanks Morey, You're a life saver." Bonnie told him happily as she hung up the phone.

Ron shook his head, "You could have let me drive, I knew where it was."

Bonnie frowned, "You're not real high up on my trust list right now. Get out we have an appearance to make."

The stadium was nothing remarkable. Seating about 3,000 fans it would have been considered on par with a good single 'A' baseball stadium. Bonnie led the way to the ticket window as Ron looked out at the ball field. Some fans recognized him and called out. Ron waved back to them.

"Ron…" Bonnie said quietly to catch his attention.

He turned to see her standing with a man dressed casually in slacks and a white dress shirt, "Shalom Lt. Stoppable, Ms. Rockwaller, I'm Marty Appel director of publicity for the Tel Aviv Lightening."

"Shalom." Ron said as he shook the man's hand.

The man motioned for the two to follow him through the ticket gate. Ron's attention immediately went to the concession stand. Bonnie saw his eyes wonder and elbowed him hard, "Later..."

"So how much do you know about Israeli baseball Lieutenant?"

Ron was embarrassed to admit that he didn't know much about baseball in general, "Not a lot." He told him honestly.

"Well we play a 45 game season, the first difference you'll notice between our game and the American game is that we only play 7 innings. If there's a tie, we have a home run derby to determine the winner." He explained as they walked between spectators in plastic lawn chairs as they made their way to the field.

"Sounds interesting." Ron said as he signed the program of a little girl.

Bonnie signed the program next, "We're big baseball fans."

"We are? Yes, yes, we are…" Ron said with a grin, catching himself before Bonnie could glare at him.

"I'm going to take you to the Lightening dugout. You're Lightening fans right?" Marty said with a grin.

"Well we're living in Netanya…" Ron started to explain

Bonnie quickly jumped in to give a diplomatic answer. "…but we work in Tel Aviv. So we like both teams."

The Lightening were lounging around in the dugout relaxing before the game. They had already warmed up and took batting practice. Ron was struck at the way kids just walked into the dugouts of both clubs for autographs, "Never see that in the states. Those kids would be in jail."

Marty shrugged, "Well with ticket prices starting at $6.00 we're a little more laid back, plus we want to encourage interaction between the players and fans."

"Hey we saw you on TV…"

Ron turned to one of the players, "Cooking or shooting?"

"Shooting." The player said with a grin.

"Chris Langford, meet Lt. Ronald Stoppable."

Chris shook Ron's hand, " Palm Beach Florida…"

" Middleton, Colorado…" Ron said shaking his hand.

"Most of our players are from the states, a few from the Dominican Republic, the Ukraine…English is the official language." Marty explained.

Chris Langford turned to the other players, "Ron this is Adam Dreimeyer, he is one of our catchers, Mike Purdle…."

Ron shook their hands, "Hey, how you doing?"

"Ron…" Marty said quietly to get his attention. Ron turned to him and noticed a woman and a little girl had joined this. "This is Daniella Geller and her daughter Penina they are from Kefar Azza. She was one of the children you helped rescue in Gaza City."

His mouth fell open as he glanced towards Bonnie who shrugged. She had no idea this had been planned. Ron opened his mouth to speak. Before he could utter a word the woman embraced him tightly. She was in tears, "Thank you, thank you so much. When they took Penina, I never thought I'd see her again."

The woman was shorter than Bonnie, heavy set and had her black hair tied into a bun. The dress she wore was plain and practical. It was easy for Bonnie to tell she had come from one of the border settlements. Bonnie knelt down to the little girl, "You were one of the Gaza 12?"

The girl nodded her head shyly. Ron looked over to Bonnie, " Gaza 12?"

"What the kids were called on TV." Bonnie informed him.

The woman pulled away from Ron, "If you wouldn't have found them, I don't know…" She didn't finish the thought, "Penina always tells us how nice you were. Do you remember Penina?"

Ron opened his mouth, trying to think of what to say. He didn't really remember a lot about finding the kids in Gaza. As a matter of course he tried to do his best not to remember Gaza City at all. The only way he could remember the fight was from that awful DVD Kim had shown him when he returned to Middleton after he was wounded. Seeing himself being wounded from a first person perspective recorded in DVD horrified him beyond words. It was also the fundamental reason that he and Kim parting ways.

He looked to Bonnie again who shrugged. He hated to lie, but this appeared to be important to the woman and the little girl.

"Yes, yes, I remember Penina well." Ron said with a grin.

The little girl ran forward and hugged his leg. Ron had a weak grin on his face, "Yes, yes, I remember you…I remember Gaza City…" He said quietly.

Another man appeared in the dugout, "Shalom, Hank Schuster owner of the Tel Aviv Lightening, on behalf of the team and management I'd like to present to you one of our jerseys with your name on it and a Lightening baseball cap."

Ron took the blue home jersey and looked it over. On the back written in Hebrew was his name with the number 1, "Oh…wow, this is great…" He said nervously as he looked around the dugout.

Bonnie snatched the jersey from him, "Here slip this on over your uniform."

He did as she told him, taking off his beret and handing it to her as he placed the blue ball cap on his head. He turned to face the Geller's who were beaming at him. Ron was starting to feel as if he were in a zoo.

Marty interrupted the awkward moment, "We'd like to have the three of you to come to the mound for the first pitch ceremony." He said pointing to Ron and the Geller's.

Ron followed Marty to the mound followed by the Geller's. They stopped just in front of the mound. A man came to the mound and handed Marty a microphone. The crowd noise decreased a bit as Marty began to speak, "On behalf of the Tel Aviv Lightening, Goldstar Beer, Coca Cola, and Jump Citrus drink, and Israel's News Source Channel 6, we would like to welcome you to Sportek, the home of your Tel Aviv Lightening."

The crowd cheered loudly as Ron looked around. He estimated there to be maybe a thousand people in the stands. He looked towards the dugout of the Lightening to see them filing out and lining up along the line headed from home plate towards first base. The visiting Netanya Tigers were doing the same except from home plate towards third base.

The crowd quieted down a bit as Marty carried on with the introductions, "To throw out the ceremonial first pitch to start the game we have Lt. Ronald Stoppable, Hero of Israel…"

The crowd cheered loudly and Ron nervously waved to them.

"We have with us also, the Geller family from Kefar Azza. Their daughter Panina was one of the school children that Lt. Stoppable rescued from the Palestinian Authority Police."

The crowd exploded with loud cheering. Ron heard a man from near the top of the bleachers scream, _" Gaza City Madman."_

Ron waved again and tried to smile as painful memories played out in his mind, _"All I did was get myself blown up. I didn't rescue anyone."_

Marty thrust a baseball at Ron. He took it and looked around. He saw the Lightening catcher kneel behind the plate. Ron turned to the little girl, "You want to throw the ball?" He asked quietly. She looked at him nervously as she eyed the ball he was handing out to her, "It is alright, you just throw it at that man over there."

Panina stepped forward and took the ball. She brought it behind her head and hurled it with all her might towards home plate. The ball flew about 10 feet before landing on the ground.

The crowd applauded and laughed as the catcher jogged out to retrieve the ball. He ran to the mound and handed it Ron, "Now you try Gaza City…"

Ron's emotions went from embarrassment at the ceremony to anger. He watched the catcher jog back to take up position behind the plate, _"OK, he wants to see me throw the ball, I'll throw the ball."_

He had seen baseball on TV, had even made a botched attempt to join the Middleton team in his sophomore year of high school. He planted his right foot firmly on the ground, twisted just a bit as brought his left leg up near his chin where he paused for a moment to look towards home plate before following through the motion and hurling the ball with all his might.

There was the sound of ball hitting the leather of the catcher's mitt, "POP" followed by a loud cheer from the crowd. Marty motioned for the group to head back towards the Lightening dugout. The catcher ran towards the group and handed Ron the ball, "You've got quite an arm."

He took the ball, "Thanks…"

Inside the dugout Ron didn't have time to say any parting words to the Geller's as Bonnie grabbed him by the arm and tugged him towards the exit, "We have to leave right now and get back to Netanya so I can change for the banquet tonight."

Ron protested, "What banquet? Can't we stay and watch a few innings at least?"

"The one at the Sheraton Tower Hotel, everyone of importance is going to be there including the Prime Minister now quit dragging your ass and move." Bonnie barked.

Bonnie was almost sprinting for the car as Ron turned to look back at the ball field as the Hatikva, the Israeli National Anthem was being played. He took off his cap and threw it in the backseat of the car. Bonnie had the car rolling in reverse before he could close the door.

He did not remember the trip to Netanya. He was too busy looking over the baseball and trying to remember the children from Gaza City. Try as he might he couldn't. He remembered watching them being led into the building, he could remember the truck with the speaker on top trying to spook him out of his hiding spot but little else. Then he could always remember the fighting thanks to the awful DVD that Kim and Dr. Wong had shown him when he returned home to Middleton on leave.

He was starting to dwell on the DVD as Bonnie brought the car to a stop, "Come inside and put on some deodorant, no put on clean uniform shirt and deodorant. The Prime Minister doesn't want to smell you…"

Ron nodded his head as he exited the car at the apartment building. He wanted to say something smart about just what the Prime Minister could smell, but he was just too tired. Fame was not what he thought it would be. He felt like a freak and he did not like feeling like a freak.

"I don't think he's going to have to worry about smelling me since I think I'm going to sit this one out." Ron told her irritably.

They walked into the lobby of the apartment building. Bonnie was busy chewing Ron up one side and down the other about why he needed to go to the banquet. A brunette caught his eye. She smiled at him, waved and gave him a knowing wink.

Bonnie turned and noticed her. Her tone immediately changed, "Hi Lauren..."

"Hi Bonnie, I see your getting ready for a big night?" Lauren asked as she pushed the button for the elevator.

She rolled her eyes at the woman, "As usual, another big banquet in Tel Aviv and they've requested us to be there. It's tough being famous but Ron and I manage to persevere."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck as he looked the sexy brunette over, _"I know I've seen her somewhere before, not just here? I just wish I could remember where."_

Lauren smiled at Ron and said alluringly, "I can imagine, after all everyone wants to show Ron their appreciation."

His blood turned cold, now he remembered where he had seen her. It was the girl from the Ostrich Farm night club, the girl that had given him the blow job. Ron turned pale as Bonnie continued talking to Lauren.

"That is a lovely shade of lipstick, I know I've seen it somewhere before but I just can't recall?" She mused.

As if on cue the elevator door opened and Ron hustled Bonnie into it, "Hey it was great seeing you Lauren but we have a banquet to get ready for."

Bonnie looked at Ron strangely as the elevator door closed, "I thought you said you didn't want to go?"

"Did I, shaaaaaaaaa, no, I'm all about banquets and free food, and so is Rufus." Ron said doing his best to sound excited.

Rufus appeared from Ron's pocket, "Yea, free food."

She looked at him strangely, shrugged her shoulders and then the realization hit her. She narrowed her eyes, "I know where I've seen that shade of lipstick before."

The elevator door slid open on their floor, a couple waiting for the elevator were treated to a unique snapshot of a moment in time of Ron and Bonnie's relationship, "THAT SKANK, YOU FUCKED THAT SKANK!"

Ron saw the couple and chuckled nervously before breaking into a panicked run towards the apartment door, _"Make sure we have the guns secured, hide all sharp objects, hide all heavy objects, pack our bag quickly during the night, escape and evasion is a must for me and Rufus to survive this."_

Much to Ron's dismay Bonnie was keeping pace with him, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FUCKED THAT SKANK!"

Once inside the apartment Ron tried to explain, "I didn't have sex with her, she just...kind of..." He trailed off his explanation as he realized there was no real good way to explain what had happened at the club two nights ago.

Bonnie fumed for a moment, trying to decide what to do next. She looked around for something to throw at Ron. She noticed that Ron was trying to keep the couch between them. Suddenly she felt very tired and she felt a headache coming on. Bonnie began rubbing the bridge of her nose. She glared at Ron, "Just get changed, I'm going to change and we can figure out what to do once this night is over with."

Ron stared at her as she left the living room to head into the bathroom. He was expecting world war three to break out, but not this. Now he was really nervous. He almost wanted Bonnie to explode and scream insult and throw things at him. Having Bonnie do nothing at all was not a good sign. He shifted his weight nervously from one leg to the other, "Well I'll just get ready to go then...OK?"

No answer came.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ah another chapter. I did my best to write two killer fight scenes. I hope they make sense and you can follow the flow of the fight in your mind. This was a fun chapter to write. As always write a review or a good fight review and receive a reply. **

**Many thanks to MoonEasterBunny, MoMike, Whitem, Aedan Cameron, LycoX, YankeeBard, AtomiFire, Solarstone, Hope Master and Lippy Norwegian, trekkifulron, Zaratan for their reveiws.**

**Hope you all enjoy the latest installment.**

**Bubba**

* * *

Gaining access to the security room of the Sheraton Tower Hotel was not a problem for Katrina Sakorov. They had merely waited until after the Prime Minister's security detail swept the room and the building to ensure that the security of the Prime Minister and other government dignitaries would not be at jeopardy. Then once they were out of their way and headed to the 30th floor to attend their function, the group merely opened the door walked inside and spread a liberal amount of American dollars to the underpaid security officer manning the office. 

After explaining to the man exactly what he needed to do, it was now time to wait for their quarry to enter their trap. She now stood overlooking a bank of security monitors on the guard console. She looked to Mikhail Poshnakhov, "They are late."

Mikhail Poshnakhov a dark man who stood six foot two inches tall with an athletic build. He came highly recommended from a Georgian crime family. Mikhail had grown tired of being poor and of guarding the Baku Tbilisi Ceyhan pipeline and decided to take his skills to the private sector.

He had grown tired of living in a mud hut somewhere along the 1,000 miles of pipeline between the Caspian Sea and Mediterranean Sea. There was no money in the job and the thought of laying down his life to protect a pipeline from crazed eco terrorists along with the usual threats from various fundamentalist Muslim groups held little appeal to him.

One day in 2004 fate smiled upon him and his fellow guards as a detachment of U.S. Special Forces Operatives arrived to teach them the fundamentals of combating counter insurgency. Mikhail readily accepted the training and once he had completed the courses that were offered to him, he simply walked away from his post one night. He decided British Petroleum could find some other cheap, expendable person to protect the pipeline and he would head for the Georgian capital of Tbilisi to seek his fortune.

The local crime families were all too eager to employ him. He had gained a reputation for enjoying dirty close in killing. Leaving gruesome calling cards that would intimidate local shop owners into complying with the demands of which ever family chose to employ him.

He worked freelance for a few years before coming into contact with the Sakorov family. Now he was in Israel, to take the place of Ivan Totsky who met his fate at the hands of Ron Stoppable earlier in the year.

The work that had been slow and unremarkable, Mikhail figured that if this was all Ivan Totsky had to do, it was no wonder a young Golani Sergeant was able to kill him. He looked at Katrina Sakorov and shrugged, "It does not matter when he arrives, the fact that he will not be leaving is all that is important." He said in a bored matter of fact tone.

Katrina nodded her head as she continued to watch the monitors. She turned to the security guard, "Explain to me once again what you are going to do to earn your money?"

The middle aged heavy set guard pointed to the console, "When I receive the call, I will make sure elevator number 2 is the only elevator available to the 30th floor. Once your guests are inside I will have the elevator go offline on the 25th floor."

"What about security cameras?" Mikhail asked quietly.

Katrina turned back to the guard, "Yes, what about security cameras?"

"The cameras for elevator 2 and the 25th floor hallway will be offline from the time your guests enter the elevator till...well after you and your party has left the building." The guard explained.

_"Once the job is done, I will come back here and kill you myself."_ Katrina thought as she pulled her cell phone out of the pocket of her black jump suit and keyed in a speed dial number, "Yuri, are you in position?"

_"Yes, I am waiting in the Towers Lounge until I receive the 'Go' order."_

Katrina ended the call and keyed in another number, "Viktor, what is your status."

_"I am at the reception on the 30th floor. It is very nice. There is this ice sculpture..."_

"I do not care about the ice sculpture, pay attention to your job." She ended the call, "The man is an idiot!"

It was now time to check in with her final operative Pavel Tschannon, "Pavel are you in position?"

"Yes, I am on the 30th floor. You should really come up and have a quick look at this ice sculpture..."

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT THE ICE SCULPTURE! Now pay attention to your task." Katrina ended the call, _"It is well you two will be dead soon."_ She fumed.

"They are here." Mikhail said as he pointed to the monitors.

Katrina quickly turned to see Bonnie Rockwaller closing the door to her car as Ron was emerging from the backseat, "Why is he riding in back?"

Mikhail shrugged as he didn't have an answer to offer her. The security guard looked at the monitor, "Uh oh, I have seen that look before from my ex-wife. He is in trouble."

"The man can have any woman he wants. He should just kill her and move on." She said absently as she picked up a large black bag from the corner. She unzipped it and pulled out what appeared to be a very old Samurai sword. She pulled the blade from its sheath, then she began to slowly began to wield the blade in a circular arc. A smile crept across her face as she turned to Mikhail, "You know what you have to do?"

Mikhail nodded, "Follow them to the 30th floor make sure they exit the elevator and make no deviations."

"Yes, now go and escort my guests." Katrina said pleasantly. She eyed the monitor with amusement as a very angry looking Bonnie was doing her best to ignore the pleading of her fiancée' Ron Stoppable. She shook her head, _"Is this really the best Yamanouchi has to offer us?"_

* * *

Ron dressed in a fresh uniform pursued Bonnie who had changed into a black evening gown to the revolving doors, the entrance of the Sheraton Tower Hotel. He was still trying to plead his case to a fiancée that was giving him the silent treatment. Bonnie stepped into the entry way and pushed on the door. It turned in a circle nearly catching Ron as he tried to follow her in. He took the next empty spot and pushed the door until it deposited him into the lobby.

"Come on Bonnie say something, I said I was sorry." Ron pleaded anxiously.

Bonnie finally broke her silence as she hissed, "Not here!"

"OK, ok, that's a start..." He said hopefully as they walked towards the elevators.

She stopped at the reception desk, "Bonnie Rockwaller and Lt. Ronald Stoppable, I believe you will see us on the guest list for the banquet on the 30th floor."

The woman behind the counter nodded her head as she checked her guest sheet, "I have you listed." She said as she handed Bonnie their passes.

Bonnie slapped the badge with Ron's name on it into his chest, "Try not to lose this."

Ron shook his head as he worked the alligator clip to fasten the badge to his uniform collar. He was unaware of a man joining them by the elevators. Bonnie had already pushed the button and was looking everywhere except at Ron.

"Look Bonnie, I..."

"I'm not listening to you." Bonnie said in a pleasant sing song voice.

The door opened and the three entered the car. Ron glanced at the man who was with them. He was taller than Ron, dressed casually, dress slacks, loose fitting white twill shirt. He glanced at his feet to see Addis running shoes. Then he noticed the man was staring down at him. Ron nodded to him, "Shalom..."

The man didn't answer immediately, and when he did it was an answer that Ron wasn't expecting.

"I had thought that you would be taller."

Ron tilted his head, "Huh?"

The elevator stopped on the 30th floor as the door opened Bonnie was out of the elevator like a shot. Ron shook his head and stepped out. He stopped and turned back to the man, "You getting out?"

The man shook his head, "No, I do not wish to check my weapon."

Ron nodded his head in agreement, "Yea, I know what you mean..." He turned and walked towards the party until what the man had said registered with him. He turned quickly but the door to the elevator had already closed. He blinked, _"Now how awkweird was that?"_

He thought no more of it as he drew his handgun from its holster and handed it to the woman at the coat check table. She handed him a ticket for the gun and asked him, "Would you like to check your beret as well?"

He nodded and handed the woman his Golani beret as he scanned the entry vestibule for Bonnie. He spotted her and made his way to her. He stopped in his tracks as he realized why Bonnie had stopped. He whistled appreciatively as he took in the center piece of the reception, "Now that is the second largest ice sculpture I've ever seen."

A voice from behind him filled him in, "It is Ben-Hur riding in the chariot race."

Ron nodded still captivated by the statue, "Yea, I had a statue like that thrown at me earlier in the week."

There was no reply. Ron turned to look for the voice, _"Russian? He spoke with a Russian accent. The guy on the elevator sounded Russian too...coincidence?"_

He shrugged it off and circled the statue to find Bonnie chatting with a very important looking couple. Ron decided to back off for now. He figured that maybe she would be in a better mood after a night of networking and climbing the all important Tel Aviv social food chain.

"I need a drink." Ron said quietly as he looked for the bar. He spotted the bar and made his way towards it. A man on a balcony overlooking the reception caught his attention. Ron glanced up at him, _"Is he starring at me?"_

Ron glanced around quickly, looking to see why he was generating so much interest from the man on the balcony. _"No there are other IDF personnel here_." Ron thought as he walked away from the bar and back towards the ice sculpture. The man's eyes never left him. He turned and walked back to the bar this time watching the man for the entire distance. Once again his gaze never deviated from Ron.

He stepped into the drink line, _"OK, this is too weird. I bet he also has a Russian accent."_

The line moved forward. Ron glanced towards the front and there stood a very worried looking ghost named Frank Yarbourgh. He shook his head back and forth and held up five fingers. Ron tilted his head, _"Why isn't he talking to me?"_

A shiver ran up his spine. A warning he had received while he was in Japan earlier in the summer. He was there visiting the daughter he had never seen. The Russians, Hirotaka had warned him to beware the Russians because they were evil. He shook his head, _"No not all Russians, just Russian Mafia..."_

Ron looked up to the front of the line but the ghost was gone. He looked up at the man standing on the balcony, _"That's one..." _Then he looked off to his left. Another man was staring at him intently and talking into a cell phone. Sweat popped out all over Ron's body as the full realization of what was happening hit him, _"TRAP!"_

He left the line and quickly walked back to where he had seen Bonnie. She was now chatting with the Prime Minister. Ron stepped up to her and grasped her left arm, "I am so sorry for the interruption but there is a family emergency at home and we must leave right away."

Bonnie tried to pull away from Ron's grasped but he only gripped her arm tighter. His grin was forced as he narrowed his eyes at her, "Rufus is ill and we have to leave...Right now."

She was getting ready to explode at him and begin calling him names but something in Ron's tone told her that this was serious. Bonnie nodded her head, "If you'll excuse us, we had better check in with the sitter." She said pleasantly.

The two quickly turned and headed for the bank of three elevators. Now it was Bonnie trying to keep up with Ron as he stopped by the check table to retrieve his gun and beret. Bonnie whispered urgently, "What is wrong with you?"

"We have to leave. We have to leave right now." Ron whispered back.

"There's nothing wrong with Rufus. You have him in your pocket don't you?" She hissed.

Before Ron could answer she saw two very menacing men heading directly towards them. Then the realization hit her, "Oh"

Ron took his pistol and made sure the two men saw the Czeck made TZ-75 clearly before he holstered the gun. He didn't secure the pistol with the snap on slide strap, so he could draw it in a hurry if necessary.

Now he was tugging Bonnie to the elevators as the two men froze for the moment. Ron nodded as he pushed the button to call the elevator, "I didn't think they'd want a fire fight up here."

"What's going on Ron?" Bonnie asked nervously.

The middle elevator arrived to take them away. The two stepped onto elevator two. Ron pushed the button for ground, all the while keeping the two men in his sight. He whispered to Bonnie, "Russian mafia."

Bonnie eyed him suspiciously, "Yea, right…"

The elevator began to descend and Ron began to relax. Maybe, just maybe he was able to get Bonnie out before they had time to spring their trap. That thought quickly vanished as the elevator stopped on the 25th floor. The door opened. There was no one in sight. Ron pushed the button for ground but nothing happened.

"Stairs?" Bonnie suggested a note of panic creeping into her voice.

"Stairs" Ron agreed.

The two walked quickly towards the stairwell at the end of the hallway. The door to the stairwell opened, one of the men from the party stepped into the hallway. Ron's mind was running the numbers. He didn't want to get into a firefight here in the hotel. He also didn't want to get into a fight while Bonnie was with him.

"Back to the elevators." Ron said in a low voice as he took Bonnie by the arm and turned her around.

The remaining two elevators stopped on the 25th floor, out stepped the man who had accompanied them to the 30th floor earlier. The other man Ron recognized from the party emerged from the other elevator. He froze, glanced to his left, his escape routes were slowly being taken away from him.

"Men's room…" He said urgently as he pushed Bonnie through the door.

Bonnie began to protest as they entered what for her was the forbidden zone. Ron took in the restrooms layout quickly. To his left were a long row of countertops with sinks and a length of mirrors. To his right were row 3 urinals and 3 stalls and one man who stood with his arms crossed, smiling at him.

Yuri Stepanovich grinned at Ron. He was getting a little long in the tooth for this kind of work but he hadn't really had a chance to get his hands dirty since the collapse of the Soviet Union. He was relishing the chance to relive the glory days of his youth, reliving the days when he used to make people disappear as a matter of routine.

Normally he would be nervous about actually taking part in an operation like this but from what he had seen of this young man and his woman from TV. He was expecting very little if any opposition as he stepped forward to meet the blonde headed man.

Ron saw that the balding man was closing the distance. He pushed Bonnie to the floor, "Get under the sinks." He said as he moved forward to meet the man.

Bonnie s unceremoniously scrambled underneath the row of sinks. All she could see now was Ron from the knees down. She watched him step towards the man. She heard a grunt as the man fell to the floor grasping his throat. Bonnie gasped as the man turned to her with a look of fear in his eyes as he tried to breath.

The door to the restroom began to open. Ron turned and launched himself against it. Trying to hold it closed as he tried to draw the CZ-75 on his hip. Bonnie meanwhile couldn't take her eyes off the man. His face took on a bluish tint, as his eyes bulged from their sockets.

The three men on the other side of the door were finally able to force it open. Ron drew his gun from the holster as he was pushed backwards into the restroom. He brought the gun up to fire only to have it kicked from his hand by Pavel Tschannon, "No, no, no…" He taunted as the other men entered the room.

Bonnie watched the pistol clatter to the ground. Then she turned her attention back to the man suffocating in front of her. His struggling ceased, the man's swollen tongue protruding from his mouth. She forced her eyes away from the sickening sight to the current battle raging in front of her.

She saw Ron savagely kick Pavel Tschannon in the solar plexus. Pavel doubled over but he was unable to capitalize on the blow as he ducked a blow to the head by one of the other men.

Viktor Kastner grabbed Ron around the throat with both hands as he took a step back trying to maintain his balance. Ron brought his arms up through the opening in Viktor's arms and forced them apart before punching the man in the nose. Viktor grunted as he reached for his broken nose.

Mikhail Poshnakhov, arguably the best fighter of the group jumped into the air, planting a foot into Ron's chest sending him sprawling to the floor. He slid to back of the restroom and was now scrambling to feet.

Bonnie tried to reach for Ron's pistol but it was kicked out of her reach as Pavel Tschannon came forward to engage Ron. His face was screwed up into a snarl as he threw a punch at Ron's head.

Ron grabbed the man's arm, stepping forward while he pulled the man past him, he viciously drove his elbow into the man's nose. The man screamed a curse word in Russian that he couldn't understand but he could understand Viktor Kastner reaching into his suit coat.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed the only thing he could find to use as a weapon. Viktor started to draw his Glock from the holster as Ron jammed a Sharpie permanent marker into the man's eye socket.

Viktor Kastner screamed as he reached for his eye with his free hand. Ron snap kicked the Glock from his other. Viktor collapsed to the floor. Ron could hear Bonnie gasp from beneath the counter as he turned to face the other man.

Mikhail threw a jab towards Ron's jaw. Before the blow could land he was struck from the side by Pavel. Both Ron and Pavel tumbled into the urinals. Ron groaned in pain as he slammed into the third urinal. Mikhail grinned as he noticed Bonnie cowering under the sink, "Once we kill him, we shall have our fun with you."

Upon hearing Mikhail's taunt towards Bonnie a new urgency took over Ron's brain. He reached into Pavel's suit coat trying to find the man's pistol. Pavel stepped away punching Ron in the mouth as he broke off contact with him.

Ron lashed out with his right foot. He failed to catch Pavel, but as he was trying to avoid Ron's kick he tripped over the body of Uri Steppanovich that still lay on the floor. Mikhail was on Ron in an instant. Ron stiff armed the man in the chest to halt his momentum.

Viktor meanwhile pulled the Sharpie marker from his eye and was trying to find his dropped pistol. Ron saw this took three steps to the man and kicked him in the face. Viktor was propelled onto his back. He rolled back and forth holding his shattered nose.

Ron turned and threw three blows at Mikhail who countered each punch. Ron heard Bonnie scream a warning from behind him.

"BEHIND YOU!"

Without hesitating a moment, Ron pivoted and lashed out with a saddle kick. The kick caught Pavel just below the jaw and lifted him off the floor. There was a loud thud as Pavel landed hard on his back.

Wasting no time, Ron turned and threw three more punches towards Mikhail. The tall lanky man easily parried them. Then he threw three punches of his own, Ron blocked them but it wasn't easy. To avoid them Ron had to give up the initiative. He realized that now he was fighting defensively as he was forced to move away.

Ron cursed himself. This was against all his Yamanouchi teachings. When outnumbered attack. The best defense was a strong and concerted offense. Now he found himself backing up towards a man he knew wasn't dead. He sensed movement behind him. Ron shot to his right into an empty stall, avoiding a punch into his kidney from Pavel who was coming at him from behind. He jumped onto the stool and then vaulted himself over the stall to land behind his attackers.

Now he had all three men in his view. Viktor Kastner was down for the moment and posed no threat. Pavel and Mikhail however were a very large threat. Pavel pushed himself past Mikhail, "So you are not completely worthless. Now let us see what else you have learned from Yamanouchi." Pavel spat as he quickly closed the distance between he and Ron.

Upon hearing the taunt Ron sprang into the air, focusing all of his power into a single blow. He kicked Pavel as hard as he could in the throat. There was a loud 'Crack' as his foot snapped the man's neck. Ron landed on his feet, watching Pavel's lifeless body land on the ground five feet away from him.

Mikhail didn't give Ron much time to savor his victory as he punched him hard in the stomach. Ron grunted and doubled over in pain. Mikhail then executed a spin kick. Ron saw it coming but was unable to move out of the way fast enough.

The kick propelled Ron into the urinals. He bounced off a partition to land on his chest. He rolled away from the man as fast as he could but it wasn't fast enough as another kick lifted him off the ground. Ron was on all fours scrambling to put distance between he and his attacker.

Ron was out of breath as he reached the wall. He was in trouble and he knew it. He was panting trying to catch his breath. He felt something stirring from inside his pants pocket. He moved along the wall with his hand palm up towards Mikhail, _"About time your lazy but got up."_ He thought as Rufus stirred in his pocket.

Mikhail was grinning as he moved in for another kick. He stopped suddenly as something pink sprang from Ron's pocket, "What?"

It didn't take Rufus long to understand Ron was in trouble. He launched himself at Mikhail. He was trying to claw his face. Mikhail slapped Rufus, sending him flying into a urinal.

Rufus popped out of the urinal, he was clearly dazed, "Shit…"

Mikhail did a double take as he heard the naked mole rat curse. That was all the distraction Ron needed as he regained his feet and punched the man in the jaw. Mikhail spun and countered with a spin kick. Ron blocked it and tried one of his own, only to have his blocked.

Ron thought momentarily of a similar battle he had had with Monkey Fist high up in the mountains of Yamanouchi. They were throwing so many blows and blocking them at the same time that it resembled little more than a slap fight. This gave him an idea, he would mix up his fighting style to throw the man's tactics off.

Ron threw a jab at Mikhail, who grabbed his arm, then the back of his neck. Ron struggled against the man as he tried to slam him head first into the long panel of mirrors.

He threw the idea out the window. He quickly lifted his foot up to the countertop to break his momentum.

Turning quickly to sweep the taller man's leg from beneath him, both men fell to the floor. Ron scrambling to get on top of the man, he now encircled Mikhail's throat with his own hands. He squeezed as hard as he could, trying to choke the life out of his opponent.

Mikhail wasn't finished yet, he punched Ron in the mouth. Ron's head snapped back and his grip loosened for a split second before resuming his death grip on the man. Mikhail was becoming panicked as his blows were more random and less precise.

Bonnie gasped as she saw the determination on Ron's face. He gritted his teeth as he continued to choke the life out of the man. They were both squirming around on the bathroom floor. The man now tried to get a hand under his chin to push Ron's head back. Mikhail was desperately trying to break the short blonde man's hold. Ron squirmed out of the man's grasp. The sounds of the struggle now echoed off the walls. The grunting of Ron's exertions, mixed with the horse gasps of Mikhail Poshnakhov as he desperately tried to claw Ron's face.

Soon the struggle ceased. Ron pulled the man off the floor a few feet before slamming him to ground hard. He was covered in sweat, out of breath, and red in the face from his exertion. Blood ran down from his busted lip. He looked at Bonnie and smiled wearily, blood staining his teeth. Droplets of blood flew from his lips as he told Bonnie between breaths, "I…am… so… out… of…shape."

Bonnie, no longer mesmerized by the fight scrambled out from under the line of sinks. She ran to a paper towel dispenser, pulling several towels out and running them under the water from the sink.

Ron turned to look at the last remaining man. Viktor Kastner crawled slowly towards his pistol. Ron stood up walked over, he picked up the pistol. The man squinted at him with one good eye. He held up the Glock model 19 for him to see, "Looking for this?"

He then pointed the gun at the Viktor's head and pulled the trigger. Bonnie jumped as the shot rang out. The sound of the shell casing could be heard bouncing off the tile floor as she walked over to Ron. She began to clean him off, "Did you really have to kill him?" She asked nervously.

Ron winced at the question. His answer indicated he didn't want to discuss it any further, "Considering he only wanted to kill us…YES!"

Bonnie nodded, "We have to get out of here."

He nodded his head in agreement, before turning his attention to Rufus, "You coming or are you going to stay in your new swimming pool?"

Rufus jumped from the urinal, "Yuck…"

Bonnie picked up Ron's pistol with two fingers, along his beret from the floor before handing it to him, "Who were those guys again?"

He shrugged, "Obviously not fans."

"Ron, I'm serious." Bonnie said quietly.

"Russian mafia…I think…" Ron said quietly.

Bonnie nodded her head, "We'll talk about this later. Now we really need to get out of here."

* * *

Katrina Sakorov smiled as she heard the pistol shot from outside the restroom. She knew her men had perished in the fight. She could almost tell which man died just by the sound of their bodies hitting the floor. She had not expected them to win, merely to tire out The Chosen One for her. Tire him out and make him easier for her to kill.

She rotated her head around on her shoulders to loosen up as she walked with her bag towards the elevators. A sense of peace washed over her. Soon she would be the one in control of the most feared weapon of the Gods. She heard the door to the restroom open and knew destiny was heading her way.

"How's your teeth?" Bonnie asked as she looked at the amount of blood staining the paper towels Ron held to his face.

Ron moved the towel away from his mouth, "I think they're alright."

Rufus scampered up Ron's leg and disappeared back into his leg pocket. Ron grimaced, "Sure jump into my pocket after bathing in piss."

"That's gross…" Bonnie said absently as she noticed an attractive woman in a black jogging suit standing near the bank of three elevators.

Ron hadn't spotted her yet. He was still trying to process the fight in his mind. _"Frank signaled there would be five attackers. I only killed four. I wonder where the fifth one is."_

"My arms fell like lead." He told Bonnie quietly as he walked past the woman.

An evil grin crossed Katrina's face as she unzipped her bag, _"Your arms will soon be the least of your problems."_

"Put some witch hazel in your bath once you get home. That should help things out." Bonnie said wearily as she pressed the down button for the elevator.

Ron tilted his head to one side. Something was wrong, _"Behind me…" _A voice in his mind warned.

Katrina eased the sword from the scabbard. Suddenly her target spun and kicked her square in the chest. She fell onto her butt hard. She snarled to the blonde man, "Time to die…"

Bonnie screamed and jumped out of the way as Katrina regained her feet and took a swipe at her with a sword. Ron saw her glowing red eyes and understood the situation immediately, _"Damn…"_

"Blade" Ron urgently whispered.

A glowing ball of energy emerged from his pocket and into his hand. He now controlled the Lotus Blade. Ron parried Katrina's second attempt to behead Bonnie. Sparks flew from the colliding blades. Ron glanced towards Bonnie and shouted, "RUN!"

While their blades were still joined Katrina pushed Ron backwards into the center elevator door. The light above the door flashed as the door opened spilling the two combatants into the elevator. The elevator door closed. Bonnie stared at the doors more than a little annoyed, "Now who is she?"

Ron landed on his back inside the elevator. Katrina landing on top of him, the two scrambled trying to regain their footing. Katrina swung her blade tentatively at Ron's head. He ducked the blow and took a swing of his own at the brunette with glowing red eyes. The sword missed its mark but made a clean incision in the elevators interior to mark the path of the blade.

Katrina once again pressed Ron into the wall of the elevator hard, "You really do not expect to beat me do you?" She hissed.

Pushing her back hard against the other side of the elevator car, he tried to answer but was too winded. Katrina kneed Ron in the groin. His eyes went cross-eyed from the pain. Katrina shoved him off her as she now tried to impale him on the end of her sword.

Ron dodged to the left inside the narrow compartment. He brought the sword over his head slicing downward towards Katrina's sword arm. The Lotus Blade slashed through the false ceiling of the elevator. Fluorescent tube light bulbs exploded, showering debris inside the car as the Lotus Blade continued towards its travel.

Katrina spun out of the way as she was trying to not only avoid Ron's sword but also keep the broken glass and dust out of her eyes. She held the sword up defensively as Ron struck it over and over again.

Sparks flew inside the dimly lit compartment. Katrina took a second to glance at her sword. The Lotus Blade was causing damage to the blade. She couldn't believe the strength of the weapon. On the next strike she pushed against Ron again, forcing him to the other side of the elevator. She pinned Ron to the wall, "I am going to kill you and then…what is that thing?" She said in bewilderment as Rufus emerged from Ron's pocket.

Ron glanced down at the pink naked mole rat, "A little help buddy…"

Rufus scampered to the floor. Avoiding Katrina feet as she tried to stomp him, he made his way up the back of her leg. Katrina let out a howl as she released Ron. Rufus fell to the floor of the elevator as the woman shook him off of her. Ron swung the Lotus Blade in a wide arc once again. Katrina avoided the blow as the Lotus Blade sliced through the elevator doors.

Bonnie stood outside the elevator. She gasped as she saw a red hot blade slice through the elevator doors like butter. The elevator had not moved since it had been disabled from the security office. The doors began to open only to stick halfway. Bonnie took a step back, sparks flew from inside, she could hear the clashing of blades from inside the cab. There was only one light left on inside the elevator but she could clearly make out Red and blue glowing eyes that changed position by the second. A pink flash raced from the elevator, "Shit, shit, shit…"

Ron saw the door open and tried to follow Rufus out the door. Katrina grabbed him by his uniform collar and yanked him back inside, "You do not get away so easily."

He parried another thrust away from him, "I'm starting to think that you're kind of…crazy." He grunted as he stabbed at her.

The Lotus Blade pierced the rear wall of the elevator. Ron could hear the tearing of metal. He glanced at the damage, _"Have to get clear of this thing…"_ He thought in a panic.

Katrina pushed him against the wall hard. She grinned as she tryed to catch her breath, "I am so far from sane that you appear as a small speck standing on the shores of sanity."

Ron looked into her blazing red eyes and gasped, "Sh…shit!"

He reached down deep within himself and tapped a reservoir of strength he had known only once before. In the mountains of Yamanouchi, the power came to him as he fought to save Yori from Monkey Fist. He forced Katrina Sakorov away from him. She flew to the other side of the elevator. She rolled to her left to avoid another overhead strike from the Lotus Blade.

The Lotus Blade sliced through the wiring of the elevator. The lights of the different floors flashed crazily from the control panel, sparks rained down from above. Katrina tried to stand but had to duck once again as the Lotus Blade made a return pass in another attempt to sever her head from her body.

Ron's mind processed the available information as he came to realization that the elevator was taking severe damage from the ancient weapon. _"Man, I wish this sword was just a bit shorter."_

The blade instantly resized to a more manageable size. Katrina launched herself at him again. Ron side stepped her attack, he grabbed her behind the neck and drove her face first into the only undamaged wall of the elevator. Katrina grunted as she slammed into the wall. She turned as quickly as she could but it wasn't fast enough.

The hilt of the Lotus Blade slammed into her right eye socket, once, twice. Pain shot through the woman's body. She could no longer see out of her right eye as the hilt crushed the orbital bone of her skull.

Now in desperation she screamed as she attempted to flee out the half opened door. Ron laughed insanely as he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her back inside the elevator. Katrina tried to strike at him but to no effect. She couldn't see out of her right eye as blood and pain wracked her body.

Ron threw her to the ground. A voice that was not Ron's spoke calmly to the woman, "So now you pay the price for your treachery against the ancients."

Katrina screamed as she tried desperately get to her feet and defend herself, "NOOOOOOOOOO"

The Lotus Blade made as hissing sound as it sliced through the air to reach its mark. Katrina's scream was silenced as the blade easily sliced through her throat. Her body slid to the floor as the severed head bounced off the rear wall and settled at Ron's feet.

He kicked the severed head out of the elevator, "No virgins for you."

Bonnie screamed as a severed head bounced out of the door. Then she gasped as she saw Ron emerge from the elevator, eyes glowing blue and sporting an evil grin that she had not seen since the wild car chase in Middleton earlier in the summer.

The blue light dimmed in Ron's eyes. He looked at the Lotus Blade and whispered, "Money clip…" The ancient weapon transformed into an ornate money clip. He dropped the ancient weapon back into his pocket.

He stood before Bonnie, "I am so sore…" He said wearily.

Bonnie tried to speak but a loud groan came from within the elevator just before it gave way crashing 25 floors to the ground. Dust, smoke and debris flew from the shaft covering them both.

Bonnie cleared her throat, "OK, so just who was she?" She asked trying hard to sound jealous.

Ron shook his head and began to laugh. Bonnie started to laugh also. She stepped forward and hugged Ron. Then she stepped back and looked at her dirty evening gown. She frowned, "Your paying for the dry cleaning."

* * *

The couple sat in the lobby of the hotel. The Tel Aviv police had questions, many questions. The same elderly white haired detective that Ron had met after he shot a suicide bomber outside of one of his personal appearances was handling the questioning.

"So how many did you kill tonight?"

Ron said nothing as he held up 5 fingers.

The old detective nodded his head, "I suppose it was self defense?"

Ron nodded his head.

"One of the men had a gunshot wound to the head."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I was tired of fighting by then."

The detective nodded his head understanding, "So how did you decapitate the young woman?"

He sighed, "I didn't. She tried to kill me with the sword…and then her head fell off."

"A sword, why not a gun?"

"Why not a tank? I don't know." Ron said impatiently.

"I saw the whole thing it happened just like Ron says." Bonnie snapped at the officer.

"We have your statement already." The detective said as he looked towards the bank of out of order elevators. Workman were now working with a torch to recover the remains of Katrina Sakorov.

"So can we go now?" Bonnie asked anxiously.

"No, you cannot leave now." He told her before turning his attention back to Ron, "Six people in one week. Is this a personal record for you?"

Ron sighed and closed his eyes, "No I killed 130 people in three days in Gaza City…or so I'm told."

The detective frowned at the answer, "So this is just a light week for you?"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "I take them as they come."

"Have you ever been to Russia?"

Ron thought for a moment. He could not ever remember traveling there with Kim, "No…"

"So what did you do to make the Russian mafia angry at you?" The detective asked.

Bonnie raised her hand, "I think they were mad at me. I gave them a weather forecast they didn't like."

The detective narrowed his eyes at her. It was clear he was annoyed with her, "Would you like to forecast weather from a cell?"

"No…" Bonnie said quietly.

"So who killed the head of security?" The detective asked as he was trying to throw the couple off of their rehearsed story.

Ron shook his head, "Not me…I'd tell you if I did."

"He was killed with a sword." The detective added.

"I'm partial to guns." Ron said as he fought hard to hold back a smile.

Mossad officer Avner Tobin looked towards the elevator once again. In all his years in the espionage field he had never seen anything like this. He had never come across anyone quite like the young lieutenant. He rubbed his face as he tried to think of more questions an actual police detective would ask the couple.

"The elevator received a lot of damage. What caused it?"

Ron glanced towards the elevators, "Her sword is very sharp."

Bonnie was becoming annoyed, "Look we have to get home. We need to get some sleep so we look good for our television show."

Avner ignored her, "There is a pistol missing from one of the men in the restroom."

"It's not missing." Ron added.

"Then where is it?"

"It's on my hip. I was using a TZ-75, it's not a bad gun but I prefer Glocks." Ron told him.

Avner rubbed his eyes, "The TZ-75 and the Glock are not standard issue of the IDF."

Ron nodded his head, "True"

"Turn out your pockets." Avner said suddenly.

"Am I being charged?" Ron said bristling at the request.

"Not at this time."

Ron made no move to take anything out of his pockets. Avner rubbed his chin and glanced at the remains of the elevator car. He shook his head, "We know how to find you two. You can leave for now, but we will be back in touch."

The couple wasted no time in vacating the area. After three hours of questioning by many different people it took a toll on them. Avner watched them leave the lobby in a hurry. He walked up to one of the real Tel Aviv police inspectors, "Well what do you think?"

The man shook his head in disbelief as he examined the late Katrina Sokorov's sword, "I am not sure what to think. Look at all the damage done to this sword."

Avner examined the blade. There were large gouges in the steel blade. He thought about the condition, "Do you think all the damage to this elevator could have been caused by the sword?"

The police inspector lifted his eye brows and motioned for Avner to follow him. Avner followed him to the destroyed elevator car. Katrina's headless body was still on the floor as evidence markers were placed around her. He pointed to a large gash on the back wall, "The metal is actually melted. See how it the metal was temporarily liquefied before it cooled and turned solid again."

The elderly man frowned, "I do not believe this sword could have done that. Did Ms. Sokorov's head just fall off?" He asked, fearing the answer.

"Whatever did all the damage inside this elevator, also killed our Russian mafia lady." The detective informed him.

"So her head didn't just fall off?" Avner inquired.

The detective shook his head, "No"

"Could Lt. Stoppable have disarmed her and used her own sword against her?"

"No, burn marks on the torso and the severed head. The wounds were cauterized as whatever was used passed through the body, no blood in the elevator. Except for tiny droplets that we believe belong to Lt. Stoppable." The detective explained.

Avner frowned, "So you think he is lying?"

"Not at all, I think he killed 5 people on the 25th floor. I just cannot see how Ms. Sokorov died." The detective told him.

The elderly Mossad agent took the sword from the detective, "What do you think could have caused all this damage to the sword?"

The detective took the sword away from Avner and held it up to the light, "This is a very old sword. If you will notice it is not just one piece of metal but many layers of hardened steel. One thin layer of steel on top of another, this sword has maybe 12 layers. It is one thing to cut through the soft cast iron of an elevator car or through a human neck." The detective frowned as he looked at the sword, "I believe whatever that young man used was able to gouge large chunks from this sword."

Avner sighed, "Keep a lid on this. No word to the press. I want time to look into this a little deeper."

* * *

The light from the apartment complex lobby was a welcome sight. It was nearly one in the morning as Bonnie wheeled the car into the parking lot. She looked over to Ron. He was still asleep. He had fallen asleep the moment he sat down in the car. She let out a deep breath before nudging him, "We're home."

Ron's eyes opened, "I am so sore…"

"I know…" Bonnie said wearily.

They hadn't had time to talk about what had happened earlier in the week. Bonnie figured she would bring it up after they left work for the Shabbat. She would lay down the law and Ron would either toe the line or it was out the door. She shook her head as she shelved that idea. She could tell Ron was sorry but his cheating on her was just so maddening to her.

She pushed in on the door to the lobby and froze after she was inside. There stood Lauren in her on the town party clothes flirting with the desk attendant. Bonnie entered the lobby, not sure about what she was going to do.

Lauren made the decision for her. She saw Ron smiled and drunkenly sauntered up to him. She pushed her way past Bonnie and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, "Hey Ronnie, want me to show you some more appreciation?"

Drunk or not, tired or not, she was about to suffer the wraith of Bonnie. Ron took a step back and tried to push her away. Bonnie reached out and grabbed the woman's hair. As she yanked her away from her man, "GET OFF OF HIM!"

Lauren spun around ready to insult Bonnie only to be slapped hard in the face. Lauren staggered back as Bonnie continued slapping her while screaming obscenities at the top of her lungs.

Ron watched in stunned amazement as the two women fell to the floor. Hair extensions and Lee press on nails were flying everywhere. The night desk attendant was in a panic as he ran around his reception desk, "Stop them, stop them."

Ron not wanting to get clawed motioned towards the two women, "After you…"

Bonnie was finally running out of steam. Lauren's long black hair wasn't so long now. Bonnie reared back to deliver a final punch, but before she could Ron swooped in and picked her up over her shoulder.

She kicked and squirmed trying to get loose as Ron carried her to the elevators. He pressed the call button. He could hear Lauren crying behind him. He didn't want to turn around and face her.

Bonnie on the other hand had no such problem, "YEA, THAT'S RIGHT BITCH. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF I CATCH YOU AROUND MY MAN AGAIN!"

Ron suppressed a grin as he stepped on board the elevator. He kept Bonnie over his shoulder until they were inside the apartment. She looked at the mass of hair in her hands and threw it to the ground. Ron made a face and asked, "Hair extensions?"

"WHO CARES!" Bonnie screamed.

They stood and stared at one another for a moment. Bonnie suddenly broke down in tears, "Why her? Why not me? What was wrong with me?"

She collapsed to her knees crying, "Bonnie…I didn't mean for that to happen. I was drunk and high…"

"Why didn't you come home to me?" She sobbed.

Ron sank to his knees and embraced her there on the living room floor. They were finally going to talk about the other night, "It wasn't that I didn't want to come home but I was with Dean and he was driving. I never wanted to hurt you. Not you of all people. I wouldn't be walking without you."

"You could have come here. I'm warm and willing. What does she got that I don't." Bonnie sobbed.

Ron winced, "Bonnie…I…"

"NO MORE DRUGS!" She screamed suddenly.

She screamed so loudly that she made Ron jump. He nodded his head, "No…no more drugs."

Bonnie wiped her eyes, "No more drinking."

Ron pursed his lips. He didn't think he could promise that. He really developed a taste for alcohol since joining the army, "I…I won't drink as much."

She thought it over. It wasn't what she wanted to hear, but it would do for now. She nodded her head, "Fine…just don't get so drunk."

"Now there are some things I want?" Ron said seriously as he pulled her away to look her in the eyes.

"You're in no…"

"Bonnie…I'm tired. This whole fame, parties, meeting important people is fun for you. It was fun for a while but I just can't keep up with your schedule. I need time to relax." He explained.

Bonnie frowned and thought it over, "What so you can find more girlfriends…"

"BONNIE! I've been on leave for two weeks. I've got to do nothing that I've wanted to do. I didn't get to visit the Oester's or Mr. Seitzman. I didn't get to spend any time with Sam…"

"Well it was important for people to see you." Bonnie explained.

Ron sighed, "Well now they've seen me. I'm really starting to feel like a freak on display."

Bonnie chuckled, "Well you have killed 6 people this week…"

He laughed, Bonnie did have a point. No one else in Israel could match a Ron Stoppable body count. He hugged her tightly. Rufus squirmed out of his leg pocket. He looked at both of them, "Cheese bitch!"

Bonnie's eyes grew big. Ron giggled nervously as he grabbed the pink naked mole rat before Bonnie could retaliate. Then he turned Rufus to face him, "I know you're hungry, but being a potty mouth isn't going to get you fed."

"I don't know where he gets it?" Bonnie said wearily as she stood up.

Ron knew where he was getting his wonderful new vocabulary but he figured that was a battle he would fight another day. He killed five people, saved Bonnie's life, only to watch Bonnie pummel a rival. They had done enough for one day. 


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay on this chapter. I got caught up in another story and was side tracked. Now I think I'm caught back up in this story and will be side tracked with KOZ for a while. I had quite forgotten how much fun it was to write these characters. Many thanks for your patience hopefully the next chapter will follow shortly.**

**Write a review receive a reply, and once again thank you for being patient with me. So without further ado, Chapter 17 Knights of Zion.**

**Bubba**

* * *

Anne Possible the elder redheaded matriarch of the Possible family, answered the door. She tilted her head at the man holding a bouquet of roses. He was wearing blue work pants and a blue stripped shirt with the name Mike embroidered over the left hand pocket. She glanced out towards the street to where his van was parked. She read the van, _"Rocky Mountain Cable Vision."_

"Oh, I'm sorry but we really aren't interested in cable at this time." She said as she started to close the door.

"No, no, I'm dropping these by for Kim." The man said quickly.

Mrs. Possible looked the man over. She lifted an eyebrow, "I don't think my daughter is interested in cable television either."

The man laughed, "No, we're supposed to go out on a date later. I just thought I'd drop these off for her."

Anne smiled as she took the roses and a box of candy, "Oh...well, Kimmie never mentioned anything about a date...Mr...?"

"Oh, sorry, Mike, Mike Gardner, I met...Kim earlier in the week." He said brightly.

Kim's mom nodded her head, "Oh, I'll see Kim gets these when she returns home."

Mike smiled, "Great, I have a few more installs to do this afternoon. I should be back to pick her up around seven."

Anne chuckled, "Don't you mean between seven and ten?"

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, nothing like a little cable TV humor. I can see where Kim gets her sense of humor as well as her good looks." Mike said trying to sound smooth.

Anne blushed, "Oh well...I'll tell her you were by."

"Thanks Mrs. Possible." He said as he turned and walked back to his truck.

Mr. Dr. Possible walked up behind his wife and watched as the cable TV man returned to his truck. He looked at the roses and candy in Anne's hands, "You did tell him we weren't interested in cable, right?"

Anne blinked and then understood after she remembered the flowers and candy, "Oh, these are for Kimmie."

"I somehow don't think Kimmie is interested in cable TV either." Jim Possible said as he cocked an eyebrow and rubbed his chin.

Anne laughed, "No, I think he's Kimmie's new boyfriend."

Jim Possible's expression took a turn for the unfriendly, "Isn't he a little old for Kimmie?"

Anne shrugged, "Well he seemed very nice."

"Well, I guess he's the mystery man that she's on the phone with all the time." He said frowning at the roses.

"Well I guess he is." Anne agreed.

The rhythmic thumping could be heard inside the Possible's house as the parents Possible looked at each other. Kim Possible was almost home. Jim shook his head, "I wish she wouldn't play that music so loud."

"I wish she'd quit smoking." Anne said frowning.

Kim parked the black, pimped out 4 door sedan in the driveway. The car at one time had been Ron's. He sold it to her before leaving for Israel. Kim closed her eyes and listened to the rest of the song on the high dollar car stereo before shutting off the engine.

The deep bass thumped, it felt as though Kim was being softly punched in the chest over and over again as she took the final drag of her cigarette. She had an urge she hadn't felt in a long time, _"Ron must have been up to something last night. I have this urge to kick some biscuits."_ She thought as exited the car.

Anne waited for her daughter to come into the house before addressing her. "There was a man that dropped by earlier to see you."

Her daughter's eyes lit up, "Mike?"

"Uh huh, and he left you these." Anne said pointing to the flowers she laid on a table by the door.

Gasping Kim picked them up, "Roses, nobodies ever given me roses before."

"So Kimmie, what do you know about this man?" Her mother asked in a concerned voice that only mothers get when they think they're children are making a mistake.

Kim frowned, "Isn't this daddy's job?"

Anne frowned, "I don't know Kimmie, I just think it's a mistake to get involved with someone while your getting ready to leave to another state to go to school."

"Mom, we're just going out on a date. It's not like I'm going to marry the guy." Kim protested.

**

* * *

**

After the trio finished with their dinner it was time to find a place to stay. Wade spotted a high rise motel that was in sight of the port terminal. This was ideal as he had a vague idea of how they were going to leave Odessa and make their way to the port of Haifa.

As they walked into the Hotel Odessa, Sergei spotted two men following them. "The last time I was here this was the Kepinski Hotel. It is nice, 19 floors."

Looking at a description on the brochure he had procured at the café' Wade made his decision, "They have internet in all the rooms. We stay here."

Bina looked around the lobby as they entered the hotel, "Nice place, chocolate boy is paying."

Frowning Wade stepped to the counter, only to be cut off by Sergei. Who spoke to the woman at the check in counter in Russian, "My friends and I need a room for the night, we prefer a room close to a stairwell as my young friend is terrified of being trapped in a building so tall in case of fire. We also prefer to be 4th floor or above, with a view of the port."

The woman looked at Sergei incredulously, "Would you also like a complimentary mint on the pillow and scented rose water for your bath?"

Without blinking an eye, Sergei replied. "Yes"

The woman's keys flew over the keyboard, "I have a room with twin queen beds..."

"That will do nicely." Sergei said curtly.

"Fine, I will need a major credit card in order to secure the room reservation."

Grabbing Wade by the collar Sergei shoved him roughly towards the woman, "Give her your credit card."

Wade dug into his wallet and quickly handed her the card.

The woman looked at it and then back at Wade, "Mr. Dooright, due you have any other form of identification."

Without hesitation Wade produced his passport. The woman looked at the name and then back at Wade, "Canadian passport, Dudley Dooright...You are a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police?"

Wade nodded his head, "Yes, I am on holiday."

The woman typed the information into the computer. "Fine, Mr. Dooright you are in room 638. In order to reach..."

As she was handing Wade back his passport and credit card, the woman never had a chance to finish her sentence as Sergei grabbed the electronic room keycards and pulled Wade away from the counter, "We shall look over the property first. Thank you..."

Walking slowly in order to not alarm the men following them, they made a leisurely tour around the lobby. After all they were just tourists on holiday, nothing unusual to the unobservant eye.

Bina whispered to Sergei, "There are 4 visible entrances. I imagine there are at least 2 employee entrances. The men following us can not cover them all."

Sergei said nothing but pointed to a placard advertising the hotel restaurant, The Black Pearl featuring Japanese cuisine. "I have never eaten Japanese food before."

Bina looked at the menu, "Sushi bar? What is sushi?"

"Raw fish" Wade said helpfully.

Bina wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Yuck"

"We go to the room now." Sergei said casually as he made his way over to the elevator.

Pressing the button they waited. Bina looked over to the men who were making no secret that they were watching them. She looked back to Sergei and whispered in Hebrew, "We can lure them upstairs and kill both of them."

"No, there will be others." Sergei replied flatly.

The door to the elevator opened and they stepped in. Another couple tried to follow them into the elevator. Sergei stopped them and explained in Russian, "No, my chocolate friend is quite insane. He has violent reactions to women who wear purple."

The attractive woman in the purple dress screwed up her face and said to her boyfriend and Sergei, "He should be locked up."

The door to the elevator closed, Sergei pushed the button for the eighth floor. Wade looked at the lit button, "I thought we were on the sixth floor."

"Yes..." Sergei said showing no sign of concern.

Bina understood, "Since we are under surveillance Sergei is trying to obscure the floor we are on. It will not work. The men will simply ask the desk clerk you were rude to."

Sergei chuckled, "Vasilev's men are lazy. They will watch and see what floor we get off on."

Once they were off the elevator. Sergei pointed to the end of the hallway. A sign marked Stairs with an arrow pointing towards the door was their next destination. Wade decided to ask what was going on. "Sergei, not to seem nosy, but why are we being followed?"

There was no answer as Sergei opened the door. Dropping his duffel bag he pointed to Wade, "Stay here and let me out if I am unable to open the door."

Stepping through the door, Wade watched as the heavy fire door closed with a solid thud. The door knob turned and Sergei emerged, "Follow me." He whispered as he picked up his bag.

Walking down two flights of stairs they stopped outside the door marked level 6. Sergei opened the door a crack in case Bina was correct. Noting the security cameras at each end of the hallway he nodded as he made sure that nothing was out of place. He slipped quietly from the stairwell to room 638. Inserting the keycard the light turned red and then green. The sound of a door lock being electronically released could be heard. Sergei turned the handle down and opened the door.

Throwing his duffle bag onto a luggage stand he made his way to the window. Grabbing a chair he positioned himself for some surveillance of his own. Staring out the window of their room he spotted two more men standing across the street watching the hotel. They were not bothering to even keep up the pretense of trying to hide their surveillance. Boris Vasilev the local mob boss was making it clear to Sergei that he wanted him back into a life he had walked away from. Or at least he thought he had.

Now that life of intimidation and violence was rearing its ugly head once again. Only this time it was in danger of dragging the women he loved and some guy he had just met down with him. Now as he watched the two enforcers outside their hotel, he was sure of only one thing. These guys had guns and he did not.

Bina, sat on the edge of the bed watching her fiancée'. He wasn't happy and he was barking at her. If Sergei wasn't happy, she wasn't happy, because she was the one that did the barking in this relationship. Deciding she needed answers to what was going on Bina used all the tact she could muster to pry into her boyfriends sordid past. "Borscht for brains, would you please explain to us what is going on between you and these men?"

Sergei glared at Bina but said nothing.

Wade held up his hand, "I...I was kind of wondering as well."

Looking at Wade, he nodded his head, "Fine, here is what is going on. My father and I used to travel to Odessa to do jobs for the man we met earlier at the café. A job went poorly and my father and I had to flee back to Lithuania in order to escape this man's retaliation."

After several moments of waiting Bina and Wade were clearly looking for more information than what Sergei had begrudgingly given them. Bina decided to try and pry more vague information from her boyfriend. "So...this man is bad then?"

Chuckling bitterly Sergei nodded his head, "Yes, he wants me to visit him for a job and then after the job he will kill me, you and Wade."

Wade frowned, "This is not a good thing."

Grinning Bina's naturally combative nature was working its way to the surface, "So, what are we going to do?"

Frowning Sergei shook his head, "Nothing, you and Wade will do nothing. I on the other hand have to get a few guns. Kill those men across the street. Kill whoever is working for Boris Vasilev and then the man himself. Wade, have you found a way for you and Bina to leave the country?"

Wade did not like the sound of Sergei assessment of their situation. He had a vague idea for a low profile way out of Odessa for the three of them. Years of getting Team Possible out of tight situations was a mater of routine for this teen. Doing anything that would involve leaving one of their little team behind was out of the question in his view. "I have worked out a way for the three of us to leave. We're all going to leave together right?"

Shaking his head, Sergei confirmed Wade's fear, "No, I probably won't live long enough to go with you."

Not approving of Sergei's plan one bit Bina put her two cents in, "You are not going to do this alone. Chocolate boy and I are going to help you. Not because we like you but because they might try to kill us after they kill a lunk head like you working alone."

Stuttering Wade voiced his support of Bina, "Yea...what she said. Except for the...chocolate boy part..."

Sergei's temper flared, "You two help me, how can you two help? I need to find Anatoly Dvoryanska a low life scum who will be able to get me a gun or two. You two have no idea how slippery this man can be. I haven't dealt with him in seven years. He could be anywhere in a city this size."

Wade quickly sat down at the small desk in their room and took out his laptop. Turning it on and confirming the laptop was receiving the city wide Wifi connection he started to type. Looking up at Sergei, "This...Devory guy, how do you spell his name?"

Spelling the name for Wade, Sergei watched as Wade's fingers flew across the keyboard. After a moment Wade had the information, "Anatoly Dvoryanska, 11428 Kuznechnaya Street Apt. 11c, Odessa, Ukraine."

Blinking in disbelief Sergei was speechless. Until he thought about it, "It is not possible. That was his address when my father and I were in town. The address is old and of no use."

The sound of fingers flying across a keyboard held both Bina and Sergei spellbound. Skills that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable took for granted were slowly gaining the respect of Wade Load's new friends. After a momentary wait, Wade confirmed his findings, "That's his address, his utilities have been paid, rent receipts. This man is either living at this address or using it as an office. My guess is residence since he has a paid television license."

The mood in the room lightened considerably. Sergei laughed bitterly, "Anatoly is an idiot."

"What was the job that you and your father had that went wrong?" Bina asked now that Sergei wasn't biting people's heads off.

Sergei thought it over and then decided to tell them what had happened the last time he was in Odessa. After all if things went poorly they would most likely all die and if they found a way to escape. It was a life that Sergei had left a long time ago. Moving away from the window, he sat down on a chair and told them his tale.

When Sergei was 16 his father decided that the two would make a trip to Odessa for the summer to seek employment opportunities. The farm the family lived on wasn't producing enough of an income to support the family.

So he and his father made the long trip to Odessa the largest port city of the Ukraine on the Black Sea. The going was not easy. Jobs were scarce in the port city. One day completely by chance or so Sergei and his father thought a group of men representing A Mr. Boris Vasilev approached them about a job.

The job was not difficult. Find men that Boris Vasilev loaned money to and then lean on them a bit. The theory being that two large men intimidating much smaller meeker men would convince them to pay their debts in a more timely manner.

For a desperate father and son the job offer didn't sound too bad. The work was surprisingly easy and due to their size, quite successful. Jobs kept coming their way and they continued to work and earn good money. One day Mr. Boris Vasilev crossed the line as he made a request that they wouldn't do. Kill a man for money.

Mr. Vasilev made them a very generous offer and they said no. Finally after many calls cajoling them to take the job, Mr. Vasilev accepted that he would have to find someone else for this particular task. Later that evening two men came to call on them at the hostel they were residing in. Mr. Vasilev had sent these men to kill the reluctant killers.

A desperate struggle ensued. Sergei's father knocked one of the men out before he could draw his gun. In the struggle the other man knocked the senior Brunimovich unconscious, leaving Sergei to fight the killer one on one.

Refusing to allow the man access to his gun, the two struggled for an advantage in the small room. Sergei and the man fell to the floor. It was Sergei's good fortune to land on top of the man. The two men grabbled desperately for an advantage. Sergei was finally able to grip the man by the throat and choke him to death.

Finishing his story Sergei looked to Bina with a clearly pained expression on his face, "I killed my first man when I was 16 years old."

Bina rose from his seat on the bed, crossed the floor to Sergei and embraced him to her bosom. "You had no choice. You did what had to be done."

Sergei sighed, "After it was over. My father and I fled back to Lithuania. I promised I would never return here. Now that I have...I guess I will have to finish this."

Watching in disbelief at the uncharacteristic display of affection from Bina, Wade suddenly found his voice. "So what is the plan?"

Pulling away from Bina, Sergei returned to the window. "We can not do anything with all these men watching us. We will need to split them up. Wade you will stay here and make sure they know you are here, you like Japanese food. Bina and I will leave the building and draw one of the men away with us."

Bina shook her head in disbelief, "We are going to let these men follow us?"

Sergei nodded, "Yes until we reach a club near Lanzeronovskaya Street, where I intend to ambush and kill this man. Then we shall pay Anatoly Dvoryanska a social call."

Understanding and approving of Sergei's plan Bina smiled evilly, "This is a good plan. I like this plan."

**

* * *

**

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Kim Possible approved of what she saw. For her first real date with a man she had used for sex a week earlier, she didn't want to appear to be too easy. Turning and looking back over her shoulder in the mirror she grinned. Noting that wearing a thong really does get rid of panty lines in extra tight jeans.

A tight pair of stressed blue jeans, a spaghetti string white top, white anklet socks and Adidas Response Cushion running shoes topped off her outfit for the evening. Nodding her head and lifting an eyebrow she smiled, _"Yea, fun and flirty. That's what I am this evening."_

Her cell phone went off on the night stand, it was Monique. Nosy as ever she thought as she answered the call, "Hey Mo..."

"_Kim, so how's the big date going?"_

Frowning at Monique's intrusion into her predate rituals, she decided to display the proper amount of irritation in hopes she would take the hint. "It hasn't started yet and if you keep bugging me, I swear I'm turning the cell phone off."

"_The suspense is killing me."_

Kim sighed, "Look I'll call you later if it goes OK and I'll call you tomorrow if it goes great."

"_He must have made an impression if you're thinking about bedding down with him again."_

Kim thought about it for a moment. Was she really all that wrapped up in this guy or was she just enjoying the attention. Then again it had been a long dry spell between boyfriends from when Ron left. "I don't know Mo. I mean, we don't really have that much in common, but he is pretty."

"_Ewwwwww, pretty works."_

Giggling Kim nodded, "Pretty works, I just can't get too attached after all I am planning on leaving for Rutgers."

"_True, true..."_

"So what are you and Tirza doing tonight?"

Monique giggled, _"Well were staying in tonight. Right now Tirza is painting my toenails and then I'm going to do his."_

Kim put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh, "Your kidding? I think it's a good thing he's not in the army anymore."

"_Oh speaking of army. I got an email from Bonnie. Ron's been promoted to lieutenant and he's like really popular because he killed some terrorists and they have a cooking show or something."_

Narrowing her eyes, Kim let it be known she was not happy, "You're getting emails from Bonnie! Monique she's the enemy."

"_Kim, I'm moving to Tel Aviv with Tirza. I have to know what I'm getting into. I'm almost done with my studies to convert to Judaism. She's the only one other than Ron I know over there."_

Sighing hard, Kim agreed, "Your right, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit...touchy over the whole Ron thing."

"_No big..."_

Looking out her window she saw a black 2003 Ford F150 pickup truck pull up outside her house. "Mike's here, I have to go Monique."

"_Good luck girl."_

Grabbing her hand bag, Kim looked herself over one more time in the mirror. She flipped her hair so it covered one eye and gave a flirtatious grin. "Yea, I'm ready."

Making her way downstairs she found her father waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. "Kimmie, I think we need to talk. There's a big difference between men and boys..."

"Is the price of their toys...I know daddy..." She told him impatiently.

Mike stood at the front door. Kim beat her father to the door and opened it. Smiling at the man with black hair, his angular face freshly shaved, he was dressed in a loose fitting button up shirt, jeans and cowboy boots. He looked to Kim to be a very attractive man, "Hi Mike, this is my Dad." Kim said quickly as she pointed to her father.

"You must be Mike." Jim Possible said as he eyed the lanky good looking man suspiciously.

Smiling Mike nodded, "Yea, that's me. Mike the cable guy."

"I see..."

"Well we have to go. See you later Daddy, don't wait up." Kim said hurriedly as she pulled her boyfriend away from the door.

As she pushed him towards his truck, Mike turned to Mr. Dr. Possible, "It was nice meeting you."

**

* * *

**

Sergei peered out the window of the hotel room. The men who stood outside the building were different, they had changed shifts. Thinking out loud Sergei said, "I wonder if they have pictures of us circulating or if they just have a general description of us?"

Wade was busy on the computer, "I'm trying but I'm having trouble finding any information on this Vasilev guy."

"We move now." Sergei said as he noted the time on the clock radio between the two beds.

Handing Wade a keycard, Sergei looked at him, "You know the plan."

Nodding Wade repeated it back to him, "I will exit the elevator and head into The Black Pearl. I will order a lot of food and enjoy my meal...Publicly."

"Yes" Sergei said as he now looked towards Bina.

Bina smiled, "We are young lovers going out for an evening stroll we shall lead the men following us into an ambush on Lanzeronovskaya Street." Bina then raised a clinched fist and grinned evilly, "WHERE WE SHALL KILL THEM!"

Sergei sighed and shook his head, "Yes...only we shall kill them quietly."

Frowning Bina confirmed, "Fine quietly...I also know the code. We should move now."

Moving his neck from side to side, Sergei cracked the bones in his neck, "We are now ready to go."

Exiting the hotel room together, they entered the stairwell and headed up to the seventh floor. Leaving the stairwell they made their way down the long hallway. Stopping in front of the bank of 4 elevators, Sergei pushed the call button.

The elevator arrived, the twin doors slid silently open. Sergei pointed to Wade, "You first."

Nodding his head, Wade stepped into the elevator. Before the door could close, Sergei grabbed the teenagers arm and whispered, "If Bina and I do not return tonight, you will make your way out of here as quickly as you can. Understand?"

Wade nodded his head, "Yes" He said as the elevator door closed, leaving him all alone.

Pressing the call button again, Sergei and Bina waited for the next car to arrive. Bina looked at him, "Do you think he will be alright?"

Shrugging Sergei mumbled, "It depends on if he likes Japanese food."

**

* * *

**

Mike Gardner pulled away from the curb. He had rushed home after a cable install job showered. Put on his favorite bar clothes, then left home in his 2003 black Ford F150 pickup truck to pick up his new girlfriend.

What a difference a year makes, he thought. It wasn't that long ago he was going from job to job, aimless unsure about what he wanted to do in life. After high school he attended a technical school. After he graduated he had a background in construction, electronics and HVAC. Things were looking up but still weren't clicking until he stared doing contract work for the Rocky Mountain Cablevision and doing side work for extra money that things started to click.

He was feeling extra good about himself. New girlfriend, new truck, new house, his fledgling home theater installation business was beginning to take off. Soon he hoped he could leave the cable installations behind and just work for himself full time.

Glancing over at the redhead next to him another thought crossed his mind. Family, if things were really going well, maybe he could start working on finding a wife and move on to the next stage of life, marriage, kids and raising a family.

"I hope you didn't mind me rushing you out?" Kim said as she broke into Mike's thoughts.

"Oh, no...Well I did think it was kind of strange." Mike said with a slight grin.

Kim smiled, "Well, I just didn't want you to get the third degree from the rents because you're a little older than me."

Understanding what she was saying, Mike nodded, "Oh yea...I guess they think I'm a little old for you."

Nervously, she confirmed his thoughts, "Oh...yea...They didn't say anything bad or anything...they were just...concerned."

"Well I guess I should meet them sometime."

Kim nodded, "Yea, sometime...I mean...yea...it's just that...my family isn't exactly normal."

Laughing Mike nodded his head, "Who's is? Kim, I've installed cable all over the Tri-County area, there is no such thing as normal family."

Waiting for Mike to turn off of Highway 203 into the downtown business district, she continued. "Well, yea I guess. So ummmm...well..."

"What?" Mike said as he glanced over towards her.

Her shoulders slumped, "I'm trying to think of a tactful way to ask you about past girlfriends."

"Ahhhhhhh, the sordid past conversation, well lets see. I was a virgin until I was raped by a redhead..." Mike said as he tried not to laugh.

"NO...I'm serious..." Kim whined playfully.

"Oh I didn't mean you..."Mike started laughing until Kim punched him in the arm. "OK, OK, let's see...uh...I had my first date to a dance in high school with a girl named Pam Decker. She was nice and then we broke up because I...wasn't Jimmy Benson."

"Ohhhhhh, that's so sad..." Kim said sympathetically.

"I started working then at Cow and Chow, I dated a gal named Princess Anne Connelly she was a bit older and an alcoholic. I lost my virginity to her...She was drunk of course and didn't remember a thing, but was happy I had a good time." Mike chuckled.

Kim laughed, "No way!"

Mike nodded, "Oh yea, we kind of broke up when she got her third DUI arrest. She couldn't leave the house and had to wear a bracelet on her ankle. So I was single and fancy free again."

"No repeat action with Princess Anne?" Kim leered suggestively.

"Nawwwww, I dated a few gals here and there until after high school nothing serious." Mike said as he pulled into a parking spot.

"So you never dated anyone serious?" Kim asked in a serious voice.

Shifting the truck into park, Mike sat back against the bucket seat. "I was in a relationship for three years with a gal named Tina Boschert. I found out later her nickname was Froggy..."

Kim lifted an eyebrow, "Froggy?"

Mike nodded, "Back then I was working 3 jobs trying to go to Belken Technical School, I was going to propose after I graduated. I came back to my apartment one night and found her in bed with my best friend Bobby Cantwell."

Alarmed she was learning more than she should, and not wanting to ruin their date. Kim tried to stop the conversation, "Oh...oh...uh...We don't really need to finish..."

"They called her Froggy because when I was at work or school she'd jump from friend to friend to friend, depending on her mood. They all got a good laugh out of it." Mike said sadly.

"I'm sorry..." Kim said sadly.

Mike shrugged, "That was two years ago, I've been kind of a loner ever since." Smiling at Kim he said, "Then I met you and I thought...things are going pretty good, work and financially so why not try again."

Kim smiled and said softly, "Why not?"

Pointing towards the Odyssey, Mike smiled, "We're a bit early but it should be quiet enough to do some talking."

Sliding out of the truck, Kim felt she made a mistake bringing up old girlfriends. She had no idea she was going to reopen an old wound, Mike was a good guy she thought as she hid her hand bag under the seat. Locking the door to the truck she closed the door, "So no girlfriends since then?"

Mike shook his head, "No, I mean...I like to think of myself as a ladies man but...I'm not really all that outgoing. I think this is only the second or third time I've ever been here. It's usually a fun place."

Walking around the front of the truck Kim took his hand, "Let's go inside, you can buy me a drink."

Smiling he let her lead the way, "Now I'm not that big of a drinker."

Kim grinned, "That's all right, I'm not going to drink that much. I don't know if I can trust you to hold my hair out of face while I vomit all over your shoes."

"What?' Mike asked not quite sure what she was getting at.

"Ahhhhhh, it's a long story." Kim said as they reached the doors.

Mike paid the cover charge as Kim looked at a poster for the band that was playing. Lifting an eyebrow she said, "Cowboy Saddle Tramps?"

Looking at the poster Mike frowned, "Didn't they used to be the house band at Goodies?"

The lady selling the tickets frowned, "We couldn't get a college band, so we got these guys for the night, sorry."

Shrugging Kim looked at him, "Well I didn't really come here for the band. I came here to spend time with you."

A slight blush colored Mike's face. "Oh I don't know, they play both country and western."

Laughing Kim held out her arm for the underage bracelet. Since she was under 21, she couldn't legally drink alcohol in the club. Mike pointed to the bar, "What do you want to drink."

"Coke" Kim said as she tried to remember the name of the lady that tended bar. It had been so long since she had been there. Frowning she remembered that each time she had been there had ended badly.

The first time she had been there was to break out of the doldrums after she had broke up with Ron shortly after the junior prom. She and Monique had attended the Thursday night ritual to ogle at College boys. Only who should she run into but Ron and his pretty new girlfriend Lacey, and of course Ron's friends. His friends picked on her till Monique intervened to take her home. It was then clear she still liked Ron and wanted him back as a boyfriend.

The second time she had been there was after she had got back together with Ron. Only there was a misunderstanding and suddenly he was Monique's boyfriend. Trying to show Ron she could get along just fine she forced Josh Mankey on a date with her. Only to discover later he was gay, after he ran off with another man. Heavily intoxicated she had Ron drive her home where she vomited all over the driveway in front of her house and Ron's shoes. Ron was a good friend though, as he held her hair out of her face while she was throwing up.

"Where do you want to sit?" Mike asked.

"Oh..." Kim was momentarily startled as she revisited the ghosts of her past. "Anywhere's fine."

Mike held up his beer and pointed to the room where the stage was. Kim followed him hoping that he wouldn't go to the table that Ron and his friends always sat. He didn't he led her to the other side of the room. They sat at a cozy table for two.

It was early and the crowd hadn't filtered in quite yet. Kim noticed people in western attire. _"Well, it is a cowboy band."_ She thought.

Leaning in close to her, Mike said, "Your turn."

Tilting her head, Kim tried to gather what he meant, "What?"

"It's time for you to tell me of your sordid past." Mike said.

Kim leaned back, "Ohhhhhhhh, well there's nothing much to tell. My first kiss was with a boy named Walter Nelson. We locked braces and had to have an orthodontist separate us." She glared playfully at Mike as he was laughing, "It was very embarrassing."

"I bet..." Mike chuckled.

"Well, then I started saving the world and stuff. I never really found time for a regular boyfriend. I dated a really pretty boy named Josh Mankey. Then he went gay." Kim screwed up her face as she tried to remember the details correctly.

"Wait, he was gay?"

Kim blinked, "Oh, he wasn't then. But he was later..." Kim leaned forward, "It's kind of complicated."

"I bet..."

"Ummmm...I didn't really date until the junior prom. I went out with this guy named Eric. I don't remember his last name. He sort of deflated..." Kim said diplomatically.

A strange look came over Mike's face, "Deflated?"

Kim shrugged, "It was complicated...It was when Drakken was using those Lil' Diablo's to take over the world."

Mike shook his head, "What?"

Kim squinted at him, "Lil' Diablo's, giant robots shooting death rays out of their eyes..."

Shaking his head, "I must have been out of town."

"It was world wide...toys, Bueano Nacho...mass destruction?" Kim said as she tried to jog his memory.

"Oh that? Yea, I got a lot of work then rebuilding stuff that got destroyed." Mike said happily.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kim went on. "Anyway, I discovered my best friend since I was little, liked me, liked me...you know as more than a friend."

"That Don Drakken guy." Mike smiled.

"NO, that Ron Stoppable guy." Kim corrected him.

Holding up his hands in surrender Mike laughed, "OK, OK, that Don Stoppable guy."

"Ron Stoppable..." Kim fixed him with a gaze, "Your messing with me aren't you?"

Laughing Mike nodded, "Yea, just pulling your chain."

Kim growled playfully, "You..." Then she returned to her life story, "anyway, we were on again, off again until he moved to Israel and joined the army. Ron was Jewish...He got wounded in some war. They're always fighting about something over there. So he came back home...and I guess...it just wasn't the same anymore." Kim said sadly.

"Sorry to hear that. It must have been hard." Mike whispered as he took her hand.

Kim smiled sadly, "Yea, he...he was my first. Then I nailed...I mean, met you."

**

* * *

**

Exiting the elevator Wade glanced to the left and spotted the two men that were watching them earlier. He made a right and strolled casually towards The Black Pearl. Looking over the menu in the window, he shifted from side to side until he could see the men.

They were both big, gigantic to Wade's eyes. One was well over six foot tall blonde and wore sunglasses. He was staring intently at Wade. Glancing at the other man, he too was over six feet tall, black hair, and was speaking into a cell phone. Frowning Wade kicked himself, _"I should have brought my lap top. I could have jammed those cell phone signals."_

Stepping into the restaurant he was met by a young Japanese lady, "How many in your party."

Glancing back towards the big, athletic looking men, he held up one finger. "Just one..."

"If you will follow me..."

Wade was beginning to sweat, _"What if they decide to pick me up or beat me up? This is a bad idea."_ He thought as he settled into his seat at a table by the window looking into the lobby.

"May I get you something to drink?"

"Pepsi" Wade said without breaking eye contact with the men.

"Coke?"

"Yea, whatever..." Wade mumbled.

He saw the elevator doors open, Sergei and Bina emerged dressed in party clothes and walked right past the two men. They looked to one another, and then looked at the disappearing forms of Sergei and Bina. Then they looked at Wade. _"It's working..."_ Wade thought as he watched both men fumbling with their cell phones nervously.

A Japanese waitress brought Wade his drink and sat it on top of a paper coaster on the table. Handing him a menu, she smiled politely, "Would you like more time before you order?"

Wade opened the large menu and buried his face into it, "Yes please."

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he began to think over his problem. How was he going to get them all out of the port? How was he going to get them out of the port if Sergei started to kill people right and left? He sighed and looked at the menu, blinking his eyes he thought, _"How do you read Russian...or is it Japanese?"_

**

* * *

**

Walking out of the hotel the couple made a right and walked north. Sergei made small talk as he glanced at store front windows until he saw that the two men from outside the hotel were indeed following them. Glancing towards a street sign, "We turn left here." He said to Bina.

She nodded, "If it was not for the two men we will have to kill, this would be a very romantic."

Looking down on his petite fiancée he grinned, "You mean, killing these men is not romantic enough for you?"

Smiling Bina beamed at him, "Maybe if I were wearing a dress."

They strolled south on Yaketarininskaya Street. They eyed the small shops and the night clubs that were just now opening for the evening. Sergei glanced into a mirrored window of the Itaka club and saw the men moving closer.

Turning right on Lanzheronovskaya Street, Sergei wrapped his arm around Bina's waist and pointed at the Pretoria club, "I have been here twice before." He told her.

Bina understood, it was part of the code they had rehearsed in the hotel room. Sergei was letting her know that two men were following them. Smiling Bina looked lovingly at Sergei, "Were you with a woman then?"

"Yes" Sergei said meeting her gaze.

"Good, good..." Bina said. Yes would mean that the men were on the same side of the street as they were. No would mean the opposite side. The men were directly behind them.

Pointing towards the door, he asked, "Would you like to go dancing?"

Smiling Bina nodded her head, "Yes"

A large beefy man stopped them at the door. There was a cover charge. Opening his wallet Sergei dug out a ten dollar bill. The man smiled. In some corners of the world the US Dollar was still welcome. Stepping aside he let the couple in. Looking at a banner hanging by the club's DJ, Sergei moaned, "It is 80's night, I love 80's music."

Bina frowned, "Focus, we have places to go and people to kill."

"Yes..." Sergei said as he pointed towards the restrooms. "See you in the alley."

The club was not yet dark, do to the early hour. It was also sparsely populated. Sergei pushed open the door to the restroom and walked in. At the end of a long line of sinks, he spied what he was looking for, a window. Walking over to it he saw that it was nailed shut. He expected as much, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket he wrapped it around his hand and punched the window out.

Quickly removing his belt he cleared the broken glass from the frame. Crawling through the window and into the alley he heard a voice call from the other side of the restroom, "What are you doing?"

Leaning back in, he told the voice, "Leaving, I hate 80's music."

Emerging into the alley he saw Bina standing in a martial arts fighting stance facing off against the two men that were following them. Both men were attired in casual dress, slacks, golf shirts with sport coats worn over them to conceal their weapons. They smiled at them until a blonde headed man every bit as big as Sergei spoke. "Sergei, I am surprised at you. This is the oldest..."

He never got a chance to finish his sentence. Sergei stepped forward to close the distance between them. He grabbed the back of the blonde man's hair with his left hand. His right hand grasped the man's jaw, jerking the head hard to the right, until he heard the man's neck snap. Letting the man fall to the ground, Sergei moved towards the second man.

The dead man's partner backed up in surprise. He held up his hands trying to show Sergei he meant no harm. This was not the soft, cushy job he was led to believe. A moment before this was some simple surveillance job, in which he and his friend were the big bully's. Now it was painfully clear that the hunters had become the hunted. The man they were following was no longer some scared 16 year old boy, but a highly trained combat veteran of the Israeli Defense Force.

Closing in for the kill, Sergei snap kicked the man in the groin. As he doubled over in pain, he grabbed the man by the collar yanked him upright with his left hand, while he used the flat of the palm of his right hand to drive the man's nasal cartilage into his brain. Letting the dead man fall to the ground, Sergei looked around. "We must find a place to dispose of the bodies."

Bina grinned happily, "Darling, why do we not simply put the bodies in the trash bin?"

Looking towards the object that Bina was pointing to, he grinned, "Good idea..."

As quickly as time would allow, Sergei removed the sport coat of the dead blond man, and their guns before tipping their bodies into the metal trash bin. Taking the two Beretta 9mm pistols from the dead men, he stuffed one gun into the waist band of his pants, letting the sport coat conceal the weapon on his right hip.

Handing the other Beretta pistol to Bina, he watched as she tried to stuff it into her small hand bag. Struggling to close the snap she smiled and held it up triumphantly for Sergei's inspection. Frowning and shaking his head, he took the handbag that was now shaped like a gun away from her. Taking the pistol out, he handed the bag back to her, and shoved the gun into the waist band on his left hip.

Glancing at his watch he smiled as he realized the entire engagement had lasted less then 2 minutes and from all indications went totally unnoticed. Looking towards Bina he asked, "How do I look?"

Her feelings hurt because Sergei would not let her carry a gun she smirked, "Like a pig in a sport coat."

Smiling and holding up a finger, Sergei asked, "Ah, but do I look like an armed pig or an unarmed pig in a sport coat?"

**

* * *

**

Having no idea how to order off the menu, Wade simply pointed at pictures of food that looked appetizing to him. The large meal was now before him and he ate the food slowly. Glancing from time to time at the men who were watching him to make sure they were still there.

After his third entrée he was stuffed. Unfortunately he couldn't leave. He had to stay in plain sight of these men until Sergei and Bina returned. Looking at the uneaten dishes before him he thought, _"This is too big for a doggy bag. I'm going to need a doggy crate."_

The waitress returned to his table, "Are you enjoying your meal, Load San?"

"Yea..." He answered before he realized that the waitress had called him by his real name. The blood in his veins turned to ice. He fought back a wave of nausea, fear he had been caught. He looked up to face the person who had discovered his identity.

There before him stood the lithe form of a young Japanese woman attired in black slacks, red bow tie and a white button up shirt of a waitress. The woman's hair was tied back to reveal her gentile oval face, almond eyes, and a smile that made him weak in the knees. It took a moment for him to place a name to her face. Then it came to him, "Yori!"

The woman bowed, "Hai"

A slender man stepped up to the table next. He was dressed as a chef. He bowed, "We are honored that Load San is enjoying his meal so much."

Tilting his head he tried to place the face. The man wore his hair short, a service haircut he thought. Then it dawned on him, "Hirotaka..."

Smiling wryly the man bowed, "Hai"

Grinning happily Wade Load now believed that they would all make it out of the Ukraine alive.

**

* * *

**

The date was going much better than she had expected. So far she had learned about Mike's former girlfriends and she told him of her previous boyfriends. There were no red flags going off, so Mike appeared to be a good guy. Kim wished she knew where Wade was. A quick and discrete background check on Mike wouldn't hurt._ "You just never know when you'll get stuck with a closet psycho path," _she thought.

Looking around at the tables and seeing there were no ashtrays, Kim frowned. "I guess it's no smoking in here. Man, I'm dying for a cigarette."

Mike pointed to the door, "We'd have to go outside."

Shaking her head, Kim said. "No, that's alright. Do you smoke?"

"Nope, never took it up." He said before taking a drink from his beer.

Feeling uneasy, she asked, "Does it bother you if I do?"

Thinking about it for a moment, he answered. "Well not if you don't smoke in my house, or my truck. I wouldn't be wild about kissing you after a cigarette. You'd taste like an ashtray. So no I guess I don't mind."

Kim rolled her eyes, "I get the hint. You want me to stop smoking."

"No, I mean not if it's something you like to do."

Thinking about it for a moment, it didn't seem like an unreasonable answer. Trying to think of something new to ask, she remembered a question Josh Mankey had asked her on a date. "OK, I know, what is your most deep...dark, disgusting food combination?"

Mike lifted an eyebrow, "What?"

"You know weird food combinations that you don't want anyone to know about. Mine used to be putting marshmallows on a hot dog." Kim said grinning at her new boyfriend.

"Well that's a weird question, man...that's like something out of middle school..." Mike said as he tried to think of something.

Suddenly feeling really immature, Kim quickly waved her hands in front of her. "No, no, forget I asked..."

Shrugging Mike tried to answer, "When I drink beer, I get hungry for ice cream. Does that count?"

Screwing up her face in disgust, Kim nodded, "Yea...That counts."

Laughing nervously the two fell into an uneasy silence. Then they tried to speak at the same time. Kim pointed at Mike, "No, what were you going to say?"

"I thought you were going to say something."

"No"

Mike looked around the club. It was starting to fill up. "I think the band goes on in about an hour. Does my being older bother you?"

Kim shook her head, "What?"

Laughing Mike looked at the floor, "I was just concerned...that...it might bother you are your family that I'm older."

Kim looked the man up and down. He was tall, muscular, black hair that was just a bit long and needed to be cut, deep brown eyes that Kim became lost in for a moment before recovering. "NO...no, it doesn't bother me at all. Now my parents..." Kim wiggled her hand back and forth to indicate they weren't wild about it.

Smiling, Mike nodded, "Yea, I kind of got the idea as fast as you were hustling me out of there."

"Does it bother you that...I'm a few years younger than you?" Kim asked coyly.

Grinning, Mike looked away, "Well, no...I mean...you're hot so I'm willing to overlook a lot..."

Kim leaned back in chair laughing, "Oh, I see how you are."

"_Hey guy's its pork chop..."_

Mike closed his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Oh no..."

A man bearded man in cowboy garb walked over to the couple, grabbed a chair and made himself at home at their table. Looking at Mike and grinning, the man said, "Pork chop, I haven't seen you since...You walked in on me and Tina..."

Mike turned red in the face. He was embarrassed and he was angry, "Fuck off Bob..."

"Hey, hey, Joey, remember Pork chop?" Bob said to a thin man with greasy long black hair dressed in jeans, boots and Harley Davidson t-shirt.

Joey who looked like he hadn't been around a razor in several days stood behind Mike, "Hey Pork chop, why'd you quit working with us."

A woman's voice chimed in with the others, "You know why he quit. He wasn't man enough to take care of me the way you guys do."

Kim looked up at woman her height, dirty blonde hair that hung loosely over her shoulders. She wore a sleeveless white t-shirt with a big red heart in the center. Noticing the sleeves had been cut of to proudly display her tattoos. Kim smirked as she looked at the familiar top, _"I am so going to have to get rid of that shirt."_

Bob eyed Kim with desire, "Goin' after em' kind of young ain't ya Pork chop?"

Joey wanting to heap more humiliation on their former friend, pointed to Tina. "Tell Red here why we call him Pork chop."

Mike not wanting to Kim to hear the reason tried to stand up, "Come on let's get out of here."

Pushing Mike back down into his chair, Joey leaned over, "Sit down Pork chop."

Tina grinned, "The Sunday before limp dick there caught me and Bob together. I had all the guys over for a pork chop dinner. He ate with all his friends that I was screwin' while he was at work."

Rolling her eye, Kim smirked, "Lovely..."

Bob leaned over towards Kim, "So when are you gonna make us some pork chops?"

Kim leaned forward till she was a few inches from Bob's face and said quietly, "When hell freezes over...and then we'll fight on the ice."

Sizing Kim up, Tina sneered, "I think the little bitch needs to be taught some manners."

Kim's green eyes were twinkling with delight. She finally had what she had been hoping for, a moment in time in which an opportunity would arise for her to get her beloved battle mojo back. Baring fangs, Kim grinned evilly at Tina, "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"I don't give a fuck, who you think you are..." Pointing at her tattoo, "This is my motto..."

Kim snickered at the tattoo on her arm that read, _"One Bad Bitch."_

Bob ignoring the ladies, continued to mess with Mike. "So how does it feel to know that before I'd leave every Thursday night Tina would suck me off..."

Mike tried again to come out of his chair, only to be restrained once again by Joey.

"You'd be tongue kissing her and tasting me..." Bob said laughing at him.

While this was going on Tina was still tempting fate as she tried to intimidate Kim, "I'm gong to fuck that pretty face of yours all up."

Grinning Kim said, "You know what my motto is?"

Tina shook her head, "I don't care..."

"It's shittin' on bitches...all day long." With that being said Kim punched Tina in the mouth, sending her over backwards in her chair. Quickly leaning back in her chair, Kim grabbed a beer bottle off the table behind them. Shifting her weight forward to bring the chair to the ground she hurled the bottle as hard as she could at Joey.

A loud crack resounded around the suddenly quiet bar as Joey fell to the ground groaning in pain. Free now from being restrained Mike lunged across the table taking his former friend Bobby Cantwell to the floor.

Bobby now tried to get away now that the odds had been evened up, "I was only kidding Pork...MIKE!"

It was too late Mike was on top of him punching him over and over again in the face Three years of pain and heartache flowed out of him as he pummeled the man. Watching Mike pound Bobby, Kim thought, _"Not much technique, fist, face, fist, face, but..hey it works."_

"THIS AIN'T OVER BITCH. YOU DON'T TAKE NO LOWERTON GIRL DOWN SO EASY." Tina screamed as droplets of blood flew from her ruined mouth. she regained her feet and came at Kim with her finger nails barred.

The club erupt into cheers, as Kim and Tina had become the center of attention. One man cheered loudly, "GOD, I LOVE A GOOD CAT FIGHT!"

Springing onto her chair, Kim executed a perfect back flip over the top of the oncoming Tina. Now she was behind the woman. Tina momentarily stunned by the move, turned to face her only to see the bottom of Kim's Adida's tennis shoe.

Flying into the table across from them, the men wanting no part of the fight threw Tina back towards Kim. Smiling as the dazed Tina staggered drunkenly in her direction. Kim pulled her right fist back and then when Tina reached maximum carnage range she punched her full in the jaw with all her strength.

Tina flew five feet from where Kim had punched her, and landed on the floor of the club unconscious. Walking over to her casually Kim bent her knees and thrust her pelvis back and forth over her blonde headed victim. Grinning as she thrust her hips back and forth, Kim sneered, "That's...the...way...we...do...things...in...down...town...Middle...ton...bitch."

A woman gasped from across the club, "Oh my God, she's tea bagging her."

"YOU..." Joey screamed from across the room. Blood running down his face from the large gash the bottle Kim threw at him had left.

Kim spun to face him in time to see him bust the beer bottle she hit him with on a table. Holding the jagged end of the bottle, he pointed it at her, "I'm gonna gut you for this."

Glancing quickly at the tables around her, she spied two long neck beer bottles. Seizing them quickly she broke both of them off on the table nearest her. Dropping into a combat stance, her left arm over her head, the jagged end of the beer bottle running down the length of her arm. Her right hand was held low, the jagged bottle held down the length of the right arm. Kim was the picture of death eternal.

Lifting her eyebrows twice at Joey, Kim lowered her chin to her shoulder and sneered, "Come get some..."

Realizing that he was now facing an opponent who was trained in many forms of combat, Joey blinked. "F...f...fuck...me..."

Grinning Kim said, "Well Joey...you think your man enough?"

Charging the 15 foot gap between them, Joey slashed violently at Kim. Deftly deflecting his attack, and stepping forward, she drover her knee viciously into Joey's groin. He screamed as he tried to stab Kim with the broken bottle.

Side stepping him to her right, her hands were a blur as she slashed back and forth with both bottles. Joey's Harley Davidson shirt was shredded along with his chest. Screaming Joey collapsed to the floor. Smiling Kim started strutting around the room, twirling the now bloodied broken beer bottles and chanting quietly, "Kimmie's got her mojo back, Kimmie's got her mojo back."

Sweaty and exhausted Mike looked at her in awe. The sound of sirens caught his attention. He from the unconscious Bobby Cantwell to Kim, "Cops, we have to go?"

Rolling her eyes, Kim smiled, "So not the drama, I do this all the time."

Pulling her boyfriend to his feet, she pulled him out of the room, behind the bar and towards the rear exit. Pam the long suffering bartender shook her head, "God I miss the college bands."

The tall, lanky, lead singer of the Cowboy Saddle Tramps took the stage. Dressed in his finest cowboy clothing, blue jeans, white sequined shirt and topped with a white cowboy hat. He stood gazing out at the unconscious and bloodied people lying on the floor. Tapping his microphone to get the crowds attention, the bushy mustached man spoke to the audience in a deep Texas drawl. "Ya'll is supposed to wait for us to start playin' before you start fightin'."

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter Escape from the Ukraine and a message for The Chosen One.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: There is a shortage of notes as I have not much time to get this chapter posted. Many thanks to those that have reviewed. Remember write a review receive a reply.**

** Bubba **

* * *

Odessa Ukraine, Bina and Sergei stood outside of Anatoly Dvoryanska apartment building on Kuznechnaya Street. Counting the windows of the long two story brick structure, he had found the window that he had been looking for. The light in the window was on. Leaning over to Bina, he whispered. "He is at home. We will go up and you will let me do all the talking."

Shaking her head, "Fine, you have got all the guns. You might as well have all the fun."

Frowning Sergei defended his order, "Anatoly will talk to me, he knows me."

"So he is a friend then?" Bina asked as they made their way across Kuznechnaya Street.

Climbing the steps to the building's entrance, Sergei shook his head, "No"

As they stepped through the entrance, they walked cautiously down the hallway. Sergei looking at the doors as he passed by the other units, he could hear televisions in some apartments and domestic disputes in others. Reaching their target destination Sergei looked up one side of the hall and then the other to make sure there was no one watching them.

Listening carefully he could hear the sounds of physical love coming from inside the apartment. He stepped back and looked at Bina. Then it came to him, the man behind the door was watching pornography. Leaning over to Bina he whispered, "Anatoly loves pornography."

Bina giggled, "Is there anyone who does not?"

Sergei knocked on the door. There was no immediate answer but the volume on the television was turned down. After a few more seconds Sergei knocked again. A voice called out from behind the door, _"Go away."_

Looking at Bina he grinned, "Delivery…"

"_I'm not expecting anything, who is it from?"_

Growling under his breath, Sergei was beginning to lose patience. _"Come on Anatoly put your dick in your pants and open the door."_ "The Delivery is from Mr. Vasliv."

Whispering Bina said, "He is not buying this."

Nodding his head in agreement, Sergei leaned back to kick in the door. The sound of a deadbolt lock being turned stopped him from following through with the kick. The door opened a crack, to reveal a man looking out from behind a security chain. There was a loud gasp, from the man. He tried to close the door, but before he could, Sergei had forced his way past the door and into the apartment.

Grabbing the short balding man forcefully by the throat, Sergei leaned in menacingly, "Hello Anatoly, remember me?"

In a horse whisper, Anatoly Dvoryanska confirmed he remembered the big man. "Sergei, old friend…It is so…nice to see you."

Not interested in pleasantries, Sergei got right down to business. "I need guns."

"Sergei, I have not…uckkkk…" Anatoly couldn't finish as Sergei tightened the grasp on the man's neck.

"I need guns, now." Sergei said quietly.

"I have a few here." The short, tubby gun runner told him.

"Get them, now…"

Anatoly messaged his throat after Sergei released his grip, "Sergei, it has been long time, no?"

"Not long enough." Sergei said suspiciously as he followed the man further into his small one bedroom apartment.

Bina stepped inside, spotted the television she made her way over to the couch. Smiling as she saw that Anatoly merely muted the sound on the movie he was watching. There were two breast augmented blonde women engaged in lesbian sex in a tropical location. Bina seated herself in front of television to watch the show.

She mumbled to herself, as she no longer was paying attention to the two men in the room. "Ah, lesbians…"

Anatoly smiled at the petite brunette with Sergei, "Who is the lady?"

"A prostitute, now show me the guns." Sergei growled.

Continuing to look at the Bina and the lesbians show, Anatoly made his way into the kitchen. "I have not dealt in guns in a very long time."

Anatoly went to a cabinet and reached to open it. Sergei quickly pulled a Berretta from his hip and jammed the barrel into the back of his neck. He now spoke quietly, yet firmly. "Slowly"

Protesting feebly Anatoly did as he was told, "It is a key, only a key. I have what guns I have locked in the closet in my bedroom."

Watching the man carefully as he reached into the cabinet, he could see the key in plain view. Anatoly was reaching behind the key. Acting quickly Sergei reached around the man's neck with his right arm. Placing his left hand against the side of the man's head, he wrenched violently to the left. Hearing the snap of the neck, Sergei drug the body back into the living room. Dropping the body onto the couch next to Bina, he said, "Someone to keep you company."

Bina jumped off the couch after she saw the body of Anatoly seated next to her with his sightless eyes open and its head resting at an impossible angle, "Did you get the guns?"

Sergei shook his head, "No, I thought it would go faster with him out of the way."

Turning her attention back to the lesbians, Bina sat back down on the couch. "You find guard, I shall stand gun."

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Sergei left the living room muttering to himself, "Crazy woman…"

Returning to the cabinet in the kitchen, he could see what Anatoly had been reaching for. A small semi automatic pistol, taking the gun out for inspection he looked it over. It was a Walther PPK in .380 ACP. Shaking his head in disgust at the small size of bullet the gun fired. _"All this gun would have done is to have made me angry."_

Glancing into the living room, he called out to Bina. "I have a gun for you."

"_Good"_

She was not to be distracted from the porn movie she was watching. Letting out a deep breath, Sergei muttered, "Crazy woman…"

Reaching into the cabinet, he took the key. He made his way into the bedroom. It was messy, the bed was unmade, a nice selection of porn magazines was stacked neatly on the night stand. He found the closet door, and sure enough it was locked. Anatoly was not lying about this. Looking the door over carefully to see if there were any outward signs of a booby trap he satisfied himself that it appeared harmless.

Inserting the key into the lock, he turned it carefully. There was a click but that sounded normal, he thought. Turning the door knob he carefully inched the door open. There were no booby traps. He let out a breath he was unaware he was holding. Chuckling to himself, he thought. _"No why would he have anything booby trapped, he had no idea I was in town."_

Grinning he looked over the closet. For a man that wasn't trafficking in guns anymore he sure had a fine looking arsenal of weapons. Grabbing two nylon duffle bags and throwing them onto the bed. It was now time to go shopping.

Two AK 74u assault rifles caught his attention. Picking up the shortened AK's he examined them. The gun featured a 30 round magazine of 7.62 x 39mm ammunition, a collapsible stock and a short barrel that ended just past the hand guard on the front of the rifle. The two little rifles were outfitted with laser optics. Sergei looked them over and grinned appreciatively. "I think I may have just had a tiny orgasm."

Filling the bags with the guns, a few pistols, ammunition for both and a few hand grenades he now felt he had enough firepower to handle most any situation. Looking up he called for Bina to come into the bedroom and let her look through Anatoly's vast porn collection. He had no idea she was so fond of pornography. "Bina, come in here. I have a surprise for you."

The petite brunette entered the bedroom, "Can you not do this by yourself? I am missing the good parts."

Sergei pointed towards the large pile of girlie magazines on the nightstand. "Do you need to stock up for the trip home?"

Bina's eyes lit up, "Ooooooooooooo, nasties..."

He handed her the Walther PPK, "Put this in your handbag."

Her eyes glazed over from happiness, "Your mother was right. You may not be too bright, but you'll make a decent husband."

Rolling his eyes, Sergei said, "Wonderful…"

Bina loaded up the second duffle bag with porn magazines to the point it was heavier than the bag full of guns and explosives. Sergei shook his head as he had to carry the heavy bag. Making their way back into the living room, Bina pointed at Anatoly. "Do you think we should turn out the lights or something?"

Sergei crossed the room and glanced once more at the romping love starved lesbians on the television and shook his head. "No, no, I think this is how he would have wanted it."

* * *

Middleton, Colorado, Kim Possible sat on the couch tending to Mike's injured hand. She had made the decision to go back to his house in order to look over the hand. At least that is what she told herself. Actually she had wanted to see where the man lived, in case she might want to come by sometime.

Normally she would have just had Wade find out where he lived, but since no one had seen or heard anything from Wade since the botched rescue attempt, when she was held by the C.I.A. in connection with Ron's rather murderous activities. That option was no longer available to her. She would have to worry about Wade later, she told herself as she treated a very sensitive patient.

"Hold still you big baby…" Kim said playfully as she dabbed anti bacterial ointment onto the cuts on his hands.

Mike was chuckling as he tried to pull his right hand out of the way. "Well it hurts…"

They laughed together as Kim finished treating him. Looking around, she took in small two bedroom home in Lowerton. "This place is…"

Mike nodded his head, knowing what was coming next. "A work in progress, that's why I got such a great deal on it. I'm doing most of the work myself, and if I can't do something…I'll just call in a favor or two from a few buddies of mine."

Kim smiled, "Well I figured that out from all the tools and stuff lying around."

Feeling bad about how the date ended, Mike frowned. "Sorry about how things ended up. I was hoping for a better evening."

Giggling, Kim understood. She on the other hand, had a great time. "Mike, to be truthful…I think that was the best date I've ever been on."

Taking Kim's right hand in his, Mike looked it over for battle damage. Taking the tube of ointment away from her, he smiled. "Really?"

"Oh don't worry about that. It's just a little cut. It probably came from Tina's teeth." Kim said unconcerned by the small gash on her knuckles.

Looking her hand over, he saw many such small scars, "Looks like this wasn't your first little nick."

Laughing Kim rolled her eyes, "I've punched a lot of people over the years."

Nodding his head, he said sadly. "I bet…"

Noticing the change in Mike's mood, Kim was naturally curious. "What?"

Shrugging Mike said, "I guess it's good we had that talk before we went into the club. Otherwise the mess with Tina…"

Kim took his hand and squeezed it. "Mike, you didn't know what was happening back then."

"I was just working so much…I should have seen it coming." He said sadly.

"No more thinking about her, you're with me now." Kim said quietly.

"I am?" Mike asked happily.

Bobbing her head from side to side, Kim rolled her eyes. "Yea, I guess…Unless you think it was a bit weird me punching out your ex-girlfriend."

Chuckling, Mike shook his head, "I was too busy, I must have missed that. Did you get her good?"

"Oh yeaaaaaaa..." Kim said with an evil smile.

Smiling, Mike said, "I've been over her a long time now."

Kim looked around the living room, "Good...so tell me, what are you working on now?"

Pointing to the floor, "Refinishing the hardwood floors, I've finished all the drywall work and I took that wall out over there to make the living room bigger." He said as he pointed towards the kitchen.

"So how old is this house?" Kim asked.

"Ummm...I think it was built in the 1950's. I kind of guessed by the layers of wall paper, I peeled off the walls." Mike said as he pointed to a pile of old wallpaper in the corner.

Blinking Kim frowned, "Wow, this place must have been in pretty rough shape."

Mike agreed, "It was owned by an old man who painted everything battleship grey. He thought it hid the dirt better. He died and I bought it from the family."

"Show me around." Kim said as she stood and held out her hand.

He stood up and took her into the kitchen, "The gas stove is old. The burners light but you have to use a match to light the pilot light in oven. I'll get a new stove one of these days." He walked to the back door and opened it. "Laundry room, if you'll notice the old washer with the rollers to wring out the clothes. There's a clothes line out back. I'm going to up date the electrical out here and put in a 220 outlet for a dryer..."

"Wow, are you going to finish the basement?" Kim asked.

Mike grinned, "Nope, don't have to. This house is built on a slab, no basement."

Tilting her head, Kim asked, "No basement? I thought all houses had basements."

"The new ones do. In Lowerton you can find houses built on slabs, houses with poured concrete basements like in Middleton. Houses with stone basements, houses with basements with dirt floors, it depends on the age of the house." Mike explained as he took her back to the bedrooms.

"Ah, now we see the important rooms." Kim said innocently.

Mike pointed to the bathroom, "The only bathroom in the house. I did this room first because it was small."

Kim nodded her head in approval as she looked at a very modern bathroom. "You did good in here."

"Thanks, I spent a lot of time in here. Notice I kept the old claw foot tub, ran a pipe up the wall for a shower. It's a mix of the old and the new." Mike said proudly.

They moved into a small bedroom. Mike pointed out the strange shape of the closet. "Behind that wall is the hot water heater. There's a door to the utility room outside. I'm going to install a light in the closet. I like a lighted closet."

"Oh yea, a lighted closet would be great. I wish I had a light in mine. My brothers built on a secret room with a palm print secured biometric lock. I mean its great don't get me wrong but my battle suit can hang in the closet with the rest of my clothes. I'd trade it for a light bulb in a second." Kim said as she admired Mike's work.

Mike blinked unsure of how to respond. He decided the best response was not to have one. "Well that's the closet in here. Now we head into the master bedroom."

Opening the door Kim gasped in horror. The walls were painted orange and blue. There was a horse rearing up on its hind legs. The bed was completely decorated to match the room. She turned to look at Mike. He had been perfect until now. Now Kim saw his guilty secret, the secret all men try to hide from their women when they first meet. "You must be a really big Denver Bronco's fan."

Chuckling Mike looked around his room guiltily, "Yea..."

Kim turned to look at the bed, "Well, I've never made love on top of a Denver Bronco comforter before."

* * *

Odessa Ukraine, Yori smiled pleasantly, "It is good to see you Load San, now please explain why you are in the Ukraine?"

Wade overcome with happiness told Yori of all that had happened to him and his friends over the last month. He told her of how he had been on the run, and how he met up with Sergei and Bina in Lithuania. How the little group was traveling back to Israel to meet up with Ron.

Yori's eyes brightened at the mention of the Chosen One, "You will be seeing Stoppable San?"

"Yea, if we can get away from these gangsters. You think you guys could help us out?" Wade asked hopefully.

Before Yori could answer, Hirotaka warned her in Japanese. "We must not risk our mission. It is too vital."

Yori looked sad as she turned to face Wade, "I am sorry Load San, we will be unable to aid you in your quest."

Wade's smile left his face, "But Yori we've got these guys following us, and..."

Hirotaka spoke again quickly in Japanese, "Those two men outside have been there a long time. Now I know they do not suspect us but are after Load San and his party."

Yori agreed, "Hai"

"Yori San, would it not be impolite to not invite our friends outside to come inside and rest at the special table?" Hirotaka asked.

A shadow of a smile crossed Yori's lips, "Hai, it would be impolite."

Wade didn't understand what they were talking about but if they wouldn't help with the gangsters, maybe they could help get them out of the country. "Since you can't help with our new problem, can you at least help us find a way out of the country and to Israel?"

Yori walked away very quickly. Hirotaka nodded his head, "That I think we can do, Load San."

Releasing a deep breath, Wade smiled, "Thanks...Thanks a lot."

"You are most welcome Load San."

Wade suddenly had a new thought, "Hey what are you guys doing here?"

Not missing a beat, Hirotaka smiled, "Why serving Japanese Cuisine, of course."

Smiling Wade winked at him, "I gotcha, its secret stuff."

Hirotaka bowed and motioned for Wade to return to his table. "If you please Load San, we must welcome your friends inside."

Grinning happily Wade walked back to his table. It wasn't much but now there appeared to be hope. He glanced outside to see Yori smiling and chatting with the two goons that had been keeping an eye on him. _"Oh boy this is gonna be good."_ He thought happily.

* * *

Outside The Black Pearl a gentile, beautiful young waitress approached the two large gangsters standing outside the restaurant. She smiled at the larger of the two a tall blonde headed man. "You like come inside?" She said in very broken English.

The blonde headed man looked at his friend and then back at the young lady, "We can not come inside. We are waiting for a friend."

"Ahhhhhh, lady friends...handsome men like you two must have lots of lady friend...no?" Yori said with a pleasing smile.

"Yes..." The blonde headed man said.

"No..." The other man said at the same time.

Yori tilted her head pretending to not understand what two men were trying to say. "I understand, they special to you...you come inside and wait? Have drink...ladies like a drink too?"

The two men glanced inside. Wade was now sitting at his table with his head buried in the menu again. The men looked to one another, "Yes, we would like to come inside and wait."

Smiling Yori bowed, "Hai"

She escorted the muscular henchmen to a table that was in sight of Wade's but out of sight of the front of restaurant. They sat down at a table next to a wall and ordered a drink from Yori. She walked away, the wall swung quickly. There was now a new table and chairs in place and the two men had vanished. Wade gasped as he could hear the muffled sounds of a struggle, followed by two soft thuds from the gangsters falling to the floor.

Hirotaka strode up confidently to Wade's table, "Load San, your shadows have been dealt with. We will be in touch later."

Wade smiled, "Thanks, you guys don't know how much I appreciate it...Just out of curiosity...what are you guys going to do with those two?"

Hirotaka glanced back towards the kitchen. Wade's friends were going to be placed into weighted sacks and dropped into the black sea. This was something Wade didn't need to know, so Hirotaka decided to have some fun with his young friend. "Load San, there is a reason that you never see a meat delivery to an Asian restaurant."

It took a moment for him to process the information and then he looked to all the uneaten food that was left over at his table. Suddenly he understood what Hirotaka was getting at. Wade gasped, "NO!"

Fighting back a grin, Hirotaka put Wade's mind at ease. "Rest assured Wade, your friends will be treated humanely, tagged and released into their native environment, after we are finished here."

Wade's shoulders slumped, "Oh...I was hoping you guys were going to kill them."

* * *

Langley Virginia, seated in her cubical, Rosalyn Cortez pursed through the daily information from satellite imagery, intercepted communications both military and civilian sources, relevant news stories and nexus internet news searches for selected key words that may be relevant to the Mid East situation.

Looking over a fresh military intercept from a Syrian artillery battery it was apparent there was artillery dual near the Golan Heights. The Syrian's shelled settlements near the Sea of Galilee, Israel returned fire. The exchange lasted for only 5 minutes. Dr. Cortez looked over the list of the units involved in the action. _"Well this is interesting."_ She thought as she leafed through the report.

Moving over to her monitor she pulled up the satellite imagery of Southern Lebanon. The United Nations forces were identified with blue markers on the photos the Israeli's in red. The image had looked the same since the brokered cease fire. Israel was supposed to pull its forces from the region and return to Israel proper. This had not taken place as of yet. The only units that had left Lebanon were quickly deployed into the Golan.

Examining more images from inside Israel there appeared to be a subtle movement of new armor divisions heading north. The artillery barrages, the subtle troop redeployments, the force structure remaining unchanged in Southern Lebanon, along with the heightened rhetoric between the two countries leaders was leading Rosalyn Cortez to believe that Israel was preparing to launch a major military operation into Syria. Taking off her glasses she rubbed her eyes, _"Damn..."_

The stress headache was returning. Another potential Middle Eastern hot spot and she hadn't even checked the latest dispatches from Iran yet. Picking up a red folder marked 'Dispatches Iran/Gulf of Oman' Rosalyn looked through the pages for anything that would send up a red flag. Spotting some movement by the Iranian navy she read the dispatch, _"Iran has put the bulk of its navy to sea. Three Russian built Kilo class submarines, the Tareq, the Noor and the Yunes from Bandar Abbas, along with 2 mini subs the Nahang, and the Gadhir, 1 destroyer believed to be the Jarmaran, three frigates the Sabalan, the Sahand, the Albor. Oh and one of the Moudge class frigate. This should be of interest to someone upstairs, not much known on the Moudge class. Let's see two mine layer/sweepers and various support ships. No unusual army or air force activity. This is damn strange behavior. War games perhaps? Flag it and send it through channels for further information."_

The phone rang on her desk. Rosalyn picked it up, "Hello"

"_Rosalyn, Dan Sparks, operations center. You got a minute?"_

"Sure Dan..." Now the wheels in Rosalyn's mind were beginning to turn. There was something going on but she was quite sure what to make of it.

"_You see the latest on the Iranian navel activity?"_

Rosalyn looked over the dispatch again, "I'm reviewing it now. This dispatch is 6 hours old. What's the latest?"

"_Well the__Bandar Abbas navel base is damn near empty. We have been reading heat signatures with our satellites for the last 2 days, then 10 hours ago the submarine fleet takes to sea like a bat out of hell and four hours later the rest of the fleet charges out like their asses were on fire."_

Rosalyn thought about it over for a moment. Could they be making a run on the fleet in the Persian Gulf? If so which one? Looking at her watch it was nearing 9:00 AM Eastern time, "Dan, what's our current force displacement in the Gulf?"

There was a slight pause, _"Same as usual, 2 carrier strike groups, Strike Group 7 and Strike Group 5, 2 Virginia class submarines, 12 Los Angeles class submarines and 4 Ohio class submarines. We have lots of assets in theater."_

A light flashed on Rosalyn's phone, 'Dan, I've got an incoming call..."

"_So do I...Looks like meeting time."_

"See you in a bit." Rosalyn said as she switched lines. "Rosalyn Cortez..."

"_Rosalyn, Director Sinclair...I'm sure you're aware of the Iranian Navel activity in gulf."_

"Yes sir, I just got off the phone with Dan Sparks..."

"_We'll meet in 30 minutes, conference room 4D, try to bring as much Intel as you can get."_

"I'll get something together, see you in 30." Rosalyn said as she quickly went through the rest of the folder.

The director hung up the phone. Rosalyn frowned and picked up the Israel folder, maybe the Iranians are reacting to something that Tel Aviv is up to. Nothing unusual other than the border skirmish she was reviewing earlier. Turning to her computer, she reviewed her Nexus search for Israel and it produced a hit, three news stories with the word Stoppable highlighted. _"I hope this isn't another press release for Bonnie Rockwaller that just happens to contain a reference to her fiancé. I guess it could be worse. They could be married and I could be getting thousands of hits a day."_

Opening the file Rosalyn groaned_, "18 hits now, Bonnie Rockwaller Fall Makeup tips, Bonnie Rockwaller launches a line of cosmetics, Bonnie Rockwaller escapes death at the Sheraton Towers Hotel..."_

The rest of the headlines were revolving around something that occurred at the Sheraton Towers. Rosalyn opened a story from Jerusalem times._"Six dead in Sheraton Towers war zone. Prime Minister never in danger, Lt. Ronald Stoppable believed to have killed 4 to 5 gangsters from Russia...Head of security dead, Russian Gangster Leader dead from mysterious circumstances. Oh looks like the murderous Mr. Stoppable is back at it."_

Closing the article out, she opened communications intercepts from Israel. Now she found something more official from Tel Aviv Police. Rosalyn smiled as she scanned the report, _"Oh my, this is interesting. Katrina Sakarov, age uncertain decapitated by unknown means, no blood, wounds cauterized, elevator car the body was found in receives heavy damage from weapon of unknown origin. Katrina Sakarov attacks Lt. Stoppable with a SWORD...a sword. This is damn strange. The Elevator car was taken to a facility on King Saul Boulevard. Well that's polite way of saying MOSSAD. So Sakarov and Candelle Mann, died from similar weapon, only one thing in common, Ronald Stoppable."_

Dr. Cortez scanned the rest of the report quickly, _"Let's see who killed, Katrina Sakorov,__Mikhail Poshnakhov, Pavel Tschannon, Yuri Stepanovich, Viktor Kastner, Mohamed Asashani, Arab, Security Supervisor…killed with a sword. Uh oh, Mr. Poshnakhov was previously trained by us. Well, that didn't seem to help him any."_

Wishing she had stopped by the Starbucks at the main entrance before heading down to the Middle Eastern Section, it was shaping up to be a long day. _"A sword, who the hell uses a sword these days? Apart from fundamentalist whack jobs beheading prisoners, no one uses one. And just why the Russian mafia is so interested in Ronald Stoppable?"_

Putting Ronald Stoppable aside for a moment she returned to the Iranian problem. Dr. Cortez was impressed with the size of the fleet that Iran was able to launch. With most of their capital tied up in developing an atomic weapon, she didn't believe that the country could afford to launch such a naval task force.

Not finding anything in the latest dispatches, Dr. Rosalyn Cortez placed the folder into a leather satchel and left her desk for the meeting with the Director of the CIA. Walking out of the Middle East Section, she could see there was a buzz around the agency as people raced up and down the hallways.

Opening the door of Conference Room 4D she was momentarily stunned at the amount of people stuffed into the small room. Colonel Jeff Mills spotted her and waved her over to an empty seat. "Dr. Cortez, I saved you a seat."

"Thank you Colonel Mills." Rosalyn said as she took a seat. Looking over to her left she spied Dan Sparks from the Operations Room. "Dan, any more information on the Iranian naval movement?"

A balding man in his late 40's, Dan Sparks was recruited straight out of Duke University. He had been posted in the Operations center since he joined the CIA. He was a career desk jockey. Dan leaned over, "Oh yea, the Virginia has been shadowing the Tareq for the last hour."

Rosalyn nodded her head. "So one of our front line subs has already picked up one of the Iranian kilo's. Any word on what they're up to?"

Dan leaned in closer, "The sub's just running crazy 8's at the mouth between the Persian Gulf and the Gulf of Oman. Weird stuff going on."

Crazy 8's, the term the Navy submariners used to describe Iranian submarines while out on patrol. The subs would get to their desired location and then just run figure 8's before they would race back to port in Bandar Abbas. Rosalyn sighed, "Anything unusual in the maneuver? Have they spotted the Virginia?"

"They haven't spotted the Virginia but they are racing around the mouth of the channel, just off the Dubai coast. They're running it at top speed, around 18 knots." Dan whispered.

A very worried Wellington Sinclair entered the conference room flanked by a small army of staffers. "Good morning people."

A murmur of 'Good Mornings' were muttered from around the room as the Director of the CIA took his seat at the head of the table. Director Wellington took out his reading glasses and put them on. "Forgive me for choosing such a small conference room. I was not expecting things to get out of hand so quickly. Colonel Mills will you give us your report on the latest of our many situations."

Colonel Mills opened a folder in front of him, "Thursday afternoon at 1:30 PM Mountain Time a B52 Bomber loaded with 6 nuclear cruise missiles left Minot Air Force Base in North Dakota and flew to Barksdale Air Force Base in Louisiana. Where it arrived at 5:30 PM Central Time. The B52 sat on a tarmac unguarded for 24 hours before being discovered."

The colonel paused to take a drink of water. He then shuffled his papers and continued on with his briefing. "After the plane was discovered, an inventory of the cruise missiles was taken, there were only 5 onboard. "

Wellington Sinclair frowned, "So as you can see one of our nukes is missing."

Rosalyn Cortez looked to Colonel Mills, "Who ordered the flight?"

"That's just it, Dr. Cortez. There is no record of an order being issued or of a manifest load out. The crew received their orders but there is no authorization anywhere within the chain of command." Colonel Mills stated.

Dan Sparks looked at the Colonel, "The aircrews on the up and up."

Colonel Mills nodded, "They landed the plane and disembarked as ordered. They've come up clean in preliminary questioning by Air Force Intelligence."

Wellington Sinclair looked to another man, "Tom Crowder, you're our Homeland Security liaison. What have you been hearing from the other intelligence services?"

A career diplomat, Thomas Crowder accepted the post of the CIA's Homeland Security representative. Ever since the 9/11 terrorist attack it was decided that all of the various security services would now share information with one another and try to play nice. Sometimes it worked out well and intelligence was shared. More often than not the competing intelligence services would stonewall and jealously protect their precious intelligence from the other agencies.

Tom Crowder took off his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes, "Well the FBI, BATF, INS, have no information. The FBI is naturally very concerned due to the fact that this is in their jurisdiction. The NSA, refuse to take my calls."

The door to the conference room opened up and a young woman stepped in quickly and handed Director Wellington a piece of paper. She quickly left the room as the Director Sinclair read the dispatch. "Well this just keeps getting better, The U.S.S. Virginia is reporting that they have just lost contact with the Tareq." Director Wellington looked up at the group, "Mr. Sparks, I believe you should head back to your duty station and handle this situation personally."

Glen Sparks stood up and whispered to Rosalyn, "It's going to be a long day."

"Dr. Cortez, what's the latest you have from the Middle East?" Director Sinclair asked.

Rosalyn Cortez opened her folder, "Well as you can guess, it's been a busy evening…"

The door to the conference room opened again, and the same young woman as before handed, the director another dispatch. Director Wellington looked it over, "The Virginia has reacquired the Tareq making a run into the Persian Gulf…Let's call a halt to this meeting for now. Dr. Cortez, Colonel Mills remain behind. The rest of you go find me some answer."

The sound of people muttering as they were leaving the conference room filled the air. Director Sinclair waited until the last person had left the room before he walked closer to the two people he asked to remain behind. "How's your murderous young friend in Israel doing these days Rosalyn?"

Dr. Cortez smiled, "He's still out there, killed 5 people in a hotel the other day. One of his victims was wielding a sword."

"A sword…extraordinary." Director Sinclair chuckled. Then he fixed both Col. Mills and Dr. Cortez with a no nonsense look. "I was just informed of an emergency diversion of the Russian President's airliner from his planned trip to South America to Washington. Apparently he wants an emergency meeting with the President at Camp David."

Colonel Mills and Rosalyn Cortez looked to one another. Dr. Cortez broke the silence, "This just gets better by the moment."

Director Sinclair nodded his head, "I think it's obvious that someone is running an operation here. Due to the lack of co-operation from the NSA…I tend to think it's them. Now, you two are my most trusted associates. So what I am about to ask of you both is to be kept off books and off the record. Colonel Mills, I want you to put Mr. McCall into the field looking for that missing nuke. Dr. Cortez, keep an eye on this Middle Eastern navel adventure, see if you can find a link between what is going on out there and what we have going on here."

Rosalyn Cortez frowned, "I think the Israeli's are planning a major military incursion into Syria."

Wellington Sinclair rubbed his chin, "Well that should keep young Mr. Stoppable occupied for a while."

* * *

Odessa Ukraine, Wade looked up as the door to the hotel room opened. Breathing an audible sigh of relief as he saw it was Bina and Sergei returning from their trip to find guns. Smiling Wade asked, "Any luck?"

Bina nodded her head, "Yes I have many new nasty books."

Wade was now clearly confused, "Huh…"

Sergei threw his heavy bag onto the ground, "Horny woman would not settle for just a few, she had to have them all."

"What about guns?" Wade asked nervously.

Bina pointed at the bag she was toting, "Blood thirsty man would not settle for a few, he had to have them all."

Sergei looked at Wade, "What happened to the two men in the lobby?"

Smiling Wade told them, "Oh I took care of them."

Sergei and Bina looked at one another, and then back at Wade. Sergei voiced his curiosity, "How did you take care of them."

Pointing to the left over Japanese food on the round table by the window, Wade said. "I have food if you're hungry."

The two made their way quickly to the table and picked up the containers of food and started to eat. Wade could tell they were hungry. They had been gone for quite sometime. The phone rang on the nightstand, Wade moved to answer it.

"Do not touch the phone." Sergei said as he crossed the room. Picking up the phone Sergei said cautiously, "Yes…"

"_I have men that are missing."_ The voice said in Russian.

Sergei smirked, "This concerns me how?"

The voice sounded unconcerned almost as if he were bored, _"We need to talk. I will send a car."_

"Suppose I do not with to talk?"

"_Then you and your friends will not leave the Ukraine alive."_ The voice said angrily before ending the call.

Bina looked up from her take out box. Slurped a stray noodle into her mouth and asked, "So who was that?"

"Anatoly, he wants his magazines back." Sergei said with a grin as he returned to his take out.

"They are my magazines now." Bina said firmly.

Sergei turned his attention back to Wade, "So how did you get rid of the men downstairs again."

Wade grinned, "Well you know how you never see a meat delivery to a Japanese restaurant?"

Bina and Sergei stopped eating and looked at their take out food. Bina sniffed it tentatively, shrugged and kept eating. Sergei nodded his head and shrugged. Wade smirked, as he thought, "_These two are not right."_

* * *

Netananya, Israel, Ron Stoppable stood on the small balcony overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. Things had gone very well with his fiancée Bonnie Rockwaller over the last few days. They had celebrated the Shabbat by not doing anything that didn't involve them crawling out of bed. Now in the evening Ron stood wearing a bathrobe and drinking a glass of juice admiring the view from Bonnie's apartment.

Bonnie joined him out on the balcony clad only in a bathrobe, "My hair's a mess."

"Hmmmmmmm" Ron mumbled as he nodded his head.

"_Hey Ronnie, are you going to give us a break. You two have been going at it non stop."_ A woman's voice called out.

Ron looked up in the direction of the voice from the apartment above them, "Ask Bonnie…"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "God, the neighbors…"

"_Ronnie, you must do more oral, all I hear is fucking, no oral…You want to keep her happy you need to do more oral."_ A man's voice called out from below.

Smiling, Bonnie whispered, "Can't argue with that…"

"_Bonnie your hair never looks like that on TV…"_ A man called out from the deck next to theirs.

"I swear we have the rudest, nosiest neighbors." Bonnie frowned.

"Well you know there is no Hebrew word for excuse me." Ron grinned.

Bonnie nodded, "Let's go back to bed."

Ron agreed, tomorrow he would have to report to the post at Tulkharm to receive orders as he had to return to active duty. Tugging Bonnie close to him he kissed her, upon releasing her, he grinned, "I suppose you want oral sex now?"

Giggling Bonnie grinned, "Oh yea…"

Looking around at the decks surrounding their apartment, Ron yelled. "I MUST GO AND PERFORM ORAL SEX ON BONNIE ROCKWALLER NOW."

There was a mixture of applause and groans as Bonnie slapped him playfully. "Asshole…"


End file.
